Blue Eyes (Ojos Azules)
by XroMinisuka 'Ihara
Summary: Un hermano gemelo algo pervertido, muy guapo (y el lo sabe), que daría su vida por su hermana quien siempre lo golpea por comportarse mal y tiene 17 años. Una hermana gemela de 17 años, muy tímida y simpática pero algo celosa, Hermosa chica enamorada de su hermano. Ambos pasaran por muchos momentos, algunos graciosos, otros tristes y otros incómodos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ojos azules (Blue eyes)...**_

HOLAS :D. Vengo con un fic LEN X RIN que espero que les guste muchisisisisisisimo :3. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este humilde fic :).

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero si el fic :).

NO SE PERMITE QUE ESTE FIC SEA PUBLICADO EN OTRAS PAGINAS, FOROS, ETC...SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, PORFA RESPETEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS :3 :).

Parejas: LEN X RIN

Summary: Un hermano gemelo algo pervertido, muy guapo (y el lo sabe), que daría su vida por su hermana quien siempre lo golpea por comportarse mal y tiene 17 años. Una hermana gemela de 17 años, muy tímida y simpática pero algo celosa, Hermosa chica enamorada de su hermano. Ambos pasaran por muchos momentos, algunos graciosos, otros tristes y otros incómodos.

ENJOY...:D...

_**CAPITULO 1: **_"_No sabes cuando detenerte..."_

_Un rubio de muy buen ver y de hermosos ojos azules se encontraba desayunando con una mano roja marcada en su mejilla. Ella desayunaba sentada frente a el con cierto enfado. Ella era tan hermosa como su hermano, obvio, si son gemelos. Ellos se habían mudado juntos dejando la casa a sus padres a quienes visitarían y visitaron seguido. Ambos se encontraban con el uniforme. Ella vestía una hermosa camisa blanca acompañada de una falda tableada de color gris y medias negras hasta las rodillas. El vestía un pantalón gris algo holgado y una camisa blanca cuyos botones se encontraban desabrochados. _

_-Supongo que ahora tendré que ir marcado-. Comento un serio Len mientras masticaba una tostada._

_-Primero traga antes de hablar. Ademas, eso te lo mereces por pervertido. Yo no te obligue a espiarme mientras me colocaba el uniforme-. Se excuso Rin untando dulce en su tostada. Len bufó._

_-Rin soy tu hermano, tampoco es como que me fuese a excitar viéndote, simplemente pase cerca de la puerta y me llamo la atención nada más-. Len lo decía con soltura apoyando su rostro en su mano mientras Rin sonrojaba y respondía..._

_-¡Cuando teníamos 14 años eras mucho más educado y tímido!-. Exclamaba una molesta Rin mientas Len sonreía._

_LUEGO DE ESO EN EL COLEGIO..._

_Los gemelos Kagamine se encontraban en la misma clase, por lo que en su mayoría se sentaban cerca uno del otro. La profesora aun no llegaba y Rin comenzaba a aburrirse al igual que todos los de la clase quienes comenzaron a pararse de sus asientos para hablar con sus compañeros._

_-Oye Rin...-. Neru se acerco a hablar con su amiga. -¿Quieres venir a mi casa esta noche?-. Pregunto Neru con una sonrisa. Len se paro y camino hacia donde se encontraban ambas chicas._

_-¿Con Nero dentro?, ni hablar-. Ordeno Len. Rin negó con su cabeza._

_-Len, soy la mayor-._

_-Somos gemelos, no cuentan los minutos...-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-Cállate. Por supuesto Neru-. Rin sonrió mientras Len se fundía de rabia._

_**/Enana mal criada.../.**_ _Pensaba Len para luego preguntar..._

_-¿También puedo ir?-. Neru acepto con la cabeza y volvió a su asiento mientras le sacaba la lengua a Rin._

_-¿Que edad tienes?-. Pregunto Rin no solo mostrando enojo en su rostro si no con un tic en el ojo lo cual Len ignoro y fue a sentarse con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad._

_A LA NOCHE..._

_Len y Rin se encontraban frente a la humilde casa de Neru. Len vestía una camiseta blanca de mangas largas la cual era cubierta por una campera de color marrón con capucha que combinaba con un pantalón de el mismo color con dos lineas blancas a ambos lados y championes rojos con cordones blancos. Rin llevaba una hermosa falda con voleados de un color claro purpura y una una camiseta de color blanco y mangas cortas que era cubierta por una campera idéntica a la de Len pero de color purpura obscuro. Llevaba debajo de la corta falda medias hasta las rodillas a rayas blancas y negras y championes negros con cordones blancos. Neru abrió la puerta. Vestía una camisa de escote v color negra y una falda con voleados del mismo color acompañado de zapatos negros y medias negras hasta las rodillas._

_-¡¿No tienes frío?!-. Pregunto Rin en el instante que Neru se movió hacia un costado para que ambos entren._

_-Jajaja, no para nada, pasen-. Los gemelos entraron. El hermano de Neru (Nero) vestía una camisa manga larga de color negra abotonada y un pantalón de vestir del mismo color. Sus zapatos de vestir también eran negros. Rin se quedo observándolo sonrojada y algo sorprendida lo cual Len noto pero no emitió opinión._

_-Perdón, es que iba a salir-. Se disculpo Nero rascando su cabeza._

_-Rin, trata de no comértelo con la mira...-. Len no pudo terminar debido a que su hermana lo golpeó._

_-¡Cállateee!-. Ordenó Rin sonrojada mientras Neru y Nero reían._

_-Pueden quitarse las camperas si quieren-. Ofreció Neru con una amable sonrisa. Rin se quitó la campera y Nero intento no observarla mucho debido a que se encontraba Len._

_-Vayan con Nero, el les dirá donde colocar las camperas-. Aseguro Neru. Len negó con su cabeza y dejo que Rin y Nero se fueran. Nero llevo a Rin hacia su cuarto quien dejo la campera arriba de la cama._

_MIENTRAS TANTO ABAJO..._

_Neru se encontraba seriamente arrinconada entre Len y la pared._

_-Aléjate, yo no seré tu juguete como todas las...-. Neru no pudo terminar ya que Len se acerco un poco más. -¡L-Len!-. Neru comenzaba a sonrojarse provocando que Len sonría._

_-¡KAGAMINE LEN!-. Grito su hermana a mitad de las escaleras y luego corrió interponiéndose entre Neru y Len. -¡¿Que pasaría si Nero los viera?!-. Pregunto una enfadada Rin mientras Len bufaba._

_-Te importa demasiado lo que opine ¿no es así?-. Pregunto Len con una sonrisa haciendo que Rin se sonroje._

_-¡No es por eso tonto!, ¡luego de esto, si el llegaba a verlos, la que tendrá problemas sera Neru!-. Explico Rin tratando de no elevar en tono de vos. Nero bajo las escaleras sin comprender lo que sucedía._

_-¿Sucede algo extraño?-. Pregunto Nero curioso._

_-Dile Rin, dile que te gusta-. Len mostró una sonrisa._

_-¡No es así!-. Rin sonrojo enfadada._

_-¿Por qué estas tan ruborizada?-. Rin sonrojo aun más._

_-¡No es así!-._

_-¿Es lo único que sabes decir?-._

_-¡Para ya!-. Ordeno Rin. _

_-¿Acaso te pone nerviosa hablar de Nero?-._

_-¡Len te lo suplico cállate!-. La mirada de Len se ensombreció cuando Rin salió corriendo de la casa olvidando hasta la campera._

_-Len...-. Escucho la voz de un chico. Decidió prestar atención y noto que el chico llevaba la campera de su hermana en las manos._

_-Le iba a preguntar si no la quería dejar en el cuarto de Neru-. Aseguro seriamente. Len acepto con la cabeza mientras Neru miró a Len con cierto enfado y negó en desacuerdo._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Rin se encontraba desayunando sin emitir opinión. Len se encontraba sentado frente a ella mirándola._

_-¿Cuando me vas a dirigir la palabra?-. Espero unos segundos para ver si Rin respondía pero viendo que no fue así..._

_-Lo siento Rin, no fue mi intención...-. Len fue interrumpido..._

_-Te pasaste de la raya y lo sabes-. Rin se encontraba demasiado seria. Len acepto con su cabeza._

_-Si es así, ¿quien te gusta?-. Rin se ruborizo._

_-Na-Nadie-. Mintió. No podía dejar que su propio hermano supiera que se encontraba enamorada de el._

_-Hmp, esta bien si no me quieres decir, todo el mundo tiene derecho a guardar un secreto o dos-. Len se paro dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Rin y despeinando su cabello. Rin rió y corrió al baño a arreglarse ya que pronto tendrían que ir al colegio._

_EN EL BAÑO..._

_Rin se quedo observando su reflejo en el espejo por unos segundos. Su cabello, sus ojos, era como estar mirando a su hermano pero versión femenina. Sonrió y acarició con su mano el rostro del reflejo. Mojo un poco su cabello. Ya casi era la hora de ir al colegio._

_**¿CONTINUARA...?**_

_**Si quieren conti solo pídanlo en reviers :). GRACIAS POR LEER :D.**_


	2. Blue Eyes cap 2: Len, ¡¿ERES GAY!

_**Ojos azules (Blue eyes)...**_

_Espero y les guste la personalidad de Len :D, trate de quitarlo un poco de esa imagen de chico tímido e inocente que siempre se le ve y agregarle un toque más al estilo Usui xD, espero haberlo logrado :3._

HOLAS :D.

Gracias por sus reviers a: **MASCARAMENTAL357**

ARIGATO :DDDD. Aquí el segundo capi ñ_ñ

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero si el fic :).

NO SE PERMITE QUE ESTE FIC SEA PUBLICADO EN OTRAS PAGINAS, FOROS, ETC...SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, PORFA RESPETEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS :3 :).

Parejas: LEN X RIN

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto.

Summary: Un hermano gemelo algo pervertido, muy guapo (y el lo sabe), que daría su vida por su hermana quien siempre lo golpea por comportarse mal y tiene 17 años. Una hermana gemela de 17 años, muy tímida y simpática pero algo celosa, Hermosa chica enamorada de su hermano. Ambos pasaran por muchos momentos, algunos graciosos, otros tristes y otros incómodos.

ENJOY...:D...

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

_EN EL BAÑO..._

_Rin se quedo observando su reflejo en el espejo por unos segundos. Su cabello, sus ojos, era como estar mirando a su hermano pero versión femenina. Sonrió y acarició con su mano el rostro del reflejo. Mojo un poco su cabello. Ya casi era la hora de ir al colegio. _

_**CAPITULO 2: Len, ¡¿ERES GAY?!**_

_-¡Profesor!-. Rin se paró de su asiento._

_-¿Puedo ir al tocador?-. El profesor acepto con la cabeza y Rin salió corriendo del salón._

_FUERA DEL SALÓN..._

_Rin se dirigió al tocador de chicas simplemente a remojase un poco el cabello y al salir vio a Nero caminando por el pasillo. Intento irse rápidamente pero..._

_-¡Rin-Chan!-. La chica se detuvo mientras su mirada ensombrecida se dirigía hacia sus pies. El chico se acerco._

_-P-Perdón-. Se disculpo mirándolo de forma seria._

_-Esta bien. Para ser honesto, el que tiene de disculparse aquí sería Len-. Comento Nero rascando su cabeza. Rin acepto aun algo avergonzada mientras que Nero se retiraba no sin antes decirle "adiós''_

_**/No entiendo. Me pregunto por que hizo eso, Len no es del tipo de chico que intenta avergonzar a alguien/. **__Pensaba Rin buscando una respuesta en su cabeza. Suspiro llevando una mano a su frente. Volvió al tocador femeninos para remojarse por ultima ves y al entrar alguien la arrincono contra la pared._

_-¡Len!, ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ PEDASO DE PERVERTIDO BUENO PARA NADA?!-. Len le hacía señas a la sonrojada Rin de que bajara la voz. Escucharon risas femeninas acercándose. Len empujo a Rin para uno de los pequeños baños trancando la puerta._

_-¡Se supone que este es el tocador de mujeres!-. Exclamo Rin susurrando._

_-Yo también lo soy-. Se burlo Len con una media sonrisa. Rin cerro su puño, no podía golpearlo debido a que escucharían bofetada. Al aparecer esas dos chicas eran Miku y IA riendo. Pudieron ver por debajo de la puerta los pies de Miku acercándose._

_-¡OCUPADOOOO!-. Grito Rin con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¡E-Esta bien, no grites Rin-Chan!-. Pidió Miku observando cuatro pies por debajo de la puerta._

_-¿¡E-Estas con otra chica allí!?-. Preguntaba Miku algo sorprendida y levemente sonrojada. Len se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano._

_-N-No...Bu-bueno si, e-en realidad...-. Rin no sabía que responder. Len arrincono a Rin para que se sierre la boca. Miku y IA se miraron sorprendidas._

_-N-No sabía que tuvieras esa clase de gustos...-. Dijo IA caminando con lentitud hacia puerta._

_-¡QUE NO!-. Rin se soltó de Len y abrió. Un largo bache de silencio se apodero de aquel lugar hasta que Rin decidió que era hora de romper ese silencio..._

_-M-Mi error-. Dijo mirando a Len._

_**/Luego dice que el idiota soy yo/.**_ _Pensó Len retirándose del baño caminando tranquilamente sin decir ni una palabra._

_-Etto...¡Adiós!-. Rin salió corriendo del baño._

_MÁS TARDE A LA SALIDA..._

_-Eso...fue incomodo-. Comentó Len luego de estar sin hablar todo el día al igual que Rin quien aceptaba con la cabeza. Len empujo a Piko por accidente quien casi cae al suelo pero Len lo tomó del brazo._

_-Gracias amigo-. Agradeció Piko con una sonrisa la cual Len devolvió._

_-No agradezcas yo fui quien te empujo-. Aclaro Len sin borrar su sonrisa._

_-¿Ah?-. Dijo Rin al notar que Ia, SeeU y Miku murmuraban entre ellas. SeeU señaló de forma no muy discreta a Rin para mostrar que las estaba mirando y se fueron corriendo._

_**/¿Ahora que le sucede a esas tres?/.**_ _Pensaba Rin seriamente._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL COLEGIO..._

_Len caminaba por el pasillo tranquilamente cuando escucho el comentario de una chica..._

_-¡Es tan lindo!, que desperdicio-. Volteo a ver a la chica hablando con su amiga. Esas dos chicas eran SeeU y IA y quien hablaba era SeeU. IA alcanzó a salir corriendo pero Len tomo del brazo SeeU impidiendo que se fuera._

_-¿Que tanto murmuran?-. Pregunto Len sin comprender mucho. SeeU salió corriendo cuando Len la soltó al sentir que alguien golpeó su cabeza._

_-¡Pervertido!-. Exclamaba Rin._

_-¡Simplemente le pregunte que tanto hablaba de mi con IA!-. Rin se sonrojo._

_-P-Perdón, es que como ya estoy acostumbrada, jejeje-. La rubia se avergonzó. Len negó con su cabeza._

_-¿Te importaría hacer lo de matemáticas con Gakupo?, la are con Luka y no me gustaría que el se quede solo-. Pregunto Rin con una sonrisa. Miku pasaba cerca y se quedó escondida para escuchar la conversación._

_-Claro que no me importaría hacerlo con Gakupo-. Miku se sonrojo sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Len._

_-¡Bien!, yo estaré en casa de Luka así que podrán hacerlo tranquilos-. Miku negó con su cabeza y salió corriendo._

_MÁS TARDE EN CASA KAGAMINE..._

_Rin abrió la puerta de la casa y vio a Miku, SeeU y IA._

_-¡Miku!-. Exclamo alegremente mientras se movía hacia un lado para dejar pasar a las chicas. Len y Gakupo las miraron, se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor escribiendo y planificando cosas._

_-Estaba por ir a casa de Luka-. Ni Miku, ni SeeU y mucho menos IA escucharon lo que Rin dijo._

_-Suficiente, Len-. IA camino hacia donde se encontraba el chico y le regalo una sonora bofetada._

_-¡¿IA-Chan?!-. Exclamo Rin molesta. Len se paro y la tomo del brazo._

_-Puedes explicarme...¿a que se debió eso?-. IA mostró enfado en su rostro._

_-¡¿ERES GAY?!-. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Hubo un largo bache de silencio por unos interminables segundos _

_-¡N-NO!-. Exclamo Len casi a los gritos._

_-¿Tocador femenino?-. Pregunto IA._

_-¡Escapando de Teto!-. Todos lo quedaron observando. -Luego les explico._

_-¿La charla con Rin sobre que no te importaría hacerlo con Gakupo?-. Otra ves hubo un gran silencio. A Rin le vino un tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras que a Gakupo y Len se le quedaron los ojos en blanco como si se hubieran sufrido un trauma psicológico. Gakupo se desmayo y Len respondió..._

_-¡Hablábamos sobre el trabajo de matemáticas!-. Miku se desmayo pero Rin la atrapó. SeeU sonrojo un poco..._

_-¿Ayudar a Piko?-. Pregunto SeeU._

_-¡Eso ni siquiera necesita explicación!-. Miku y SeeU salieron corriendo mientras Gakupo despertaba._

_-P-Perdón...-. Se lamento IA quien camino hacia la puerta._

_-Adiós-. Saludo IA._

_-Espera...-. Dijo Rin con una mirada ensombrecida. IA la miro y recibió una sonora cachetada que la dejo sorprendida a ella y Gakupo y Len._

_-Adiós amiga-. Dijo Rin con una sonrisa en la cara y serrando fuertemente la puerta en su cara._

_/Solo yo puedo golpear a Len, perra/. Pensaba Rin mientras volteaba con una sonrisa y un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Len comenzó a reír a carcajadas._

_-¿Que haces mi querido hermanito pervertido?-. Pregunto Rin con cierto sarcasmo mientras su tic y su sonrisa no desaparecían. Gakupo tapo su boca para no reírse. Len se paro, camino hacia donde se encontraba Rin y arrincono a la misma notando su sonrojo._

_-No deberías sonrojar. Se supone que eres mi hermanita...-. Rin negó con su cabeza intentando ocultar su sonrojo con algunos mechones de cabello._

_-Lo hermanos no hacen lo que tu-. Aseguro algo tímida. Len sonrió._

_-¿No crees que es más divertido así?-. Pregunto el rubio sin borrar su sonrisa. Rin negó colocando una mano en su pecho, (más específicamente donde se encuentra el corazón) sin que Len lo notara. Sentía como su corazón latía de forma rápida._

_**/Tengo que controlarme.../.**_ _Pensaba Rin tragando saliva al sentir que Len se le acerco al punto de sentir sus respiración en su rostro._

_-Si tanto te molesta, dame una bofetada como lo haces siempre. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?-. Rin miró a Len asombrada. El seguía sin borrar su sonrisa-_

_-¿Ga-Gakupo?-. Rin señaló detrás de Len quien volteó y Gakupo ya no se encontraba. Len volvió a ver a su hermana quien le elevo su mano a punto de golpearlo._

_-¡Pervertido!-. Exclamo saliendo de la casa molesta y azotando la puerta._

_-¿Así que hoy no me golpeó?-. Suspiro. Gakupo salió de la cocina con un plato de galletas._

_-Perdón Len, como me invitaron prepare galletas. Espero no les moleste. ¿Y Rin?-. Len volvió a suspirar. _

_**/Me pregunto por qué actuará tan extraño/. **__Pensó Len con una sonrisa para suspirar por última ves._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO :D ESPERO SUS REVIERS PORFISSS ñ_ñ.**_


	3. Blue Eyes Cap 3: Hermano perfecto

_**Ojos azules (Blue eyes)...**_

Hola personas de todo el universo :D (?), xDDD. Wiiii me alegra haberlos echo reír con mi fic (si es que lo hice xD). Recuerden que cualquier crítica o comentario es bien venido siempre y cuando sea con respeto please :3.

Gracias por sus reviers a:

**MASCARAMENTAL357:** _Es cierto, Len casi siempre sale de esas maneras, xD. Como también es cierto que Miku, SeeU y IA no reaccionaron de una forma muy amigable O_o. Y definitivamente la hermandad de estos chicos no es normal xD._

_**Shadechu Nightray: **__Me alegra haberte echo reír :D. Si, lo sé, soy muy distraída con el uso del: Porque, por qué, porqué, por que, él y el Espero este capitulo te guste tanto a ti como a los demas :3. Gracias por tu critica constructiva :D._

ARIGATO :DDDD. Aquí el tercer capi ñ_ñ

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero si el fic :).

NO SE PERMITE QUE ESTE FIC SEA PUBLICADO EN OTRAS PAGINAS, FOROS, ETC...SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, PORFA RESPETEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS :3 :).

Parejas: LEN X RIN

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto.

Summary: Creo que no es necesario volveeeeer a ponerlo ._.

ENJOY :D...

**Capítulo Anterior: **

_-Perdón Len, como me invitaron prepare galletas. Espero no les moleste. ¿Y Rin?-. Len volvió a suspirar. _

_**/Me pregunto por qué actuará tan extraño/. **__Pensó Len con una sonrisa para suspirar por última ves._

_**Capítulo 3: Hermano perfecto...**_

_Rin entró a la casa encontrando a Gakupo y Len dormidos con sus cabezas recostadas en los libros. La chica suspiro mirándolos con una sonrisa._

_-Vaya, al parecer trabajaron mucho...-. Comentó acercándose a ellos. _

_-G-Gay, G-Gay...-. A Rin le vino un tic a su ojo izquierdo al ver como Gakupo hablaba solo._

_**/Al parecer el trauma de Gakupo durara unos cuantos minutos, y no se si horas/. **__Pensaba Rin para luego observar a Len. Él se encontraba profundamente dormido. Coloco una mano en el cabello de Len y comenzó a acariciar el mismo._

_-¿Rin?-. Rin sobre salto._

_-Ga-Gakupo me asustaste jeje...-. Gakupo le sonrió al notar que acariciaba el cabello de Len. Se paro bostezando y tomando su libro se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Rin seguía acariciando el cabello de Len._

_-Por cierto. Deberías decirle a Len lo que sientes-. Comentó Gakupo con una sonrisa. Rin sonrojo a más no poder y corrió hacia donde estaba Gakupo._

_-¡Él es mi hermano!-. Gakupo rió._

_-Aun así, cualquiera se da cuenta de lo que sientes y más con lo que hiciste ayer-. Comentó Gakupo mientras abría la puerta._

_-Cualquier hermana hubiese golpeado a la chica que...-. Gakupo negó con su cabeza._

_-Cuando me retiré hacia la cocina fue para dejarlos solos. Estoy seguro de que Len siente lo mismo por ti-. La mirada de Rin se ensombreció._

_-Eso es casi imposible. A Len le gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas...-. _

_-No me quedaré aquí para escuchar estupideces-. Rin se asombro al escuchar esas palabras en la boca de Gakupo._

_-Si te encuentras enamorada de él...-. La sonrisa de Gakupo se borra._

_-Dame una razón, una sola razón, por la cual el no pueda enamorarse de ti-. Gakupo espero unos segundos una respuesta coherente de parte de la rubia quien solo bajo su mirada._

_-¿Lo ves?-. Fueron las únicas dos palabras de Gakupo antes de irse. Rin se apoyó en la puerta dejándose caer de rodillas._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Rin se dirigía al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y algo para la merienda. La chica iba caminando tranquilamente cuando un chico de cabello rubio comenzó a caminar a su lado._

_-¡Nero!-. Exclamo alegre. El chico sonrió amablemente._

_-Que hermosos ojos-. Comento Nero algo sonrojado al igual que Rin._

_-Gra-Gracias...-. La chica parecía incomoda con la situación._

_-¿Que hay de mis ojos?, también son azules, ¿no quieres verlos?-. Se escucho una vos masculina un tanto sarcástica. Nero volteó recibiendo un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo y le dejo una marca color purpura obscuro al rededor de su ojo._

_-¡Kagamine Len!-. Exclamo Rin más asombrada que molesta. Len sonrió satisfecho._

_-Vamos, dile a Rin que clase de basura eres en realidad, dile lo que le hiciste a tu propia hermana-. Len parecía realmente molesto. Las personas que pasaban por allí observaba desde lejos la escena._

_-No se de que me hablas-. Mintió Nero con cara de inocente._

_-¡Len, ya basta!-. La chica comenzaba a llegar a la histeria._

_-Así es maldito gusano, ya basta, solo avergüenzas a tu hermana...-. Rin tomo a Nero del cuello de la camisa._

_-¡Nadie le habla así a mi hermano, no me importa como seas, quien seas o como carajo te llames!-. Len observo tan asombrado cono Nero. La chica le dio una bofetada a Nero y lo lanzó al suelo. Len tomo a Rin del brazo y se la llevo rápidamente._

_-Espera Len, explícame lo de Neru y el golpe-. Pedía Rin mientras su hermano no la soltaba._

_-Ahora no, Neru esta en casa 100% inaguantable-. Aseguró Len caminando más rápido._

_AL LLEGAR A CASA KAGAMINE..._

_-¡Neru-Chan!-. Exclamo Rin al ver a Neru con un cuchillo en su mano queriendo suicidarse. Len corrió a quitarle el cuchillo. La tomo del cuello de su camisa como si fuera un chico._

_-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!, ¿¡ERES TAN COBARDE PARA SUICIDARTE POR UN ESTÚPIDO BUENO PARA NADA!?-. Len comenzó a gritar para hacer reaccionar a Neru._

_-¡Len ya basta!, ¡es una chica!-. Dijo Rin viendo como Len gritaba y maltrataba de forma agresiva a una de sus mejores amigas._

_-¡No vale la pena hacer esto por una basura, el ni siquiera merece una hermana como tu, una hermana que se preocupe tanto por él innecesariamente sabiendo que nunca va a cambiar pero no quiere aceptarlo por el simple echo de quererlo tanto!-. Len comenzó a bajar su tono de voz al notar que había sido muy severo en su tono anterior. Sentó a Neru en la silla de forma agresiva. Los ojos de la chica se encontraban inundados en lagrimas._

_-P-Perdón...-. Neru sonrojo mientras una de sus lagrimas escapo de su ojo derecho._

_-¡No te disculpes!, ¡es por eso que te sucedió esto!. ¡Siempre disculpándote con él cuando quien tubo la culpa todo este tiempo fue Akita Nero!-. Rin miró asombrada._

_**/Ahora entiendo...lo que Len busca es que Neru se expulse su dolor y su furia. Ese deseo de gritarle a su hermano por lo que sea que le aya echo, ese deseo de llorar fuertemente/. **__Pensaba Rin comprendiendo un poco más lo que sucedía._

_-¡YA BASTA!-. Gritó Neru quebrando en llanto. Len sonrió._

_-¿Es lo más fuerte que puedes gritar?-. Pregunto Len._

_-¡DEJAME TRANQUILA!-. Gritó aun más fuerte parándose._

_-Hasta Rin puede hacerlo mejor-. Comentó Len en tono burlón._

_-¡¿Que quisiste decir?!-. Se molesto Rin._

_-Vamos, imagina que soy Nero-._

_-¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA, BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-. Gritó Neru con todas sus fuerzas y luego comenzó a respirar como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Aun que fuera extraño, sintió como si se hubiese desquitado. Neru le dio una bofetada a Len quien sonrió._

_-Otra-. Lo golpea. -Otra-._

_**/Definitivamente es masoquista/.**_ _Pensaba Rin con un tic en el ojo. Neru golpeo a Len 3 veces más._

_-Ok, Ok...cre-creo que ya es suficiente-. Dijo Len acariciando una de sus mejillas._

_**/Esas 3 ultimas si le dolieron.../.**_ _Pensó Rin cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Neru desmayo pero Len la atrapó y la llevo en brazos hasta el cuarto de Rin recostándola en la cama de la misma. Al bajar noto la mirada asesina de su hermana._

_-¿Ah-Ahora que hice?-. Rin elevo una ceja y suspirando se dirigió a la cocina haciendo señas con el dedo de que la siga. Len suspiro y obedeció._

_-¿Que le sucedió a Neru?-. Pregunto Rin mientras tomaba un sobre de café y vertía el mismo en una taza._

_-Al parecer su hermano siempre la utilizó. Siempre le ordenaba que hiciera todo tipo de cosas, a penas la dejaba ir al colegio y para colmo hoy intento...-. Rin comenzó a batir el café mientras el agua calentaba._

_-Intentó...¿abusar de ella?-. Len acepto con la cabeza._

_-Rin...tu...¿me crees un...acosador?-. Rin sonrojo levemente._

_-E-Es diferente Len-._

_-¿Que es diferente?-. Pregunto Len seriamente._

_-¿¡Ya vas a empezar con tus miles de preguntas!?-. Pregunto Rin apagando la cocina y colocando el agua en la taza. Rin tomo una pequeña cuchara y coloco en ella un poco de la espuma del café tomando. Len se paró a su lado._

_-Yo quiero-. Dijo Len con una sonrisa. Rin suspiro y colocó la taza y la cuchara delante de sus ojos._

_-Toma-._

_-Dame tu-. Ordeno sonriendo. Rin suspiro. -La culpa es tuya por tenerme mimoso-. Dijo Len mirando a Rin de una forma algo inquietante._

_-¡Cállate!-. Ordenó Rin nuevamente colocando espuma en la cuchara y llevándola a la boca de Len._

_-Aun no respondiste mi pregunta-. Aseguró Len._

_-P-Pues...-. Rin suspiró. _

_-A pesar de que eres pervertido, aveces me haces enojar mucho, (y si es cierto que me acosas un poco) entre otras cosas...Siempre estas cuando te necesito pero también cuando no. Siempre me cuidas y me consientes algunas veces, incluso cuando eramos niños y yo era muy traviesa siempre mentías para cubrirme. De alguna forma creo que eres un excelente hermano-. Len comenzó a reír._

_-¡Oye!, no te rías. ¡Tu me obligaste a decir estas cosas vergonzosas!-. Rin golpeó levemente en el hombro a Len quien dejo de reír._

_-¿Quieres decir que aun que me consideras pervertido, celoso, acosador, te hago enojar, siempre me golpeas, soy mentiroso...?-. Len sonrió aun más. -¿...Me crees un excelente hermano...?-. Rin acepto con la cabeza. -¿Cual es tu concepto de "excelente"?-._

_-Simplemente eres un hermano perfecto...-. Aclaro Rin sonriente._

_-Adiós-. Dijo Len tomando la taza a punto de retirarse._

_-¡Esa es mi taza!-. Exclamo Rin queriendo quitársela pero solo consiguió que la taza caiga arriba de ella derramando en su camisa el café._

_-¿Te ayudo a secarte?-. Pregunto Len sonriendo pícaro._

_-¡A-Aléjate de mi pervertido!-. _

_-Ve a cambiarte y bañarte ya que seguramente debes de estar más dulce de lo que eres debido al azúcar. Yo prepararé otro-. Rin sonrojo aun más._

_-¿Pu-Puedo cambiarme en tu cuarto?, es que Neru...-. Len acepto con la cabeza antes que su hermana termine la explicación y la rubia salió corriendo._

_LEN RECUERDA..._

_-¿Que te parece si el lugar de multiplicarlo lo dividimos...?-. Pregunto Gakupo observando su libro sin obtener respuesta._

_-¿Len?-. Pregunto mirando a Len quien se encontraba mordiendo su lápiz y mirando su libro._

_-No sabía que eras tan estudioso-. Comentó Gakupo. -O sera que...-. Susurró. -Rin-. Llamó a su hermana. Len elevo su cabeza rápidamente._

_-¿Donde?-. Gakupo comenzó a reír. Len suspiró._

_-¿Preocupado por Rin?. Tranquilo, esta con Luka y su madre-. Tranquilizo Gakupo._

_-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. A pesar de que nació unos segundos antes que yo y tener mi misma edad la veo como si tuviera solamente 13 años-. Gakupo negó con su cabeza._

_-Len, ella tiene 17, deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por ella-. Len negó con su cabeza. Gakupo lo miró con una sonrisa._

_-Te gusta-. Len bufó._

_-Piensa por un segundo lo que dices Gakupo-_

_-Te gusta-. Repitió._

_-Kamui Gakupo deja de burlarte de mi. Aun para los pervertidos hay un límite, no soy tan...-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-Acéptalo Kagamine Len, amas a esa chica y tu lo sabes. Es solo que tu orgullo de hermano mayor y sobre protector no te permite estar junto a ella no solo por miedo a lastimar su corazón o al rechazo. Sabes que los conozco de primaria, a mi no van a engañarme tan fácilmente-. Aseguró Gakupo. Len elevo una ceja algo sonrojado._

_-No se de donde sacas tantas tonterías-. Gakupo parecía sorprendido._

_-Es la primera ves que te veo sonrojado en años-. Len negó con su cabeza._

_-Cállate, debemos terminar esto-._

_-Entonces concéntrate-._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_Len suspiró._

_**/Que tonto. Rin es mi hermana simplemente la aprecio demasiado es todo/.** Pensó buscando un sobre de café._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Wiii espero les aya gustado. Creo que este me quedo un poquitin más largo jijiji :3. Besos, y gracias por leer :). Espero sus reviers :)**_


	4. Cap 4: Confesiones y rechasos

_**Ojos azules (Blue eyes)...**_

¡Holaaaaalalala xD!. ¿Como están?, espero que muy bien :3. Aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo de Blue Eyes (Ojos Azules) :D. ¡Celebren! (?). Bueno, bueno. Espero les guste mucho este capí que al igual que los demás fue echo con mucho amor y cariño x3.

Gracias por sus reviers a:

_**MASCARAMENTAL357: Yo tampoco JAMAS diría que es el incesto :S. Y si, creo que es un tanto raro el pensamiento de Rin O_o jajaja**_

_**Shadechu Nightray : Me alegró haberte echo reír nuevamente :D. ¿¡Enserio mejore?! :D. ¡Gracias!**_

___**keicy-tan: A partir de este capítulo habrá más amor Kagamine :D.**_

**ARIGATO :DDDD.**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero si el fic :).

NO SE PERMITE QUE ESTE FIC SEA PUBLICADO EN OTRAS PAGINAS, FOROS, ETC...SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, PORFA RESPETEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS :3 :).

Parejas: LEN X RIN

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto.

ENJOY :D...

_**Capítulo 4: Confesiones y rechazos.**_

_Len se encontraba sentado en el sillón. Su hermana bajaba las escaleras corriendo con su uniforme mientras que su hermano ya se encontraba preparado hacia rato._

_-¡Len!, ¡debiste haberte marchado!-. Len negó con su cabeza._

_-Se supone que somos hermanos. Vamos a la misma clase, si yo llego tarde también tendrás una excusa más coherente-. Explico Len mientras su hermana terminaba de arreglar su cabello. Ya era tarde como para desayunar._

_-¡Listo!, ¡vamos!-. Exclamó Rin mientras su hermano se paraba rápidamente. Ambos partieron y llegaron corriendo a la clase._

_-Kagamine Len y Rin. Ambos llegan tarde-. Decía el profesor mientras Len rascaba su cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa y Rin se sonrojaba de la vergüenza._

_-No quiero escuchar escusas. Vayan a sus asientos-. Ordeno el profesor sin permitir que alguno de los gemelos explicara lo sucedido. De echo, Rin se había dormido, Len intentó despertarla pero ella siguió durmiendo así que decidió quedarse en el sofá y si no se despertaba faltarían al colegio._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Rin sintió un ruido y cuando pasaba cerca de la biblioteca y decidió entrar a ver que pasaba. La biblioteca se encontraba vacía pero al explorar bien pudo observar a Len arrinconando a Teto. Rin golpeó a Len en la cabeza haciendo que éste suelte a Teto y la misma salga corriendo._

_-¡¿Estas loco?!. ¡Tiene 14 años!-. Len se encontraba demasiado serio lo cual Rin notó. -¿Que ocurre?-. _

_-Cuando me metí al baño de las chicas fue gracias a que Teto me siguió hasta el de hombres solo para confesarme que estaba enamorada de mi. La rechace pero se puso a llorar como una loca y me fui. Al ver que me seguía me escondí en el lugar que ella menos me buscaría por ser un chico-. Len suspiró. _

_-Me encontró aquí y volvió a confesarse-. Explicó. Rin suspiro._

_-¿Y crees que la mejor forma de solucionar esto es acosándola?-. Len le saco la lengua a Rin quien le dio una bofetada._

_-¡SABES QUE ODIO CUANDO HACES ESO!-. Grito una molesta Rin y luego tomo un poco de aire y lo expulso por la boca lentamente para calmarse. Luego de eso suspiro nuevamente. _

_-Aun que sean tres años menos que nosotros no creo que Teto sea la chica correcta para ti-. Len sonrió de forma pícara._

_-¿Cual sería la chica perfecta para mi?-. Pregunto Len. Rin comenzó a caminar lentamente de espaldas hacia la puerta anticipando que Len volvería a arrinconarla mientras que é caminaba lentamente hacia ella. _Rin no respondía. La chica intento abrir la puerta mas así como se abrió rebotó siendo cerrada por un chico.

_-¿A que le temes?, nadie nos esta observando-. Rin salió corriendo buscando donde esconderse por la amplia biblioteca. Encontró un pasillo que creyó seguro._

_-Rin-. Escucho una voz. Noto un espacio libre en la librería (quiero decir que faltaba un libro). Se acerco viendo un hermoso ojo azul._

_-Realmente nunca te cansas ¿verdad?-. Pregunto Rin. Un libro rojo obscuro fue colocado desde el otro lado. Rin intentó salir corriendo pero Len la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hacia la pared._

_-¡¿N-No te cansas de acosarme?!-. Len arrinconó a Rin haciéndola sonrojar._

_-Te ves más linda sonrojada-. Susurro Len. Rin lo empujo alejándolo._

_-¡Te lo suplico!-. Len se asombro al escuchar las palabras de Rin._

_-Siempre haces lo mismo, primero me acosas, luego te alejas de mí. Solo juegas conmigo ya que sabes que soy tu hermana y siempre te voy a querer pero...-. Rin miró a Len con ojos vidriosos y un leve sonrojo._

_-M-Me gustas...-. Len se quedo asombrado en silencio por unos segundos._

_-Pervertida-. Dijo Len sonriente mientras Rin sonrojaba aun más._

_-¡¿QUE RAYOS...?!-. Rin fue interrumpida._

_-Estas enamorada de tu hermano mayor, eso te hace una pervertida-. Rin se cruzo de brazos sonrojada._

_**/¡Él me acosa y la pervertida soy yo!/. **__Pensaba Rin enfadada._

_-Te quiero-. Dijo Len despeinando el cabello de la rubia._

_-¡Pero no quiero que me quieras quiero que me ames!. ¡Deseo que me beses y que me digas lo mucho que me amas...Pero no quiero que mientas!-. Exclamo Rin casi gritando totalmente sonrojada. Len volvió a quedarse sin habla._

_-Tengo miedo...de que por esta estupidez que acabo de decir me trates diferente-. Luego de decir comenzó a caminar lentamente seguida por su hermano._

_-Rin...-._

_-No me sigas-. Ordenó con un tono de voz algo molesto para el oído de Len._

_-Rin-._

_-...-. Len tomo a Rin del brazo haciéndola detener._

_-¡Rin no seas necia escúchame!-. Rogó el chico pero ella negó con su cabeza._

_-¡Entiende que no qui...!-. _

_-Rin-Chan-. La chica se asombro de forma que no pudo terminar de hablar._

_-Perdón. Pero...-. Len parecía confundido._

_LEN RECUERDA..._

_-Acéptalo Kagamine Len, amas a esa chica y tu lo sabes. Es solo que tu orgullo de hermano mayor y sobre protector no te permite estar junto a ella no solo por miedo a lastimar su corazón o al rechazo. Sabes que los conozco de primaria, a mi no van a engañarme tan fácilmente-. Aseguró Gakupo. Len elevo una ceja algo sonrojado._

_-No se de donde sacas tantas tonterías-. Gakupo parecía sorprendido._

_-Es la primera ves que te veo sonrojado en años-. Len negó con su cabeza._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS_

_-Y-Yo...-. Suspira. -Mi forma de tratarte no va a cambiar, tranquila...-. Rin se soltó y salió corriendo de el lugar._

_**/Kagamine Len eres un idiota.../.**_ _Pensaba Len golpeando la pared con su puño._

_**UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS (HORA: 12:38)...**_

_-Deberíamos ir a visitar a mamá-. Comentó Rin haciendo zapping en el televisor con el control remoto. Len suspiró alegre. Al fin le había dirigido la palabra no solo para decir "esta la cena", "si", "no", "perdón", "de nada, Len" o "no lo sé"._

_-Quizás mañana Rin-. Dijo Len con una media sonrisa la cual Rin devolvió. -¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto el chico parándose de su asiento._

_-Así es. ¿Acaso...?-. Rin se detuvo al ver que su hermano la paro de la silla del brazo y la abrazó por unos segundos. Al separarse él le sonrió._

_-Por cierto...-. Len intentó besar a Rin pero le regaló una bofetada que provoco un pequeño silencio de 8 segundos._

_-A...¡AUCH!-. Exclamo Len._

_-¡Pervertido!-. Dijo Rin corriendo a su cuarto._

_**/S-Si volvió a ser la de antes/.**_ _Pensó Len mientras acariciaba su propia mejilla._

_-¡LEEEEEEEN!-. Escucho un grito que parecía ser de molestia. Camino desganado hasta las escaleras tomándose su tiempo para subir una por una. Al llegar vio algo enorme, horrible, espantoso, era la más enorme en su especie._

_-¡WOW!, ¡eso si es una cucaracha!-. La "mejor amiga" de Rin se encontraba descansando en la almohada de la misma._

_-¡Mátala!-. Ordeno Rin parándose tras su hermano. Len suspiró tomando la almohada y dándola contra la pared una y otra y otra ves. La cucaracha cayó muerta al suelo y para asegurarse de que realmente estuviese en el otro mundo le regalo dos pisotones más._

_-__ERA_ _una buena cucaracha-. Dijo Len remarcando con su voz la palabra "Era"._

_-Hmp, supongo que lavaré la funda de mi al...-. Rin no pudo terminar..._

_-¿Len?-. Pregunto al ver como su hermano la miraba sonriente._

_-Nada-. Len se retiró del cuarto. Su hermana salió corriendo resbalando en las escaleras._

_-¡LEN-KUN!-. Grito sin notarlo cuando estaba cayendo. Len la atrapó y ambos cayeron mas debido a que Len estaba terminando de bajar el daño no fue grave al caer al suelo._

_-¡LEN LO LAMENTO!-. Rin ayudo a parar a Len quien sonrió. -¡No es gracioso!-._

_-Estoy bien tranquila-. Len caminaba con dificultad así que Rin lo sostuvo sentándolo en el sofá._

_-¡Len!, tu pierna esta herida, fui una estúpida-. _

_-Valió la pena...-._

_-¿Que?-._

_-Me dijiste "Len-Kun"-. Él sonrió mientras ella sonrojaba._

_-¡No lo hice!-. Len la despeinó._

_-Como digas Rin-. La chica se arrodillo frente a su hermano y elevó un poco el pantalón de su pierna herida. Al observar a Len mirándola fijamente le regaló una sonora bofetada._

_-¡Deja de pensar cosas!-. Ordenó una molesta y sonrojada Rin._

_-Cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiere-. Se burló un sonriente Len._

_-Se supone que si piensas en algo relacionado conmigo tengo derecho a opinar-._

_-Eso va a estar difícil ya que siempre pienso en ti-. Rin dejo que unos cuantos mechones de cabello cubran su rostro._

_-¿A que juegas Len?-._

_-¿Hmp?-._

_-Ya te confesé lo que siento y aun así...-. Rin fue interrumpida._

_-Dijiste que no querías que te tratara diferente-._

_RIN RECUERDA..._

_-Tengo miedo...de que por esta estupidez que acabo de decir me trates diferente-. Luego de decir comenzó a caminar lentamente seguida por su hermano._

_-Rin...-._

_-No me sigas-. Ordenó con un tono de voz algo molesto para el oído de Len._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_-Traeré hielo, tu pierna se ve algo inflamada-. Rin busco una escusa para irse a la cocina mientras Len suspiraba._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Espero y les aya gustado :3. Espero sus hermosos y siempre bien recibidos reviers :)_


	5. La cucaracha vengativa y el beso de Len

_**Ojos azules (Blue eyes)...**_

¡Holaaaaalalala xD!. ¿Como están?, espero que muy bien :3. Aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo de Blue Eyes (Ojos Azules) la verdad es que si note algunos HORRORES (si, si dije horrores xD). Pero notaran este fic con un 99% menos de faltas y mejor expresado quizás :)

Gracias por sus reviers a:

_**MASCARAMENTAL357**_

_**Shadechu Nightray**_

___**Guest**_

**ARIGATO :DDDD.**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero si el fic :).

NO SE PERMITE QUE ESTE FIC SEA PUBLICADO EN OTRAS PAGINAS, FOROS, ETC...SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, PORFA RESPETEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS :3 :).

Parejas: LEN X RIN

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto.

ENJOY :D...

_**Capítulo 5: Cucaracha vengativa y el beso de Len.**_

_-¡Siempre es igual!, claro, ¡caprichoso como todos los hombres!-. Mascullaba la rubia paseando por el comedor con cierto nerviosismo. No podía dejar de caminar en círculos al rededor de aquella hermosa mesa color madera._

_MIENTRAS EN EL DORMITORIO DE LEN..._

_-¡Maldita histérica!, ¡¿tenía que ser mujer no?!-. Murmuraba el rubio buscando algo por todo su cuarto. Gakupo intentaba tranquilizarlo._

_-¡Tranquilo Len!...-. Exclamo un ya cansado Gakupo mientras tomaba a Len por los hombros._

_-Ri-Rin y esa cucaracha van a enloquecerme...en-enlo-enloquece...ce...-. Len parecía desesperado. Su cuerpo temblaba exageradamente mientras decía estas palabras_

_-Tranquilo...respira profundamente y escucha lo que tengo que decirte, ¿si?-. Len siguió las indicaciones de Gakupo._

_-Esa cucaracha no es inmortal-._

_-Probé hasta con insecticida-._

_-¿Marca?-._

_-Acme-. Gakupo golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano_

_HORAS MÁS TARDE CON EL PSICÓLOGO..._

_Len se encontraba en el consultorio del medico. Se recostó en el sillón sin siquiera saludar._

_-Buenas tardes-. Saludo el hombre._

_-Bu-buenas cucarachas...¡Tardes!, ¡así es, tardes!-. El hombre rió creyendo que se trataba de una simple broma del adolescente._

_-Le diré algunas palabras y usted responda lo primero que le venga a la mente-. Len acepto con la cabeza._

_-¿Vaso?-._

_-Cucaracha-._

_-¿Amor?-._

_-Rin-._

_-¿Molestia?-._

_-Rin-._

_-¿Cama?-._

_-Cucaracha-._

_-¿Superman?-._

_-Cucaracha Kriptonita-._

_-¿Hola?-._

_-Cucaracha-._

_-¿Cucaracha?-. Pregunto el hombre al notar que la mayoría de las veces esa era la respuesta de Len._

_-Su mujer-._

_-¿¡COMO!?-._

_-¡No!...Me-Mejor olvide lo que dije. Creo que me siento mejor-. Len intentó pararse pero el psicólogo no se lo permitió._

_-Muy bien. Ahora responda con la primera persona que venga a su mente-. Len bufó._

_-¿Linda o lindo?-._

_-Rin-._

_-¿Molesta?-._

_-Rin-._

_-¿Tonta?-._

_-¡Rin!-._

_-¿Dulce?-._

_-Rin-._

_-¿Idiota?-._

_-Gakupo-._

_-¿Amor?-._

_-Rin-._

_-¿Sexo?-._

_-Rin-._

_-Aaaaah, ya comprendo. Rin es la chica que le gusta-._

_-No-._

_-¿Novia?-._

_-No-._

_-¿Amante?-._

_-¡Es mi hermana!-. El psicólogo quedo asombrado por unos segundos._

_-¡Cuando dije sexo y amor dijo Rin!-._

_-Yo no...-._ _Len pensó un poco y luego respondió para excusarse..._

_-¡Es una mujer!, por lo que es de sexo femenino y...la amo como un hermano ama a su hermana mayor...-._

_-¿Que edad tiene ella?-._

_-17-._

_-¿Y usted?-._

_-17-. Un pequeño bache de silencio invadió el consultorio._

_**/Pe-Pero dijo que era ma-mayor.../. **__El psicólogo comenzó a destruir su consultorio_ _por lo que Len salió rápidamente de_ _aquel lugar._

_**CAPÍTULO 5: Cucaracha vengativa y el beso de Len.**_

_-Tienes fiebre Rin-. Decía su hermano tocando la frente de Rin la cual se encontraba sonrojada y con dolor de cabeza. Ella se encontraba cocinando._

_-Len, vas a hacer que nos quememos, déjame cocinar-. Len apagó la cocina._

_-¡Len!-. Rin se molesto._

_-Ni hablar, tu te me vas a acostar-. Ordeno el chico al igual que su hermana con un rostro que reflejaba enojo._

_-Pero la mayor...-. Rin fue interrumpida..._

_-¡Rápido!-. Rin bufó y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Rin se recostó en su cama sin taparse. No pensaba para nada obedecer a su hermano el cual abrió la puerta y entró sin siquiera preguntar._

_-Kagamine Rin...-. La chica negó con su cabeza. Len se sentó a los pies de la cama._

_-Vamos...no me obligues-. Rin sonrió._

_-¿Y que piensas hacer?-. Len sonrió pícaro y se acerco más a Rin._

_-¿Que quieres decirme, Rin?-. La chica sonrojo un poco más. Se sentía nerviosa y sus ojos brillaban intensamente._

_-¿No responderás?, Lo pregunto ya que tus ojos me están dando una respuesta...-. Len colocó su mano arriba de la de Rin y se acerco a su rostro con los ojos cerrados._

_-¡Esp...!-. Rin fue interrumpida._

_-No pasara-. Fueron las palabras de Len para luego apartarse de su hermana._

_-Aquí el pervertido soy yo. Así que deja de pensar en eso y cuando venga quiero que estés dentro de esta cama-. Luego de decir eso Len salió de la habitación. Su tono pareció más de molestia que de asombro o algo parecido._

_**/Demonios.../. **__Pensó Rin cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos._ _**/¡¿Que rayos me pasa?!...ya ni siquiera puedo controlarme.../.**_ _Pensaba Rin parándose de la cama y abriéndola para poder recostarse en ella._

_MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA..._

_Mientras el agua de la olla hervía, Len se encontraba picando verduras._

_**/Tal como lo pensé. Todo este tiempo se a estado conteniendo/.**_ _Pensaba él chico sin dejar de picar las verduras. Luego de terminar de cocinar se dirigió a la habitación de Rin quien ya se encontraba recostada bajo sabanas._

_-Buena chica-. Dijo Len mientras Rin pasaba de estar recostada a estar sentada._

_-Como sea...Eres la única persona que cuando alguien tiene fiebre hace que se cubra-. Len se sentó a su lado tomando el plato mientras le mostraba a Rin un plato de sopa._

_-L-Len...-. Rin sonrojo._

_-¿No te gusta?-._

_-¡No, no!...solo quería pedirte que me des en la boca-. Len elevó una ceja._

_-Naturalmente eso es algo que yo pediría pero bueno...-. Len acerco la cuchara a la boca de Rin._

_-¡Rico!-. Exclamo Rin y luego sonrojo al ver que su hermano miraba sus labios con cierta sonrisa pervertida. La chica le regalo una sonora bofetada._

_-¡¿En que rayos piensas?!-._

_-Estoy tan acostumbrado a tus golpes que ya no me duelen-. Comentaba Len llevando nuevamente la cuchara hacia la boca de Rin nuevamente._

_-No entiendo. Cuando yo pienso o digo algo pervertido tu te enfadas...-._

_-Yo soy un chico. Ademas, no deberías actuar así con otro pervertido o en estos momentos no estarías tomado sopa-. Rin sonrojo e intento golpearlo pero Len tomo su brazo y sonrió. Luego de unos minutos Rin termino de comer._

_-¿No piensas comer nada?-. Pregunto la rubia. Él negó con su cabeza._

_-No siento apetito-. Len se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando estaba por abrirla sintió algo caer. Al voltear rápidamente y con algo de preocupación en su rostro pudo ver a Rin en el suelo. Se arrodillo frente a ella._

_-¡¿Que haces?!, ¡no puedes tirarte así de...!-. Len fue interrumpido por un abrazo._

_-Te lo suplico...no me dejes sola-. Len no sabía como reaccionar. Sentía que tenía que salir ya de la habitación por alguna extraña razón._

_-Rin suéltame...-. El deseo de salir de allí era cada ves más grande._

_-No quiero-. La chica se aferró aun más. Len la aparto un poco por los hombros y se miraron mutuamente a los labios interminables minutos. Rin coloco una mano en la mejilla de Len quien lamió sus propios labios. _

_-No entiendo...dices que no me amas pero...¿porque humedeces tus labios?...¿te estas conteniendo...para no besarme?...-. Len sonrió y acarició el cabello de Rin. Se sentía angustiado pero no sabía la respuesta. De echo la respuesta era fácil, quería besar a su hermana pero su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, que se iba a arrepentir de ello._

_-Tranquila...no lo estoy-. Len le regalo una sonrisa amarga._

_-Si no me amas...¿porque me miras de esa manera?...como si quisieras...desnudarme con la mirada...-. Len abrió sus ojos lo suficientemente grandes como para decir que se encontraba demasiado asombrado. Rin sonrojo agresivamente. _

_-Ri-Rin...-. Len no sabía que responder._

_-Estas muy tenso...-. Susurro Rin abrazándolo nuevamente. La chica parecía comprender a la perfección lo que Len sentía en ese momento. Rin miró a los ojos a Len y este cubrió su propio rostr con varios mechones de cabello. Sentía que no podía si quiera mirarla a los ojos._

_-Len...mírame-. Len obedeció. Sentía que en ese momento si ella le pedía que se tire del piso más alto de un edificio lo haría._

_-Besa mis labios...-._

_-Ri-Ri-Rin...-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-Nunca te vi tartamudear de esa manera...-._ _Len apenas roso los labios de Rin._

_-Len...Sera nuestro secreto...-. Len beso a Rin dulcemente. El beso fue cada ves más apasionado hasta que Len se aparto para poder respirar y se paró._

_-Vuelve a la cama...Aun estas enferma-. Ordenó de forma seria y fría para luego irse azotando la puerta. Rin comenzó a llorar sin consuelo._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Bye bye, espero les haya gustado. Espero sus hermosos reviers :3._


	6. ¡Ya era hora Len!, Spice, Nero y celos

_**Capítulo 6: ¡Len ya era hora!. Spice, Nero y celos. **_

EN EL COMEDOR DE LA CASA KAGAMINE...

_-¡No se de que te quejas tanto si tu participaste!-. Se excusaba Len. Mientras su hermana hacía berrinche como niño de 7 años._

_-¡No fui la única. Todas participaron!-._

_-Tienes suerte de que te hayan elegido como la chica protagonista. Cada ves que queríamos gravar el final te sonrojabas, ponías nerviosa o algo que nos obligara a grabar nuevamente-. Rin se cruzo de brazos sonrojada._

_-En solo pensar la letra o el nombre de la canción me ponía nerviosa-._

_-¿Spice?-._

_-¡Cállate!, ni siquiera recuerdo como terminamos haciendo ese video-. Se excuso Rin._

_-Pues...-._

_DÍAS ANTES..._

_-¡Vamos!, Mikuo no encaja bien con el papel según los productores pero Miku quiere participar y necesitamos un chico rápido-. Decía una de sus amigas más famosas de cabello verde._

_-¡Megu-Chan!, para ti es fácil ya que eres famosa pero yo no quiero participar-. Se excusaba Rin. Len suspiró._

_-Esta bien. Dame ese cuaderno-. Len arrebato el cuaderno que llevaba Megu en las manos._

_-¿''Spice"?-. Leyó el titulo. Megu acepto con la cabeza. Len cantó una pequeña parte provocando que Rin y Megu sonrojen._

_-...Le-Len...¿tienes novia?-. Pregunto Megu._

_-¡Ok iremos, adiós Megu!-. Rin saco a empujones a Megu de la casa._

_AHORA..._

_-Y luego fuimos al canal y eso es lo que...-. Len fue interrumpido..._

_-Cuando dije eso quise decir que intento olvidarme de esa maldita canción...-. Explicó una calmada Rin. Len mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras parecía que todavía habitaba una duda en la cabeza de Rin._

_-¿Como hiciste para llorar al final?-. Len elevó una ceja._

_-Simplemente piensas en algo triste y ya-._

_-¿En que pensaste?-._

_-No importa-. Al ver la angustia en el rostro de Len, Rin prefirió no seguir preguntando._

_-Por cierto Rin, lo del beso queda entre nosotros-. Rin acepto sonriente y corrió a el cuarto de baño para poder ducharse. Su hermano suspiro._

_**/No me hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba tan enamorado si no me hubiese besado/. **__Pensaba Len. En su rostro se plasmaba la enorme preocupación. Miró sus manos pensando y pensando...¿Que debía hacer? y ¿que NO debía hacer?. Suspiró, Gakupo era el único que podía ayudarlo en ese momento y él único en él que podía confiar. Sintió tocar la puerta y abrió. Su mirada de odio se dirigió a quien estaba a su lado. Neru y Nero Akita._

_-Hola Neru-. Saludo a la chica ignorando a su hermano._

_-Hola Len-. Saludo Nero._

_-Ah, hola. Parece que tu ojo sanó-. Nero mostró cierto enojo en su rostro._

_-Len, vine a decirte que pretendo cambiar-. Neru acepto con su cabeza no muy feliz. Rin bajo de las escaleras con una falda con voleados por arriba de las rodillas, una musculosa rosa y botas negras a la mitad de las canillas acompañadas con una calda negra debajo de la falda._

_-¡Neru!...y Nero-. Rin tampoco parecía muy feliz de ver al chico._

_-Dice que pretende cambiar-. Comento Len. Su hermana sonrió._

_-¡¿Enserio?!-. Nero acepto con la cabeza y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Rin parecía ocultar su rostro de tristeza tras mirando hacia otro lado. Miró a Len con total tristeza casi queriendo decirle algo. El chico acepto con la cabeza entendiendo. Rin se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para comer todos._

_-Nero, puede que ayas engañado a Rin pero no a mi-. Luego de estas palabras, Len se dirigió a la cocina con Rin. Neru entró corriendo a la cocina seguida por Nero._

_-¡Chicos esperen!, ¡vengan a comer a nu...!-. Neru fue interrumpida._

_-Vengan a comer a nuestra casa-. Se escucho que completo su hermano._

_YA EN CASA DE LOS AKITA..._

_-Nuestros padres están de viaje-. Mintió Nero. Sus padres están muertos. Neru llegó de la cocina con una bandeja de pedazos de pizza con mozzarella. La coloco en la mesa._

_-Oye, Neru-. Escucho la voz de su hermano._

_-¿Podrías traer bebidas?-. Neru acepto con su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente._

_**/Neru parece cansada.../.**_ _Pensaba Rin quien intento pararse pero Nero la tomo del brazo. Len le quito el brazo a Nero bruscamente y tomando a Rin del mismo brazo la sentó a su lado._

_-Que ni se te ocurra tocarla de nuevo...-. Ordenó un celoso Len con voz autoritaria. Neru volvió con vasos de Coca Cola y se ubicó a lado de Nero._

_-¿No piensas comer o tomar?-. Pregunto Rin._

_-N-No, no tengo apetito, lo siento-. Respondió Neru con una sonrisa fingida pero muy bien disimulada. _

_-¡LEEEEEEEEEN-KUUUUUUN!-. Se escucho un grito femenino desconocido. Los 4 chicos salieron a la puerta viendo una multitud de chicas a lo que Rin cerro la puerta rápidamente y Neru la tranco con un pasador._

_-¡Kagamine Len más te vale tener una explicación lógica para esto!-. Exclamo una celosa Rin casi a los gritos._

_-...eh...¿Spice?...-. Neru, Nero y Rin suspiraron. Volvieron a la mesa intentando ignorar a las chicas de afuera._

_-¿Puedo pasar al baño?-. Pregunto Len._

_-Al fondo a la derecha-. Dijo Neru caminando hacia la cocina mientras len se dirigía al baño._

_-Rin, ¿ganan mucho siendo famosos?-. _

_-Jajaja, no somos famosos, ademas, solo hicimos un tema. Bueno Len lo canto yo solo aparecí-. Explico Rin._

_-Dime Rin, ¿tienes novio?-. Pregunto sonriendo._

_-...Creo que Neru se esta esforzando demasiado...-. Rin intento cambiar de tema._

_-¿A quien le importa?, para eso son los hermanos menores. Deberías de hacerle lo mismo a Len-. Nero sonrió de forma malvada._

_-¡¿Que dices?!-. Rin no solo se sorprendió si no que también se molesto._

_-Olvida lo que te pregunte, no me importa si tienes novio. Te are mía de todas formas-._

_-¡¿Como rayos pude pensar que una basura como tú puede cambiar?!-._

_-Di cuanto quieras Kagamine Rin. Al fin y al cabo aquí la única basura es tu hermano. ¡Neruuu, tráeme más bebida!-. Rin tomo su vaso y parándose derramo el líquido en la cara de Nero._

_-¡¿Eso calmó tu sed?!. ¡Neruu, ya bebió!-. Nero tomó a Rin del brazo._

_-¡Eres una maldita perra...!-. Alguien le arrebato a Rin de las manos atrayendo a la chica hacia el de su brazo libre._

_-Creí haberte dicho que no toques a mi novia, idiota-. Rin se asombro sonrojo a la ves. Nero mostró una gran cara de asombro al escuchar la palabra "novia"._

_**/¡¿NO-NOVIA?!/. **__Pensó una confundida y sonrojada Rin. Nero mostró un gran enojo en su rostro. _

_-Nos vamos, ¡Neru!-. Ordenó Len gritando el nombre de su amiga la cual se acerco._

_-Piensa bien lo que vayas a hacer de ahora en adelante. Ya te lo dije una ves y te lo repetiré: un gusano como este no merece una hermana como tú. El decirle gusano, rata o cucaracha es ofender a esos pobres animales-. Dicho esto, Len se retiró pasando a trabes de las chicas que no paraban de pedirle autógrafos tanto él como a Rin sin soltar el brazo de la misma. _

_EN CASA DE LOS KAGAMINE..._

_-¿No-Novia?...-. Pregunto Rin ni bien lograron entrar. Len se encogió de hombros._

_-¡Ni siquiera me pediste una opinión!-._

_-Te confesaste, ni siquiera hace falta pedirte una opinión. Pero...-. Len arrincona a Rin contra la pared._

_-Aun así te lo preguntaré...-. Len comenzó a acariciar el cabello de una sonrojada Rin._

_-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-. Pregunto sin más a lo que la chica lo beso._

_-Tomaré eso como un si-. Comentó Len al separarse. -Por cierto...-. Rin se quedo petrificada al sentir un beso de Len en el cuello y lo empujo rápidamente._

_-¡¿QUE HACES?!-. Pregunto casi a los gritos y sonrojada._

_-Si dejo una marca en tu cuello todos sabrán que tienes dueño. Ya que como somos hermanos no podemos decirlo-. Explico sonriendo._

_-¡¿Y TÚ?!, ¡Además, ni que fuera un perro!. ¡¿Que dirán mamá y papá cuando vayamos a visitarlos y vean una marca de beso en mi cuello?!-. Mientras Rin parecía furiosa, Len se rascaba la cabeza._

_-Bueno, lo echo esta echo-. Len le guiñó un ojo a Rin y corrió a su cuarto. Rin dio un salto de alegría y salió y se dirigió a la cocina._

_MIENTRAS EN SU DORMITORIO..._

_Len se encontraba recostado en su cama._

_**/Solo espero...haber echo lo correcto/.**_ _Pensaba Len sentándose en la cama. Se sentía feliz, pero no podía sonreír debido a su preocupación._

_MIENTRAS EN CASA DE GAKUPO..._

_Él chico pelipurpura se encontraba mirando televisión cómodamente en su comedor. Escuchó su celular sonar tomando el control remoto y bajando la tv. Luego de eso, al abrir su celular y ver una foto que se había sacado con los gemelos y debajo "Len" atendió rápidamente._

_-¿Len?-._

_-Gakupo...tengo que contarte algo. Es decir, tienes que prometerme que no se lo contaras a nadie-. Se escucho del otro lado del celular._

_-Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-._

_-Pues, digamos que Rin y yo somos novios y...Tengo miedo...-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-Aaaaaaah, ya, los felicito, ¡pero deja de una vez ese maldito orgullo!-. Escucho el regaño de su mejor amigo. -Por cierto, pasaron por la tv el video "spice"-. Comentó._

_-Kamui Gakupo no me cambies el tema-. Gakupo suspiró._

_-Len, si te sigo hablando de eso comenzaras a decir que tienes miedo de lastimar a Rin, de que los demás se enteren, que lo pasen por la tv, que no seas lo suficientemente bueno para ella, que tengan muchas discusiones, que un dinosaurio gigante te orine encima, que un gato negro pase en frente de ti todos los días, que Goku los vea salir de la casa y les haga un kamehameha por la espalda y bla bla bla. Luego de eso, comenzaras a comerte la cabeza tu solito hasta correr a decirle a Rin que no estabas en lo correcto, cortar la relación y hay si la vas a hacer sufrir y sufrirás tú también sin razón-. Explico Gakupo._

_-Ya, me perdí en "Len, si..."-. Gakupo bufó._

_-El punto es que no hagas tonterías. Por ahora no se lo digas a nadie. Imagínate si Miku, Ia y SeeU se enteran. ¿Recuerdas lo de la ultima ves cuando comenzaron a dudar de tu orientación sexual y tuve que recurrir al psicólogo 2 días después?-. _

_-...2 días después?-. Pregunto Gakupo intentando no recordar muchos detalles._

_-S-Si...-. Len fue interrumpido por gritos..._

_-¡PUES NO QUIERO TENER QUE VOLVER!...-._

_-Lo siento jeje...Debo colgar, adiós-. Len y Gakupo terminaron de hablar._

_**/Es cierto.../.**_ _Pensó Len cerrando su mano para convertirla en puño._

_LEN RECUERDA..._

_-Creí haberte dicho que no toques a mi novia, idiota-. Rin se asombro sonrojo a la ves. Nero mostró una gran cara de asombro al escuchar la palabra "novia"._

_**/¡¿NO-NOVIA?!/. **__Pensó una confundida y sonrojada Rin. Nero mostró un gran enojo en su rostro. _

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL COMEDOR..._

_-Tranquila...solo no tienes que decirle a tu hermano que estuve aquí-. Decía Nero teniendo a Rin arrinconada entre la pared y él. Coloco una mano en la mejilla de Rin._

_-Aras todo lo que diga, cuando lo diga y como lo diga-. Rin sonrió._

_-Ya veo...por eso Neru actúa así contigo. Seguramente como eres su hermano, te confió un secreto y ahora la estas utilizando al máximo-. Nero sonrió de forma malvada._

_-Eres muy lista y a la ves astuta, Kagamine Rin. Pero aun así...-. Nero se acerco aun más a Rin._

_-Eres débil por dentro-. Rin parecía ya muy molesta. -Creo que tu silencio me lo dice absolutamente todo-. Comenzó a escuchar pasos..._

_-En mi casa, mañana 01:15 de la noche-. Ordenó Nero saliendo de la casa rápidamente._

_-¿Rin?, creí que estarías en la cocina-. Rin intento fingir una sonrisa._

_-N-No te preocupes-. Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. -Ya reg...-. Len la detuvo posicionándose frente a ella._

_-No eres la única que comprende los sentimientos de su hermano gemelo aveces, ¿sabes?-. Rin lo miró asombrada._

_-¿Sucede algo?, ¿a que se debe tu angustia?-. Rin abrazó a Len._

_-Quiero que...esta noche m-me...-. Rin no pudo terminar. Su sonrojo y su nudo en la garganta no se lo permitieron. Se aferró aun más a su hermano._

_-No-. Escuchó. Se separó un poco de Len para ves su rostro._

_-Cuando dije que quería ser tu novio no me refería a que quería robar tu virginidad-. Rin negó con su cabeza y lo abrazó nuevamente._

_-Sigo sin comprender como aveces eres un acosador pervertido pero cuando tienes oportunidades como esta...-. Rin fue interrumpida._

_-No preguntes nada-. Ordenó Len con una voz más dulce que autoritaria._

_A LA NOCHE..._

_Len se encontraba durmiendo y despertó al sentir algo arriba de él. Como estaba obscuro intento encender la lampara extendiendo su mano hacia la misma pero Rin tomo su mano para que no hiciera eso. No le importo ya que de todas maneras volvió a extender su brazo y al encender la luz vio a Rin con la misma falda que había utilizado en el día pero la camisa del uniforme para intentar seducir a Len._

_-¡No!-. Fue lo único que dijo Len para luego sentarse bruscamente en la cama haciéndola caer hacia el suelo. La observo en el suelo acariciando su cabeza en silencio por unos segundos casi desnudando a la chica con la mirada._

_-Ri-Rin...explícame todo esto, tu no eres así-. Rin negó con su cabeza y suspiro._

_-So-Solo hazlo...Te lo suplico...-. Rogaba Rin sonrojada y un tanto avergonzada por su actitud. Sabía que si no lo hacía Len, Nero la haría suya primero y el solo pensarlo le provocaba nauseas._

_-Rin...-. La chica se paró llorando y fingiendo una sonrisa a la ves._

_-E-Esta bien...-. Intento irse pero Len se paro rápidamente de la cama y la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Ella volteó y Len la abrazo acariciando su cabello._

_-Sabes que daría todo por ti pero...-. Rin acepto con la cabeza al notar que el chico no había terminado la oración._

_-Lo siento Rin...-. Ambos se besaron en los labios._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_-Hmp...-. Len comenzaba a despertar. Noto algo en su mano, a despertar vio a una chica dormida junto a el y ambos estaban tomados de la mano._

_**/¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ?!/.**_ _Pensó Len. Podría haberlo dicho en voz alta pero no quería despertarla. __**/Me tomó de la mano como cuando eramos niños.../.**_ _Pensó Len sonriendo. Acarició el cabello de Rin al ver que comenzaba a despertar. La chica no abrió los ojos pero _

_estaba despierta._

_-Me siento tan...segura...-. Mascullaba Rin mientras Len la miraba un tanto sorprendido. Los chicos habían faltado al colegio sin siquiera notarlo._

_**/Estas mintiendo...¿porque no eres honesta?, ¿porque no me dices que te ocurre?/. **__Preguntaba __Len en su mente como si Rin pudiese entenderlo._

_A LA NOCHE (HORA: 01:15)..._

_Rin bajaba las escaleras lentamente y sobre salto al escuchar la voz de Len quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá..._

_-¿A donde vas tan tarde?-. Pregunto sonriendo._

_-¡LE-LE-LE-LE-LE-LE-LEN!, ¡¿QUÉ HACES DESPIERTO TAN TARDE?!-. _

_-Eso mismo pregunto...-. La chica salió corriendo de su casa. El rostro de Len mostró más serio de _

_lo normal al ver a la chica salir tan rápidamente._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rin entró a casa de Nero ya que el mismo abrió trancando la puerta con llave sin que Rin lo note._

_-¿Donde esta Neru?-. Pregunto de forma seria, fría y amarga._

_-Tranquila, esta durmiendo-. Nero tomó en sus manos un vaso de alcohol entregándoselo a Rin en las manos._

_-Fondo blanco-. Ordenó. A Rin le costó un poco debido a que odia el alcohol. Nero le dio otro vaso y Rin volvió a tomar._

_-Dirígete al baño, allí se encuentra un traje que te regalaré-. Sonrió de forma pervertida mientras Rin iba un tanto sonrojada por el alcohol pero no parecía del todo ebria. Debía hacer todo lo que el ordenara o podría decirle a todos que era la novia de su hermano. Rin salió del baño con un vestido rojo muy corto. Ella parecía estar disfrazada de diablo acompañada de una tiara roja con cuernos y una cola de diablo adherida al hermoso pero muy corto vestido. También llevaba unas botas rojas._

_-No pareces estar contenta con tu atuendo-. Comentó Nero al ver el rostro de enojo de Rin._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_La chica llegó a su casa con ese vestuario y se sonrojo de forma agresiva al ver que su novio la miraba muy sorprendido._

_-¡¿QUE RAYOS...?!-. Dijo Len caminando hacia donde se encontraba Rin quien coloco una mano en su corazón. Sabía que él se enojaría, era más que obvio, si tu vieras a tu pareja llegar a ese horario con una vestimenta no muy formal que se diga y con aroma a alcohol también te enfadarías ¿no?. Rin dejo que unos cuantos mechones rubios cubran su rostro. Para la sorpresa de Rin, Len la abrazó y ella comenzó a llorar. Len se aparto buscando respuesta en los ojos de la chica quien miró hacia una esquina de el comedor._

_-Entonces...Era por esto que querías...-. Rin intento sonreír..._

_-No te preocupes, N-No me paso nada...-. Len noto un moretón en su brazo, como si alguien la hubiese golpeado. Al pasar el sonrojo, se pudo ver que la mejilla de Rin se encontraba rosa, como si un puñetazo hubiese provocado aquello ya que de ser una mano, tendría un mano roja en su mejilla._

_-Estaré bien...-. Rin intento fingir otra sonrisa y Len la movió un poco tomándola de los hombros._

_-¡Deja de decir eso!, ¡no estas bien Rin!. ¡¿Quien fue el idiota que te hizo esto?!-. Len parecía realmente molesto. Rin negó con su cabeza._

_-¡DÍMELO!-. Ordenó. La chica negó llorando con más intensidad..._

_-Rin...te lo suplico...-. Rin volvió a negar. Len suspiro._

_-Ya no lo ocultes...me duele cuando haces eso...-. Susurraba Len al oído de Rin al darle otro abrazo. Rin sonrió alejándose._

_-...-. Len se la llevo del brazo a su habitación colocando dulcemente en la cama a Rin._

_-Buenas noches...-. Dijo Len besando los labios de Rin. Se sentó en la cama acariciando el cabello de la chica para calmarla. Rin tomo su mano._

_-Lo único que me tranquiliza es...sujetar tu mano...-. Susurro Rin totalmente agotada._

_-Rin...-. Susurro de forma tierna ya que eso fue lo que le provoco las palabras de Rin (ternura)._

_-Tranquilo...No lo...permití...-. Luego de estas palabras Rin se durmió._

_-¿¡Ah!?-. Fue lo único que pudo escapar de los labios de Len debido a su asombro._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Nero forcejeaba con Rin arribe de su cama. Él se encontraba arriba de ella._

_-¡Quédate quieta!-. Ordeno Nero golpeando su mejilla y sujetándola fuertemente del brazo._

_-¡Si tuviera la oportunidad de matarte ahora mismo lo haría!-. Exclamo Rin casi gritando mientras forcejeaba con Nero quien logró darle un pequeño beso en los labios pero Rin comenzó a moverse y patear nuevamente._

_-¡RIN!-. Por un segundo la voz de Nero se transformo en la voz de Len. -¡RIN DESPIERTA!-._

_Rin despertó de la pesadilla y abrazó a su hermano fuertemente. Len correspondió el abrazo..._

_-Tienes mucho que explicarme...-. Advirtió Len._

_**/Si le digo...seguramente pelearan/.**_ _Pensaba Rin. _

_-Estoy esperando respuestas...-. Volvió a advertir._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Para que odien un poquito más a Nero xDDD (re mala la mina jajaja). _

_Espero sus hermosos y siempre bien recibidos reviers :) **(¡MUAAAAC!)**_


	7. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_**BLUE EYES...**_

_**Sorry jeje, El capítulo pasado lo hice a las corridas y debido a que ya tenía la mitad y lo había olvidado se me hizo más largo. Se darán cuenta por algunos detalles y gracias a que no di las gracias :S. Gomen por eso ñ_ñU.**_

_**Advertencia: Incesto**_

_**Disclaimer: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**NO SE PERMITE PÚBLICAR ESTE FIC EN OTRAS PAGS O FOROS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO. GOMEN :) GRACIAS...**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIERS A:**_

_**Guest: Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D.**_

_**MASCARAMENTAL357: Tranquilo no lo hicieron xd, pero los demás no saben**_

_**que extorsiona a Neru, solamente Rin, Len y la misma Neru :S U_U**_

_**Shadechu Nightray: Jajaja nuevamente reí con el principio de tu revier jajajaja xD. Me alegro volver a hacerte reír :D.**_

_**ENJOY :D...**_

_**Capítulo 7: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_Neru se encontraba recostada en su cama. Yacía despierta, mirando tristemente hacia el techo blanco de su habitación._

_-Acaso...-. Susurro Neru para si misma..._

_NERU RECUERDA..._

_-Piensa bien lo que vayas a hacer de ahora en adelante. Ya te lo dije una ves y te lo repetiré: un gusano como este no merece una hermana como tú. El decirle gusano, rata o cucaracha es ofender a esos pobres animales-. Dicho esto, Len se retiró (...)_

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_Cerró fuertemente sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños._

_**/¿Será que esta en lo correcto...?/. **__Pensaba Neru preocupada. Se paró de su cama dirigiéndose a el comedor._

_-¿Que haces Neru?-. Pregunto su hermano avanzando hacia ella con un cuchillo en sus manos..._

_-Na-Nada...-. Dijo Neru retrocediendo hasta que su espalda choco con una pared. Su hermano intento arrinconarla pero Neru corrió hacia la puerta intentando abrirla para salir de la casa._

_-Es inútil, esta cerrada con llave-. _

_-¡LEEEEEN, RIIIIN, MIKUUUU!-. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas por si algún vecino podía ayudarla. Nero sonrió de forma pervertida._

_-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-. Neru se dejo caer de rodillas llorando._

_-Por favor...-. Susurro Neru de forma inaudible y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿Feliz?-. Pregunto Len después de cargar en su espalda a Rin hasta el comedor._

_-¡Muy!-. Exclamo la chica regalando un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio._

_-No tan rápido, aun me debes respuestas-. La chica sonrió._

_-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-. Len negó con su cabeza._

_-Vamos, deja de hacerte la to...-. Len se quedo mudo al sentir la mano de Rin en su frente debido a que no se lo esperaba._

_-Deja de preocuparte tanto por mi-. Ordenó Rin con una sonrisa amable. Len no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su _pareja más feliz que ayer. Rin salió caminando tranquilamente de la casa.

_**/Aun sigue sin ser honesta.../. **__Pensó Len quien miró hacia el piso viendo una cucaracha._

_-¡Tiene que ser una broma, amiga!-. Intento pisar a la cucaracha pero esta salió rápidamente para la cocina. -No, no esta ves-. Len se dirigió a la puerta saliendo de su casa_

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rin sintió que alguien la jalo fuertemente del brazo._

_-Hola-. Dijo Nero sonriendo. Rin intento soltarse._

_-Ni se te ocurra si quiera gritar-._

_-¡¿Porqué no puedes dejarme tranquila?!-. Nero sonrió._

_-¿No es obvio que me gustas?-._

_-¡Si así fuera no harías todo esto!-. Len empujo a Nero y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa._

_-Me tienes hasta la coronilla-. Alguien empujo a Len haciendo caer a Nero al piso y parándose frente a él. Neru sujetaba su brazo. Su camisa estaba llena de sangre._

_-Neru eres una tonta, ¿para que haces esto si siempre voy a tratarte igual?-. Pregunto Nero sonriendo. Neru volteó sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Aun que me trates como la peor basura siempre seras mi hermano mayor y eso no cambiara-. Nero mostró cara de asombro._

_-Ne-Neru-Chan...Has perdido mucha sangre...-. Neru desmayo pero Rin corrió a atraparla ya que Len seguía sin salir de su asombro por lo que no reacciono._

_-Que estúpida...-. Len reacciono al escuchar el insulto de Nero. Volvió a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa._

_-Ahora Neru esta desmayada así que no le dolerá si te golpeo. Rin, ve al hospital más cercano-. _

_-Esta bien, pero no hagas locuras-. Rin obedeció y llevó a Neru al hospital no sin antes decir esas 6 palabras las cuales fueron inútiles. En cuanto Rin se fue llevando a Neru casi a arrastras...No querrán saber la paliza que Len le regaló a Nero en medio de la calle._

_MINUTOS DESPUÉS..._

_Nero se encontraba ya muy herido e inconsciente en el piso. Un señor intento quitar a Len de encima quien seguía golpeándolo. Luego de quitar a Len el hombre comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Soltó a Len al ver que dejo de patalear y éste se dejo caer de rodillas al piso reponiéndose. Estaba tan cansado que parecía como si hubiese corrido una maratón._

_**/Fue él...No tengo duda.../.**_ _Pensó Len escupiendo hacia el costado. El rubio suspiro parándose._

_**/Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que recibí en mi vida/. **__Pensó Len sacudiendo sus manos._

_-Es mejor llamar a un hospital. Gracias por intervenir señor-. Dicho ésto con una amplia sonrisa como si estuviese hablando de la película de ayer, suspiró y se fue camino a casa._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rin salía del hospital camino a su casa algo preocupada por lo que Len fuera a hacer. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, solo quedaba esperar._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_El celular de Rin sonó. La rubia abrió su hermoso celular viendo una foto de Miku, ella, Len y Luka en el colegio por lo que atendió rápidamente._

_-¡Holaaaaaa!, ¡feliz cumpleaños Riiiiin, dile a Len que tenga un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte!-. Miku se escuchaba muy feliz._

_-Jajajaja, gracias Miku...-._

_-¡Que romántico!-. Rin sonrojo agresivamente._

_-¿¡Ro-Romántico!?, ¡¿De que hablas, es mi hermano?!. ¡Jajajajajajaaja!-. Rin se encontraba nerviosa y rió exageradamente._

_-¡Len me lo contó todo!-._

_-...-. Rin se quedó muda y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo le dirigió una mirada asesina a Len quien se escondió tras el sofá._

_-...¿N-No te pareció extraño?, es decir...-. Miku interrumpió..._

_-Neeee, si lo dices gracias a aquella ves que creí que Len era gay, la que parecía muy, muy, muy molesta era IA, SeeU y yo solo comentamos entre nosotras y todo eso-. Explicó Miku._

_-¿Co-Como te lo dijo?-._

_-Lo amenace con golpearlo con un fierro en la mano si no me decía la verdad y comencé a hacerle preguntas-._

_-Okeeeey...-._

_-¡Vengan a mi casa, tengo que darles un obsequio!-. _

_-En 5 estamos allí-._

_-¿Horas?-._

_-¡Nooo!, minutos-. Miku cortó y Rin suspiró al mismo tiempo que Len._

_-Len, tenemos que ir a casa de Miku...-. Los gemelos se vistieron lo mejor posible (más que de costumbre) debido a que hoy era su cumpleaños. Aunque no tenían traje y corbata (Len) o un hermoso vestido elegante (Rin) debido a problemas económicos, buscaron lo mejor entre sus ropas. Llegaron a casa de Miku encontrando a todos sus amigos, compañeros de colegio y un gran cartel que decía _"_**Felis cumpleanios a lós jemelos Caguamíne"**__. Ambos fingieron una sonrisa._

_**/¡Demonios!, la intención es lo que cuenta/.**_ _Pensaron Rin y Len a unisono. Los chicos comenzaron a acercarse con regalos. Rin sonrojo un poco al ver frente a ella a alguien que nunca había visto. Ese chico era muy atractivo. Su nombre era IO al parecer el hermano de IA ya que eran casi que "dos gotas de agua". Tomo el regalo sin notar que había tocado las manos de IO y las quitó rápidamente._

_-¡Lo siento!-. Se disculpo Rin sonrojada mientras IO le sonreía._

_-¡Yo tomaré eso por ella!-. Aseguró Len con una sonrisa notoriamente exagerada._

_**/Cada ves que ve a un chico algo atractivo se pone tonta. ¡Odio cuando hace eso!/.**_ _Pensaba Len ya con el regalo en sus manos. IA se cruzo de brazos al notar el sonrojo de Rin._

_Todos comenzaron a dar regalos pero como aun era muy temprano, los gemelos decidieron dejar los regalos en la cama de Miku con la autorización de la misma la cual los regañó por pedir permiso para eso. Al bajar notaron que Miku puso música._

_MIENTRAS EN EL BAÑO..._

_-Creo que le gustaste a Rin-. Comentó Kaito con una amable sonrisa._

_-N-No creo...-. Dijo IO mirándose al espejo. Kaito negó con su cabeza._

_-Tu y esa maldita forma menospreciar tu figura. Debería invitarla a salir-. IO sonrojo un poco._

_-¡¿Que dices?!, ella es muy linda, ademas, eso es ridículo. Jamas se fijaría en mi...-. IO salió del baño mientras Kaito reía. Len se encontraba sentado con Rin charlando y riendo. Miku se acerco bailando con disimulo._

_-Chicos, traten de no estar demasiado tiempo juntos. Lo digo solo por si comienzan a sospechar-. Susurraba Miku cerca de ambos debido al volumen de la música._

_-Tranquila, estaremos bien...-. Aseguró Len. Miku se encogió de hombros sonriente y se alejo bailando. Rin notó que un chico extendió su mano._

_-¿Quieres bailar?-. Preguntaba IO con una sonrisa. Rin sonrojo y la notoria sonrisa fingida de Len._

_-No te preocupes, no quiere-. Len hablaba de forma fría a pesar de esforzarse por no hacerlo._

_**/No sabe disimular sus celos.../.**_ _Pensaba Rin un tanto feliz de verlo celoso._

_-L-Lo siento...-. IO intento irse pero Rin se paro tomándolo de la mano._

_-Esp...-. Rin sonrojo y lo soltó rápidamente. -S-Si quiero...-. Len miró con asombro. Sus ojos no creían lo que veían y sus orejas no creían lo que escuchaban. IA se sentó en el lugar donde se encontraba Rin._

_-Hmp, hola-. Dijo IA mirando como se alejaban._

_-Ah, IA. ¿Como estas?-. Pregunto Len con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Bi-Bien...jeje...-._

_-Se nota...-. Len intento acercarse a IA quien le regalo una sonora bofetada inaudible debido al sonido de la música._

_-Creo que definitivamente no dejaras de ser un pervertido nunca-. Comentó IA seguido de un suspiro mientras Len se alejaba. IA se paro caminando hacia donde estaba la mesa._

_Ya era hora del karaoke. Al parecer muchos sabían cantar bastante bien menos Meiko, quien por estar ebria cantaba increíblemente mal. IA camino hacia donde estaba el karaoke recibiendo la mirada de todos. A ella no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas. Miró hacia un cuaderno que había cerca en el cual decía el nombre de todas las canciones buscando una que fuese romántica y que a la ves todos conozcan._

_-Voy a cantar Magnet...-. IO se paró._

_-¡Canta con Rin, seguramente harán un buen dúo!-. IA sonrojo agresivamente al ver que Rin se paró sonriente y camino hacia donde se encontraba IA. Observo que Rin miraba a Len casi dedicando la canción con su mirada._

_-Me-Mejor canta con Len...-. Dijo IA con una mirada ensombrecida caminando hacia donde se encontraba el chico y entregándole el micrófono y sentándose en su lugar. Rin y Len cantaron la canción asombrando a todos quienes comenzaron a aplaudir y aplaudir (incluso IA y IO). Len fue a sentarse pero Rin comenzó hacerle señas a IA de que fuera. IA negaba con su cabeza pero IO la empujo obligando a la pelirosa a pararse. _

_-¡IA ven a cantar Magnet!. Se que es una canción romántica pero no deja de ser eso, una canción. Ademas nunca te escuchamos cantar-. IA tomo coraje y camino de forma tímida hacia donde se encontraba Rin. Tomo el micrófono y se quedo observando asombrada a Rin mientras cantaba._

_**/Esa mirada.../.**_ _Pensaba Len mirando seriamente. IA lanzó el micrófono al suelo y salió corriendo. Todos se dispersaron y Miku colocó música rápidamente para quitar la tensión. Len corrió hacia donde estaba Rin._

_-¿Y ahora que...?-. Pregunto Rin confundida._

_-N-No lo se...-. Mintió Len suponiendo por que IA actuaba de esa manera._

_MÁS TARDE AL LLEGAR A SUS CASAS..._

_Lo primero que hicieron Rin y Len fue dejar los regalos arriba del sofá ya que eran demasiados y no podían dejarlos en sus camas ya que debían dormir. Ya eran las 02:15 de la noche. El horario exacto en el que los gemelos cumplen 18 años. Rin suspiró._

_-Supongo que ahora si somos mayores-. Dijo Rin con una sonrisa. La mirada de Len se ensombreció al tomar el brazo de Rin._

_-¿Que sucede Len?-. Pregunto la chica. El chico mostró algo de asombro en su rostro soltando a su hermana y corriendo a su cuarto. Su novia entró al cuarto sin siquiera pedir autorización._

_-Len...-. Noto que el chico se encontraba sentado en la cama y se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Que sucede Len?-. Pregunto Rin. La chica sonrió ya suponiendo que le sucedía. Fue corriendo a su cuarto volvió con un cuadro de la foto cuando eran niños._

_-Feliz cumpleaños-. Dijo Rin con una sonrisa regalando a Len el cuadro. El chico se mostró sorprendido._

_-Gra-Gracias. Feliz cumpleaños...Pero...-. Rin sonrió._

_-Esta bien si no tienes regalo. Un beso es más que suficiente-._

_-N-No es eso...Es que...olvide envolverlo-. Dijo Len rascando su cabeza._

_-¿Acaso no te acabo de entregar el cuadro sin envoltorio?-._

_-Lo sé pero mi regalo no es muy...Formal...-. La chica parecía confundida._

_-No te entiendo Len-._

_**/Es más tonta de lo que pensé/.**_ _Pensaba Len golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano._

_-¿Recuerdas la canción "Spice"...?-._

_-Sigo sin entender-._

_-¡DIOS DAME FUERZA!-. Exclamo Len mirando hacia el techo. _

_-¿A donde vas?-. Pregunto Rin al ver que Len se paró._

_-A ducharme...-. Respondió Len saliendo perezosamente de la habitación. Rin fue al comedor a abrir los regalos mientras Len se duchaba. Luego de unas horas Rin abrió la puerta del cuarto de Len encontrando a un chico de buen físico sin camisa, un vaquero negros y el cabello completamente empapado. Sonrojo agresivamente._

_-Lo siento po-por no tocar-. Len sonrió. Rin intento irse..._

_**/Mi oportunidad.../.**_ _Pensó Len entrando a la del brazo y cerrando la puerta para poder arrinconarla contra ella._

_-¿Estas nerviosa?-._

_-N-No...-._

_-Si es así, no deberías sonrojarte o tartamudear-. Len se acerco un poco más._

_-Hmp...-._

_-Ademas, eres mi novia así que hipotéticamente esto no sería acoso-. Rin sonrojo un poco más al sentir los labios de Len rosar los suyos._

_-Estas tensa... ó el chico sonriendo. Rin se asombró. Esas eran las mimas palabras que alguna ves ella le había dicho a él. Len acarició la mejilla de Rin quien la abrazo._

_**/Se nota que en el fondo sigue siendo algo inocente. Cayó con facilidad.../. **__Pensaba él chico ya un poco más serio._

_-Quiero ser solo tuya por el resto de mi vida...-. Dijo Rin al apartarse._

_-¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo en realidad?-. Rin le dio una sonora bofetada._

_-¡Pervertido!...-. La mirada de Rin se ensombreció...-Pero...-._

_-¿Eh?-._

_-Tengo miedo...-. Len sonrió acariciando el cabello de Rin._

_-Como tu quieras...-. Rin acepto con la cabeza._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_Gracias por leer :D... bye bye espero sus hermosos reviers y nuevamente GOMEEEEN :S ñ_ñU (Muaaac!)_


	8. ¡¿EMBARAZADA! (¡nunca te rindas!)

_**BLUE EYES...**_

_**Holas, aquí el capi 8 :). Espero les guste ñ_ñ jijiji.**_

_**Advertencia: Incesto**_

_**Disclaimer: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**NO SE PERMITE PÚBLICAR ESTE FIC EN OTRAS PAGS O FOROS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO. GOMEN :) GRACIAS...**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIERS A:**_

_**dempa sama: Jijijijijiji kawaiiii x3 xD**_

_**MASCARAMENTAL357: Jajajaja, me reí con eso de "cerdos incestuosos" y lo de la "inquisición" jajajajaja xD. Y si, creo que Miku si se paso con eso del interrogatorio O_o.**_

_**PD: A partir de mañana quizás este sin internet por una semana TT_TT pero no se preocupen ya que aprovecharé al máximo la semana para hacer la mayor cantidad de capítulos posibles :DDD **_

_**ENJOY :D...**_

_**Capítulo 8: ¡¿Embarazada?! (¡Nunca te rindas!)**_

_La rubia despertaba sintiéndose algo mareada. Observo a un chico frente a ella con una bandeja en su mano. Aquella bandeja tenía , galletas, servilleta, incluso tostadas, mantequilla y una taza de te caliente._

_-¡Len!, ¡¿Que hago en tu cama y por que rayos estoy desnuda?!-. Pregunto Rin cubierta con las blancas sabanas y no se animaba a sentarse._

_-¿En serio no recuerdas nada?-. Len suspiró._

_-S-Si...creo que ya recordé...-. Rin sonrojó un poco. Len dejo la bandeja en una esquina de la cama y comenzó a buscar en su ropero hasta encontrar una camisa azul obscuro y arrojarla a la cara de Rin quien se la quito de la cara._

_-¡Oye!-. Len sonrió._

_-Yo iré a abajo a limpiar la cocina, tu ponte eso para que no te avergüences-. Rin acepto con la cabeza. Len se quedo parado esperando. -¿Y bien?-._

_-Emmm...etto...-. Len elevó una ceja._

_-¿No me digas que te da pena?-._

_-¡Sal de aquí pervertido!-._

_-Es mi cuarto-. Se cruza de brazos. -No puedes obligarme a salir-. Rin le regalo una mirada asesina a lo que Len salió rápidamente. Rin se coloco la camisa quedando en ropa interior de la cintura para abaja, se paro y tomando una falda del piso que seguramente se había quitado anoche, se la coloco rápidamente y salió corriendo al baño._

_-¿Y ahora?-. Pregunto Len deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras. Rin salió del baño observando a Len sonrojada._

_-¿Que sucede?-. Pregunto Len. Rin negó con su cabeza y camino hacia la habitación de su hermano tomando la bandeja y bajando con ella en manos._

_-No te dejaré desayunar sólo-. Len sonrió._

_-Esta bien, pero ponte algún calzado...-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-A, ya ¿entonces no quieres?. Pues no me importa, de todas formas lo are-. Rin siguió bajando las escaleras._

_**/¿¡QUE LE PASA!?. ¡ESTÁ MUY SENSIBLE HOY!/.**_ _Pensó Len mientras un tic venía a su ojo derecho. Len observó que Rin solo comió las galletas pero como ella era de comer poco a la mañana no se preocupo. Lo que le preocupó fue que a la hora del almuerzo ella parecía no tener apetito. Se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Len ya había terminado de almorzar._

_-Rin...-. Suspira. -Realmente no gana uno para disgustos contigo-. Rin elevó una ceja. _

_-¿De que hablas?-._

_-Se enfriará-. El almuerzo de hoy eran fideos con salsa y queso._

_**/No tiene sentido comer si cada cosa que como de provoca nauseas. Lo único que puedo comer son galletas/.**_ _Pensaba Rin_

_-O-Oye Rin...¿Acaso hice algo mal?-. Rin negó con su cabeza._

_-Tu cocinas delicioso es solo que no tengo hambre-._

_-Hmp. Esta bien...-. Len se paró tomando su plato..._

_-Le-Len...¿te importaría lavar?, es decir...debo ir a casa de Miku-. Len acepto con la cabeza y Rin se paro dando un pequeño beso a los labios de Len._

_-¡Gracias!, ¡te amo!-. Rin corrió a cambiarse mientras Len suspiraba sonriente._

_AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DE MIKU..._

_Rin saludó a Miku, Mikuo y también a IA, quien se encontraba de visita._

_-Miku...necesito decirte algo-. Dijo Rin ya que no tenía mucha confianza con Mikuo quien al escuchar ésto las dejo solas a las 3 en el comedor. Tampoco confiaba en IA luego de lo que le había echo a Len._

_-Debo irme...-. IA intentó salir de la casa pero Rin la tomó de la mano haciéndola voltear._

_MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL HOSPITAL..._

_-¿Que más?-. Pregunto Len haciendo sonar sus dedos._

_-T-Te quiero mucho hermanita, lamento todo lo que te hice...-. Decía Nero fingiendo una sonrisa frente a la camilla en la que se encontraba Neru recostada. _

_-Le-Len no era necesario...-. Decía Neru sonriendo mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente._

_-Claro que lo es...-. Dijo Len mirando como un asesino serial a Nero._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE MIKU..._

_(Más específicamente en su dormitorio)._

_-¿Segura de que crees estar embarazada?-. Pregunto Miku mientras Rin aceptaba con la cabeza. IA miraba hacia el piso ya que allí se encontraba sentada con Rin y Miku frente a ellas también sentadas en el suelo._

_-¿Y como es Len en la cama?-. Pregunto Miku de forma pícara a lo que Rin sonrojo._

_-¡Mi-Miku...!-. IA se paró bruscamente asombrando a Rin y a Miku._

_-IA...actúas extraño desde la fiesta-. Comento Miku._

_-No lo hago...-. Dijo IA secamente caminando hacia la puerta._

_-IA espera...-. Dijo Miku al ver que IA giró el pestillo._

_-¡IA-Chan!-. Al escuchar a Rin, la pelirosa se detuvo mostrando algo de asombro en su rostro. IA volteó..._

_-¡Len esto, Len aquello, Len lo otro!, ¡NO SABES HABLAR DE ALGO MÁS!-. Luego de gritar esto último, IA se fue azotando la puerta._

_-¿Que le ocurre?-. Pregunto Rin tan confundida como Miku._

_-No lo se...Pero no me gusta para nada su manera de actuar...¿Le contaste a Len?-. Completo Miku para cerrar el tema y no generar más preocupación de la necesaria._

_-N-No...tengo miedo de que me deje o algo parecido. Lo dudo pero...-. Miku negó con su cabeza._

_-Len puede ser un idiota pervertido pero no creo que...-. Rin la interrumpió..._

_-¡Lo sé, lo sé!...Pero...tengo mucho miedo...de todo...-. Miku negó con su cabeza._

_-¡no deberías tener miedo!, ¡deberías de estar feliz!-._

_-¡¿Y que le diré a los demás?!-._

_-Que es la sobrina de ustedes o algo de eso-. Miku guiño un ojo._

_-Lo sé, pero cada ves se ira notando más mi embarazo-. Miku golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano._

_-¡Son unos inconscientes!. ¿Como piensas ponerle si es niña?-._

_-No lo se...Supongo que Lenka...-._

_-¿Len-Niña? ¡KAWAIIIII!-. Rin comenzó a reír._

_-Jajajaja, no lo sé, si es varón dejare que Len elija-. Miku sonrió._

_-Solo espero que nada más haya sido una mala señal...-. Dijo Rin mirando hacia el techo._

_-Hmp, debieron esperar a tener al menos 20 años...-. Miku suspiro._

_-Miku, Len tiene 18 años, era obvio que tarde o temprano pasaría-. Explicó Rin sonrojada._

_-Supongo...-. Miku volvió a suspirar. -Deberías comprar un test de embarazo-. Dijo Miku a lo que Rin acepto con la cabeza. Al salir de la casa de Miku, Rin fue a comprar un test de embarazo..._

_AL LLEGAR A SU CASA..._

_Rin entró encontrando a Len mirando televisión. Él se paró rápidamente notando que Rin llevaba un test de embarazo en su mano derecha._

_-¿Estas embarazada?-._

_-¡NO, NO, NO, NO...!-. Rin dejo de hablar y se asombro al sentir un abrazo de Len._

_-Otra ves no estas siendo honesta...-. Len se aparto. -Esta bien...sabíamos que esto podría pasar-._

_-Hmp, no lo se debo verificar primero-. Len acepto con su cabeza y Rin corrió al baño._

_-¡No corras, podrías tropezar en las escaleras!-._

_-¡Estoy embarazada no enferma!-. Len suspiro. Luego de el test, Rin bajo lentamente las escaleras y camino hacia donde se encontraba Len._

_-Len...-. Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lagrimas dando a entender que no estaba embarazada. Len abrazó a Rin fuertemente._

_-Tranquila...Es mejor así, ya tendremos tiempo...-._

_-Lo sé, sé que es mejor pero...Me había ilusionado por un segundo...Incluso ya le había elegido el nombre si era chica-. Len la aparto un poco._

_-¿Cual sería?-._

_-Lenka...-._

_-Aw...-. El chico se tapó la boca._

_-¡¿Ibas a decir "awww"?!-. Pregunto Rin asombrada. Len negó con su cabeza._

_-Creo que poco a poco estas dejando de ser pervertido...-. Dijo Len secando sus lagrimas._

_-¡Yo no dije nada!-. Exclamo Len mientras Rin sonreía. _

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_-Neeee, que lastima-. Decía Miku. IA sonrió._

_-Jajaja, no Miku, es mejor así-._

_-Nos vemos chicas...-. Saludo IA retirándose._

_**/Ya escuche todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.../.**_ _Pensó IA mientras caminaba. Se cruzó con Len quien se detuvo bruscamente._

_-IA-. La nombro al ver que ella seguía caminando. La chica se detuvo volteando._

_-Sabes que no pasara-. IA sonrió._

_-¿Así que ya lo sabes?...No puedo evitarlo...Ella me dijo que son novios...-. Len la miró algo sorprendido._

_-Tranquilo...Prometí no decirlo. Pero...-. _

_-¿Que sucede IA?, creí que eras una chica fuerte-. Comentó Len con una sonrisa. IA negó con su cabeza._

_-Aveces aparento serlo por miedo a ser lastimada...-. Len sonrió dándole la espalda._

_-Si es así...Demuéstralo-. Luego de decir esto se fue dejando a IA confundida y sola. La chica miraba como el pelirrubio se alejaba confundida. Tratando de entender lo que el chico le dijo, sonrió. _

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Rin se encontraba llorando en su cuarto..._

_**/Realmente pensé estar embarazada.../.**_ _Decía Rin triste. De pronto paso de estar recostada en la cama a estar sentada. Secó sus lagrimas y negó con su cabeza. Su hermano entró sin golpear la puerta (como casi siempre)._

_-Deberías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar-._

_-De acuerdo...-. Len salió y comenzó a gritar. -¡PUERTAAAAA!-._

_-Jajajajaja, ¡entra!-. Len obedeció. -Me refiero a que toques la puerta-. Len comenzó a acariciar la puerta._

_-Hay que puerta más sexy...-. Rin le tiró una pequeña almohada que tenía cerca._

_-Jajajajaja basta-._

_-¿No fue esto lo que me pediste?-. Pregunto Len sonriente._

_-Sabes lo que quiero decir...-. Len se acerco colocando una mano en la mejilla de Rin._

_-¿Estuviste llorando?, ¿verdad?-. Rin negó con su cabeza y Len suspiró._

_-¿Algún día seras honesta conmigo?-._

_-Sigues actuando como un hermano sobre protector-._

_-No uses la palabra hermano-._

_-¿Eh?, ¿que tiene?-._

_-Suena muy raro...-. Rin mostró asombro en su rostro. La palabra "raro" rebotaba en su mente. Rin empujo a Len y corrió a encerrarse en el baño._

_**/Siempre dando problemas/.**_ _Pensó Len corriendo. Comenzó a golpear la puerta del baño hasta abrirla de una fuerte patada y ver a Rin llorando en un rincón, arrodillada contra la pared._

_-Ri-Rin...-. La chica negó con su cabeza._

_**/Esta muy deprimida. Aun que finja no estarlo.../.**_ _Len se arrodillo frente a Rin._

_-Perdóname. Por favor...-. Rin abrazo a Len y este correspondió el abrazo._

_-Perdón Len, siempre te doy problemas. Siempre tienes que estar al pendiente de mí todo el maldito tiempo. Siempre complaces mis caprichos y casi nunca tienes tiempo para mi. Me siento tan inútil. Lo lame...-. La chica se quedo muda al sentir caer algo húmedo en su hombro. Se alejo un poco para ver el rostro sonriente de Len con lagrimas. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Len volvió a abrazar a Rin. A medida que el llanto de la chica se intensificaba el la abrazaba aun más fuerte intentando soportar aun que sea un poco su angustia. Los gemidos de llanto de Rin se hacían cada vez más fuerte._

_-Rin...detente...-. Susurro Len presionando a la chica más contra él. Los gemidos de llanto por parte de la chica se hicieron aun más fuertes. _

_-Detente por favor...-. Pedía Len. Sentía que no podía hacer nada para calmar su angustia esta vez y eso lo angustiaba aun más. _

_-Por favor...-. Intento una vez más y al ver que no dio resultado presiono fuertemente sus dientes (los de arriba contra los de abajo), lo cual delataba su molestia por no poder calmarla. La abrazó aun más fuerte con una mano en su cabello y otra en su espalda._

_-Te lo suplico, Rin tu eres una chica fuerte...-. Intento por última ves._

_-N-No...pu-pue-puedo...-. Su llanto y el nudo en su garganta no le permitían hablar. La chica estaba sufriendo por un ataque de llanto. Len la paró como pudo y casi arrastrándola hacia donde se encontraba el lluviero la arrincono contra la pared y abrió la ducha. El agua estaba casi helada pero era la única forma de calmar su llanto. Los gemidos comenzaron a ser cada ves menos._

_-¿Me-Mejor?-. Pregunto Len empapándose al igual que ella quien acepto con la cabeza abrasándolo. _

_-¡Achis!-. Estornudó Rin. Len negó con su cabeza y tomo una toalla que había colgada en la puerta colocándosela a Rin al rededor y escurriendo un poco el cabello de la chica. La acompañó hasta su cuarto._

_-Gra-Gracias por no rendirte...-. Len sonrió._

_-Cámbiate, creo que ya estas resfriada pero eso evitará que empeores-._

_-Cámbiame tu...-. Mascullo Rin tirándose encima de Len._

_-Entiendo que estés deprimida pero eso es algo que tienes que hacer tu-. Dijo Len conteniendo sus impulsos pervertidos. Camino hacia la puerta y saliendo de la habitación de dirigió a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos comenzó a llorar. Rin se encontraba tras la puerta escuchando los gemidos de llanto de Len._

_**/Siempre estas dejando tu dolor atrás.../.**_ _Pensaba Rin con ojos vidriosos._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Espero sus hermosos y bien recibidos reviers :D. Bye bye~_

_PD: La última frase (el pensamiento de Rin), la saque de la canción "regrest message" (o algo así creo que era xD) de la "Saga Evil" (de vocaloid)_

_(y ya que pongo todo en paréntesis XDDDDD ._.)_


	9. ¿Una cita normal? (cap gracios o regalo)

_Holassss Aquí el capi 9 ¡YES! :P. Gracia s por sus reviers ñ_ñ._

_Disclaimer: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE U_U (Si así fuera, sacaría un anime Rin X L en OwO). ¡Se vale soñar xD!_

_Me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que hoy tengo internet por lo que aprovecha ré para subir este capi :P._

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIERS A...**_

_**MASCARAMENTAL357: Jajaja me alegro haber te echo reír :D. Rin se deprime debido a que estaba demasiado emocionada con un embarazo que no paso :(.**_

_**ENJOY :D...**_

_**Capítulo 9: ¿Una cita normal?...(Capítul o gracioso)...**_

_La pelirosa caminaba por el pasillo del colegio con la mirada baja. Al parecer e staba metida en sus pensamientos. Los ch icos y chicas pasaban por su lado sin qu e lo notara. Pensando y pensando...Se pe cho con algo pero no supo que. Cayó y no to una mano extendida._

_-Perdón-. Lo primero que vio al mirar el rostro de el chico fueron sus ojos azul es. Negó la ayuda corriendo la mano de L en bruscamente y al pararse lo empujo ha cia un costado para poder seguir caminan do pero esta ves aceleró el paso. Len ne gó con su cabeza y noto que una chica co rrió con los brazos extendidos hacia él para dedicarle un fuerte abrazo._

_-Jajajaja, Rin...-. Dijo el besando su f rente debido a que se encontraban en el colegio. La chica lo soltó regalando una sincera y amable sonrisa a aquel rubio. _

_-¡Chicos!-. Escucharon la una voz femeni na seguido de los sonidos de 2 personas corriendo. Ellos eran Luka y Dell._

_-¡Gakupo nos contó todo!-. Rin sonrojo y Len fingió una sonrisa. Sabían que podí an confiar en ellos pero Luka hablo casi a los gritos._

_-Luka baja la voz...-. Le pidió Dell._

_-Se nos ocurrió hacer que tengan una cit a en un café sin que los demás se entere n-. Dijo Luka con una sonrisa._

_-¿Cita?-. Preguntaron Len y Rin al mismo tiempo. Dell y Luka aceptaron con sus c abezas sonriendo._

_-Dell pasara por el novio de Rin y yo po r tu novia Len-. Len se mostró sorprendi do y Rin sonrió._

_-¡E-espera!, ¿Gakupo no se molestara?, a demas...¿tiene que ser Dell?. Es decir.. .no tengo nada en contra de Dell pero lo odio-. Rin golpeó su frente con la palm a de su mano y Dell fingió una sonrisa._

_**/¿No tengo nada en contra de él pero lo odio?, es un idiota/.**_ _Pensaba Rin. _

_-Gakupo no se molestara, siempre y cuand o no me beses jeje. Y Kaito prefirió no arriesgar debido a que si no lo mataba M iku lo mataba Meiko-. Len y Rin se mirar on. Sabían que Miku estaba enamorada de Kaito pero no sabían que Meiko también._

_-Nero es un idiota. De echo ya todo el c olegio sabe lo que le ocurrió a Neru-. L en sonrió malvadamente._

_-Yo lo intentaré-. Escucharon una voz ma sculina detrás de Luka. Todos se lo qued aron viendo._

_-¿IO-Kun...?-. Preguntaron Luka y Rin so nrojadas._

_-Ni hablar...-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-¡Esta decidido!-. Exclamo Rin con una a mplia sonrisa. Len se acerco a IO susurr ando en su oído..._

_-Si le tocas un solo cabello eres histor ia...-. IO sonrió. Len se alejo mirándol o sorprendido._

_-¿Como lo sabes?...-. Pregunto Len._

_-Fácil. Soy el hermano de IA. No me pare ce extraño ya que yo estaba enamorado de IA hace un año-. Todos se lo quedaron v iendo sorprendidos mientras el rascaba s u cabeza con una sonrisa._

_A LA NOCHE..._

_Tanto Rin como Len se encontraban muy bi en vestidos. Rin llevaba una hermosa fal da negra con boleados acompañada de calc etas negras hasta las rodillas y zapatos del mismo color. Llevaba una camisa de mangas largas negra ajustada al cuerpo q ue hacía resaltar su figura. _

_-¿Vas a un velorio?-. Se burló Len con u na camisa a rayas negras y rojas de mang as largas y un vaquero negro con un cint urón a rayas amarillas y negras y zapato s negros._

_-No es una cita formal así que no molest es...-. Dijo Rin acercándose a Len. Un a uto toco bocina a lo que los gemelos sal ieron rápidamente subiendo a la parte tr asera del auto. Nadie se encontraba de c opiloto pero el padre de Luka manejaba e l auto._

_-¡Hola!-. Saludaron Len y Rin al mismo t iempo por lo que el hombre les regalo un a sonrisa a trabes del espejo retrovisor . El auto era tan amplio como para que I O, Rin, Len y Luka se ubicaran cómodamen te en la parte trasera. Luka llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco mas algo corto y unos hermosos zapatos de taco alto del m ismo color. _

_-Creo que vine demasiado formal jajaja-. Comentó Luka._

_-Para nada...¡AH!-. Len se encontraba ob servando las piernas de Luka y haciéndol a sonrojar pero Rin lo golpeo en la cabe za._

_-¡Pervertido!-. Len noto que IO miraba a Rin sonrojado._

_-¡Claro, IO te come con la mirada y no d ices nada!-. Tanto Rin como él chico son rojaron agresivamente. Rin volvió a golp ear a Rin._

_-¡Podrías aprender a callarte aun que se a 5 segundos cuando es necesario ¿sabes? !-. Len no respondió. Simplemente se cru zo de brazos. IO vestía una camiseta bla nca de mangas largas abotonada un vaquer o igual al de Len pero sin cinturón y za patos negros._

_-Pe...Perdón...-. Se avergonzó un poco e l chico pero esta ves no sonrojo._

_-Jeje...descuida fue Len quien inició el pleito-. Len dirigió una mirada asesina a IO quien rápidamente miro hacia la ve ntana del auto._

_-Jajajaja...-. Rió Luka._

_-¿Ah?-. Dijeron todos mirándola._

_-Jajaja los celos de ustedes me hacen re ír-. Rin sonrojó y Len se mostró sorpren dido una vez más. Llegaron a el café el cual no era muy lujoso pero era muy boni to de todas formas._

_-¿Que van a pedir?-. Pregunto la mesera acercándose. Len se la quedo observando y Rin quien se encontraba a su lado lo g olpeó. La mesera se asombro y Luka tomo la mano de Len rápidamente para disimula r._

_-¡Jejejejeje!-. Luka rió de forma escand alosa y cuando la mesera se fue soltó la mano de Len y suspiró._

_-Dejen de celarse o los descubrirán-. Or denó Luka preocupada. La mesera volvió l uego de unos minutos._

_-¿Ya saben que cenaran?-. Nuevamente Len se quedo viendo a la mesera y elebó su mano para golpear a Len._

_-¡RIIIN!-. Exclamo IO casi gritando y pa rándose tomo la mano de Rin con ambas ma nos. Ambos sonrojaron y Len nuevamente d irigió una mirada asesina._

_-¿Que pe-pedirán?-. Pregunto Luka para d esviar el tema con un tic en el ojo._

_-Mesera...-. Dijo IO sin soltar a Rin._

_-¿S-si?-._

_-Creo que el chico rubio quiere picarme en pedazos y mezclar cada pedazito de mi cuerpo en arroz para luego comerme y vo mitarme...-. Luka solo mostró una (notor iamente) sonrisa fingida._

_-Captas rápido...-. Aseguró Len haciendo sonar sus dedos._

_-¿Traigo arroz?-. Pregunto la mesera._

_-Y un cuchillo-. Terminó IO. La mesera s e fue en busca del arroz y IO soltó a Ri n y tomó asiento. Luka y IO suspiraron. Len y Rin se miraron con una sincera son risa._

_-Pero se quieren...-. Susurraron IO y Lu ka al mismo tiempo mirándolos con la mis ma sonrisa. La mesera volvió con el arro z y cubiertos._

_-Se tomo literal lo del arroz-. Susurro Rin._

_-¿Desean algo más?-. Len acepto con la c abeza._

_-Un café-._

_-Yo igual-. Dijeron IO, Luka y Rin al mi smo tiempo. La mesera se fue._

_-¿IO?-. El chico escucho una voz familia r. Miro hacia la derecha viendo a su her mana junto a..._

_-¡¿Piko?!-. Dijeron IO, Luka, Rin y Len al mismo tiempo. El chico rasco su cabez a sonriente mientras IA le dirigía una f ría y seria mirada a Len él cual devolvi ó dicha mirada._

_-No sabía que salias con él...-. Comentó su hermano evaluando a Piko mirando al mismo desde la cabeza a los pies. Él chi co vestía un vaquero no muy suelto pero tampoco ajustado color azul, zapats negr os y una camisa azul obscuro mientras qu e IA vestía un short azul obscuro con me dias hasta las rodillas negras, zapatos del mismo color y su usual camisa negra con detalles rosa acompañado de aquel co llar negro que también siempre lleva._

_-En realidad, solo me la cruce de camino y la acompañé-._

_-IA no me odies...Yo no tengo la culpa-. Comentó Len sonriendo de forma un tanto malvada. La chica le dio una sonora bof etada. Todos allí se quedaron sorprendid os, inclusive Len. La mesera corrió haci a donde se encontraban._

_-Por favor, si van a discutir háganlo af uera-. IA miró a Rin sonrojada._

_-¡Me gustas!-. Grito en medio del café p ara luego salir corriendo. Rin no sabía que decir. La mesera se fue y las person as siguieron hablando tranquilamente. IO parecía paralizado por lo que había esc uchado._

_**/Si no lo hacía...Jamas se lo sacaría de adentro/.**_ _Pensó Len seriamente. Rin hizo señas de que quería la cuenta a la mesera._

_-Olvídenlo chicos...Esto fue un completo desastre-. Dijo Rin seguido de un suspi ro._

_-¡KAWAIIII MIREN, ES KAGAMINE LEN Y RIN! -. Grito una chica en la entrada. Los 4 amigos se pararon rápidamente._

_-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-. Exclamo Len sorprendido. Rápidamente varias chicas y chicos del café se pararon dispuestos a lanzarse arriba de Len y Rin._

_-¡Matemos a sus amigos así nosotros ocup aremos su lugar!-. Grito un chico._

_-¡¿QUE?!-. Gritaron Luka y IO. Los cuatr o salieron del café sin pagar la cuenta. Se metieron rápidamente al auto de él p adre de Luka._

_-¡Acelere!, ¡Acelere!-._

_-¡Rápido papá!-. Rin y Luka dijeron cosa s diferentes pero hablaron al mismo tiem po. Él acepto con la cabeza viendo los f ans correr hacia el auto y acelero perdi éndolos de vista. Los 4 chicos suspiraro n. Len dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Rin..._

_-¡Argh, Rin...!-. Len no sabia que hacer . De pronto comenzó a acariciar el cabel lo de Rin quien por su rostro parecía so rprendida. Luka sonrió con ternura y IO negó con su cabeza sonriendo de la misma forma._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Rin abrió la puerta de su casa para sali r..._

_-¡¿Que?!-. Exclamo sorprendida al ver a IA arrodillada frente a ella._

_-¡Perdón, perdón!-. Pedía IA totalmente sonrojada. La chica se arrodillo frente a IA,_

_-No hay nada que disculpar-. Sonríe. -Po demos ser amigas pero trata de superar t u enamoramiento-. Rin se paro extendiend o su mano para ayudar a IA quien acepto la ayuda y la abrazo al mejor estilo Hat sune Miku._

_-¡Gracias!-. Exclamo aun sonrojada para irse corriendo. Un chico entró a Rin del brazo y serró la puerta bruscamente aco rralándola contra la misma._

_-No me molestaría tener una hija a los 1 8 años. Ya casi todos lo sabes...-. Len tomo con una mano el cuello de la camisa de Rin intentando no lastimar a la chic a. Rin sonrojo fuertemente..._

_-¡Espe...!-. Rin no pudo terminar..._

_-Estoy cansado de esperar. ¿No era lo qu e querías?-. Pregunto Len en un tono cal mado. Rin sonrojo aun más (como si eso f uese posible). Rin quito la mano de Len bruscamente y cubrió su rostro con algun os mechones de cabellos._

_-¿Ahora que?-. Pregunto él en tono de mo lestia. Ella lo miró sonrojada en silenc io por unos segundos y Len miró asombrad o en silencio pudiendo notar el deseo en la mirada de Rin. La rubia lo abrazo. L a noche cayó rápidamente y Len y Rin hic ieron lo que toda pareja mayor de edad h aría._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_-¡Yo te entrenare en el fabuloso arte de la perversión!-. Gritaba Len en casa de IO y IA ya que la misma no se encontrab a en casa. IO alzó una ceja mientras Rin golpeaba su frente con la palma de su m ano._

_-Voy a comprar una mano automática para no tener que golpearme la frente cada ve s que hagas o digas estupideces y me ave rgüences al mismo tiempo mi querido herm ano hentai-. Decía Rin con cara de "¡Cál late la boca de una maldita vez!"._

_-IA realmente no esta enamorada de Rin, simplemente esta enamorada de ti pero no quiere admitirlo ya que eres su hermano -. IO se encontraba totalmente sonrojado . Abrió la boca para formular palabras p ero estas no querían salir. Len palmeó s u hombro._

_-Es hora de entrenarte. Usaremos a Rin-. Aseguró Len señalando a su pareja._

_-¡Ni que fuera una herramienta!-. La chi ca se cruzo de brazos._

_-Imagina que eres un martillo ahora-. Or denó Len serio pero en tono burlón._

_-¡¿Por que un martillo?!-. Se molestó y gritó al notar el tono gracioso del mism o._

_-Uno: Los martillos no hablan. Dos: ¡Me estas martillando las...!-. IO no lo dej o terminar._

_-¿Y que ganare convirtiéndome en un perv ertido como tu?-. Pregunto IO a lo que L en colocó una mano en su barbilla._

_-Trataremos de que tu hermana acepte su enamoramiento-. IO negó con su cabeza._

_-Aun que lo hiciera, nunca estaríamos ju ntos...-._

_-¿Que somos yo y Rin?-._

_-Es distinto-._

_-Si, tienes razón-._

_-¡Adiós!-. Rin intentó irse pero Len la tomo del brazo._

_-Ustedes tienen cabello rosa y nosotros rubio-. Rin bufó._

_-Len, ¿hablas en serio?-. Len acepto con la cabeza. Rin volvió a bufar._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Próximo Cap: Lecciones: como se perverti do por Kagamine Len._

_**RESULTADOS NO GARANTIZADOS, NO LES DEVOL VERÉ SU DINERO xD.**_

_Espero sus siempre bien recibidos y amab les reviers bye bye besitossss._


	10. Como ser pervertido by Len Kagamine

_Holassss Aquí el capi 10 :). LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO VOLVIÓ EL INTERNER :D_

_AQUÍ EL CAPI 10 :D_

_Disclaimer: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE U_U_

_Advertencia: Incesto..._

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIERS A...**_

_**MASCARAMENTAL357 GraciaS nuevamente! :D siempre comentas todos mis capítulos y estoy muy agradecida por eso :)**_

_**Gabriela Kagamine: Len es un loquillo jijiji xP. Gracias por comentar :)**_

_**Kuro Yumo.**_

_**Kuro yuna, la verdad es que no me habían llegado los reviers oausndounaosndcoasn XDDDD. Me alegra que te guste mi fic y gracias por seguirme x3 GRACIAS :D**_

_**ENJOY :D...**_

_**Capítulo 10: **_Como ser pervertido y la promesa...

_-¡Len-Kun!, ¡para que ella sepa lo que siente IO no es preferible que se lo diga de la mejor manera posible!-. Decía Rin quien parecía bastante irritada. Len negó con su cabeza._

_-Lo que queremos es que IA admita que le gusta IO. ¿O prefieres que ella siga pensando que esta enamorada de ti?-. Rin negó con su cabeza._

_-N-No...pero...-. Len la ignoró..._

_-Comencemos IO-. Rin se cruzó de brazos mostrando un puchero en su rostro._

_**Lección número 1...**_

_-Un pervertido siempre se ve atractivo-. Decía Len con una leve sonrisa. IO suspiró. Ellos se encontraban en una plaza acompañados por Rin quien observaba no muy de acuerdo con el plan de Len, pero lo único que podía hacer era bufar y observar como su novio y su amigo realizaban dicho plan tal como habían acordado._

_-Necesito recordarte que no soy rubio de ojos azules-. Se quejo IO. Rin estaba a punto de hablar, pero sabía que aun así lo harían ya que Len es tan o más caprichoso que ella y no sería escuchada._

_-Si tienes ojos azules, pero no eres rubio. Ademas, tu apariencia no importa-. Len dijo esto último encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-Hmp-. El pelirosa sonrojo. Len llevó a Rin del brazo parando a la frente a IO._

_-Aun que esto no me guste en lo más mínimo...Tienes que ser lindo de carácter. Preséntate-._

_-Hola...Soy IO, un gusto conocerte...-. Él chico extendió su mano la cual Rin estaba a punto de aceptar pero Len se interpuso._

_-¡Len!-. Exclamo Rin._

_-Esta mal-. Len aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar a Rin del brazo para atraer a la misma hacia él y besar sus labios. La chica lo empujo sonrojada._

_-¡Estamos en un lugar público Len!-. IO suspiró._

_**Lección número 2...**_

_-Un pervertido nunca sonroja-. Decía Len mientras empujaba a IO en medio de la plaza. Miki se acercaba._

_-Camina como si no hubieses notado su presencia para que caiga y luego ayuda a esa chica a pararse. Esto tienes que hacerlo sin sonrojar-. IO acepto con la cabeza. Siguió las indicaciones de Len y al caer la chica extendió su mano en signo de ayuda. La chica acepto pero al momento de tomar su mano IO sonrojo._

_-Jaja, gracias. ¡Que lindo eres ruborizado!-. IO sonrojo aun más. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojando levemente y siguió su camino. Len golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. Rin observo a Len de reojo y suspiró._

_**Lección número 3...**_

_-Arrincona-. Ordeno Len. IO miró hacia ambos lados._

_-Kagamine Len que ni siquiera...-. Len apoyó su espalda contra el árbol y Rin empujo a IO hasta que este se pare frente a Len. _

_-¡Pervertidos...!-. Grito una anciana haciendo que se separen rápidamente. Rin comenzó a reír a carcajadas._

_-Me late que esa es la vejes de Rin-. Comentó Len._

_-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-. Pregunto Rin gritando. Len comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por Rin mientras IO miraba como un tonto. _

_MÁS TARDE..._

_-Si me hubieses utilizado hubiese sido más fácil-. Decía Rin al golpeado Len. Los 3 chicos se encontraban sentados en una banca._

_-Ya quisieras que IO...-. Len no pudo terminar de susurrar ya que Rin elevó su mano..._

_-¿¡Que!?-. Pregunto Rin al solo escuchar "...quisieras..."._

_-¡Nada, nada!-. IO suspiró parándose._

_-Yo me voy a mi cas...-. IO se detuvo ya que comenzó a caminar y se pecho con IA. Ambos se asombraron. Len y Rin se pararon retirándose discretamente._

_-Tu y tus planes Len-. Decía Rin caminando a su lado. Len suspiró._

_-Supongo que soy un idiota-. Rin sonrió._

_-Últimamente no actúas tan frío y pervertido como antes. Para mi, eso es un cambio muy grande ya que soy la que más lo nota y un cambio para mejor-. Len le devolvió la sonrisa a Rin. Len la despeino un poco. _

_-Aun así sigo siendo un idiota-._

_-Si, siempre me ocultas cuando sufres. Te escuche llorar...-. Len la miró un tanto sorprendido._

_-Tu fuiste muy poco sincera conmigo muchas veces-._

_-Olvídalo ya. No quiero comenzar a pelear-. Len sonrió._

_-¿Quieres ir a la playa?-. Pregunto Len a lo que rápidamente Rin acepto con la cabeza. Caminaron hasta la playa muy lentamente. Una ves allí se sentaron frente al mar._

_-Es hermoso...-. Rin pensó en voz alta mientras la dulce brisa movía los cabellos de ambos chicos._

_-Intentemos evitar las peleas-. Dijo Len con una sonrisa. -Desquitemos todo ahora...-. Rin sonrió._

_-Se que es un poco cruel de mi parte preguntar esto pero. Hace mucho, en la grabación de "Spice", me dijiste que lloraste gracias a un recuerdo amargo. Elegiste no contármelo pero...Quiero ayudar...-. Len sonrió tomando la mano de Rin._

_-Fui cobarde al no decírtelo. Como fui cobarde al no aceptar que estaba enamorado de ti desde hace mucho-. Rin lo miró sorprendido. Len estaba realmente serio. Su mirada se dirigía al mar pero estaba un tanto perdida. Sus ojos eran vidriosos, como si tuviese deseos de llorar._

_-Fui muy inmaduro. Siento no poder decir más...-. Rin sonrió._

_-Esta bien-._

_-No, no esta bien. No quiero ocultártelo-. Rin volvió a sonreír pero esta ves amargamente. _

_-Siempre soporte, los problemas de los demás. Siempre los demás me contaban sus problemas y de alguna forma si no lo hacían me enteraba tarde o temprano. Ayudando a todos a toda hora incluso cuando me creían un pervertido o algo parecido pero nunca me importó. Los problemas de Neru...los problemas de IA y IO. Mis propios problemas, problemas de mamá y papá, tus pro...-. Len se asombro de si mismo lo cual se reflejo en su rostro. Volteó a ver a Rin quien lo miraba escuchando atentamente. ¿¡Que estaba diciendo!?._

_-Ya veo...-. Decía Rin. -Juntaste todos esos problemas como si fuera uno solo, eso resulto una bomba para tu corazón. Quebraste en llanto fácilmente debido a eso...¿No es verdad?-. Mientras Rin decía esto por la mente de Len pasaban imágenes como Neru herida intentando proteger a su hermano a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, el golpeando a Nero aun que el mismo estaba desmayado, IA negando su ayuda quitando bruscamente su mano y empujándolo para poder pasar, él ayudando a IO, Rin llorando en una esquina del baño y el abrazándola, Rin vestida de diablo llorando y el abrazándola, Rin cayendo de las escaleras y él atrapándola, Rin mirando su pierna, Rin sonriendo...en esa última imagen pudo escuchar en su mente la voz de su hermana diciendo _"_**gra-gracias por no rendirte"**__._

_-¿Len-Kun?-. Esa misma voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Jeje, no me digas "Kun", dime solo Len, como siempre-. Rin acepto con su cabeza regalando una cálida sonrisa la cual lo calmó un poco._

_-Nunca fuiste sincera del todo conmigo. ¿Po...?-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-Tenía miedo de que salieras lastimado. Más de lo que salías lastimado con mis problemas. Siempre estuviste allí todo el tiempo-. Len se paró a lo que Rin también._

_-A partir de ahora, prometamos no mentirnos más. ¿Si?-. Pidió Len a lo que Rin acepto con su cabeza sonriendo. Se tomaron de la mano sin importar las personas que se encontraban allí y se fueron caminando con una sonrisa._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Espero sus hermosos reviersss :3. Arigatooo, ¡Sayonara!._


	11. El veloz Luki Megurine y la yandere Tei

_¡Holasss Capí 11 :D!. Tuve que hacerlo todo de nuevo -.-_

Gracias por sus reviers ;D a:

Kuro yuno: Sipo, es que había olvidado la pregunta jajaja. Sipi, aun sigo haciendo capítulos :), ¿esa es la pregunta ñ_ñU?. Te quería mandar un mensaje privado pero como tu nombre no me aparece en azul no puedo entrar a tu perfil u_U. Jajaja no sabía que era tan chistosa, solo intento que ademas de amor tenga otras cosas que llame la atención o si no sería muy empalagoso :S.

MASCARAMENTAL357: Si, si hacía una escena Yaoi xDDD. Jajaja. Eso que dices es muy sierto, un corazón rara vez puede soportar problemas propios . Y yo creo que las lecciones de Len no solo son raras si no un tanto subnormales xDDDD.

Dempa Sama: ¡Arigato! :D. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero si este fic :D.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo puede ser algo violento, pero tranquilos, dudo mucho que vuelva a subir uno igual. De todas formas, si quieren que suba otro así solo háganme saber por reviers :).

PD: Genki: Bien o Saludable :).

ENJOY :D...

_**Capítulo 11: **_ _**El veloz Megurine Luki**_

_Len caminaba solitario por la calle en pleno día. Noto a alguien de lejos saludando con su mano. No pudo distinguir si era un chico o una chica. Se acerco un poco viendo un rostro alegre._

_-¡¿Tei Sukone!?...-. Grito al sorprenderse. La chica corrió a su lado. A pesar de tener 15 años, era muy alegre, honesta, _tierna, gentil.

_-Hola, Len-Kun-. El le devolvió la amable sonrisa que ella formulo._

_-Eh venido de visita solo por 2 días. Lo lamento no poder quedarme más...-. La chica colocó una mano en el hombro de Len. _

_-No hay problema-. Decía Len con una sonrisa. -Ven, iré saludemos a Rin-. La chica borró su sonrisa._

_-¿Rin?-._

_-¿No la recuerdas?, mi hermana...-. La sonrisa de Tei volvió haciendo que Len se extrañe pero lo ignore._

_AL LLEGAR A CASA KAGAMINE..._

_-Pasa...-. Ordeno Len con una sonrisa a lo que Tei obedeció entrando tímidamente. Rin bajo las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar a donde se encontraba Tei extendió su mano en modo de saludo. La chica correspondió. Rin observo que su sonrisa no parecía del todo honesta. Supuso que no le caía bien._

_-Jeje...etto, siéntate donde se te apetezca-. Dijo Rin amablemente con una sonrisa a lo que Tei se sentó en el comedor intentando sonreír. Persiguió a Rin con la mirada hasta que fue a la cocina. Len no lo notó pero la misma Rin si._

_-¡Len!-. Lo llamó a lo que Len fue..._

_-Len...¿Qui-Quien es ella?-. Pregunto Rin con un poco de miedo._

_-Una amiga. Se llama Tei. ¿Por?-._

_-¿Seguro que no es Yandere?-. Len sonrió._

_-No lo creo, la conozco desde hace tiempo. Es solo que no la veo desde que somos niños-. Eso tranquilizo un poco a Rin pero...¿Que tal si había cambiado en todo ese tiempo?._

_-¿Sucede algo?-. Escucharon._

_-¡Ah!-. Exclamo Rin ya que la voz de la sonriente chica la asusto. Rin intento fingir una sonrisa con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente..._

_-N-No...Es decir...¿que harías si supieras quien es la novia de Len?-._

_-La mataría-. Comentó sonriente y algo sonrojada sin ningún problema. Len y Rin se miraron mutuamente. _

_-Jajajaja, solo bromeaba-. Luego de decir esto, la chica se encamino al comedor. La chica parecía algo triste. Len despeino a Rin yéndose a su cuarto. Tei se paró y se encamino hacia la cocina._

_-Kagamine Rin...-. Rin volteó rápidamente. Tei sonrió amablemente._

_-¿Acaso eres incestuosa?, es que e observado como miras a Len-Kun-. Rin la miró seriamente._

_-No...para nada...-. Rin seguía con su seriedad. Tei sonrió nuevamente._

_-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que me estas mintiendo-._

_-N-No...-. Rin le dio la espalda a Tei para seguir cocinando. Tei se acerco inclinándose un poco para que su rostro quede a lado de ella._

_-El miedo esta solo en tu mente-. Pregunto Tei con una sonrisa un poco más malvada._

_-¡¿Que?!-. Tei se aparto a lo que Rin exclamo sorprendida._

_-Debo irme...-. Dijo Tei palmeando el hombro de Rin y saliendo de la casa. Len bajo las escaleras rápidamente._

_-¿Que hay de Tei?-. Pregunto Len. Rin negó con su cabeza._

_-S-Se fue...-. Explico Rin fingiendo una sonrisa._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Rin y Len salían del colegio._

_-Len, tengo que ir a visitar a mi amiga Sonika en el hospital-. Len elevó una ceja._

_-¿Que le sucedió?-. Pregunto Len curioso._

_-Jeje, no lo se, pero un mensaje anónimo que decía ser de Luki al final llegó a mi celular-._

_-¿Hermano de Luka?-. Rin acepto con la cabeza y con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla se retiró rápidamente. Llegó al hospital y se paro frente al ascensor a esperar que bajen para poder subir mientras acomodaba un poco su falda rápidamente._

_-Que raro, ahora que recuerdo Sonika estuvo en mi cump...-. Rin se quedo muda al abrirse el elevador. Allí estaba Tei con un bat de beisbol en su mano, un sonrisa y una pequeña mancha de sangre en su mejilla._

_-Rin-Chan...-. Dijo sin borrar su amable y tierna sonrisa. Rin retrocedió un paso algo asustada._

_-T-Tei...¿Q-Que haces aquí...?-. Pregunto Rin asustada._

_-Neru es una amiga de hace mucho tiempo...O lo era...-. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron desmesuradamente. El bat también tenía algo de sangre._

_-Así que...-. Tei comenzó a avanzar convocando que Rin retroceda hasta encontrarse con la pared. Tei tomo fuerza elevando el bat e intentando golpear a Rin pero esta se movió provocando que Tei golpeé la pared. Rin comenzó a correr._

_**/¡Es una maldita psicópata!, ¡se supone que es un hospital!. ¡¿Donde demonios están todos?!/. **__Pensaba Rin corriendo y respirando como si estuviese corriendo una maratón hace horas de lo rápido que iba. Habían dos pasillos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Rin intento ir a la __izquierda pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver a Tei y cambió de rumbo dirigiéndose hacia la derecha. Rin cayó al suelo y escucha pasos acercarse lentamente. Se paró como pudo y siguió corriendo. Entró a una sala encontrando un montón de enfermeros y enfermeras en charcos de sangre y demás. Se quedo paralizada. Su cuerpo temblaba, ¿como una simple adolescente podía provocar una masacre así?. Comenzó a abrir y recorrer salas en las cuales estarían los enfermos pero solo encontró masacre y más masacre._

_-...No es necesario escapar...-. Escucho una voz detrás de ella volteando rápidamente. La chica sonrió algo sonrojada._

_-Todo sea por Len-Kun-. Decía la chica con una sonrisa._

_-¡Eso no es amor es obsesión!-. Exclamó Rin casi gritando._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE DELL..._

_-¿Que sucede Len?-. Preguntó ya que todos estaban riendo y divirtiéndose menos él._

_-No lo sé...Siento como si algo malo estuviese pasando y no se porque me preocupa Rin-. Gakupo palmeó su hombro regalando una sonrisa. Len colocó una mano en su hombro_

_-Hmp...Juró que sentí dolor...-. Decía Len aun preocupado. La puerta de la casa de Dell se abrió violentamente. Una chica de cabello verde mal herida se dejo caer de rodillas frente a la puerta. Parecía algo débil._

_-¡Sonika!-. Exclamaron IA y IO para luego mirarse mutuamente algo sorprendidos. Megu corrió a ayudar a Sonika a pararse y con ella Len._

_-¡Sonika, ¿que sucedió?!-. Pregunto Len mientras Sonika cerraba los ojos y parecía desvanecerse._

_-L-Le quedan pocos minutos de vida...-. Susurraba Miku asustada a su hermano._

_-T-Tei...matará a *Cof*...a Rin...*cof, cof, cof* "'Hospital Genki''-. Sonika decía esto con cierta dificultad. Len se asustó, su cara cambió radicalmente._

_-¡Miku, Dell, Luka, IO, IA, Gakupo, Luki necesitaré ayuda, Akaito, Mikuo, Haku, Megu, Meiko, Meito, y los demás cuiden de Sonika y llamen a un hospital rápido!-. Len y los primeros ya nombrados salieron corriendo de la casa._

_**/No conozco bien a Luki, pero tengo confianza en él/. **__Decía Len corriendo delante, seguido por Luki quien casi le pisaba los talones, detrás Dell, detrás IA seguida de Gakupo, IO muy cerca de Gakupo, Luka y Miku al final corriendo a la misma velocidad._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_En la ropa de Rin a la altura del hombro se podía ver un poco de sangre. Rin ya estaba agotada de correr pero no tenía otra opción. La rubia tropezó mientras Tei la miraba parada frente a ella._

_-¿Sabes Rin?, creí que por ser una tsundere serías más fuerte y me enfrentarías. Lo siento mucho, muy en el fondo no quiero asesinarte pero se que estas enamorada de Len...-. Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lagrimas. La rubia abrió levemente su boca para mostrar sus dientes en signo de molestia._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Los 7 chicos seguían corriendo lo más rápido posible._

_-¡Luki!-. Exclamo Luka a lo que el chico acepto con su cabeza._

_-¿Eh?-. Dijo Len al ver que Luki le saco ventaja. Cada ves veía al chico más alejado y cada ves hacía su mayor esfuerzo para correr al igual que los demás. Luki parecía algo agotado pero no bajaba su velocidad._

_-¡Vamos Len, se que puedes correr más!-. Len hizo aun más esfuerzo empatando la velocidad de Luki. Casi tropieza pero de todas formas pudo seguir. Llegaron al fin al hospital notando que la puerta no se abría._

_-¡A un lado!-. Exclamo Dell abriendo la puerta de una patada. Al parecer el elevador no funcionaba._

_-¡Demonios!-. Len parecía desesperado._

_-¡Por las escaleras!-. Exclamo Gakupo a lo que todos fueron hacia las escaleras subiendo lo más rápido posible. IA casi cae pero IO la tomo del brazo sorprendiéndola._

_-Rápido...-. Decía IO con una sonrisa amarga y un leve sonrojo. Los ojos de IA se llenaron de lagrimas. Ambos siguieron corriendo pero esta ves tras Miku y Luka._

_MIENTRAS TANTO_

_Rin corría bajando lo más rápido posible las escaleras._

_-¡RIN!-. Escucho un grito desesperado y familiar. Rápidamente supo que era Len y se apresuró en bajar las escaleras._

_-¡Len!-. Exclamo Rin al encontrarse con el chico._

_-¡¿Estas bien?!-. Preguntaba IA mientras IO la observaba seriamente._

_-S-Si...¡Vamos!-. Luego de la respuesta de Rin, rápidamente salieron del hospital._

_-¡RIN, RIN, RIN-CHAN, RIIIN!-. Decía Miku abrazando a la misma. Luego de que la soltó Rin sonrió. _

_A LA NOCHE..._

_-Ya vuelvo, simplemente iré a comprar velas...-. Decía un sonriente Len alumbrando su camino con el celular. La luz se había cortado. Rin coloco una vela en la mesa ya que todo estaba obscuro. Escuchó un ruido extraño._

_-¿Len?-. Pregunto algo tranquilamente. Sintió algo frío en su cuello pero apenas la estaba tocando. También sintió que alguien la abrazo por la espalda para evitar sus movimientos._

_-Sukone Tei...-. Susurro Rin para si misma. En un rápido movimiento, Rin pudo tomar el cuchillo de Tei y podría haberla matado pero..._

_-¡¿Ah?!-. Exclamo la chica al ver como Rin lanzó el cuchillo al suelo y extendió su mano._

_-Tu decides. Si te pones en contra de mi te pondrás en contra de Len-. La chica acepto la amistad de Rin algo dudosa. Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente. Len entró sin comprender lo que sucedía._

_-¿Q-Que me perdí?-. Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Si, si ya se que el final fue raro pero me quede sin ideas xdddddd. Espero les aya gustado y espero sus hermosos reviers :*_


	12. Ganando la confianza de Len y Rin

_BLUE EYES :D_

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviers que cada día me alegran más :3

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Por eso decía que el final es medio "¡¿What the fock?_

_!". xD. ¿Enserio?, si sabía que con el miedo pero no sabía que con la preocupación también :O (lo sé, soy algo retrasada xDDDDDD)._

_Shadechu Nightray: No te preocupes por no comentar, siempre has comentado la mayoría de mis capítulos y es justo por esa razón que hoy tendrás un Taito Shion yandere x Haku Yowane x Dell Honne :). En cuanto a Gakuko y Luki lo haré en el próximo capi :), de echo, agregué a Luki con ese fin ñ_ñ. Por ahora Miku no es pareja de nadie xD. ¡Disfrútalo te lo mereces :D!. Gomeeeeen por hacerte llorar :(._

_Gabriela Kagamine: Siii yo también lo hubiese pensado pero no hubiera gritado jajaja xD. Lo de la escuela de perversión me hizo reír bastante xD. _

_¡Que bueno que te gusto el final :D!._

NO TENGAN DUDAS EN DECIRME ALGUNA PAREJA QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER EN EL FIC :).

Inspiración: YW7IuMwWr94 (solo junten el con ... y listo :D)

advertencia: Incesto y algo de violencia :S.

ENJOY :D...

_**Capítulo 12: Ganando la confianza de Rin y Len...**_

_Era un día hermoso. Rin caminaba por la calle, todo era paz, tranquilidad, Tei sonrojada entablando una conversación Len sentados en una banca, una hermosa brisa...Un momento...¡¿Tei sonrojada?!. Eso le dio "mala espina" a Rin quien fue con pasos rápidos hacia donde se encontraban. _

_-¡Hola!-. Saludo de forma histérica con una sonrisa notoriamente fingida._

_-Hola...-. Len sonrió al notar la molestia de Rin._

_-Hola Rin-Chan...-. Dijo Tei algo extrañada. -¿Estas molesta...?-._

_-¡NO!-. Grito Rin sonrojada._

_-Que tos, *cof, cof, cof, cof*, celos *cof, cof, cof*, ejeeeem-. Dijo Len mientras cubría su boca con su mano. Se notaba que la tos era fingida. Rin cerró su mano convirtiéndola en puño._

_-¿Mucha tos eh?, ¿quieres que golpee tu espalda un poco?-. Len negó con su cabeza sonriendo un tanto pervertido._

_-No mientras seas celosa-. Rin sonrojo agresivamente y Tei se paro._

_-¡¿Que puedo hacer para que confíen en mi?!-. Pregunto Tei sonriendo algo sonrojada. Len y Rin se miraron. Rin notó que Len sonrió de forma malvada._

_Más tarde..._

_**INTENTO NÚMERO 1...**_

_-¿No a visto a Dora exploradora...po-por aquí?-. Pregunto Tei a una señora fingiendo una sonrisa con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente. La anciana se quedo en silencio unos segundos._

_-Hmmm...Deberías ir a un hospital...-. Tei se quedo muda mientras la anciana se retiraba. Luego de eso, Tei comenzó a susurrar..._

_-Vieja de...-._

_**INTENTO NÚMERO 2...**_

_-Que cruel eres...-. Decía Rin escondida tras unos arbustos._

_-Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades. Ademas, ¿no te cae mal?-. Se excuso Len haciendo lo mismo._

_-Olvidas un detalle...-._

_-¿Cual?-. _

_-Esta enamorada de ti...-._

_-¿y?...-._

_-Es yandere...-._

_-¿Y?-._

_-¡Len!. ¡No puedes pedirle que le pregunte a Megu y a IA si eres lindo!-. Len sonrió._

_-¿T-Te parece atractivo?-. Preguntaba Tei algo sonrojada._

_-Si...de echo creo que es el más lindo del colegio aun que Luki no se queda atrás. IO tampo...¡AAAAAAH!-. Tei tomó a Megu del cuello con ambas manos mientras Len y Rin intentaban separarlas._

_**INTENTO NÚMERO 3...**_

_-N-No entiendo como todo esto puede ayudar a ganarme la confianza de esos dos...-. Susurraba Tei para ella misma parada frente a Meiko quien parecía algo borracha._

_-Me-Meiko...¿Me das un poco de sa-sake?-. Meiko abraza a Tei y le da su botella._

_-¡Cla...*hip*...claro bebe todo lo que quie...*hip*...quieras...-. Tei parecía algo sorprendida._

_**/A pesar de todo sigue siendo amigable/. **__Tei miró hacia unos arbustos notando que Len y Rin le hacían señas de que tomara. Tei suspiró y tomo un poco de mala gana y haciendo caras que no parecían decir que estaba delicioso. Tei se fue lo más rápido que pudo soltándose de Meiko mientras que Len no podía evitar reír a carcajadas y Rin no podía evitar sentir un poco de lastima por Tei._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN PARQUE..._

_-Jajajaja...-. Se escucho la risa de una peliblanca. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta. No estaba sola, al parecer se estaba riendo de algo que le había dicho Dell. _

_-No entiendo, con los demás eres frío, pero conmigo eres una persona completamente distinta...-. Decía Haku con una sonrisa. El chico devolvió la sonrisa. _

_-Quizá sea por nuestro pasado. Ni yo lo sé...-. Respondió él chico de ojos rojizos. Alguien se acerco a saludar._

_-Ha-Haku...-. En la voz de la chica se escuchaba algo de miedo._

_-¿IA?-. Pregunto Haku seriamente. La chica parecía algo paraliza. Su hermano la acompañaba._

_-No sé que le ocurre. Ah repetido tu nombre todo el día. Cuando le pregunto el por que solo responde "Taito"-._

_-¡Taito!-. Exclamo Haku asustada._

_-¿Que ocurre?-. Pregunto Dell a lo que Haku negó con su cabeza y salió corriendo._

_-¡HAKU!-. Grito Dell sin ser escuchado._

_**/¡Tengo que esconderme en algún lado y rápido!/. **__Pensaba Haku sin parar de correr._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Hmp. el color gris del cielo se esta haciendo cada vez más intenso-. Comento Tei mientras caminaba junto a Rin y Len._

_-Seguramente lloverá. Vamos a mi casa-. Comentó Rin._

_-¡NUESTRA!-. Resaltó Len. Rin sonrió negando con su cabeza._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Comenzó a llover levemente..._

_-hmp...-. Decía el chico de cabello negro._

_RECORDANDO..._

_Una chica de 15 años corría lo más rápido posible. De pronto cayó al suelo. Un chico se arrodillo algo manchado de sangre y extendió su mano. Ese día también estaba lloviendo..._

_-¡Aléjate!, ma-mataste a mi-mis amigos...-. Decía la chica asustada y triste._

_-Lo hice por amor...-. Decía el chico algo sonrojado. Haku se paró lo más rápido posible y siguió corriendo. El chico pelinegro la siguió con un cuchillo ensangrentado en manos al igual que algunas manchas de sangre en su ropa. Noto como un chico se paro frente a ella quien parecía asombrada._

_-¿Que ocurre?-. Pregunto él chico deteniendo su paso y notando una mancha de sangre en la mejilla de Haku. Creyendo que era una yandere. Ella desvió su mirada y volteó a ver un chico tras ella a un poco de distancia. El chico lanzó el cuchillo hacia donde se encontraba Haku gracias a su furia pero Dell la abrazo provocando que el cuchillo se quede en su brazo._

_FIN DEL RECUERDO..._

_-Yowane...Haku...-. Susurro Taito para si mismo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-No hay forma de hacer que reaccione. Lo único que lograremos es resfriarnos aquí parados-. Decía Dell dirigiéndose IO pero observando a IA._

_-¡IA!-. Grito IO moviendo a su hermana por los hombros. IO se dejo caer de rodillas._

_-¡Es inútil!...Al parecer algo que vio la dejo paralizada...-. IA miraba a su hermano pero con la misma mirada perdida. La chica señalo hacia donde había ido Haku._

_-¿Que sucede IA?-. Pregunto Dell de brazos cruzados fríamente. -¡Espera!...¿dijiste que hoy dijo Taito?-. Pregunto Dell observando a IO quien acepto con la cabeza. El peliblanco salió corriendo a la dirección en la que apuntaba IA._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Haku se encontraba totalmente mojada por la lluvia. Caminaba lentamente con su mirada hacia el suelo. Termino la calle y habían dos calles una hacia la izquierda y otra hacia la derecha. Vio la sombra de un chico a lo lejos desde la izquierda y corrió hacia la derecha. Se metió a un callejón sin salida. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando lo peor._

_-¿Haku?-. Abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz del chico mirándola algo confundido. Sonrojo agresivamente._

_-¡Me asustaste!-. Exclamo Haku aun sonrojada mientras la mirada de asombro por parte de no desaparecía._

_-Con lo inteligente que eres ya deberías saber que el mejor escondite es tu casa y no la calle o un callejón sin salida-. Decía Dell en un tono un tanto sarcástico._

_-¿Haku, Dell?-. Voltearon rápidamente viendo a Rin, Len y Tei. Al parecer quien había interrumpido era Len._

_-¡Len, no puedes interrumpirlos así como así!-. Tanto Dell como Haku sonrojaron. Haku intento cubrir su rostro con mechones de cabello._

_-Pe-Pero Haku y yo...-. No pudo terminar ya que Haku lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevo._

_-¡¿Ves lo que haces?!-. Regañó Rin._

_-Rin-Chan. Si hubieses venido sola seguro hubieras echo lo mismo. Vamos, o nos resfriaremos-. La chica comenzó a caminar seguida por Len._

_**/Aun no me soporta...En ese caso somos dos/.**_ _Pensaba Rin seriamente._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Prefiero que piensen que somos novios a que sepan la verdad...Perdón...-. Decía Haku algo sonrojada. Dell palmeó su cabeza de forma tierna sorprendiéndola. _

_-Esta bien...Te acompañaré a tu casa...-. Haku se veía seria y sonrojada._

_**/A veces, tu también puedes ser fría/.**_ _Pensaba Dell igual de serio. Alguien los seguía discretamente. Llegaron a la casa en la cual Haku entró y Dell fue a la suya. Taito vacilo en asesinar o no a Dell pero extrañaba tanto a Haku que quería hacer una visita. _

_DENTRO DE LA CASA..._

_Haku llegó a su cuarto pero alguien la detuvo._

_-Hola-. Saludo el primo de su amigo._

_-¡Taito!-. Exclamo sorprendida y soltándose. El chico sonrió amablemente._

_-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Te extrañé mucho-. La chica parecía asustada. Intento salir de la habitación pero así como abrió la puerta Taito la hizo rebotar._

_-¡Maldición!-. Exclamo el chico empujándola para alejarla de la puerta. Haku pisó mal cayendo. _

_-No volverás a escapar de mi-. Dijo Taito sonrojado._

_-Me pregunto si al matarte podría hacerte mía...-. Haku se paro lo más rápido posible saliendo de la habitación. Nuevamente, Haku sintió que fue tomada del brazo. El chico la jaló colocando a Haku en la cama. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Tei se paró bruscamente._

_-Eh visto esa mirada en muchas de mis victimas. ¿Que tal si Haku y Dell escapaban de alguien?-. Preguntaba Tei sorprendiendo a Rin y Len._

_-¡¿Como rayos puedes hablar de "tus victimas" tan fácilmente?!-. Preguntaron Len y Rin al mismo tiempo. Tei sonrió._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Haku se encontraba acorralada entre Taito y la cama. El chico besó a Haku haciendo sonrojar a la misma. Sonrió sonrojado..._

_-Como te amo demasiado creo que simplemente te quitaré los ojos para que no veas a nadie más, tus labios para que no veces a nadie más, tus manos para que no toques a nadie más y así seras completamente mía. Y si aun así te enamoras te arrancaré el corazón-. Haku comenzó a moverse bruscamente en la cama._

_-Se que muy en el fondo sientes algo por los dos, aun que creas que tu mirada es solo de él...-. Haku se asombró deteniéndose. Taito se asombro y dejo caer su arma al sentir un abrazo inesperado. Haku se apartó con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Pero si cometes otro asesinato...Te odiaré por el resto de mi vida-. Taito sonrió._

_-No habrá más muertes. ¿Prometido?-. Pregunto Haku. Taito acepto con la cabeza tomando su arma._

_-Pero aun así...No sería mala idea-. Haku se asombro. Taito sonrió. _

_-Solo bromeaba. Entonces...¿eres mi novia?-._

_-N-No...espera...-. El rostro de Taito comenzó a cambiar a uno de furia._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Dell y Tei corrían delante a la misma velocidad mientras que Len iba detrás de ellos muy cerca y Rin iba detrás de todos._

_**/¡Son muy rápidos!/.**_ _Pensaba Rin haciendo su mejor esfuerzo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Haku se encontraba amarrada y amordazada a una silla mientras Taito limpiaba su cuchillo con un trapo que había encontrado en la cocina. Dejo el trapo encima de la mesa y se acerco a Haku. Acerco el cuchillo a la camisa de la chica cortando las mangas. Tomó una de las mangas que habían caído doblándola prolijamente y guardándola. Le quito a Haku lo que tenía en la boca para que pudiese hablar. Lamió el cuello de Haku haciéndola sonrojar y sorprendiéndola. En esa misma área colocó el cuchillo._

_-Te mataré y luego me mataré a mi mismo así podremos estar juntos-._

_**/E-Es mu-muy yandere.../. **__Pensaba Haku. La puerta se abrió bruscamente debido a la patada de Dell._

_-¡Suficiente!-. Exclamo Dell dejando pasar a Tei quien siempre llevaba una navaja consigo. Len y Rin llegaron detrás de Dell. El peliblanco llegó hacia donde se encontraba Haku desatando a la misma rápidamente._

_-¡De...!-. La chica no pudo terminar ya que tropezó provocando que ambos se besen. Haku intento separarse debido al miedo que le generaba que Taito estuviese allí pero Dell la tomo de los hombros._

_Taito a los aparto y tomo a Dell del cuello de su camisa. Tei apoyó su navaja en la espalda de Taito._

_-Suél-ta-lo-. Taito obedeció y Tei sonrió. -Buen chic...-. Todos se asombraron al notar que Taito besó a Dell quien se quedo mudo._

_-Ya-Yaoi...-. Susurro Rin sonrojada. Dell apartó a Taito quien sonrió y salió corriendo sin dar oportunidad a nada._

_-¡Hijo de mmmm...!-. Rin no pudo terminar ya que Len tapó su boca. Dell y Haku se miraron sonrojados y luego ambos dirigieron su mirada al piso._

_-Es un Yandere. No se rendirá, así que estén preparados-. Decía Tei amablemente mientras guardaba su arma._

_-Acaso...¿él no era el primo de Kaito?-. Pregunto Len a lo que Rin acepto con su cabeza._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Próximo Cap:_

_-¿Quien es ella?, aun no entiendo por que es tan popular entre los chicos si...-. Preguntaba Luki algo frío pero fue interrumpido._

_-Mi hermana...-. Respondía Gakupo rascando su cabeza._

_-¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!-. Preguntaban Luki, Len, Dell, Kaito y Mikuo casi a gritos y sorprendidos._

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS REVIERS :)**_


	13. Un capítulo empalagoso xD

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_BLUE EYES :D_

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviers que cada día me alegran más :3

En una parte del fic, digo que Megu, Teto, Kaito, Meiko, Rin y Len bailan Panda Hero y la que canta es Megu aun que creo que Teto también canta pero como a pesar de tocar guitarra tengo un pésimo oído no puedo asegurarlo xD. Si quieren familiarizarse más, les dejo el enlace de un video buenisimo :D

watch?v=5nQ-G5vRv4 U (Solo junten la "U" con el "4" y listop :3).

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Jajaja ya de por si tienen que estar locos para matar *-*. Vaya creí que alguien olvidaría el detalle de las palabras de Tei y su carácter. ;) exactamente eso quiso decir, que no se rendiría. Y si, Len es demasiado inmaduro xDDD._

_Shadechu Nightray: dnd ñ_ñ, si son super seys *-* Jajajaja me reí con lo de los primos jajajaja xDDDD. Hoy estas a punto de descubrir que le hizo Taito a IA D:. Si, creo que entendí mal lo de Taito x Haku x Dell, no volverá a pasar :3 xDDD. Voy a ver si puedo poner algo de IA x IO ya que me gusta mucho esa pareja y Luki x Gakuko ¡Oh!. y Yuzuki x Piko. No se el porque me gusto esa pareja cuando busque en google xd. Es que no conocía a Yuzuki Yukari -.-. ¡Es muy kawaii :3!._

_Gabriela Kagamine: _Jajajajaaj ¡gracias :D!, no se porque me imagine yo misma preguntando a la gente por spoderman xDDD jajaja.

NO TENGAN DUDAS EN DECIRME ALGUNA PAREJA QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER EN EL FIC :).

advertencia: Incesto :S

ENJOY :D...

_**Capítulo 13: Un capítulo muy empalagoso xS**_

_-¡Len, Rin!-. Decía la chica quien al parecer se quedaría en esa ciudad ya que llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio. Tenían una hora de descanso debido a que los profesores faltaron y Tei había pedido para estar en la misma clase que Kagamine Len ya que se sentiría sola. Ademas, había asesinado a sus padres y su hermano mayor por lo que no tiene ningún tutor a cargo de ella. Entró corriendo al salón encontrando a Len, Rin, Miku, Mikuo, Neru, Dell y Haku. Se acerco a Rin y Len. Los demás se encontraban en el pasillo y en el amplio pateo._

_-¡¿Que hago para ganarme la confianza de ambos?!-. Pregunto casi desesperada. Rin palmeo su hombro._

_-Ya te la ganaste-. Tei se asombró._

_-Estuviste a punto de matar a Taito para salvarme-. Comento Haku con una pequeña sonrisa. Tei sonrió de forma amplia y dio un salto de alegría abrasando a Len quien no se atrevía a quitarla. Lo comprendo, sabiendo lo agresiva y violenta que es en el fondo, ¿quien se atrevería a hacerlo?...Pues Rin._

_-Te-Tei...ya basta...Tei, Tei, ¡TEEEIIII!-. Decía Rin con una sonrisa intentando quitar a Tei pero esta se aferró más a Len._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Dos chicas caminaban por el pasillo acompañadas de Gakupo..._

_-¿Sera esta clase?-. Una de las chicas, (la más parecida Gakupo) señaló una clase._

_-Así es hermana, aquí es. En esta clase asisten mis amigos y yo. De esa forma Yuzuki tampoco estará sola-. La chica a lado de Gakuko sonrió. Dell salió del salón viendo a Gakupo y las dos chicas._

_-Hola-. Saludo fríamente. Kaito y Luki se dirigían al salón y los vio deteniéndose._

_-¡Ustedes son Gakuko y Yuzuki!, los chicos las vieron entrar y no dejan de hablar de ustedes-. Comento Kaito algo asombrado mientras Luki se mostraba algo asombrado al ver como Gakuko lo miraba sonrojada._

_-¿Quien es ella?, aun no entiendo por que es tan popular entre los chicos si...-. Preguntaba Luki algo frío pero fue interrumpido._

_-Mi hermana...-. Respondía Gakupo rascando su cabeza._

_-¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!-. Preguntaban Luki, Len, Dell, Kaito y Mikuo casi a gritos y sorprendidos. Así es, Len y Mikuo estaban saliendo del salón cuando escucharon lo que Gakupo dijo. Yuzuki sonrió al ver salir a Tei._

_-No me agradas...-. Dijo Tei sonriendo dulcemente como si estuviese hablando de su amor por los animales. Yuzuki se sorprendió. Rin salió y al ver el rostro de molestia en Yuzuki parada frente a Tei se interpuso._

_-¡Kagamine Rin!, pero dime solo Rin-. Saludo extendiendo su mano. La chica correspondió._

_-Yuzuki Yukari. Pero dime Yuzu si quieres-. Decía sonriente. Tei volvió a la clase viendo a Haku y Miku hablando entre ellas._

_-Dos chicas nuevas-. Fueron las únicas tres palabras de Tei que provocaron que Miku y Haku salgan del salón._

_-Luki-. Susurro Luka codeando a su hermano quien observo a Gakuko mirando nuevamente._

_-Mejor me voy-. Dijo Luki yéndose al sentirse incomodo. Todos se presentaron entre si y rápidamente luego de un largo tiempo de hablar, se hizo la hora de volver a casa._

_EN CASA DELL..._

_-Haku-. La chica escucho su nombre volteando. Él chico la había invitado a su casa y ella había aceptado._

_-Haku, ¿que...que sentiste con el beso?-. Haku sonrojó rápidamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido._

_-N-No lo sé...-._

_-Ha...-._

_-¿Que hora es?-. Interrumpió la chica algo sonrojada._

_-Haku no cambies de tema. ¿Por que estas tan sonroj...?-. Haku sonrojó aun más e interrumpió._

_-¡Me gustas!, ¡Siempre fuiste tan frío con todos y aun así conmigo eres más cálido!...-._

_-Ha...Haku ya entie...-._

_-¡Eres tan agradable y tan diferente a Taito a la vez, tu eres un chico Tsundere y él es un Yandere, creo que no se lo que siento ¿acaso esta mal?, necesito ayuda!-. Haku ya estaba casi gritando..._

_-¡Haku...!-._

_-¡¿Porque estoy tan confundida?!-. Dell se quedo mudo por unos segundos. Haku lo abrazó fuertemente. Dell no supo como reaccionar. Aun que no lo supiera, estaba levemente sonrojado. La palabra "me gustas" rebotaba en su cabeza y hacía eco en sus oídos._

_MIENTRAS EN EL HOSPITAL..._

_IA se encontraba en la camilla con una mirada perdida y a su lado IO sonriendo._

_-IA...¿Estas en condiciones para decir que te hizo Taito?-. La chica sonrojo y miró a su hermano. Al parecer estaba muda debido a lo que vio cuando se paralizó de tal forma. Tomo un papel y un lápiz comenzando a escribir._

_-¿IA?-. Pregunto el chico. Se asombro al leer lo que había escrito la chica. _

"_Pregunto por Haku y como no quise decir nada, asesino a alguien delante de mi y dijo que me perdonaría la vida si le decía pero estaba tan paralizada del susto que simplemente no respondí". IO abrazó a su hermana provocando que el papel y lápiz en sus manos cayeran._

_-...I...I...-. La chica quería hablar pero las palabras no salían. Él chico se alejó un poco para ver su rostro. IA se asombró al verlo sonrojado con una sonrisa algo amarga._

_-Aun no entiendo la razón por la que me pongo nervioso...-. Fue lo único que dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y un leve sonrojo para volver a abrazar a IA. La chica alejo bruscamente a IO._

_-¿Que su...?-. IO no supo como reaccionar (debido al asombro) ante el beso de IA que poco a poco correspondió. La chica se aparto volviendo a abrazar a IO._

_-IO...-. Susurró sonrojada. El chico sonrió y quebró en llanto sin que IA lo notara._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN PEQUEÑO PARQUE..._

_Yuzuki se encontraba llorando en una banca. Alguien se sentó a su lado._

_-Hola. ¿Eres la chica nueva de mi clase?-. Yuzuki lo observo aun con lagrimas en los ojos. Un hermoso chico de cabello blanco. Sonrojó rápidamente._

_-¿A que se debe tu llanto?-. Yuzuki negó con su cabeza._

_-Nada, es una tontería-._

_-Puedes confiar en mi-. Dijo Piko con una leve sonrisa._

_-Es solo que...-. Suspiró. _

_-En el colegio ninguna de las demás chicas se me acerca, solo para saludar y me siento sola ya que Gakuko últimamente pasa más tiempo con Gakupo y Luka que conmigo-. El peliblanco sonrió._

_-Puedes ser mi amiga si quieres-. Comentó Piko. Un pequeño silencio invadió aquel lugar mientras la brisa movía suavemente el cabello de Piko y Yuzuki._

_-Hmp...-. Dijo una sonrojada Yuzuki mientras aceptaba con la cabeza._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE DELL..._

_Dell y Haku se encontraban dormidos en el sofá._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE LOS GEMELOS..._

_-¡NO!-. Exclamaba Len mientras Teto abrazaba su brazo sonrojada._

_-¡SI NOS VAN A OBLIGAR NO PREGUNTEN!-. Decía Rin mientras Megu se arrodillaba frente a ella. Teto soltó a Len y Megu se paró._

_-¡Vamos!-. Exclamaba Megu._

_-¡No, las chicas y chicos no dejan de perseguirnos!-. Aclaraba Rin sin notar que Len arrinconaba a Teto detrás de ella. Intento voltear pero Megu no se lo permitió._

_-¡NO, NO, NO!. Jejeje, es diferente, por favoooor!-._

_-¡NO, ES NO!-. Decía Rin._

_ESE MISMO DÍA MÁS TARDE..._

_Kaito, Meiko, Len y Rin parecían agotados mientras que Teto y Megu tenían energía de sobra y no habían tomado una gota de agua luego de bailar "Panda Hero". No por nada las colocaron delante de ellos._

_-Wow, Teto es demasiado enérgica para ser tan pequeña-. Decía una agotada Rin. Todos tomaban agua menos Meiko quien bebía Sake pero Kaito se lo quitó de las manos y le dio agua._

_-Eres un amargado-. Decía la pelicastaña sin más opción que tomar el agua._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA MEGURINE..._

_-¡Basta!-. Grito Luka._

_-¡Lo dice la señorita popularidad!-. Decía Luki parado frente a Gakuko. Ambos parecían molestos._

_-¡Yo no quiero ser popular!, ¡tu también lo eres las chicas siempre hablan de ti o de Len!-._

_-¡¿Que tiene que ver mi amigo en todo esto?!-._

_-¡Lo siento Luka, me voy-. Gakuko se fue azotando la puerta._

_-¡Luki Megurine!-. Él chico suspiró al escuchar su nombre. _

_-Esa no es forma de conquistar una chica hermano...-._

_-Hmp. ¿Quien quiere conquistarla?-. Pregunto cubriendo su rostro con algunos mechones rosas._

_-Sabes que muy en el fondo te gusto-. Denunció Luka con una sonrisa._

_-No molestes-. Luego de estas últimas y simples 2 palabras se retiro a su cuarto seguido de un suspiro por parte de su hermana._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Adiós...-. Se despedía Dell desde la puerta. Haku lo abrazó._

_**/Demonios, Haku no hagas esta más difícil de lo que es.../.**_ _Pensaba Dell acariciando su cabeza._

_-N-No quiero dormir sola-. Decía Haku sonrojada provocando que Dell sonroje._

_-No estaría bien...Sabes que soy un chico...-. Haku negó con su cabeza._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Espero sus beutifuls reviers (o como se escriba xD) forever :D xD._


	14. Extrañas actitudes y regreso de Taito

_BLUE EYES :D_

VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews que cada día me alegran más :3

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Jajaja, en realidad ellos no saben que Tei no tiene familia y que ella misma los mato a todos :3. Ni siquiera Len se animaba a quitarla xD. Gracias :D_

_Shadechu Nightray:_Gracias :D. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que eres fanática del gore y de los yandere o simplemente te gusta xddd. Si es así te recomiendo un anime muy bueno: Mirai Nikki :3. Jajaja reí con eso de "(cofcofDELLcofcof)" xDDD jajaja. También reí con lo de Akaito jajaja Veré si puedo poner a Kageito y un poco de MikuXMikuo. :3 ARIGATO!. Si quieres darme información no creo que me venga mal :3. Nos vemos! y gracias por lo de rewiers xdddd

_Shadechu Aquí te dejo el op de Mirai nikki para que me digas si te interesa y también para los demás. Hasta ahora voy viendo 2 capis: _

watch?v=tlRkgl7NJ5o

_Gabriela Kagamine: Siii o por lo menos desde mi punto de vista si es un baile agotador xDDD. Aun que no era una cosa de "¡que bruto, que bárbaro como se matan estos muchachos bailando!" pero...xD. Gracias :D_

NO TENGAN DUDAS EN DECIRME ALGUNA PAREJA QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER EN EL FIC :).

advertencia: Incesto :S

ENJOY :D...

_**Capítulo 14: Extrañas actitudes y el regreso de Taito**_

_-¿Hola?-. Preguntaba una chica entrando a su casa al ver la luz encendida. Las luces se apagaron sola y una chica de largo cabello blanco se encontraba escondida. La chica se dirigió al cuarto y observo una sombra corriendo hacia el comedor. Al llegar a el intento abrir la puerta y salir corriendo pero la chica se lo impidió dejando un hilo de sangre en su cuello._

_-¡AAAAAAAaaaaah!-. El grito de la chica se fue apagando cada vez más hasta que la misma cayó al suelo. Tei sonrió de forma un tanto malvada._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_IA despertaba un tanto confusa. Miró hacia ambos lados al pasar de estar acostada a sentada en la camilla._

_-Que calor. ¡Pude hablar!-. Exclamo IA alegremente. Miró hacia la silla donde su hermano se encontraba dormido._

_**/Como desearía que no fueras mi hermano.../.**_ _Pensaba IA mirando al chico con una nostálgica sonrisa._

_-Pero, hay algo que se borro de mi mente, como si la misma no quisiera recordarlo. Creo que tenía algo que ver con...¿Kaito, Akaito?...Bueno, no importa...Si mi mente no quiere recordarlo no la forzaré-. IA hablaba consigo misma._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿¡Te enojas conmigo!?-. Preguntaba Len de forma histérica mientras bajaba las escaleras detrás de su hermana quien también lo hacía._

_-¡No hiciste nada para apartar a Tei ayer!-. Len sonrió._

_-Okey celosa, déjame decirte que Tei...:¡ES UNA MALDITA ASESINA PSICÓPATA QUE SE ESTA CONVIRTIENDO EN UNA MALDITA ACOSADORA!-. Decía Len gritando esto último. Rin elevó una ceja._

_-¿Puedes enfrentarte a hombres pero no a chicas?-. Preguntaba Rin en un tono algo sarcástico. Len suspiró._

_-Es una Yandere. No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas-. Decía Len seriamente para luego regalarle a Rin un pequeño beso en los labios._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Haku caminaba hacia el teléfono que no paraba de sonar._

_-Hola-. Atendió._

_-Haku-Chan...-. Escucho la voz de Taito cortando rápidamente. Ella parecía asombrada._

_**/¿Co-Como tiene mi número?.../. **__Pensaba Haku aun con la misma cara de sorpresa._

_MÁS TARDE EN EL COLEGIO..._

_-¡¿Que hiciste que?!-. Preguntaba un asombrado Len casi gritando a Tei._

_-La maté...-. Dijo Tei sonrojada y sonriendo._

_-¡¿Me estas diciendo que mataste a Teto por mi?!-. Decía Len bajando un poco la voz. Tei sonrojo un poco más y beso a Len en los labios. Él chico la aparto por los hombros._

_-¡DEJA DE HACER TANTAS TONTERÍAS!-. Grito Len provocando que todos los miren. Tei miró hacia todos lados observando las miradas de los demás. Empujó a Len bruscamente y sin perder su sonrojo salió corriendo y llorando. Rin se acerco hacia donde estaba Len._

_-¿Que hizo?-. Len mostró cara de asombro pero intento disimular._

_-N-Na-Nada-. _

_-¿Tartamudeas?-._

_-Debo irme...-. Dijo Len yendo con pasos rápidos al baño de chicos. Rin escuchó algo caer en el salón justo antes de el timbre. Corrió a ver que sucedía._

_-¡Luki, Gakuko!-. Exclamo. Los pocos chicos allí estaban mirando. Gakuko mantenía su mano elevada mientras Luki miraba hacia la izquierda con su mejilla sonrojada y al parecer sorprendido._

_-¡Hace dos días te conozco!, ¡¿tienes la noción de cuanto tiempo significa ese?!-. Gakuko tomo su mochila al escuchar el timbre pero no se quedo a comenzar las clases. Tomo su mochila y se retiró. Un chico de cabello purpura se encontraba en el pasillo a la hora de clases con su respectivo uniforme No, no era Gakupo, era Shion Taito. Él chico observo discretamente por una pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta a Haku tomando apuntes. Solo se podían ver sus ojos. El chico sonrió un tanto pervertido. Haku miró hacia la puerta viendo los ojos del chico. Taito se tomo la molestia de pararse en puntas de pie para que se vea su rostro completo y parte de su cuello pasando su dedo por su cuello y señalando a Dell para indicarle a Haku que lo mataría. La chica se paró bruscamente ganando la mirada de todos._

_-Yowane, tome asiento-. Pidió el profesor._

_-Necesito ir al baño...-. Haku parecía decidida._

_-¡Le juro que es urgente!-._

_-¡Yowane!-. El profesor Akaito se notaba molesto. Miró hacia la puerta notando nuevamente las señas de Taito. Haku corrió hacia donde se encontraba el profesor._

_-¡Se lo suplico!-. Akaito parecía extrañado._

_-Profesor-. Escucho la voz de Dell._

_-¿Que tal si es un problema femenino?-. Preguntó haciendo sonrojar a Haku._

_-Esta bien, puede salir-._

_-Gracias profesor-. Decía Haku caminando hacia la puerta con pasos rápidos._

_**/Gracias, Dell/.**_ _Pensó abriendo la puerta._

_-Me pregunto que le ocurre-. Susurro Rin a Len. Tei miró desde el fondo dibujando a Len con el rostro morado en su hoja de cuaderno. Parecía muy molesta. Su lápiz se cayó y Yuzuki lo tomó._

_-Sukone-. Tei escucho su apellido girando su cabeza para ver a Yuzuki. Tomó el lápiz sonriendo._

_-Gracias, Yuzuki-. Decía Tei sonriendo. Tomo la mano de la chica._

_-Esp...-. Dijo la chica al notar que Tei apretaba cada vez más su mano pero el profesor interrumpió._

_-¡A su lugar!- Indico el profesor observando a Yuzuki y provocando que Tei la suelte. La peliblanca observo al profeso con cierto odio._

_MIENTRAS..._

_-¡Déjame tranquila!-. Decía Haku aprisionada entre la pared y Taito._

_-Se que dudas. Pero me amas a mi-. Decía él chico sonriendo y sonrojando a Haku._

_-Si no quieres que esto termine en una tragedia aléjate de Honne-. Decía Taito soltando a Haku y minando hacia su salón. Haku entró al salón algo pálida. _

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_-Soy su profesor Kageito-. Decía el hombre sonriendo._

_-¡¿Cuantos primos tienes?!-. Preguntaba Rin a Kaito quien sonrió mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente._

_-El profesor Akaito lamentablemente...Ya no esta más aquí-. Len miró a Tei volteando. La chica le sonrió sonrojada mientras Len fruncía el ceño._

_-Haku...-. La chica paso a lado de Dell con una hoja en la mano y ocultando su rostro tras mechones de cabello, lo ignoró, entregando la hoja al profesor volvió a su asiento de la misma forma bajo la atenta y asombrada mirada de Dell._

_-Bien, espero caerles bien...-. Rin elevó su mano. -Si señorita...¿Kagamine no es cierto?-._

_-Así es, dos compañeros no pudieron asistir debido a que son hermanos y uno de ellos se encuentra en el hospital. IA y IO-. Decía Rin con una sonrisa._

_-Muchas gracias Kagamine. ¿Por casualidad es pariente del chico a su lado?, es que aun no se su apellido y son muy similares-._

_-Es mi novi...¡Ah!, ¡hermana!-. Len fue interrumpido por un pisotón de Rin quien mostraba una sonrisa notoriamente exagerada._

_-Bi-Bien...Shion Kaito, Taito esta en la clase de...de en frente-. Se dirigió a su primo el cual debido a su rostro parecía asombrado._

_-Que extraño...no e visto a Teto por los pasillos-. Susurraba Rin a Len sin obtener respuesta alguna. -¡Len!-._

_-¿Que quieres que te responda?-. Pregunto en tono sarcástico. Vaciló un poco si contarle o no._

_-¡Vamos Len, se que sabes algo!-. _

_-Pu-pues...Tei...-. Un cuaderno se interpuso en medio._

_-Hola-. Dijo Tei con una sonrisa. _

_-Señorita, la de cabello blanco. Por favor, tome asiento-. Tei acepto con la cabeza un tanto avergonzada y se dirigió a su asiento. Yukari se asombro al ver dentro de su mochila una flor. Miró a Piko y sonrió al ver que él desvió su mirada. Lo notó un tanto sonrojado. Sonrió tomando la flor entre sus manos observándola. Piko miró de reojo y al notar que ya no era observado volvió a mirarla sin miedo alguno y sonrió._

_/Le gusto.../. Pensó sin borrar su sonrisa._

_En el reseso..._

_-Len-. Dijo Rin llevando a Len del brazo a un rincón del pateo en el que nadie pudiera oír._

_-Creo que a Mikuo le gusta Miku-._

_-Jajajaja, okey, estas loca-._

_-Es que...La mira diferente. Como si estuviese reteniéndose a si mismo-._

_-Rin ¡por dios!, ¿como lo...?-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-Es la misma mirada con la que te dirigías a mi-. Len se sorprendió un poco. Escucharon gritos por parte de Haku y corrieron hacia dentro al igual que todos los demás alumnos._

_-¡DELL YA SUÉLTAME!-. Gritaba Haku mientras era sujetada por Dell. Taito se encontraba acostado en el piso y Tei arriba de él con un cuchillo en sus manos. Elevo sus manos a punto de matarlo de una puñalada pero antes prefirió mirar a Haku..._

_-¡Si no muere pronto los muertos seremos uno de nosotros, por favor entiende Haku-Chan!-. Explicaba Tei sin ningún remordimiento de que todos sus compañeros la este observando. Ninguno de los amigos de los 3 chicos sabía como reaccionar o directamente si reaccionar._

_-Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora-. Decía Taito. Tei comenzó a bajar su brazo._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-. Grito Haku llorando mientras Dell la abrazaba para poder colocarla de espaldas a la escena y que no pudiese ver el asesinato._

_-¡LEN!-. Exclamo Rin sabiendo que sería al único que escucharía._

_-¡TEI ALTO!-. Ordeno Len gritando fríamente. La peliblanca se detuvo._

_-¡No es necesario matarlo!-. Decía Len corriendo junto con Rin hacia donde se encontraban. Len notó que jalo del brazo de Tei y extrañamente esta se quedo allí. Naturalmente ella nunca se negaba a nada de lo que él ordenara. Se comenzaron a escuchar gemidos de llanto por parte de Haku._

_-Te-Tei...¡TEI!-. Decía Rin. La chica intento volver a matar a Taito pero Len la tomo desde la ropa por la espalda y la jaló hacia atrás alejándola. La miró sorprendido. Como ya dije, era raro que Tei se negará a algo que Len ordenara. Un profesor llegó, tarde, pero llegó._

_-¡Me gustaría saber que clase de locura es ésta, Sukone, ésta castigada por traer armas!-. Tei miraba a Taito fijamente con odio el cual hacía lo mismo._

_-Retírense, no hay nada que ver-. Dicho esto, el descanso siguió con normalidad excepto por..._

_-¡Suéltame!-. Haku empujo a Dell y cayó al piso. Él chico extendió su mano la cual Haku negó golpeándola fuertemente y parándose._

_-¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡solo quiero ayudarte!-. Exclamaba Dell mientras Haku se retiraba. Pudieron escuchar una discusión._

_-¿Ahora que...?-. Pregunto Len viendo a Luki y Gakuko discutir._

_-Esos dos, siempre discutiendo-. Decía Dell quien rápidamente noto que Taito se había marchado._

_-Awwwww, deberían aprender un poco más de ellos. ¡Sobre todo tu Len!, observa la oportunidad que esta perdiendo Piko-Kun-. Al mirar, notaron que Yukari se encontraba con la espalda recostada en la pared y Piko frente a ella mas no la estaba arrinconando, es más, conservaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Parecía que estaban teniendo una platica muy interesante. Len suspiró._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Espero sus Rewiers :D. Los quiero :3_

_CONTINUARA..._


	15. El hijo de Kageito y Visita inesperada!

_**BLUE EYES :D**_

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews que cada día me alegran más :3

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Claro :). Te lo merecer por dejar tu rewier desde el primer al último capítulo. Graciass :D. De echo esa era mi pareja favorita así que creo que disfrutaré escribir también sobre ellos :3._

_Shadechu Nightray:_Gracias :D. Tus consejos son muy útiles y siempre me hacer reír xD. Por cierto. Muchas gracias, tu mp sirvió de mucha ayuda para inspirarme :). Debes ser hermana de Kaito (por lo de los helados xD). GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACIÓN DE KAGEITO :D. (AL FINAL ACLARO TUS IDEAS :3).

Kuro Yuno: (?) yo también te quiero xDDD. Mientras tenga internet, subo un capítulo todos los días (en su mayoría). Espero ahora si haber respondido tu pregunto JwJ.

_Gabriela Kagamine: Jajajajaja, reír con lo de mujeres asesinas. Seguramente mataría a toda la producción xDDDDDDD._

NO TENGAN DUDAS EN DECIRME ALGUNA PAREJA QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER EN EL FIC :).

advertencia: Incesto :S

ENJOY :D...

_**Capítulo 15: ¿¡El hijo de Kageito y visita de unos primos!?**_

_Todos los alumnos se encontraban en la clase, mas el profesor parecía distraído aveces._

_-En otras palabras, los humanos somos una unidad Bio-Psico-Social...-. Decía el profesor notando como IA tomaba apuntes. Rápidamente notó que la chica doblo la hoja y se la entregó a su hermano._

_-Señoritos IA y IO. ¿Podrían explicarme que sucede?-. El profesor parecía...¿Celoso?._

_-N-No...solo es una carta de...-. El profesor tomo la carta en sus manos. Era una justificación debido a las faltas de ambos chicos gracias a que IA estuvo internada. El profesor sonrió y le entregó la carta a IO._

_**/Lamentablemente.../.**_ _Pensaba el profesor Kageito pensaba eso mirando a IA._

_-Eres muy pequeña-. Terminó dejando escapar la segunda parte de sus pensamientos. IA (al igual que la clase), parecía confundida. Lo que nadie a excepto Kaito, Taito y Akaito saben es que Kageito ya que puede ocultarse en las sombras, controlarlas, transformarse o incluso transportarse por ellas de un sitio a otro. Durante el día se le dificulta para viajar en sombras y ademas la luz solar le resulta un tanto molesta. Además, puede cambiar su apariencia de adulto a niño o adolescente y también viceversa. El timbre de salida sonó y todos salieron rápidamente._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Era sábado, por lo que no tenían clases. IA caminaba tranquilamente pero sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo. Se tomo su tiempo para voltear._

_-¿Hola?-. Pregunto ella al ver al adolescente de su edad. Era tan parecido a Kageito que se asombro. El chico sonrió amablemente._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN RESIDENCIA KAGAMINE..._

_-¡Yo atiendo!-. Exclamo Rin parandose y corriendo a la puerta. Al abrirla noto a una chica de cabello negro sonriendo y un chico igual a ella pero sonriendo un poco más frío._

_-¡LE-LEN!-. Grito Rin asombrada. Len se dirigió a la puerta y se asombro. Rin se abalanzó arriba de Rui y ambas cayeron al piso riendo. Len y Rei se sonrieron uno al otro._

_-A pasado tiempo-. Comentó Rei extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo la cual Len acepto._

_-¿Ya te declaraste a Rin?-. Pregunto el chico de forma cortante. Len acepto con la cabeza._

_-Es mi novia. ¿Tu...?-. Len fue interrumpido..._

_-Cállate-. Dijo Rei mirando hacia el piso. Len sonrió._

_-Supongo que eso es un no. Pero...-. Len toma aire por la boca._

_-¡Sabes que no me gusta que me mandes!-._

_-¡En ese caso no me des razones para hacerlo!-._

_-¡No comiencen a pelear como siempre!-. Exclamaron Rin y Rui parándose al mismo tiempo._

_-Pedimos para ir al mismo colegio que ustedes y a la misma clase y nos aceptaron-. Decía Rui con una sonrisa._

_-¡Genial!-. Exclamó Rin con una sonrisa y dando un salto de alegría._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_IA y él chico caminaban. IA vio pasar frente a sus ojos a Taito y al notar que se detuvo ella también lo hizo._

_-Tu...-. Susurro IA apunto de recordar, pero..._

_-Deberías ir a tu casa-. Comentó el chico seriamente._

_-¿Hmp?. ¿Quien eres para decirme que hacer?-._

_-Nadie. Pero no nos dejas pasar. Muévete por favor-. Taito obedeció y siguió su camino pero no por que él lo dijera si no por que estaba apresurado._

_/Este idiota.../. Pensaba Kageito seriamente. IA lo observaba. El chico la miró._

_-Lo siento IA-Chan, debo irme...-. Decía el chico y luego se retiro dejando a IA confundida._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡¿Quieres algo de tomar?!-. Preguntaba Luki casi gritando a Gakuko quien se encontraba en el comedor. El chico llegó con una taza de té caliente dejandola frente a ella._

_-No me soportar...y aun así...tu..-. Ella parecía muy seria. Rápidamente dejo de hablar al notar que Luki se inclino un poco._

_-¿Ahora de que me vas a culpar, eh?-. Preguntaba Luki acercando su rostro al de Gakuko quien sonrojo levemente._

_-Pareces una chica Tsunde...-. Luki fue interrumpido._

_-¡Tu también!-. Exclamó la chica enfadada. Luki sonrió evitando una pelea más._

_-Pero...-. Gakuko parecía confundida al escuchar esta palabra salir de los labios de Luki. El chico se alejó un poco._

_-¿Que hacías allí, donde esta Luka, quien era él o ella?-. Pregunto preocupado por la seguridad de su hermana y curioso. _

_-Pues...solo pude distinguir a alguien de cabello negro pero no pude ver si era chico o chica siquiera. Recuerda que tenía los ojos vendados-. Luki miró seriamente a Gakuko._

_**/Que extraño...Creí que Tei o Taito lo habrían echo pero el cabello de Tei es blanco y el de Taito es morado/.**_ _Pensaba el pelirosa sacando conclusiones. La chica fingió una sonrisa algo sonrojada y el chico colocó una mano en su frente._

_-¿Fiebre?-. Pregunto. En realidad la chica solo estaba avergonzada. Corrió la mano de Luki bruscamente._

_-¡NO!- Exclamó sonrojado aun más. Coloco una mano en sus labios._

_-¿Ahora que?-._

_-Pe-Perdón...Luki...-. Él chico se asombro. La forma en la que dijo su nombre no era la de siempre. Sonó más dulce y su cara provocaba ternura._

_-Cre-Creo que si tienes fiebre...-. Comentó Luki algo sonrojado._

_-¡No me gusta que hagas este tipo de cosas, no quiero que mi lado "dere"...!-. Gakuko fue interrumpida._

_-Lo único que yo quiero es que no te pase nada ni a ti ni a Luka. Aun que no seas mi amiga y nos llevemos mal, eres una compañera de clases y si te dejara allí no estaría bien, aun que no te conociera te ayudaría. Ahora, ¿que sucedió?-. Gakuko bajo la cabeza._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Taito se encontraba a punto de tocar timbre en la casa de Haku pero Kageito golpeó su mano provocando que la baje. Él profesor había vuelto, ya no era un adolescente._

_-Taito Shion-. Él pelimorado no quiso voltear. Abrió su boca levemente para mostrar sus dientes en signo de molestia. Él hombre sonrió._

_-¿Que pensabas hacer, maldito acosador asesino?-. Taito cerró su mano fuertemente convirtiéndola en puño. Kageito negó con su cabeza._

_-Ve a tu casa Taito, o yo me encargaré personalmente de que vuelvas...-. Dicho ésto, Kageito se retiro._

_2 HORAS MÁS TARDE..._

_La puerta de la habitación se cerro brusca y ruidosamente. La luz se encendió rápidamente y a mochila fue lanzada al suelo sin siquiera observar donde. Se dejo caer en la cama molesto, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada._

_**/Mientras el este aquí, persiguiéndome por mi propia sombra no podre hacer nada. Creo que terminare teniendo "miedo hasta a mi propia sombra" de forma literal. Solo espero que al menos no me moleste en el colegio/. **__Pensaba Taito un tanto molesto sin elevar su cabeza._

_MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA HATSUNE..._

_-¡A comeeeeer!- Se escuchó una madre. _

_-...-. Mikuo se había quedado mudo. Se encontraba en su habitación sentado en la cama pero Miku se encontraba sentada en su falda abrazándolo fuertemente. Se aparto sonriendo un tanto sonrojada y corrió hacia abajo. Mikuo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. _

_Bajo rápidamente y se sentó junto a Miku como de costumbre. Allí frente a él, su madre, su padre, y su hermana se encontraba un plato con sopa de fideos ya que hacía frío. Su madre se retiró a la cocina._

_-¡Ya vuelvo!-. Exclamo desde la cocina. Su padre se levantó de la mesa._

_-No tardo, iré al baño-. Estaban incómodamente solos._

_-Mikuo-Kun-. Su hermano observo el sonrojado rostro de su hermana._

_-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?-. Pregunto sonriendo y manteniendo su sonrojo._

_/¡¿QUE?!, ella no es así, ¿lo habrá notado?, ¿habrá notado que me gusta?. ¡¿A que rayos esta jugando?!.../. Pensaba un sonrojado y sorprendido Mikuo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Ya dile que te gusta!-. Exclamaba Rin a su primo Rei quien se encontraba solo con Rin y Len._

_-N-No es tan fácil-. Pensaba Rei intentando ocultar su sonrojo tras su cabello._

_-Es decir, ella es mi hermana...-._

_-Maldito idiota-. Escuchó por parte de Len._

_-¡¿Que?!-. Exclamo Rei casi gritando debido a que el insulto y la actitud de Len le provocaron Molestia._

_-Chicos no peleen-. Pidió Rin._

_-¡No tienes ni una puta idea de todo lo que pasamos Rin y yo!, ¿todo gracias a que?, ¡a mi el mismo orgullo estúpido que tu tienes!-. Por primera vez en su vida, Rei no respondió con agresiones superiores a las de Len. Simplemente miró hacia el lado contrario donde el mismo se encontraba._

_-Len, Rei...-. Susurro Rin._

_-Disculpa Rei, pero creo que tenía que decírtelo-. Luego de terminar esto no sin antes pararse, se dirigió a la cocina mientras Rin se acercaba más a Len y palmeaba su hombro. Él chico le lanzó una mirada de molestia asombrando a la misma._

_CONTINUARA..._

_GRACIAS A Shadechu por darme la idea de que Kageito cuide de Taito entre las sombras y que se convierta en adolescente para estar junto a IA :3._

_ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS REWIERS :D._


	16. Cuando cae la noche

_**BLUE EYES :D**_

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews que cada día me alegran más :3

_MASCARAMENTAL357: De nada ñ_ñ. No eres ¡egoísta!, yo fui la que les dije que si querían alguna pareja nueva que me lo dijeran, ¿o no? ;). Jajaja me hizo reír la aclaración de "/TIERNAS, no pervertidas)". Es que me imaginé a Mikuo babeando y sacando fotos xDDDD. GRACIAS :D_

_Shadechu Nightray: Jajajaja nuevamente me hiciste reír con todo el rewier y lo del disfraz de Miku, el pelito azul y la violación de Miku hacia Mikuo me hicieron largar una carcajada bastante importante jajajajajajaaja. Si, creo que con esto de los estudios últimamente reviso poco y gracias a eso tengo pequeños errores :S. GRACIAS :D!_

_Gabriela Kagamine: Jajajaja es Kageito que se convirtió en mosca OwO (?) xD. GRACIAS :D, ME ALEGRO QUE TE AYA GUSTADO :3._

NO TENGAN DUDAS EN DECIRME ALGUNA PAREJA QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER EN EL FIC :).

advertencia: Incesto :S

ENJOY :D...

_**Capítulo 15: Cuando cae la noche...**_

_Era tarde. De echo, eran las 2:37 de la noche y Mikuo aun no lograba dormir. Volteo a ver a su hermana. Ella estaba completamente dormida._

_**/No debería estar tan nervioso. No debí autoriz...¡Un segundo!, ¡le dije que no!/. **__Mikuo pasó de estar acostado a estar sentado en la cama rápidamente. Comenzó a sacudir a Miku bruscamente y como la misma no se despertó la le quito las sabanas para que le diera frío. La chica se volvió a tapar._

_-¡Miku!-. Él parecía molesto. La chica abrió un ojo sonriendo._

_-No puedo dormir, te mueves demasiado como si estuvieras nervioso y eso me pone nerviosa-. Mikuo sonrojó un poco._

_-Te dije que no-. Mikuo ahora parecía más frío que molesto._

_-¡Mikuo-Kun!, soy tu hermana, no voy a asesinarte como lo haría Tei-. El chico negó con su cabeza en reprobación y suspiró. El chico se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda pero sonrojo y se sorprendió al sentir un abrazo desde su espalda. Su corazón se aceleró un poco pero prefirió no voltear. A la vez, no quería apartarla...Se sentía tan bien._

_-Buenas noches...Mikuo-. Él no respondió pero sonrió._

_MIENTRAS EN CASA MEGURINE..._

_-¡Kamui Gakuko!-. Exclamaban los hermanos al mismo tiempo mientras la chica de cabello purpura se paseaba por el cuarto._

_-¡¿Tienes una idea de la hora que es?!-. Preguntaba un enfadado Luki mientras rascaba sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos._

_-¡No puedo dormir en tu cuarto Luki!-._

_-¡¿Por...?!-. Luki no pudo terminar._

_-Le tiene miedo a la obscur...¡mmmmm!-. Gakuko cubrió la boca de Luka._

_**/Eso solo confirma más la idea de que es una Tsundere/.**_ _Pensaba Luki golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano._

_-Luka, ¿puedes dormir con e...?, ¿Luka?, ¡Maldición no te hagas la tonta!-. Luka se durmió rápido. Luki se paró y se llevó a Gakuko del brazo. Acto seguido, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Luka abrió un ojo y sonrió._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA KAGAMINE..._

_Los gemelos Rui y Rei se encontraban en la habitación de Rin mientras que Len y la misma Rin dormían en la habitación de él mismo Len._

_-Rei...-. Él chico escucho su nombre. Miró a su hermana._

_-Rui, Es muy tarde. Deberías dormir-. Ordenó el pelinegro._

_-Tu también deberías dormir y dejar de ver el techo de la habitación, ¿pero me haz oído mandarte a hacerlo?. !Y no te alejes tanto, tengo frío!-. Rei sonrió._

_-¡Oye espe...!-. Rei sintió que su hermana se aferró fuertemente a su brazo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos largos e interminables minutos._

_-Suéltame...-. Ordenó Rei._

_-Dame todas las ordenes que quieras, pero en ahora me estas pidiendo algo imposible-. Rei intento ocultar su sonrojo tras mechones de cabello. _

_-Oye Rei...Rin y Len son pareja y son hermanos...-. Él la miró sonrojado._

_-¿E-Estas sonrojado?-. Pregunto Rui sonrojada. Rei colocó una mano en la tibia mejilla de Rui..._

_**/Detente...Déjala, detente.../.**_ _Se decía a él mismo. Sus miradas seguían cruzándose. La mirada de Rui lo decía todo, quería ser besada, pero Rei seguía dudando. Rápidamente soltó la mejilla de Rui y volteó mostrando su espalda._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA MEGURINE..._

_Estaba obscuro en la habitación. Gakuko casi cae de la cama así que aun en la obscuridad rápidamente la tomo de la mano para que el golpe no fuese tan doloroso._

_-¡Eso te pasa por moverte tanto Gaku!...¡¿Eh?!-. La chica sonrojo y él se sorprendió._

_-¿Ga-Gaku?-._

_-Y-Ya olvídalo. ¡Y deja de moverte tanto!-. Gakuko siguió moviéndose hasta que sin notarlo termino arriba de Luki. Pudo sentir como Gakuko temblaba. Estiró su brazo rápidamente para prender la lampara y se asombro al ver a Gakuko intentando ocultar inútilmente su llanto tras su cabello._

_-¿Tanto mie...?-. Luki fue interrumpido..._

_-¡¿No puedes simplemente llevarte bien conmigo?!, ¡aun que no parezca soy un ser humano y a todo ser humano le duele ser mal tratado!-. Luki parecía confundido. _

_-...Tonta...-. Susurró Luki sonriendo. Ella lo abrazó golpeando el pecho del chico con su mano derecha._

_-¡Idiota!-. Él sonrió amargamente y con un suave movimiento la colocó a su lado y le dio la espalda._

_**/Si esto sigue así...Terminara mal/.**_ _Pensaba Luki algo sonrojado._

_-Dejaré la lampara para que no te de miedo...-._

_-¿No sera que tu tienes miedo de que suceda algo entre nosotros?...-. Pregunto Gakuko sonrojada. Luki sonrojó un poco más._

_-No digas tonterías y ya duérmete que mañana tenemos colegio y es muy tarde-. Decía Luki aun sin voltear._

_-Aun que nos llevemos mal...No me importaría si...-. Gakuko no terminó la oración por elección propia ya que Luki guardo silencio para escucharla. Luki no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡¿en verdad era Gakuko?!. Volteó a ver a la chica y pasó de estar acostado a estar sentado. Colocó una mano a lado del rostro de Gakuko._

_-¿Serías capaz de olvidar lo mucho que me odias solo para satisfacerte y no hablar con nadie solo por mi?-. Gakuko acepto con la cabeza aun sonrojada._

_-¿Te sientes bien o acaso es una apuesta con Luka?-. Gakuko guardo silencio por unos segundos._

_-¡¿ES EN SERIO?!-. Pregunto gritando sonrojada y molesta. Él chico volvió a recostarse a su lado como antes. Esta vez quien le dio la espalda fue Gakuko quien sonrojo al sentir un abrazo de Luki por la espalda..._

_-¡E-Espe...!-. La chica quería quitarse a Luki pero no podía, claramente, al ser hombre tiene más fuerza y es más brusco, por lo que no podía liberarse, así que no tubo más opción que quedarse allí quieta. Luka presto atención al escuchar las palabras de Gakuko._

_-¿Lo ves?, ya volvió la chica Tsundere-. Ella parecía muy nerviosa._

_-E-Estas demasiado ce-cerca...-. Susurró Gakuko._

_-Que extraño, tu tono de voz es más dulce y suave de lo normal-. Luki sonrió luego de decir esto._

_-¡Deja de jugar conmig...!-. Gakuko se quedó muda y sonrojada al sentir una lengua en su cuello. Él chico también sonrojo._

_-¡S-Supongo que como no tomo provecho de esta situación pensaras que soy una tonta!-. Luki rió suavemente._

_-...No...-. Luki soltó a Gakuko quien volteó quedando frente a frente. Él volteo rápidamente._

_-¿N-No vas a besarme?-. Pregunto Gakuko confundida._

_-No, ¿por?-._

_-¡¿SIGUES JUGANDO CONMIGO?!-. Gakuko volvió a gritar enfadada mientras Luki sonreía lamiendo sus labios._

_EN EL CUARTO DE LUKA..._

_La hermana del chico que estaba pegada a la pared comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la misma._

_**/¡NO PUEDE SER TAN IDIOTA!/. **__Pensaba Luka sin dejar de golpear su cabeza contra la pared. _

_**/¡Debí haberles dicho a mamá y papá que lo llevaran al hospital cuando cayó se golpeó la cabeza cuando eramos niños!/. **__Terminó de pensar Luka para luego dirigirse a su cama._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Len y Rin dormían abrazados._

_-Len...¿Estas dormido?-._

_-Si-. Rin suspiró._

_-Eres un mentiroso-. Comentó Rin sonriendo. Len mostró una gran sonrisa._

_-Quiero que te quedes a mi lado por siempre...No me importa quien interfiera-. Decía Rin abrazando a Len aun más fuerte (como si eso pudiese ser posible). Len sonrió besando su frente y luego comenzó a acariciar su cabello._

_-Buenas noches...-. Susurró él chico._

_-Te amo...-. Rin devolvió el susurro._

_-Yo más...Aun que aveces no lo demuestre...-. Luego de que Len terminó de decir las últimas palabras ambos se durmieron rápidamente. Ya era tarde y mañana tenían colegio._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Taito parecía discutir con Tei pero un chico se interpuso._

_-No entres en problemas-. Decía el chico confundiendo a Taito ya que no sabía que era su primo._

_-Los profesores y directores no permiten traer armas-._

_-No lo hago-. Dijo la chica seca y fríamente para luego irse por donde vino. Gakuko se quedo observando al chico de cabello negro._

_-Creo que él...-. Susurró la chica confundida._

_MIENTRAS EN EL SALÓN DE MÚSICA..._

_Era hora del descanso pero Haku fue hacia la sala donde no había nadie. Observo todo entrando lentamente. Volteó viendo en la puerta a Dell y volvió a voltear como si no lo hubiera visto. Se encaminó hacia el piano pero el chico la tomo del brazo._

_-¡Haku, deja de hacer como si no existiera!-. Haku no respondió. Solo cubrió sus ojos seriamente con su cerquillo e intentaba liberarse._

_-¡Hak...!-. La chica se soltó antes de que Dell terminara. La peliblanca volteó con ojos furiosos._

_**/M-Me va a gritar estoy ca-casi seguro.../.**_ _Pensaba Dell mirando con algo de temor a la chica frente a él._

_-¡Debe ser el viento!-. Exclamo Haku intentando no voltear y le dio la espalda caminando hacía donde antes quería, el piano._

_**/¡¿M-Me volvió a ignorar?!/.**_ _Se preguntaba un confundido Dell. _

_-Dell...-. Escuchó susurrar su nombre._

_-Haz de cuenta que no existo...-._

_-Si no existes...-. Dell arrincono a Haku contra el piano._

_-¿De que o quien me enamoré?-. La chica sonrojó a más no poder. Dell también sonrojó pero para él era más fácil ocultar sus sentimientos que decirlos._

_-Pero cuando me confesé...-. Fue interrumpida..._

_-Dijiste que estabas confundida. No quería confundirte más...-. Haku sonrió aun sonrojada y aparto a Dell._

_-Supongo que eso es un rechazo...-. Haku suspiro ocultando su rostro tras su cabello. Dell se dirigió a la puerta y sonrió amargamente._

_-Aun así, no dejaré que Taito toque un solo cabello tuyo y no me importa si me odies o no en un futuro-. Dicho esto se retiró. El timbre de entrada sonó sin que Haku lo notara._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Luki abrió la puerta del salón para entrar sin notar que del otro lado se encontraba Gakuko quien casi cae arriba de Luki._

_-¡Bésala Luki!-. Grito uno de sus compañeros a lo que los demás comenzaron a bromear y molestarlos._

_-Ya, compórtense-. Ordenó el profesor. Al parecer Gakuko se dirigía al baño. _

_-Lu-Luki...-. Dijo la chica al ver que él chico no se movía de la puerta._

_-Señor Megurine, puede pasar-._

_-¡Ah!, s-si gracias...-. Luki se movió hacia un costado._ _**/Es muy.../.**_ _Pensó Luki diciendo ésto._

_-Linda...-. Escuchó un susurro al ver a Luki pasa a su lado. Se asombró girando su cabeza para poder ver a Luki ubicarse en su asiento._

_**/¿Pensando...?/.**_ _Se pregunto Gakuko. La pelipurpura salió del salón para poder llegar al baño. Encontró a Miku en el baño. La peliturquesa se miraba al espejo mientras sus lagrimas caían._

_-Miku...-. La chica seco sus lagrimas con las palmas de sus manos rápidamente.-Puedes decirme lo que te ocurre con confianza...-. Decía acercándose a Miku._

_-Necesito...hablar con Rin o Ru-ui...-. Gakuko acepto con la cabeza. Volvió al salón indicando discretamente a Rin y Rui que fueran. Las chicas pidieron autorización y al ser autorizadas corrieron al baño._

_-N-No puedo...-. Susurró Miku._

_-¿Que ocurre?-. Pregunto Rin colocando una mano en su hombro._

_-Cre-Creo que estoy enamorada de Mikuo...-. Decía Miku sonriendo de forma extraña pero sin perder su llanto. Rui se asombró un poco._

_-E-Es tu hermano...-. Dijo Rui._

_-¡No finjas que no te sientes atraída hacia Rei!-. Rui sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Rin mas no respondió._

_-No puedo evitar querer estar cerca de él todo el maldito tiempo...Me siento tan sucia...-. Luego de lo que dijo Miku, Rin negó con su cabeza y una leve sonrisa. _

_-Nunca sabrás si siente lo mismo si no preguntas. Se que tienes miedo de que las cosas cambien a peor, a mi también me sucedía lo mismo. Pero...¡fui correspondida!. Tienes que tomas riesgos en la vida, todo tiene una razón-. Explicaba Rin tranquilizando un poco a Miku. Las tres chicas llegaron a la clase bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Se sentó junto a Mikuo ya que ese era su lugar._

_-Tus ojos están algo ojos. ¿Acaso...?-. Mikuo fue interrumpido..._

_-¿Me perdí de algo?-. Pregunto de forma simpática y tierna intentando que Mikuo comprenda que no quería hablar del tema._

_-N-No...-. Dijo él chico comprendiendo el mensaje algo confundido. Mientras tanto, al fondo se encontraban los gemelos Kagene._

_-Rei-Kun...-._

_-¿Sucede algo?-. Pregunto fríamente._

_-Tu...tu me...-. Parecía que la chica quería pedir algo pero..._

_-¿Kagene Rui?-. Pregunto el profesor._

_-¿¡Que!?-. Grito la chica aparentemente molesta y luego cubrió su boca con sus manos avergonzada ya que se encontraba sonrojada._

_-''El profesor es un Yandere"...-. Susurró Luki leyendo la carta que le entregó Gakuko. El profesor intento quitarle la carta de las manos pero Luki le entregó la carta a Miki quien se encontraba tras él._

_-Démela-. Miki rompió el papel sin siquiera leerlo y Kageito suspiró. El profesor observo a IA riendo con su hermano al cual hizo pasar a la pizarra a resolver 19 problema IA._

_A LA NOCHE..._

_CASA KAGENE..._

_-Hmp...-. Ya eran las 12:36. Estaba recostada en su cama cuando su hermano entró sin pedir permiso alguno._

_-¿Rei?-. La chica paso de estar acostada a sentada. Él se sentó a los pies de la cama._

_-¿Que querías decirme en el colegio?-. Rui sonrojó._

_-Na-Nada-._

_-Habla...-. Rui negó con su cabeza aun sonrojada. Rei se acerco a ella._

_-Rui...-._

_-Solo responde algo...¿Te gusta alguien?...-._

_-N-No...-._

_-Dime la verdad-. Rei suspiró._

_-Que molesta que eres aveces. Si, esta bien-. Rui volvió a acostarse. Rei colocó una mano en la pierna de Rui recibiendo una bofetada._

_-Esta no es la primera vez...-. Decía Rei acariciando su mejilla._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿A donde vas?-. Taito volteó lentamente a ver a su primo Kageito. _

_-No deberías estar aquí, odio que me sigas por mi sombra-. Kageito sonrió alejando a Taito de la puerta._

_-Mientras sigas causando daño y metiéndote en problemas seguiré involucrándome en tu patética vida-. Decía Kageito sonriendo. Taito bufó._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA HATSUNE..._

_Miku había aprisionado a Mikuo contra su ropero. Él parecía asombrado..._

_-Perdóname...-. Susurró abrazando a su hermano._

_-¿Q-Que?...¿Po...?-. Mikuo fue interrumpido por un beso. Miku se sorprendió al notar que el beso fue correspondido. Al separarse Miku se dejo caer de rodillas por lo que Mikuo se agachó. Miku sonrió y Mikuo sonrojó._

_-Me...correspondiste...-. Dijo Miku sonrojada a lo que Mikuo sonrojo aun más._

_-N-No te pongas alegre Miku-._

_-¿Eh?-._

_-Se supone que somos hermanos-._

_-S-Si lo sé solo te bese po-por...-. Miku estaba a punto de romper en llanto por lo que salió corriendo de la habitación._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Kagene se encontraba en su forma adolescente..._

_-¿¡Q-Que haces aquí!?-. Pregunto la chica siendo arrinconada entre la pared y él chico._

_-Estoy...celoso...-. Dijo Kageito sonriendo. Se acerco lentamente al rostro de IA pero cuando estaba por besar a la sonrojada chica IO entró..._

_-IA, ¿quieres qu...?-. IO se quedó mudo y dejo caer el vaso de jugo que llevaba en sus manos. El mismo se rompió en mil pedazos ya que era de vidrio._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA KAGAMINE..._

_-¡Len!, ¿¡quieres que...!?-. Rin se quedo muda al ver a Len arrinconando a Tei. En primer lugar, ¿por donde entró y cual es la razón de su aparición?. La peliblanca estaba sonrojada y Len tenía una mirada fría y cortante hacia Rin. ¿Acaso era alguna venganza o algo por el estilo?..._

_-L-Len...-. Susurró Rin realmente asombrada mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla._

_CONTINUARA..._

_ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS REWIERS :D._

_Aquí un pequeño video que encontré para las chicas deleiten sus ojos con el guitarrista de castaño obscuro y el vocalista rubio OwO (y los otros estaban re pintados ¿no? xDDD). _

http: watch?v=Q3tTAFk0MNk (Junten el _**http:**_ con lo demás).

¡Y los chicos mueran! xDDD, naaa mentira :3. Simplemente encontré este video de paso ñ_ñ

PD: Parecen gays pero (creo xD) no lo son. Es que hay una forma de vestir en japón que no recuerdo el nombre pero tenía que ver con vestirse de forma infantil. Este no es mucho el caso, pero hay otros videos de AN CAFE que si :S. De echo, este video lo encontré de paso y fue el único que me gusto de este grupo xD. El ritmo es pegadizo :D :3.


	17. amor, amor y más amor

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews que cada día me alegran más :3

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Etto...¡Kawaiii!_, no sonó machista, sonó super tierno :3. Jajaja seee, de echo iba a poner a Rin molesta en esa parte pero me arrepentí xDDD. Aun que creo que Mikuo no es tan orgulloso como Rei pero ambos lo son :S. Creo que Len aun no a dejado de ser pervertido ;P. (CREO OwO). Jajaja la mina le quería dar suspenso y no le salía xD. ¡A ver si los hombres que hacen lo que Len aprenden un poquito de MASCARAMENTAL357! (por las dudas de que aya alguno con la actitud de Len cosa que dudo xD) :S.

_Shadechu Nightray: Jajajaja ¡deja de hacerme reír! XDDD. ¡Zapato bumeran al ataque oasndoiansdocnaod!. ¡Pobre Mikuo! XDDD. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :D. Yo no me animaría si quiera a participar teniendo a Kageito de profesor xD. Jajajajaja me mata cuando haces el "cofcof"Talcosa"cofcof" XDDD. ¡Si no lo viola Miku lo violamos nosotras :D! (?). Si, aun sigo con eso de los errores o como yo les digo HORRORES ortográficos xD :S._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Jajajaja LOL xD. Espero que te guste o aya gustado el video :S. Gracias! :D. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :DDD._

NO TENGAN DUDAS EN DECIRME ALGUNA PAREJA QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER EN EL FIC :).

advertencia: Incesto. :S

ENJOY :D...

PD: ¿_los tengo con los hu*os llenos con el mientras tanto xD?_

_**Capítulo 17: Amor, amor y más amor**_

_ESA MISMA NOCHE..._

_-¡RIN!-. Gritó Len corriendo tras la chica por la calle..._

_-¡RIN ESPERA!-. La alcanzó abrazándola por la espalda. Rin comenzó a moverse hacia todos lados._

_-¡¿QUE RAYOS HACÍA EN CASA Y QUE HACÍA CONTIGO?!-. Preguntaba Rin casi a los gritos. Len la beso calmándola un poco. Colocó una mano en la mejilla de Rin._

_-Ella intento matarme, encendí la luz al sentir un ruido extraño y la vi llorando a punto de clavarme un cuchillo en medio del pecho, así que me pare velozmente esquivando el zarpazo que dio y luego la arrinconé contra la pared para evitar que se mueva-. Rin se asombró y abrazó a Len._

_-...Len...tengo miedo de que me traiciones...-._

_-¡Tonta!, ¡no digas eso, ya te e dicho millones de veces cuanto te amo!-. El tono de Len parecía más asombrado que molesto. Ella sonrió entre sollozos y se aferró un poco más._

_-Vamos, debemos dormir o mañana llegaremos tarde al colegio...-. Rin aceptó con su cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa mientras Len secaba con sus manos las pocas lagrimas del rostro de la chica._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Kageito cayó al piso luego de el golpe de IO por lo que su hermana lo sujeto por la espalda._

_-¡HIJO DE PERRA!-. Grito IO intentando hacer que IA lo suelte. Kageito sonrió y se paró._

_-Eres fuerte IO-. Dijo él sin borrar su sonrisa._

_-¡¿QUIEN RAYOS TE DIJO MI NOMBRE?!-. Kageito se asombro tanto como IA. Nunca lo habían visto de esa forma. El no era así, siempre fue tímido, amable, sensible algunas veces._

_-¡Vete, te lo suplico!-. Exclamaba IA. Por la salud de IA (ya que no le importaba la suya), tubo que salir de la casa lo más rápido posible._

_**/Ya te mataré después/.**_ _Pensaba Kageito ya caminando por la calle. IO logró soltarse de IA tomándola del brazo y lanzando a la misma a la cama. Rápidamente se subió arriba de ella quien comenzó a moverse con fuerza pero IO no la soltaba. Se asombró y sonrojó al sentir un beso de IO que cada vez se fue haciendo más caluroso. El chico se aparto del beso e intento quitarle su típica falda rosa pero se detuvo al escucharla gritar. En ese mismo instante ella también lo hizo._

_-¡DETENTE!-. Escucho un grito de desesperado...Hubo unos segundos de silencio..._

_-No lo hagas...por favor no...-. Susurró IA. Él no podía verla a los ojos y más sabiendo que su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas. Se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación. IA paso de estar acostada a sentada en su cama rápidamente al ser soltada. Se quedo observando la puerta. Desde el lado de afuera IO se encontraba contra la puerta mirando sus manos mientras temblaba y respiraba con agitación. IA colocó una mano en sus labios sonrojada._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (AL REGRESO DEL COLEGIO)..._

_Casa Kagene (comedor)..._

_-Rui...-. Decía Rei con cara de pocos amigos mientras veía una criatura moverse de aquí para allá olfateando la casa._

_-¿Si?-. Pregunto Rui de forma simpática._

_-¿Eso es un pequeño perro "salchicha" solo por casualidad?-. Pregunto Rei seria y fríamente señalando al animalito. Un cachorro pequeño._

_-¡No preguntes cosas obvias!, además, dejemos que conozca la casa tranquilo-._

_-Yo creo que más bien esta buscando el rincón más perfecto, limpio, brillante y como de la casa para marcar territorio-. Rui se quedo muda unos segundos..._

_-Mejor lo devuelvo a la veterinaria...-. Decía Rui tomando el perro en sus brazos._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Vete!-. Pedía Haku intentando cerrar la puerta en la cara de Dell. Él chico entró a la fuerza cerrando._

_-¡¿A que se debe tu repentino odio hacia mi?!-. Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-¡No te odio!...simplemente...t-te amo demasiado...-. Dell se acerco a Haku pero ella retrocedió._

_-N-No te me acerques-._

_-Si realmente sientes lo que yo por ti, demuéstramelo-. Haku se quedo muda._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rui estaba por entregar el cachorro cuando Rei notó una pequeña lagrima..._

_-Ru-Rui-. La detuvo. -Cre-Creo que podemos encargarnos del perro-._

_-¡GRACIAS TE AMO!-. Rei sonrojo violentamente al igual que Rui._

_-¿Q-Que?-._

_-Co-Como a un hermano...Jejeje...-. el sonrojo de Rui desapareció pero no el de Rei._

_-Se-Será mejor que nos vayamos-. Intento escapar Rui a lo que Rei aceptó con su cabeza aun sin perder su sonrojo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿No piensas responder?-. Preguntaba Dell comiendo en casa de Haku._

_-Hmp, agradece que acepte come contigo-._

_-¿Esta es tu forma de demostrarlo?-. Haku negó con su cabeza. Dell terminó de comer y se acerco a Haku._

_-No puedo estar sin ti...-. Al escuchar estas palabras, Haku sonrojó. -¿Nerviosa?...-. Pregunto también algo sonrojado acercándose más a su rostro._

_-Bas...-. Haku fue interrumpida por un pequeño beso robado y luego de eso Dell salió corriendo de la casa. Pero a pesar de lo corto que fue, fue un beso dulce y tierno. Haku corrió hasta la puerta._

_-¡DELL VOY A MATARTE!-. Grito sonrojada provocando que él sonría sin dejar de correr._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Yukari se encontraba sonrojada. ¿Él culpable?, Piko, quien la tenía entre la pared y él._

_-¿Po-Por que haces esto...?-. Luego de la pregunta recibió un beso en los labios._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡¿QUEEEE?!-. Grito una asombrada Luka. Gakuko sonrojó un poco._

_-¡Que nos ayudes a dejar de pelear!-. Aclaro Luki nuevamente. Luka suspiró._

_**/Esto va a ser una misión imposible.../. **__Decía Luka mirando a ambos._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_IO se encontraba amarrado a una silla intentando liberarse inútilmente. También está amordazado._

_-Okey, ahora iré a por un arma. No tardo-. Decía Kageito en su forma adolescente caminando hacia la cocina. IO lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció abriendo la puerta de la cocina._

_**/Tengo que salir rápido de aquí y alertar a IA/. **__Era en lo único que pensaba IO en ese momento._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡QUIERO SABER!-. Gritaba Miku rompiendo en el suelo un vaso que se encontraba en el cuarto de Mikuo para que este se asuste y responda a su pregunta._

_-¡CONMIGO NO VAS A GANAR HATSUNE MIKU!, ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE ROMPER COSAS!-. A pesar de que el tono de Mikuo parecía de molestia, su semblante era indefinido. La chica mostró aun más cara de enojo._

_-¡QUIERO SABER QUE SENTISTE CON EL BE...!-. Miku se calló al sentir la voz de su madre tras ella._

_-¡Escuche gritos y algo romperse!, ¿sucedió algo?-. Mikuo miró a su hermana ahora si demostrando enojo._

_-No...Nada mamá-. La madre se fue cerrando la puerta._

_-Tienes que tener más cuidado Miku-. La chica mostró aun más enojo que antes._

_-¡¿Por...?!-. Miku fue interrumpida._

_-¡Saliste caprichosa como mamá!, ¡no sentí nada, ¿de acuerdo?, se supone que eres mi hermana ¿como esperas que sienta "algo"!-. Mintió Mikuo. Miku se quedo muda y sonrojada. Mikuo colocó una mano en su pecho y abrió la puerta de la habitación indicando a Miku que saliera. Ella obedeció y se fue azotando la puerta. Él se sentó confundido y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos._

_CONTINUARA..._

_YA SABEN QUE ESPERO CON ANCIAS SUS REVIERS Y QUE LES AGRADESCO QUE SE TOMEN UNOS MINUTITOS EN LEER. ARIGATOO :3_


	18. Cupido tiene nombre Luka Megurine

BLUE EYES

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews que cada día me alegran más :3

Aca un video para que se rían un poco. Lastima que Bou renunció :(...

Yo quiero un profe así y un compañero como el morocho xDDD. ¡Ah!, para mujeres o varones da igual :(

watch?v=32eCeBBfW-Q (YA SABEN LO DE UNIR ÉL con ...etc, etc xD)

Créanme que se van a reír XDDD.

Y acá otro video por si les gusto la banda :3 pero este es para chicos y chicas xDDD

watch?v=M7Xk7CX7iOo&NR=1&feature=endscreen

_MASCARAMENTAL357: ¡_Si lo eres!, si piensas más en la ternura de el rostro de una chica más que en su cuerpo autamaticamente te conviertes en un chico tierno xD x3. Si entregaran a Tei, Taito y Kageito a la policía tan pronto, la historia no tendría gracia. Si, Rui es una cobarde ._.

_Yo tampoco sabría decir a quien le dolió más..._

_Shadechu Nightray: Jajajaja ¡QUE DEJES DE HACERME REÍR! (tienes razón, los "cof cof" dominaran el mundo xDDD). Jajajajaja que alguien se viole a Mikuo rápido así Shadechu puede descansar en paz XDDD. Jajajaj me alegra haberte echo reír :). GRACIAS! :D_

_Gabriela Kagamine: Jijijiijiji, se llama Miku, Miku no se que carajo xD. Yo pensé que solo era nombre de mujer pero veo que me equivoque :S. Es él más extrovertido de todos. El más simpático después de Teruki (el baterista y líder de la banda). _

Y COMO DEJE VIDEO PARA CHICAS ACA UNO PARA QUE A LOS VARONES SE LES CAIGA LA BABA ¬¬

watch?v=z2VLNZYyAaE

**SUSPIRO** lo que es justo es justo ._.

NO TENGAN DUDAS EN DECIRME ALGUNA PAREJA QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER EN EL FIC :).

AH!, esto lo subo por puro gusto mio ya que era mi favorito de An cafe y se fue de la banda por problemas de salud de su padre así que no volvió :(. Algunas son escenas de peículas, por cierto, no son gays, la banda es visual key, osea, en algunos videos (NO TODOS) fingen ser gays por gusto de los fans pero no lo son XD. Lo comúnmente llamado Fanservice, se darán cuenta por que los verán con faldas arriba de sus pantalones para ser más graciosos xD. Aun que creo que en esta recopilación de videos no hay visual kei :S.

watch?v=K-A97Zid-gA

advertencia: Incesto. :S

ENJOY :D...-

_**Capítulo 18: Cupido tiene nombre de mujer "LUKA MEGURINE".**_

_Él chico comenzaba a despertar sintiéndose raro. Miró hacia ambos lados aturdido._

_-IA...-. Decía Kageito aun en su forma adolescente. Colocó una mano en su rostro tratando de recordar que fue lo que sucedió._

_**/Acaso ese inútil logró engañarme.../. **__Pensaba Kageito mostrando parte de sus dientes y a la vez mostrando enojo. Lo raro era que se encontraba en su cama._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Pensemos un poco...-. Decía Luka fingiendo una sonrisa ante Gakuko y Luki. Gakuko miró a Luka con una sonrisa mientras Luki miraba a Gakuko._

_-¿Ah?-. Dijo Luka al notar que Luki miraba seriamente a Gakuko._

_**/¡Lo tengo!/.**_ _Pensó Luka sin borrar su sonrisa para que ellos no notaran lo que había notado._

_-Necesito hacerles preguntas-. Comentó Luka sonriendo. -Pero...Sin que él otro sepa de lo que dijeron de ambos-. Luki y Gakuko mostraron una cara rara y se miraron mutuamente dando a entender que no les gustaba la idea lo cual Luka rió suspirando._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Te lo suplico!-. Miku estaba casi gritando._

_-¡Miku ya basta!-. Exclamo Mikuo bastante molesto y cansado._

_-¡Se que sentiste algo con ese beso!-._

_-¡Ya te dije que no!, ¿¡como podrías saberlo!?-._

_-¡Lo sentí!, ¡incluso me correspondiste!-. Mikuo se quedo asombrado y ambos se quedaron mudos unos segundos._

_-...No quiero que sigas mintiendo, no más...-. Decía Miku colocando una mano en su pecho. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Mikuo con pasos decisivos mientras este retrocedía hasta toparse con una pared. Miku lo abrazó._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rui y Len se encontraban riendo mientras Rin los miraba con una sonrisa y Rei parecía demasiado serio._

_**/¿En que estas pensando?...Él sabe lo que sientes por ella, no te traicionaría, es tu primo. Además...Él sale con Rin/. **__Pensaba Rei sin que su seriedad desapareciera. Rin observó a Rei y su semblante paso de ser alegre a serio y preocupado._

_**/¿Cuándo piensa decirlo?/. **__Pensaba Rin aun seria._

_-Re...-. Rin fue interrumpida._

_-Cállate-. Escucho como si Rei hubiera leído sus pensamientos y acepto con la cabeza._

_-¡Oy...!-. Len no terminó debido a una seña de Rin. Rui observaba confundida._

_-¿Que sucede?-. Pregunto la chica y se asombro al ver a su hermano sonreír. Muy pocas veces sonreía._

_-Jeje...N-Nada-. Rin y Len también se asombraron._

_-O-Okey...-. Dijo Rui devolviendo la sonrisa._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡IA!-. La chica volteó viendo a Kageito en su forma adolescente. Se encontraban en la calle. La chica mostró enfado en su rostro._

_-¡Que bueno que te vi!-._

_-Si...PROFESOR-. La chica resalto la última con su voz palabra haciendo que él se asombre._

_-IO se dio cuenta de todo. Pero prefirió llamar a Taito para que lo ayude a llevarte a tu casa. Intentaste matar a IO pero él se desato lo mejor que pudo tomando un jarrón del comedor para dirigirse a la cocina discretamente y partirlo en tu cabeza-. Kageito seguía asombrado. Parecía no recordar tantos detalles de lo sucedido._

_-Fu-Fue así como me desmaye-. Comentó luego de reaccionar a lo que IA acepto con la cabeza para luego intentar irse pero Kageito se lo impidió._

_-Espera-. La tomo del brazo haciendo que se detenga._

_-Y-Yo hice esto porque m-me gust...-. IA le dio una bofetada._

_-Que ni se te ocurra decir esa frase-. Luego de estas palabras, se soltó y se fue con pasos rápidos y largos dejando a Kageito parado tristemente._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Piko se encontraba caminando y riendo de la mano de Yukari. Se detuvieron al ver a Tei sentada en una banca._

_-¿No es ella...?-. Piko no pudo terminar ya que Yukari corrió hacia donde se encontraba Tei soltando la mano de Piko y quitando el cuchillo de las manos de Tei._

_-¡¿Estas demente?!-._

_-Soy una Yandere...¿realmente me estas preguntando eso?. Además, no entiendo para que haces esto si nunca nos llevamos bien-. Yukari negó con su cabeza mientras Piko se acercaba a su lado._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿Te gusta su sonrisa?-. Pregunto Luka sonrojando a su hermano._

_-N-No-._

_-¡Mentiroso!-._

_-¡¿LO QUE?!-._

_-Tu siempre me haz dicho que lo que más te agrada de una mujer es su sonrisa y su personalidad-._

_-S-Si pero su sonrisa no me agrada-._

_-Orgulloso de mier...-. Luka no pudo terminar de susurrar._

_-¡¿COMO?!-. El tono de Luki ya parecía molesto para los oídos de Luka._

_-¡Na-Nada, nada!-. La sonrisa de la pelirosa era notoriamente fingida mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente._

_-Pero es tu amiga. ¿No?-._

_-N-No lo sé-._

_**/Esta cayendo...GENIAL/.**_ _Pensaba Luka con una sonrisa algo perversa._

_MIENTRAS TANTO,_

_Rui, Rin y Len se quedaron observando a Rei, mudo hacía una hora con su mirada baja._

_-¿Re-Rei, te sucede algo?-. Él chico elevo la cabeza parándose y tomando a Rui del brazo casi obligando a la chica a pararse. Rin miró sonriendo de forma amplia y Len muy sorprendido._

_-Creo que él perro esta solo en casa-. Comentó Rei dando a entender que se encontraba celoso por Len._

_-¿No estarás bromeando verdad?-. Pregunto Len comprendiendo la indirecta. Rin negó con su cabeza parándose bruscamente._

_-¡Solo díselo o se lo diré yo!-. Decía una enfadada Rin._

_-Pe-Pero...-. Rei fue interrumpido.._

_-¡Sin peros!-. Apoyó Len parándose tan bruscamente como Rin lo había echo anteriormente._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿¡SU CABELLO!?-. Preguntaba una exaltada Luka frente a Gakuko. La chica sonrojaba agresivamente._

_-¡Tu me lo preguntaste!-._

_-Hmp, Gakuko-Chan. Él...s-se podría decir que tu le gust...-. Luka fue interrumpida._

_-Hola-. Dijo el serio chico parándose tras Luka._

_**/¡¿Como rayos llegó a tiempo?!/. **__Fue lo primero que pensó Luka después de dar un salto de sorpresa. _

_-¿Interrumpo algo importante?-. Pregunto Luki colocando una mano en el hombro de Luka._

_-N-No, para nada...-. Él chico guiñó el ojo indicándole a su hermana que no dijera nada._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡¿Cuánto más vas a insistir?!-. Preguntaba una molesta Haku siendo arrinconada contra la pared por Dell._

_-Las veces que sean necesarias-. Explicó el chico algo sonrojado. Haku podía sentir como Dell la aprisionaba cada vez más. Se encontraba completamente sonrojada._

_-¿Tienes calor?-. Pregunto él notando su sonrojo. Haku negó con su cabeza mientras intentaba apartarlo colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico y empujando pero el no daba un paso hacia atrás._

_-¿A que le tienes miedo ahora?-._

_-Taito...-. Dell negó con su cabeza dando un dulce beso a los labios de Haku. Él sonrió entre el beso al sentir los brazos de Haku al rededor de su cuello apoyados en sus hombros._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Mikuo!, ¡por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan terco!-. Él negó con su cabeza._

_-Mikuo...Solo di algo...con sinceridad, y dejare de molestarte. Pero prométeme que seras sincero-. Él acepto con su cabeza tragando saliva._

_-¿Te...gusta alguien...?-. _

_-Mi-Miku...-. Pudo notar el impasible semblante de su hermana. Supo que hablaba en serio en ese mismo momento._

_-Si...-. Respondió mientras los ojos de la chica se inundaban en lagrimas. Salió corriendo a su habitación._

_-Tu...-. Se detuvo al escucharlo terminar._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Espero sus rewiers :). Gracias por leer ;)._


	19. Más allá de los sueños'

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews que cada día me alegran más :3 A partir de ahora creo que dejare videos en todos mis fics por si los quieren ver xD.

watch?v=bas-DIF-uWQ

Ok, la actuación del de negro y rojo (el de la batería) es horriblemente sexy y fea xDD (?).

Y "la rubia hace muchas caras cuando toca la guitarra pero igual se ve kawaii haciéndolo así que :3 x3

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA TODO MUNDO (cofcofcofhotcofcofcof)

Sorry se me pegó lo de Shadechu xDD.

_MASCARAMENTAL357: _ _De echo, supuse que eras un chico Tsundere :). Lo supuse por que tengo un compañero que es como tu en la forma de escribir y eso y mis amigas siempre buscan pelear con él porque es Tsundere, pero no lo admite :S. Rei estaba celoso ya que Rui estaba riendo y pasándola bien con Len y se encontraban en la casa de sus primos ya que los visitan todos los días :S._

_Shadechu Nightray: Jajajajajajaja para eso tendrás que secuestrarlo así Miku no se entera XD. Trabajando un Kageito x SeeU -.-U xD. Y trabajando una escena hot (aun que no soy buena en eso xDDD). Jajajaja pobre Haku, ya me la hicieron yandere xDDD. Jajaja ¡me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias! :D._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Okas, los videos son opcionales ya que no forman parte de la historia ñ_ñ. Okas, cuando tenga un tiempito me paso :) (si es que no me pase antes de subir este fic xD). ¡Gracias!. _

NO TENGAN DUDAS EN DECIRME ALGUNA PAREJA QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER EN EL FIC :).

PD: Inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre que el cap creada por Gamberroz.

Capítulo 19: Más allá de los sueños...

_-¡SIII!-. Grito Miku corriendo a abrazar a su hermano mientras éste no parecía tener las agallas de quitarla._

_-E-Espera Miku...-. Él chico fue interrumpido por un beso._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Kageito se encontraba solitario tras unos barrotes. Se encontraba en su forma adulta. Un policía abrió las rejas._

_-Tienes visita de una niña-. ÉL policía dijo esto fríamente retirándose. Kageito se asomo viendo a una chica de cabello naranja sonreír._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Sin mi hermano al rededor puedo acercarme a ti...-. Decía Taito caminando hacia Haku mientras esta retrocedía. La chica topo con la pared mientras Taito aprovechaba la oportunidad para arrinconarla._

_-Ta-Taito no...-. Él chico sonrió mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla._

_-No se si estoy haciendo bien o mal. Ni siquiera...ni siquiera se lo que estoy haciendo-. Haku se mostró asombrada ante las palabras de Taito. Se alejo de Haku con su mirada oculta entre cabellos morados. Volteó para irse pero Haku tomó su brazo._

_-Cre-creí que viniste solo a acosarme-. Giro su cabeza para negar con la misma e intento seguir pero Haku no lo soltó. La chica lo abrazó por la espalda. Taito no podía responder gracias a su asombro._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-A partir de ahora iré a estudiar a ese colegio. Así que no puedo permitir que mi profesor sea encerrado en la cárcel por un pequeño error-. Aclaraba SeeU caminando a lado de Kageito con una sonrisa._

_**/Ella no es como IA...no le importa como soy, ni la edad que tengo, o la apariencia. Pero...aun no parece estar enamorada de mi. Es normal, pero, siento que la conozco de algún lado.../. **__Kageito se encontraba encerrado en sus pensamientos mientras SeeU hablaba. A pesar de que la miraba y afirmaba con la cabeza, no escuchaba una sola palabra de lo que ella le decía._

_-...Hermano...-. Fue la única palabra que escucho con atención._

_-¿Ti-Tienes un hermano?-. Ella afirmó con la cabeza._

_-Usee-. Lo nombró. El semblante de Kageito paso de tranquilo y pensativo a preocupado._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Haku se encontraba temblando un poco en su cama por lo que Taito dedujo que se encontraba nerviosa. Él chico se encontraba arriba de ella con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¿Estas nerviosa?...-. Preguntaba el chico con una sonrisa mientras Haku sonrojaba._

_-Y-Yo...n-no...s-s-si...-. Taito la interrumpió con un dulce beso que poco a poco se fue haciendo más apasionado y caluroso. Haku parecía querer quitarle la camisa a Taito pero estaba algo avergonzada._

_-Déjalo, eres muy tímida-. Dijo esto luego de apartarse del beso para poder tomar aire. Se quitó la camisa rápidamente arrojándola al suelo y siguió besando a la chica pero esta vez acariciando su cabello. Haku parecía ahora más nerviosa. Sintió la lengua de Taito recorrer su cuello lentamente dando un leve gemido. Haku acariciaba el bien formado torso de Taito con sus ojos cerrados mientras él lamía y dejaba una marca de beso en el cuello de la chica. Le quito la camisa a Haku sin preguntarle lo más rápido posible dejándola con él sujetador. Tanto Dell como Haku se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta._

_**/Seguramente es ese idiota.../.**_ _Pensó Taito cuando al dirigir su mirada al rostro de Haku se sorprendió al encontrarla temblando de nervios y mirándolo fijamente con los ojos desmesuradamente grandes._

_/Es él...¿que hago?, ¿que hago?.../. Pensaba Haku mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE GAKUKO..._

_-Solo díselo...-. Aconsejo Piko palmeando el hombro de Luki quien lo miraba con confusión._

_-Yo...-. Piko negó con su cabeza antes de que el pelirosa se excusara razón alguna. Una chica de cabello purpura llegó con tres vasos de jugo de naranja._

_-Ahora vuelvo...-. Aseguró Piko parándose de la mesa y yéndose con una amable sonrisa. Gakuko sonrojo..._

_-Lu-Luki...Soñé contigo hoy-. La chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sonrojada al estilo Hinata Hyüga._

_La chica estaba a punto de sentarse pero Luki se paró acercándose a ella con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué soñaste?-. Pregunto provocando que Gakuko sonroje un poco más._

_-Y-Yo...soñé que tu me tomabas de la mano, era aquí mismo. Y luego de eso me besabas y cuando intentaba contarte mi sueño tu me interrumpiste y dijiste...-. Luki tomó la mano de Gakuko interrumpiéndola._

_-Quiero llevarte más allá de los sueños-. Coloco su mano libre en la mejilla de Gakuko besándola en los labios. Dicho beso fue correspondido. En el baño se encontraba Luka escondida escuchando con Piko la conversación. Ambos chocaron sus manos al ver por el picaporte el tierno beso de Luki y Gakuko._

_-¡Gracias Piko-Kun!, te debo una muy grande-._

_-Descuida...-. Sonríe. -Para eso son los amig...-. Piko notó que Luka se encontraba asombrada._

_-¿Están detrás de mi verdad?-. Luka acepto con su cabeza y una exagerada sonrisa a lo que Piko giró su cabeza lentamente a ver a Gakuko y Luki mirando a ambos con cara de pocos amigos._

_-Son unos inmaduros-. Comento Luki caminando hacia la puerta. Gakuko sonrió y se acerco a ambos._

_-Demo arigato-. Comentó con una sonrisa algo sonrojada para luego correr hacia donde se encontraba Luki. Piko y Luka se miraron sonrientes._

_**/Gakuko-Chan, lo dejo en tus manos, eres la única que puede deshacerse de él maldito orgullo de Megurine Luki. Algo que yo nunca pude-. **__Pensaba Luka sin borrar su sonrisa_

_MIENTRAS YA FUERA..._

_-Supongo que ahora tengo que hablar con Gakupo. Será fácil ya que somos amigos-. Gakuko sonrió._

_-De echo, el no es un hermano muy sobre protec...to-tor...-. Gakuko sonrojó al sentir la tibia mano de Luki tomar la suya. Sonrió aun sonrojada._


	20. Atrapados por una dulce tentación

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews que cada día me alegran más :3 A partir de ahora creo que dejare videos en todos mis fics por si los quieren ver xD. Este es un Live Action de Rolling Girl muy bueno :3

watch?v=6O2fPOpWtSE

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto.

Creo que últimamente no e podido subir los capítulos muy a menudo y por alguna extraña razón siento que en parte les estoy fallando un poco, faltas ortográficas, poco entretenimiento, demasiado corto o demasiado largo. Mil y un disculpas, creo que iré redondeando en los últimos capítulos para llegar al final U_u ñ_ñU.

Por cierto, no se si prefieren que haga caras en mis relatos. Ya saben hablo de estas: ¬¬, O_O, *w*...

xD Respondan en rewier :3

_MASCARAMENTAL357: _ _Es muy simpático e inteligente pero no participa mucho en la clase :S. Aveces es muy serio. Yo y el mejor amigo intentamos explicarle que lo hacen a propósito por que es tsundere (ya que es otaku y sabe que quiere decir), pero como se enoja con facilidad no tiene caso u_u. De echo algunas comienzan a toquetear su cabello y aveces comienzan a intentar golpearlo "bromeando" (lo cual me parece mal ya que la ultima vez que Romina (una amiga) intento darle una cachetada el la tomo fuerte del brazo y comenzó a decir que la podía haber lastimado y pateo su pierna y se fue y yo y el amigo quedamos tipo: "O_O".Yo creo que tienen suerte de que sea tan amable y simpático ya que si la hermana se enterara no creo que lo deje pasar por alto debido a su personalidad xD. Incluso deje de hablarme con una amiga ya que siempre lo molestaba y comenzó a molestarme a mi solo por estar a su lado. Parecía odiarlo O_O. No entiendo x q son así cuando el es re bueno con todos ._._

_Shadechu Nightray: Jajajaja_jajaja tu y tu mente pervertida x/D. Jajaja siii, creo que los policías tienen mucha suerte muajajaja. Pobre "amoro-metro", hizo "cabum" xDDD. Siii~, siempre se me escapan pequeños detallitos :3. Lo de la edad lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes teniendo en cuenta que para ser profesor debe tener mas de 19 años xD. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D.

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: XDD, si, es que la pared los llama (?) xD. Y vaya que le costo a Luki ¿no? xD :S._

_Capítulo 20: Kagene Rui y Rei atrapados por una dulce tentación..._

_Ya era un nuevo día. Haku abrió la puerta de su casa encontrando el rostro impasible de Dell._

_-¿Dell...?-._

_-Taito y tu... pudo terminar la frase._

_-N-No...no llegamos...-. Haku sonrojó un poco. Se asombro al ver una pequeña lagrima en el rostro del chico._

_-¿Ta-tanto te duele?-. Él sonrió._

_-¿Que esperabas?, ya te dije lo que siento y no me prestas atención. ¿Tengo que entrar a tu casa sin permiso como lo hace Taito?, ¿tengo que acosarte como lo hace Taito?, ¿tengo que intentar matarte y amordazarte como Taito?, ¿tengo que intentar abusar de ti como lo hace Taito?-. Haku no respondió ninguna de las preguntas. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rei salía de su cuarto sin camisa._

_-Oye Rei-Kun, ¿visitamos a Len y Rin ho...y...?-. La chica sonrojó al ver a su hermano sin camisa lo cual él no notó._

_-Rui-. La chica reaccionó al escuchar su nombre._

_-Tienes un poco de sangre en la nariz...-. La chica corrió a lavarse la cara totalmente sonrojada. Salió del baño y encontró a Rei vestido._

_-Rei...-._

_-¿Hmp?-. Él se sorprendió un poco al ver que su hermana seguía sonrojada._

_-No deberías andar así por la casa-._

_-¿Que tiene?, la mayoría de los chicos andan sin camisa cuando tienen calor ¿no?. Además, voy a bañarme-. Dijo esto último fríamente y se dirigió a la ducha. La chica lo siguió con la mirada y observo por el pestillo. La puerta se abrió y Rui cayó al piso sin borrar su sonrojo. Comenzó a acariciar su trasero en signo de dolor._

_-¡No deberías hacer eso!-. Su hermano parecía realmente molesto y avergonzado. Al menos eso hacía parecer su sonrojo._

_-¡Pero...Yo...!-. Rui fue interrumpida mientras se paraba._

_-¡Kagene Rui no tienes ninguna excusa!-. La chica estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa y completamente sonrojada lo cual lo sorprendió un poco._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Len parecía desmayado mientras Kaito y Meiko trataban de oxigenar al mismo con dos revistas._

_-¡LEEEN!-. Exclamo Rin algo preocupada._

_-Y-Ya se le pasara, ¡pero no puedes decir que estas embarazada así como así!-. Explicaba Kaito aun haciendo un poco de viento a Len con la revista._

_-¡Kaito tiene razón!, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él-._

_Kaito: ¬¬_

_-No fu-fue mi intención ñ_ñU-. Len comenzaba a despertar._

_-Tuve un sueño en el que Rin estaba embarazada...-._

_-L-Lo estoy-. Len volvió a desmayar-._

_Rin: -...-. O_OU_

_Kaito y Meiko: ¬¬...*Suspiro*_

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_SeeU se encontraba cocinando. Kageito se dirigió a la cocina..._

_-¿Para que me ayudas?-. Ella sonrió._

_-Se supone que tu primo es un Yandere, no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo a su lado. Si lo controlas mucho intentara asesinarte-. La chica le entrego el almuerzo a Kageito quien camino hacia la mesa con el plato en sus manos. SeeU lo siguió._

_-Mi hermano vive en la casa de en frente-. Sonrió amablemente._

_-¿Hmp?, ¿a que se debe?-. Pregunto Kageito antes de probar los fideos._

_-Yandere-. Kageito se sorprendió. No parecía una chica Yandere, aun que tampoco Tsundere. A simple vista era una chica normal. Comenzó a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kageito._

_-Jajaja, es broma-. Él suspiro un poco más aliviado. Aun que el fuera Yandere, sabía queno podría estar por mucho tiempo junto a ella si lo era._

_-Es que mi hermano siempre deja todo desordenado y le dije que no lo hiciera, entonces se enfado y salió de casa-. Explicaba aun sin borrar su sonrisa._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡NO!-. Exclamaba una molesta Tei intentando caminar mientras Yukari abrazaba su pierna._

_-¡Te lo suplicooo!-. Tei se detuvo suspirando._

_-¿Es necesario?-._

_-¡Si no lo haces, jamas sabre si Piko-Kun me engañará o no!-._

_-¡TONTA!-. Grito Tei._

_-¿Ah?-._

_-¡Se supone que si estas junto a alguien se debe a que confías en él!-. Tei parecía muy molesta._

_-¡Pero si tu mataste a Teto solo por estar enamorada de Len!-. Tei negó con su cabeza sonrojada._

_-¡Es distinto!. Yo no te pedí que intentes seducirlo-. Tei dijo esto último dejando que algunos mechones de cabello cubran su rostro._

_-Se que es vergonzoso pero...¡prometo que haré que Len te bese!-. Tei sonrojó sonriendo y dejando ver su rostro. Colocó ambas manos bajo su rostro haciéndose ver tierna._

_Tei: -¡Trato!-. O/w/O_

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rui parecía haber caído arriba de Rei. Ambos se encontraban en el suelo pero Rui se encontraba arriba de Rei._

_-Ru-Rui...-. Susurro Rei al sentir que una gota cayó en su mejilla. El rostro de Rui se encontraba lleno de lagrimas y completamente sonrojado. Parecía realmente avergonzada._

_-Tra-Tranquila...No estoy tan enojad...-. Se quedó mudo al sentir la mano de Rui en su mejilla._

_**/¿Q-Que le pasa...?/. **__Se pregunto algo sonrojado. Ella sonrió..._

_-E-Estoy nerviosa...-._

_-...¿Po...?-. Un pequeño y rápido beso interrumpió a Rei._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Haku se encontraba sentada en la mesa con Dell a su lado..._

_-Perdón...-. Decía Haku mientras ciertos mechones de cabello cubrían su rostro. Dell tenía en su mejilla una mano roja marcada. _

_-Era la única manera de que reaccionaras y dejaras de agredirme-. Dell negó con su cabeza ante las palabras de la peliblanca._

_-Pudo haberte matado o algo por el estilo. Deberíamos entregarlo a la policía-. Haku acepto con su cabeza algo pensativa._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿Para que llamaste?-. Preguntaba Piko sentado en una banca junto a Tei. Su novia se encontraba espiando tras unos arbustos._

_-Y-Yo...-. Tei intentó fingir una sonrisa y colocó una mano en la pierna de Piko._

_-E-Es que...-. Tei parecía algo incomoda. Él colocó una mano en la mejilla de Tei y sonrió con algo de malicia._

_**/N-No me gusta esa mirada.../.**_ _Pensaba Tei mientras Yukari observaba atentamente._

_-¿Que es lo que vez en Len?-. Preguntaba Piko acercándose más a ella. La chica miró hacia abajo algo sonrojada mientras el acariciaba su cabello suavemente._

_**/¡Lo mato!/.**_ _Pensó Yukari intentando contenerse para no salir a regañar a Piko. Él y roso suave y rápidamente los labios de Tei con los suyos casi sin hacer contacto. Miró hacia los arbustos de reojo y colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Tei. Yukari salió rápidamente de los arbustos._

_-¡UTANE PIKO!-. Grito la chica señalando al culpable de su enojo._

_-Ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a salir de allí-. Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo del asombro ante las palabras de Piko. Yukari se mostró algo apenada._

_-¿Sabes?, puedo ser bueno pero no idiota. Esto se llama utilizar a los amigos-. Se paró extendiendo su mano a Yukari._

_-¿Confías en mi?-. Pregunto Piko. Yukari acepto con su cabeza tomando la mano de Piko. Ambos se fueron dejando sola a Tei._

_-Que tonterías...¿Ah?-. Taito extendió su mano para que se pare. Tei acepto y se levanto con su ayuda._

_-Hmp...-. Sonríe. -¿No se supone que me odias?-. Preguntaba Tei sin borrar su sonrisa. Él negó con su cabeza._

_-Por momentos me siento identificado contigo-. Tei elevó una ceja confundida._

_-Quieres a alguien que sabes que ya tiene dueño. ¿No es verdad?-._

_-...¿Haku?...-. Pregunto Tei a lo que él acepto con su cabeza algo avergonzado. La chica palmeó su hombro sorprendiéndolo._

_-Tal vez sea incoherente que yo diga esto pero...Deberías fijarte en otra chica-. Taito se asombro nuevamente mientras la chica se retiraba._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-...¿E-Estas segura?...-. Preguntaba Len mientras Rin parecía algo avergonzada._

_-¿Estas molesto?-._

_-¡Tonta!, ¿¡como voy a estar molesto por eso!?-. Rin sonrió ante las palabras de Len._

_-Es solo que me preocupa el echo de saber que Tei es una yandere, que aun no hemos terminado nuestros estudios y demás cosas-. _

_-...Tratemos de hacer lo mejor...-. Decía Rin con una sonrisa la cual Len devolvió. Meiko y Kaito se miraron sonriendo y luego apartaron rápidamente la mirada hacia Len y Rin._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rei se encontraba aun en el piso pero esta vez con su espalda descansando en la pared y su hermana seguía arriba de él besándolo con pasión. Rei se aparta para poder respirar._

_-...Si sabes...*toma aire*...que esto esta mal, ¿verdad?-. Preguntaba observando el sonrojo de su hermana. Ella acepto con la cabeza y colocando ambas manos en el rostro de su hermano le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

_-No me importa-. Siguieron con el beso. Rei reaccionó apartando a su hermana por los hombros._

_-Te lo suplico...¡por una vez, solo por una vez, haz algo que este mal!-. Rei miraba sorprendido y algo sonrojado al ver las caras tiernas que le dirigía Rui._

_-R-Rui...N-No podemos...-. Rei se ponía nervioso al ver como su hermana mordía levemente su labio inferior._

_-A mi no me engañas Rei...Se que tu quieres estar a mi lado más de lo que yo al tuyo-. _

_-...-. Rui sonrió aun sonrojada._

_-Es tu oportunidad...¿N-no era esto lo que querías desde hace tiempo?-. Rei se sorprendió._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡¿QUEEE?!-. Grito IA totalmente sonrojada al escuchar las palabras de Miku._

_-¡Así es!, se que te gusta IO y como mañana es tu cumpleaños lo convencí de que te diera una sorpresa muy, muy especial y sexy-. _

_-¿¡Se-Sexy!?, ¡¿Que rayos tramas?!-._

_-Jajaja, si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa-. _

_-¡¿Pe-Pero como lo convenciste?!-._

_MIKU RECUERDA..._

_IO se encontraba amarrado a una silla mientras Miku le sonreía y le mostraba un fierro._

_-¡Esta bien, esta bien lo are!-. Miku saltó de alegría ignorando el sonrojo de IO._

_FIN DEL RECUERDO..._

_Miku: -E...evitemos detalles-. ñ_ñU_

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Hola...-. Luki se adentraba en la casa de los Kamui donde se encontraban los padres de Gakuko y el hermano de la misma (Gakupo)._

_-Un gusto-. Decía la madre saludando al chico._

_-¿Tu eres?-. Preguntaba el padre algo serio._

_-El novio de Gakuko...Papá...-. Gakupo intento fingir una sonrisa mientras su padre examinaba al chico._

_**/Cuando Luka se hizo novia de Gakupo no hizo esto.../.**_ _Pensaba la pelipurpura algo asustada y preocupada por Luki._

_CONTINUARA..._

_:D_


	21. Escapismo'

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

El video de mi inspiración :)...

Algunas partes de la letra no se la tomen de forma literal xD.

watch?v=dkINrqr8bLM

A mi parecer una de las mejores canciones de este grupo ya que cambia de modo la canción a medida que transcurre la misma (hablo del sonido xD). No se exactamente como explicarlo, se darán cuenta.

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto.

Hagan de cuenta que IA y IO son hermanos pero no gemelos xD.

Creo que últimamente no e podido subir los capítulos muy a menudo y por alguna extraña razón siento que en parte les estoy fallando un poco, faltas ortográficas, poco entretenimiento, demasiado corto o demasiado largo. Mil y un disculpas, creo que iré redondeando en los últimos capítulos para llegar al final U_u ñ_ñU.

Notando que la mayoría me pidió que no hiciera caritas, eso es lo que are. :)

SessKagome and Shade Shaw : Era para mostrar como sería el fic con caritas ya que al principio de el cap pasado aclare que quien quisiera que dejara dichas caritas lo colocaran en rewiers. Arigato :). Si...yo también pensé lo del título antes de colocar la aclaración en español pero mi mente me engaño y lo coloque de todas formas ñ_ñU. ¡GRACIAS :D!.

_MASCARAMENTAL357: _Si, él es sociable pero hasta cierto punto :S. Con lo varones si estos les hacen algo el se pone histérico y comienza a gritarles (lo cual demuestra que no le importaría golpear a uno :S) pero con las chicas es como que se calla y deja que lo moleste. Aveces es un poco desconfiado, cuando le pedís algo te queda mirando de forma incomoda hasta que terminas de utilizarlo :S, o si lo dejas a un lado te dice "¿Lo vas a seguir usando?". Y él año pasado tenía un compañero del que me había enamorado, no pasaba mucho tiempo

_así que no podía deducir si era un Tsundere pero tenía actitudes que lo hacían parecer ya que intentaba parecer fuerte pero siempre se cohibía de nada o algo por el estilo y hacía lo mismo que tu, se cubría el rostro con su cabello y una amiga le decía que se lo cortara que parecía Justin Bieber (era mentira, lo que sucedía es que el odiaba a Justin xD) e igual no se lo corto :S. Pero era tipo desconfiado por que dependiendo del compañero te podía hablar una clase entera como no decir absolutamente nada. Quien sabe, tal vez Rin y Len tengan gemelitos :3. Jajaja, siii pero era la única forma de que Yukari reaccionara :S. Perdón por mi ignorancia pero...¿que es un beta? xDDDD. Si, es que ando con pruebas y escritos en el colegio y no e podido revisar como con los primeros capítulos, ademas no e tenido tiempo y como si ffuera poco, el teclado casi no me funciona. Me cuesta utilizar la barra espaciadora y las "w, t, x, f" :(. ¡GRACIAS :D!. _

_Shadechu Nightray: _Okas, no pondré caritas ya que la mayoría optó por ello :). Siii, a mi _también me dio ternura cuando lo imaginé por eso lo coloqué en la historia cuando se me ocurrió :P. Jajajajaja, es que esta vez Len siente miedo por lo que pueda hacer Tei :). Sii, Yukari es demasiado "precavida" xD. Aun que con un novio así de lindo yo también lo sería *w*. Ok, definitivamente no xD. Jajaja de tanto que te diga que me haces reír no me vas a creer. ¿Y el helado? xDDD. Es que con el colegio y todo eso, más en épocas de pruebas aquí :S. Ademas de que las teclas de la compu no me andan muy bien que se__diga y a eso se debenalgunas faltas ortográficas. Para usar la barra espaciadora tengo que hacer un curso y también para algunas letras ._.- ¡GRACIAS :D!_

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Jajaja, no te preocupes ñ_ñ, lo de Kuro Yuno lo dejo por si dicha persona comenta no tener que fijarme si el nombre esta bien escrito, eso lo hago con todos, dejo vacío y luego respondo donde este el nombre de ustedes. Jajajaja, es verdad, nadie usa protección xDD me hiciste reír con eso jajajaja. Veamos que pasa ahora con Rui y Rei, Y si, Yukari es muy desconfiada xD._

_Capítulo 21: _"Escapismo"

_Era de noche. Las luces de la casa de Tei se encontraban apagadas. La chica se encontraba deprimida en el suelo sin importarle la obscuridad._

_-Len...-. Se escucho un leve susurro seguido de un trueno._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rei estaba despertando. Se encontraba en el suelo. Sonrió al ver a su hermana arriba de él durmiendo._

_**/Es tan linda.../. **__Pensó él mientras acariciaba su cabello. Se detuvo mirándola fijamente._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_IA parecía estar despertando. Se asombró al ver a su hermano dormido de rodillas frente a su cama._

_-I-IO...-. Dijo la chica sentándose en su cama y moviendo un poco a IO._

_-¿Hmp?...-. Mascullo el chico rascando un poco sus ojos._

_-¿Que haces aquí?-._

_-Quería ser él primero en decirte feliz cumpleaños. Ya son más de las 12 de la noche-. IA sonrió._

_-Jajaja, tonto. Eres mi hermano, se supone que siempre seras el primero en...-. IA sonrojo y se asombro ya que en un rápido movimiento, se colocó en la cama y aprisionó a IA contra la misma._

_-...¿En que?...-. IA sonrojo aun más al escuchar la pregunta y ver que él también se encontraba sonrojado._

_-E-En desearme feliz cumpleaños-. IO mostró asombro en su sonrojado rostro y se lanzó a un costado de IA cayendo en la cama. Él no era de tener esas actitudes._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡LEEEEEN!-. Él chico escucho un grito llegando de la cocina con su pijama y algo de comer. Se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto..._

_-R-Rin...son las 03:38 de la mañana...-. Él intentaba fingir una sonrisa inútilmente. Rin comenzó a llorar..._

_**/Imposible.../. **__Pensaba Len notoriamente cansado._

_-Perdón Rin...-. Se sentó a su lado abrazándola...-O-Oye no llores tanto, no tienes que exagerar...-._

_-Comienzo a asustarme...-. Susurro Rin aferrándose a Len. -Tengo miedo de Tei...-._

_-R-Rin tranquila...No estas sola...-. La chica se aferró a él llorando con más intensidad._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-No puedes irte con este frío...-. Decía Haku entregando una toalla a el empapado Dell._

_-¿Que hacías despierta a esta hora?-._

_-Preocúpate más por ti que por ti-. _

_-¿Ah?-. Dell noto que Haku llevó una mano a su boca para morder sus uñas y su mano se encontraba temblorosa._

_-N-No te preocupes, estoy bien-._

_-¡No estoy preocupada!...-. Dell suspiró._

_-Esta bien, como tu digas-. Comentó Dell con una leve sonrisa a lo que Haku se cruzó de brazos sonrojada en signo de molestia._

_-Tu cabello...-. Dell se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Haku despeinando un poco su cabello._

_-Deberías secar...tu cabello-. Dell se paro._

_-No tengo secador-. Luego de decir esto fríamente Haku señalo su cuarto y él sonrió._

_-¿Me ayudas?-. Ella se sorprendió un poco. Él chico camino hacia el cuarto seguido por Haku quien tomo el secador el cual se encontraba en una caja dentro del amplio ropero. Lo enchufó y ubicando a Dell en una silla frente a un espejo comenzó a secar su cabello._

_-Oye que lindo aroma...-. Olfatea su cabello sorprendiendo nuevamente al confundido Dell._

_-¿Que Shampoo utilizas?-. _

_-Actúas de forma extraña-._

_-Debo secar tu cabello rápido, ya es tarde, debes querer dormir y no te dejare ir a tu casa con esta lluvia-. Dell sonrió. parándose y arrinconando a Haku contra la puerta no sin antes cerrarla._

_-¿Donde dormiré?-. Haku sonrió malvadamente sonrojada._

_-¿Hmp?-. Dijo Dell al ver la expresión de Haku quien luego de regalarle una bofetada lo saco del cuarto de una fuerte patada en el trasero._

_-¡EN EL SOFÁ MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-. Luego de gritar esto, cerro fuerte y sonoramente la puerta mientras Dell se dirigía al sofá insultando a Haku en voz baja._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rui parecía estar despertando. Se encontraba en su cama con la misma ropa que había usado de día._

_-¿F-Fue solo un sueño?...-. Se pregunto sonrojada._

_-No-. Cayó de la cama al escuchar la voz de Rei quien encendió la luz._

_-Deberías estar dormida-._

_-¡Deberías salir de mi cuarto!-._

_-¡¿De que hablas?!, ¡te dormiste en mi cama!-. Rui hizo un puchero mientras Rei negaba con su cabeza._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Miku y Mikuo se encontraban dando los últimos toques a la torta de cumpleaños de IA solitarios en la cocina. Los demás se encontraban en el comedor terminando de colocar carteles pero esta vez sin faltas ortográficas ya que Len y Rin hicieron unos nuevos al ver que el primero decía "FELIS KUMPLEANIOS YA-CHAN"._

_-Ya casi terminamos Mikuo-Kun...-. Mikuo se sonrojo y le quito la crema a Miku al ver que esta había colocado un poco en su dedo y comenzó a comerlo lenta y sensualmente._

_-Jajajaja, te pones nervioso de nada-._

_-N-No estoy nervioso-._

_-¡Claro que si!-._

_-Miku baja la voz...-._

_-¿Te da miedo que te escuchen?, ¿a que se debe?-._

_-Ya, terminemos esto-._

_-Tarde o temprano la debilidad sera más fuerte que la razón Mikuo. Y cuando eso pase...-. Miku sonrió algo sonrojada. -No podrás evitar que algo suceda entre ambos-._

_-...Miku...-. La chica abrió la boca para formular palabras pero un pequeño beso de Mikuo la interrumpió._

_-¡MIKUUUUU!-. Se escuchó gritar a un molesto IO a lo que Miku aprovecho para salir corriendo y Mikuo suspiró._

_-¡No pienso salir así!-. Regañaba IO vestido con las mismas prendas de siempre ya que definitivamente estaba decidido. Miku suspiro._

_-En ese caso entrégalo cuando vuelvan a su casa-. IO acepto con la cabeza algo sonrojado y Miku le regalo una sonrisa amable. Tei entró con una sonrisa delante de Yukari quien se adelanto corriendo hacia donde estaba Len._

_-L-Len...-. Yukari sintió una mano en su hombro._

_-No quiero-. La mirada de Tei se encontraba oculta tras mechones blancos. IA entró recibiendo un grito por parte de todos que la dejo muda de alegría..._

_-¡SORPRESAAAAA!-. Miku corrió para ser la primera en abrazarla mientras IA reía._

_NO TE PIERDAS TODAS LAS LOCURAS DE ESTOS CHICOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE BLUE EYES :D_

_CONTINUARA..._


	22. Summer Dive

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

**MI INSPIRACIÓN (Imaginen que los del video son los chicos de vocaloid ya que eso digo en el fic :3.**

watch?v=d6hFhgQlHMY

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto.

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

_MASCARAMENTAL357: _Si, _se como te sientes. Yo lleve un peinado algo poco común no hace poco y todos se me rieron en la cara diciendo que era rara O_o :(. ¡Gracias por la información :D!. Si, tienes razón, IO se paso pero es la única manera de que IA reaccione :(. ¡Shadechu, por tu culpa a todos se nos pego el "cofcoftalcosacofcof"! ¬¬, xD. Jajaja es verdad, Miku la violadora :S. Jajaja, no tienes una idea de todo lo que le pasara xD._

_Shadechu Nightray: _Jajajaja, Wiii helado xD. Esta vez fue corto como muchos otros pero por que en este momento tendría que estar estudiando para la prueba de Química ._.U TT_TT. Jajaja ni tan raro xDD. Jajajaja digamos que Haku esta un poco cansada .w.U ¡GRACIAS :D!.

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: de nada ñ_ñ. Jajaja, como que el cartel tenía pocas faltas ortográficas xD. Por lo menos en eso cambia Dell, ¿no? xDD. Jajaja. ¡Gracias :D!._

_Capítulo 22: Summer Dive..._

_-Jajajaja...-. Reía IA ante el chiste que había echo Meiko._

_-¡Es cierto!-. Aseguro la castaña por primera vez en su vida, sobria._

_-¿¡En serio!?-. Pregunto Kaito entre sonrisas mientras ella aceptaba con su cabeza._

_-Oigan...¿Que tal si jugamos a algo?-. Pregunto Rin con una amable sonrisa mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de Len quien rápidamente sonrió de la misma forma al notarlo._

_-¡Buena idea!-. Exclamo Megu alegre y con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro._

_-Que tal si IO le muestra su regalo a IA antes-. Comentó Miku._

_-Jejeje...Miku ya hablamos de eso...¡EJEMMM!-. IO le hablo a Miku entre dientes sudando nerviosamente. IA sonrojó un poco al recordar lo que había dicho Miku sobre el regalo._

_**/Esta demasiado callada.../.**_ _Pensaba Len observando a Tei, preocupado de que en un ataque de celos yandere, Rin saliera herida._

_-Así que ahora tienes 18 años al igual que IO-. Ante las palabras de Yukari, IA acepto con su cabeza._

_-¿C-Cual es el regalo?-. Pregunto IA curiosa mientras él rascaba su cabeza._

_-¿Pongo música?-. Pregunto Dell algo frío en su intento de salvar a IO. Mikuo se paró y caminando hacia una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba el grabador, colocó música movida para bailar. La canción por arte de magia (o mejor dicho de Miku), la música paso de una movida a una lenta._

_-Baila con IA-. Susurro Len al oído de IO._

_-N-No se como...-. _

_-Mmmm...Tu solo mírame y haz lo mismo que yo con Rin...-. La música volvió a ser movida gracias a Mikuo._

_-Es fácil, ven-. Len y IO se dirigieron al baño._

_-Es fácil. Dos a la izquierda una a la derecha. O una a la derecha y una a la izquierda. También puedes hacer los dos, ya sabes intercalar, ¿entiendes?-. Preguntaba Len mostrando los pasos. IO comenzó a copiarlos a la perfección._

_-Jajajaja-._

_-¡Len no te burles!-. Pidió un sonrojado IO._

_-Jajaja, no es eso. No es que bailes mal, eres demasiado tímido-._

_-S-Solo dime como hago para bailar un lento-._

_-Solo sigue a IA. Ella misma te guiara aun sin quererlo-. IO acepto con la cabeza y ambos volvieron. Esta vez la canción era lenta nuevamente. Observaron a los hermanos discutir._

_-Creo que encima, no solo los hermanos Hatsune están discutiendo si no que Meiko esta ebria-. Len cubrió su boca para no mostrar su risa mientras IO suspiraba. Todos formaron pareja para bailar el lento. Miku y Mikuo se encontraban no muy serca así que Miku acerco a Mikuo hacia ella haciéndolo suspirar de rabia y enojo. ¡¿Como podía ser Miku tan caprichosa?!. IO y IA no se dirigían la palabra durante el baile lo cual lo hacia incomodo. Len, como buen experto, no para de hablarle a Rin mientras bailan y hacerla reír. Kaito intentaba sostener a Meiko quien ya no podía más de la borrachera que llevaba encima. Haku y Tei se encontraban sentadas en una esquina observando. Haku noto un chico extendiendo su mano seriamente delante de ella para pedir su permiso y poder bailar con ella. Haku observo a Taito de reojo quien se encontraba igual de solitario._

_-E-Esta bien...-. Haku sonrojo un poco y acepto bailar con Dell. Luki se dirigió hacia donde estaban Gakupo y Luka._

_-P-perdón si molesto pero...-. Luki miró a Gakuko dando a entender a Gakupo que quería invitarla a bailar._

_-Ni se te ocurra-. Dijo Gakupo._

_-S-Si...-. Luki estaba a punto de irse pero Gakupo lo tomó del brazo._

_-Es broma tonto. Jajaja, ve por ella-. Luki acepto con la cabeza y corrió a bailar con su chica. Yukari y Piko se encontraban bailando. Piko era tan inteligente como Len para esas cosas, pero no era pervertido. Con esto quiero decir que él tampoco paraba de hablar y hacer reír a Yukari. Para Rei y Rui la canción parecía eterna. Ya bailaban cerca pero no tanto como los demás y parecían muy avergonzados._

_-IO...-. La mirada de la chica se encontraba tras cabellos rosas._

_-S-Si...-. Respondió rápidamente el pelirosa._

_-S-Siento que mi corazón va a saltar de mi pecho...-. Decía la chica aferrándose más a IO. Mientras tanto, Tei se encontraba observando a Rin y Len pero alguien se paro frente a ella._

_-No te darás por vencida-. Aseguro Taito._

_-Mira quien lo dice, idiota-. Tei parecía molesta. El chico de cabello morado se sentó a su lado._

_-Susurro la princesa-. Dijo él notoriamente en tono sarcástico. Se volvió a parar extendiendo su mano._

_-No vinimos aquí a pasarla mal. ¿O si?-._

_-Ni siquiera se que hacemos aquí. Tu intentaste matar a Haku...-._

_-Quien rogó que me invitaran según Miku-._

_-Yo intente matar a Rin y asesine a Teto. Incluso mate a todo un hospital...-._

_-Y te perdonaron. ¿No?-._

_-No te iras hasta que baile. ¿Verdad?-. Él negó con su cabeza por lo que luego de un suspiro, Tei no tubo otra opción más que bailar._

_-Miku...Deja de hacer esto-. Susurró Mikuo._

_-No. Tu me quieres desde hace mucho tiempo, y una vez que yo comienzo a quererte, ¿tu "lanzas la toalla"?-. Luego de estas palabras, Mikuo suspiro. Megu se encontraba comiendo, por lo que a pesar de no bailar no parecía muy aburrida o triste._

_-E-Esto es incómodo luego de lo del otro día, ¿verdad?-. Pregunto Rui sonrojada._

_-...-. Suspiro levemente al notar que no obtuvo respuesta._

_-R-Rei te lo suplico, responde-._

_**/Solo tengo que fingir que nada paso pero...Por alguna razón me duele hacerlo/.**_ _Pensaba Rei con una mirada sombría. Rui se acerco más a él._

_LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS..._

_Ya era tarde, así que todos se dirigieron a sus casas mientras Mikuo y Miku limpiaban la suya._

_MIENTRAS, CON IO Y IA..._

_-Al fin llegamos. Estoy super casada-._

_-Jajaja, es normal después de todo lo que paso en tu cumpleaños-. Decía IO entrando con lo que quedaba de la torta y dirigiéndose a la cocina para guardarlo._

_-¡Ya, dame mi regalo!-. Exclamo IA decidida parándose tras él._

_-Maldita sea, espérame-. IO se fue a su cuarto corriendo mientras IA volvía a ver todos sus regalos. Luego de unos minutos IO bajo malhumorado. IA noto que colocó un cd en el dvd._

_-Solo quiero que no me insistas con que esto se vea en la televisión ya que bastante insistió el productor. L-La letra la invente yo con ayuda de Len-. IA acepto con la cabeza._

_**/Soy demasiado tímido como para cantar algo romántico. Pero se supone que a las chicas les gustan los chicos que se ven lindos cantando o tocando instrumentos. Espero le guste/. **__Luego de pensar esto, IO dio un largo y sonoro suspiro para luego dar play nerviosamente al video. IA Pudo observar 5 chicos. Lo primero que pudo observar a a IO tocando la guitarra eléctrica, seguido de Len sentado en un sillón, Dell como bajista, nuevamente Len, Piko como pianista y Dell como baterista._

_IO: Guitarra eléctrica._

_Rei: Bajista_

_Len: Vocalista_

_Dell:Batería._

_Piko: Pianista._

_IA no podía creer lo que veía. El video acompañado de la hermosa canción termino y IA comenzó a aplaudir y rápidamente se paro y abrazo a IO._

_-C-creo que te gusto. Jajaja-. Dijo IO correspondiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Que desorden!-. Se quejo Miku juntando algunos papeles. Su hermano sonrió viendo a la con ternura. La chica lo observo provocando que él desvíe su mirada._

_-Mikuo, ya deja de soportar todo este dolor solo por miedo a lo que digan-. Él suspiró._

_-Sabes que no es fácil. ¿Pensaste en mamá y papá?-._

_-Lo que no se enteren no ara daño-._

_-¡Miku!-. Exclamó Mikuo mostrando cierto enfado mientras Miku reía burlona._

_-Ya, ya lo lamento pero...¿No crees que seria bueno si nos damos una oportunidad?-. Mikuo volvió a suspirar._

_-¿Y si te lastimo?-. Miku negó con su cabeza caminando hasta lograr pararse frente a él._

_-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. ¿Verdad?-. Mikuo se quedo en silencio ante las palabras de Miku._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Rei-. Él chico la miró._

_-Podrías responderme cada vez que te hablo de...-. Rei la interrumpió._

_-¿Que tengo que hacer para que comprendas que no quiero hablar del tema?-. Pregunto Rei a lo que obtuvo una respuesta inesperada..._

_-Dime la verdad-. Terminó Rui dejando algo asombrado a Rei._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_IA se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras su hermano (sentado en la misma), acariciaba con ternura su cabello y su frente._

_-IO...-. La chica se sentó inesperadamente en la cama y tomó entre sus manos la mano del chico haciéndolo sonrojar._

_-¿Q-Que?-._

_-Es que...qui-quiero decirte algo pero...-. La chica miró hacia una esquina de la pieza._

_**/E-Esta sonrojada.../.**_ _Pensó IO nerviosamente._

_-IO yo...-._

_**/Dilo, dilo.../. **__Pensaba IO acercándose más a la chica._

_-Y-Yo...¿M-Me conseguirías un novio de regalo, jeje?-._

_-¡Yo igu...! ¡¿QUE CARAJO?!-. IO quitó su mano y se alejo haciendo que IA sonroje violentamente._

_-L-Lo sabía. Te molesta-._

_-S-Si...bueno n-no...solamente creí que...-._

_-¿Que?-. IO salió de la habitación si responder. IA colocó ambas manos en su rostro rápidamente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse._

_**/Soy una cobarde/. **__Luego de pensar esto sonrojada, suspiró._

_CONTINUARA..._


	23. Se que no sucedera pero lo puedo soñar

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

_ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO_

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

_MASCARAMENTAL357: _

_Shadechu Nightray:_

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: _

_Inspiración: http: watch?v=wvCfRNkk1go&NR=1&feature=endscreen_

Angel de Belinda...

Es más, me a venido un fic RinXLen con esta canción :3. Cuando termine este, me tomaré un tiempito (ya que primero el colegio y las malditas clases de guitarra T_T) y después subiré ese fic :). Aun que quizá no sea tan largo :S.

Y si, luego de darle una rápida revisada note que Rei Kagene me quedo algo Sasuke Uchiha xD. :S

Video al que no pudieron entrar en el fic pasado por mi error :S T_T:

http: watch?v=ZYcAeceiwag

Capítulo 23: Se que no va a suceder, pero lo puedo soñar".

_IA se encontraba en un club de baile haciendo lo que todo mundo hace, bailando. Acompañada por Len, Rin, Miku, Mikuo, Rui, Rei, Meiko, Kaito, Dell, Haku y con quien estaba bailando, Gumi. A IO no le preocupaba que estuviese bailando con Megu ya que ambas eran chicas y eran mejores amigas. Bailando con Kaito teniendo en cuenta de lo bonito que se veía con esa camisa de mangas cortas de color verde al estilo militar, un vaquero negro algo ajustado que hacía resaltar su flacura. Sabía que Kaito no lo traicionaría, eso lo calmo un poco, pero aun así se encontraba algo celoso._

_-Este tonto no ara nada y se quedara allí parado, estoy seguro-. Dell hablaba con Len en susurro mientras IO se quedaba sentado observando a IA con cierto enojo. Descansaba su cabeza en su mano ya que su brazo a la vez, descansaba en su pierna en la cual se encontraba el codo de IO. Dell negó con su cabeza y se acerco a hacia donde estaba IA así que comenzó a bailar con ella un poco de reggeaton. Este chico llevaba el mismo vaquero que Kaito con un cinturón blanco, una camisa holgada de mangas largas y de color gris. IA llevaba una falda muy similar a la rosa que siempre utiliza pero esta vez de color negro al igual que su típica camisa negra y una campera abierta de color negro y de jean. IO estaba que explotaba de celos. La gota que rebasó el vaso fue cuando IA elevó un poco y lentamente la camisa de Dell, a pesar de que la bajo rápidamente y ni siquiera subió su camisa hasta el ombligo, para IO fue como si le hubiesen lanzado un ladrillo al corazón. Él chico se encontraba vestido con su ropa natural ya que no sentía muchos deseos de ir, pero aun así lo hizo para cuidar a IA sin que ella o sus amigos lo notaran. Se paró para ir a separar pero se asombró al ver que Haku jaló a Dell y sonrió satisfecho._

_-¡¿Estas loco?!-. Pregunto Haku casi a los gritos debido al alto sonido de la música._

_-Tranquila, mira-. Dell señaló a IO con la mirada y Haku entendiendo esto observo al pelirosa soltado al peliblanco._

_-T-Tranquila solo estamos bailando-. Comentó IA sin percatarse de las señales. Haku sonrió y le regalo una mirada fulminante a Dell._

_-Celos...-. Susurró Dell lo suficientemente audible para Haku a pesar del sonido musical._

_-Hmp, pa-para nada. Solo es que IO parece triste-. Comentó esto sonrojada e intento irse pero la detuvo._

_-Eres tan terca. Di lo que se te antoje. Yo me voy-. Dicho esto, el chico fue a sentarse. Len tomo a IA del brazo por la espalda._

_-Bonita falda-. Comentó a lo que IA sonrojó soltándose._

_-A pesar de todo veo que aun no me toleras-. Terminó Len con un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Ella se cruzó de brazos._

_-Eras, eres y seras un pervertido por el resto de tu vida, además, no deberías decir eso sabiendo lo bonita que es Rin-._

_-¿Quieres ver que tan pervertido puedo ser?...''IA-Chan''-. Pregunto len resaltando esto último y avanzando un paso a lo que ella retrocedió un paso más._

_-Espe...-. IO se interpuso._

_-Len, no lo aras, ¿verdad?-. Pregunto IO sonriendo sarcásticamente, pero su tono de voz era serio, frío, cortante y seco. Len se retiró riéndose._

_**/¿Tan obvio soy como para que Len...?/. **__Un abrazo por la espalda interrumpió sus pensamientos. Gakuko y Luka se encontraban charlando en una esquina, Miku arrastraba literalmente a Mikuo al medio de la pista para que bailara con ella y Rei, Len, Rui, Rin y Kaito charlaban los 5 juntos. Meiko estaba ebria. IO se llevo a IA afuera jalándola del brazo._

_-¡IO!-. Exclamó la chica soltándose mientras IO le hacía señas a un taxi para que pudiesen irse._

_-¡Espera!-. Grito Rin saliendo corriendo detrás de Len. Los gemelos se detuvieron frente a los chicos pelirosas._

_-¡¿Que?!-. Pregunto IO sin hacer absolutamente ningún esfuerzo por no demostrar su enojo y más aun con su mirada "asesina". El taxi se detuvo frente a ellos. Rin tomó a la chica del brazo._

_-Ya díselo IA, si realmente quieres ser tan feliz como Len y yo...-. Susurró Rin a lo que IA aceptó con la cabeza sonrojada. IO jaló fuertemente a IA provocando que Rin la suelte y ambos entraron al vehículo._

_-I-Io...-. Susurró la chica mientras el indicaba la dirección al chófer. Ellos se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto. Colocó su mano en la pierna de IO quien sonrojó y miró por la ventana del lado contrarió para que ella no lo notara._

_-¿Estabas celoso?...-. Pregunto la chica. _

_-Tanto miedo tengo de perderte...Aun que seas mi hermana...-. La chica se asombró._

_-O-Olvida lo que dije-. Terminó IO son borrar su sonrojo o desviar la mirada de la ventana._

_-Te amo-. Dijo IA muy sonrojada y velozmente. IO giró su cabeza para verla rápidamente._

_-Se que no va suceder, pero lo puedo soñar, ¿no?-. Terminó IA con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos. Él noto que ella temblaba un poco. _

_-IA...-._

_-Espera...Aun n-no termino-. La chica cerró fuertemente sus manos para convertirlas en puños mientras miraba hacia abajo para que su cabello ensombreciera su mirada y así ocultar sus ojos e inútilmente, su gran sonrojo._

_-Quiero estar siempre contigo, eres el mejor hermano del mundo, pero no se por que me duele la palabra "hermano". No quiero ser solo tu hermana, quiero ser la única que te haga feliz y que te bese con un hermoso vestido blanco...-. IA quebró en llanto y fue rápidamente interrumpida por una chico bastante nervioso y sonrojado..._

_-IA tu me...-._

_-A-Aun no termino. Necesito estar contigo o me siento débil. Solo te pido una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, prometo no cometer errores, ¡cambiare lo que sea por ti, cualquier cosa que me pidas!...-. _

_-¿Cu-Cualquier cosa?...-. Se distrajo un IO. La chica aceptó con la cabeza. _

_-¡Solo necesito una oport...!-. Un inesperado abrazo interrumpió a IA._

_-Te daré siete mil oportunidades si es necesario-. IA se alivió al escuchar estas palabras y correspondió el abrazo. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Que cansancio!-. Exclamo Miku abriendo la puerta de una patada y entrando._

_-Siempre tan violenta, ejemm...-. Comentó Mikuo aclarando su garganta mientras Miku lo miraba furtivamente y con cara de pocos amigos._

_-No debiste haber ido con esa falda. Muchos chicos parecían comerte con la mirada. Miku sonrió y avanzó mientras su hermano retrocedía._

_-¿Qu-que?-. Pregunto Mikuo deteniéndose al igual que Mikuo._

_-¿Celoso?-. Mikuo sonrojó un poco pero supo disimularlo bien..._

_-Hmp...Es obvio, soy tu hermano-._

_-Hatsune Mikuo, un hermano no mira las piernas de su hermana mientras esta baila-. Mikuo sonrojó violentamente._

_**/¡Demonios!/. **__Pensó él chico recibiendo un abrazo._

_-Mikuo...-. Susurró la chica abrazando aun más fuerte a él chico._

_-¿Q-Que?-._

_-Hazme tuya-._

_-¡¿PERO QUE...?!-. El corazón de Mikuo se aceleró repentinamente apartando a Miku._

_-¡¿Acaso Meiko te convidó con Sake o que?!-. Miku sonrió burlona ante el sarcasmo de Mikuo._

_-¡Vamos, tenemos 18 años!, quiero saber que se siente...-. Mikuo elevó una ceja extrañado._

_-¿Len te pegó lo pervertido o que?...¿ah?-. Mikuo notó como una pequeña lagrima recorría la mejilla de Miku. Por unos segundos hubo un bache de silencio dando a notar que Mikuo estaba cediendo. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_IO salió primero del taxi al llegar al destino y corrió a abrir la puerta mientras IA caminaba hacia ella._

_-Las damas primero-. Comentó él en tono burlón provocando una pequeña risa..._

_-Jajaja...-. Rió la chica simpática gracias a las palabras de él chico y entró seguida por él y un abrazo por la espalda la invadió._

_-Jajajaja...Te amo-. Susurro IA recibiendo un pequeño beso en los labios._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Deberíamos volver. Es muy tarde, ¿No?. Mañana tenemos colegio-. Pregunto Luka junto a su hermano y los hermanos Kamui. Estos tres chicos aceptaron con la cabeza realizando señas a los demás. Rui se encontraba sentada a lado de Rei quien no le dirigió la palabra en todo el tiempo. La chica se paró mostrando tristeza y fue hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos Megurine y Kamui. Rei se paró al verla alejarse pero una mano lo detuvo._

_-¡Egoísta!-. Exclamo Rin dando una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de su primo. Su prima y amigos miraron atentamente y sorprendidos al igual que unas pocas personas que se encontraban cerca._

_-¡Rui no a bailado solo para que no te sientas mal por estas solo, se sentó a tu lado para acompañarte y no le hablas en todas las horas que estamos aquí!. ¡¿Que rayos tienes en el cerebro?!-. Parece que él "Len interior" de Rin se dio a conocer. Él chico la miraba asombrado sin decir nada._

_-¡Nos vamos!-. Exclamó Rin caminando hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Rui prefirió no preguntar. Estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos como para hacerlo. Todos pidieron taxis diferentes claro._

_-¡¿AH?!-. Exclamo Haku sonrojándose al percatarse de que Dell estaba sentada a su lado en el taxi. Seguramente, aprovechó a entrar mientras ella le indicaba la dirección al chófer. _

_-Si pensaste que te dejaría sola estas muy equivocada-._

_-Gra-gracias...-. Dijo la chica sonrojándose y sin notarlo, con una voz tierna. Dell se sorprendió ante la respuesta._

_-¿F-Flores de Moe?, ¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!-. Pregunto la chica asombrada al ver flores flotando al rededor de Dell._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Rui...-. La llamó fríamente el chico._

_-¿¡Si!?-. Respondió la chica a su lado en el taxi notando que al fin le había dirigido la palabra._

_-Eres una tonta. Pudiste haberte divertido pero te quedaste a mi lado-. Comentó aun en un tono de voz frío y serio._

_-P-Perdón si te molesto-._

_-¡DIOS!, ¡no seas tonta, no dije que me haya molestado!-. Rei parecía algo alterado._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Gakupo intento subir al mismo taxi que Luki y Gakuko pero Luka lo tomó del brazo._

_-No seas metiche, déjalos solos un poco-. Gakupo sonrió y acepto con la cabeza._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Haku, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?-._

_-¡NO!-. Respondió la chica lo más rápido posible. Él se abalanzó sobre ella abriendo sin querer la puerta de el mismo lado. La chica casi cae pero la tomó rápidamente del brazo._

_-¡Cierra!-. La chica obedeció serrando rápidamente la puerta y trancando la misma desde el lado de adentro. Ambos suspiraron al unísono un poco más aliviados._

_-¿Lo vez?, te salve la vida. Me debes una-. Haku se encontraba sonrojada desde antes que Dell dijera lo mismo._

_-¡Tu fuiste quien casi provoca mi maldita muerte!-. Exclamo Haku en tono bastante pasivo y aun sonrojada. La chica estornudó._

_-Debes de haberte resfriado del otro día. Cuando estaba lloviendo y Tai...-. Dell fue interrumpido._

_-No...-. La mano de Dell se posó en la frente a Haku._

_-Estoy bien...-. Susurro Haku recostándose de forma sorprendente en el hombro de Dell._

_-Odio que nos confundan por hermanos-._

_-¿Que tiene?...-._

_-Tengo amigos incestuosos pero...Sería raro, es decir, se supone que te gusto y todo eso...-._

_-¿Me vez como hermano?-._

_-Te veo como mejor amigo-. Dell sonrió acariciando su cabello muy lentamente y con ternura. Haku rompió en llanto._

_-Me duele mentir...-. Confesó Haku._

_-¿Que intentas decirme?-. Pregunto Dell intentando buscar un "te amo" saliendo de los labios de Haku quien sonrió._

_-Que cruel eres-. Terminó Haku al notar lo que el chico buscaba provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Dell._

_-No deberías ocultarlo. ¿Que es lo que te impide decirlo?, ¿que es lo que impide que seamos más que amigos?-._

_-Taito...-._

_-Hmp, seguramente termine saliendo con Tei-._

_-Pero...-. Haku se aparto repentinamente._

_-S-Son dos Yandere, ¡si se unen probablemente se terminen asesinando uno al otro!...-. Haku parecía asustada._

_-Ha-Haku...-. Dell negó con su cabeza._

_-¡Chófer!...-. Él peliblanco le indicó a el conductor la dirección a la casa de Tei. Llegaron y al tocar y notar que nadie respondía a la puerta volvieron corriendo al taxi esta vez indicando la dirección de la casa de Taito. Comenzaron a tocar la puerta y al notar que esta no abría la abrieron de una patada viendo a Tei amarrada a una silla con un pequeño tajo en su mejilla que parecía ser provocado por un cuchillo._

_-¡Es una trampa!-. Los chicos no hicieron caso a la advertencia de Tei y corrieron a intentar desatar a la misma. Dell sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó desmayado._

_-¡DELL!...-. Luego del grito de Haku aun sonrojada debido a la fiebre, la misma sintió el mismo golpe en su cabeza cayendo al suelo en coma. Tei comenzó a moverse para intentar liberarse lo cual era inútil. _

_¿SERA REALMENTE TAITO QUIEN ESTABA PROBOCANDO TODO ESTO?_

_¿QUE PASARÁ CON ELLOS?_

_¿MIKU VIOLARÁ A MIKUO? XDDD_

_¿QUE SUCEDIÓ CON SEEU Y KAGEITO?_

_¿QUE PASÓ CON YUKARI Y PIKO?_

_¿LE DIRÁ REI LO QUE SIENTE A RUI?_

_¿DEJARE DE HACER PREGUNTAS PARA OCUPAR MÁS ESPACIO EN EL FIC? XD_

_¿CONTINUARA?..._

_¿QUIERES SABER LAS RESPUESTAS?..._

_En ese caso, definitivamente..._

_CONTINUARA :D..._


	24. El verdadero rostro amigable de Tei

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

_WAAAAA NO SE QUE PASO EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR CUANDO RESPONDÍ SUS REWIERS :S. SEGURAMENTE POR QUE COLOQUÉ OTRO TIPO DE LETRA Y SE ME BORRÓ CUANDO LO SUBÍ TT_TT GOMEEEEEEEEEN D=._

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Si, es que a Miku también le gusta el LenXRin y cuando lo leyó se le ocurrió hacer fanservice (?) xD. Siii, Shadechu es una mala influencia ¬¬ (?), jajaja broma XD. Si creo que hice a Rei demasiado frío :3 :S. Creo que es diferente a Len en muchos aspectos cofcofpervercionescofcofcof, ejeeeemmm, ejemmm, perdón, me vino tos xD._

_Shadechu Nightray: ¿Disculpa?, no te falte el respeto así que la ladilla seras tu...(¡Bu, es broma no me molesta yo también bromeo así con mis amigas xDDD. Aun que me da cosa bromear así con mis amigos :S). Jajajaja naaa practicamente ODIO el yuri :S. Aun que el único Yuri que me gusta es Mato X Takanashi pero ya como que voy perdiendo el gusto x q en ese anime siempre te meten los problemas psicológicos de los personajes en la cabeza. Si participara más el mundo donde hay peleas sería más divertido :S. Jajaja siii, no se ni como se me ocurrió lo de las flores xD. Jajaja todos quieren que Miku viole a Mikuo xDDD. Jajajajaaja 'Shadechu: '¡FUE PEDO BEAR'' Yo: O.O **Volviendo a leer** OwO ¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! **Death por ataque de risa xDDE **_

_**Esta chica (Shadechu) tiene serios problemas cono las violaciones XD. Quiero ir a las vegas TwT jajajajaaj. Sii, creo que estoy descuidando un poco el Piko x Yukari xD. Sii xD. Ladillas que rico OwO Sarcasmo xD* Jajajajaja, Wiii soy un cadáver que escribe :D**_

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Gracias :3. Aquí la conti :D ñ_ñ_

_**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO VIOLENTO, MUERTE DE PERSONAJES E INCESTO, LENGUAJE OBSCENO xD.**_

_**¡Hello my friends :D xD!**_

_**¿La silla era de la mejor madera, no? xD.**_

_Antes que critiquen lo del veneno les recuerdo que en los dibujos animados, animes, mangas, cuentos, algunos relatos y un largo etc, cualquier cosa esta permitida xDD._

_WAAAA SE ME BORRO TODO Y RUBE QUE HACERLO DENUEVO Y MEHABÍA QUEDADO LINDA WAAAAAATT_TT_

_dios me odia T.T_

_**Capítulo 24: El verdadero rostro amigable de Tei.**_

_Haku despertaba sintiéndose aturdida. Habían pasado unos minutos de aquel fuerte golpe Miró hacia ambos lados buscando a Dell con sus ojos entrecerrados. Dichos ojos terminaron de abrirse al notar que no podía moverse._

_-Es inútil-. Escuchó una voz femenina. ¿Que era lo que le impedía moverse?, se puso nerviosa, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Se encontraba desplomada en el suelo y la única acción que pudo realizar fue mover su cabeza con mucho esfuerzo y lentamente para observar a Tei a unas pocas distancias. La chica se encontraba amarrada de pies y manos por cadenas._

_-Vi cuando te inyecto ese maldito veneno. Morirás en poco tiempo si no hacemos algo, además es un veneno muy potente, no podrás moverte hasta tu muerte-. Explicaba Tei con cierta frialdad. Sonrió de medio lado intentando calmar a Haku._

_-Al menos tu no morirás rebanada por un hacha. Jajajajaja...-._

_/¿C-Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?/. Pensaba Haku sintiendo cada vez más temor._

_-Tranquila, solo bromeaba. Este es una especie de veneno casi inofensivo. Paraliza a las personas pero no las mata. No quiere asesinarnos, quiere...-. Una voz interrumpió a Tei._

_-Esa chica...-. Susurró Tei al ver a SeeU entrar._

_/Genial, otra yandere/. Pensó Haku perdiendo un poco su miedo._

_-¡SSSSSH!, vengo a sacarlas de aquí-. Dijo la pelinaranja haciendo señas con su dedo de que ambas guarden silencio. Tei acepto con su cabeza mientras que Haku no respondió. Un chico abrazo a la chica por la espalda sorprendiendo a Haku. Era...¿¡Nero!?. Lanzó a SeeU al suelo._

_-Es hora de vengarme de ustedes, y todo lo que me hizo Len y su patética hermanita. No se preocupen por Taito, él ya esta muerto-. Tei abrió los ojos de par en par. Comenzó a jalar queriendo liberarse lo cual parecía imposible. Él pelirrubio camino hacia donde se encontraba Haku desplomada en el suelo y se arrodillo a su lado acariciando su mejilla. SeeU cayó y se golpeo la cabeza, Nero sabía que eso pasaría, por eso lo hizo._

_-Quizá pueda darles algún uso antes de asesinarlas. ¿Donde está Len?-._

_-¡Haku no respondas!, ¡no puede matarte, no obtendrá información si lo hace!-. Nero mostró levemente sus dientes en signo de molestia mientras observaba a Tei de reojo. Él le mostró una jeringa._

_-Este es el antídoto. Te lo daré siempre y cuando me digas donde encontrar a Len. No solo eso, te diré donde esta tu noviecito patético-. Haku se asombró._

_MIENTRAS EN ESE MISMO HOGAR..._

_Dell comenzó a patear y golpear la puerta de la habitación de Taito. Él cuerpo del mismo se encontraba allí tirado en un charco de sangre. Los ojos del chico estaban abiertos, pero claramente, se encontraba muerto. Dell se apoyó en la puerta y se dejo caer lentamente mientras recuperaba aire. Luego de retomar el aire, suspiró y observo a Taito._

_**/Espero que Haku y Tei se encuentren bien. Lo mejor sera que no sepa sobre la muerte de Taito/. **__Pensaba Dell sin dejar de observar el cadáver. Sus cabellos se encontraban un tanto erizados. ¿Te haz imaginado encerrado/a en un cuarto con un cadáver frente a tus ojos y más sabiendo que el causante de esa muerte aun ronda por la casa?. En ese caso, imagina el estado de nervios en el que Dell estaría. A pesar de ello, sabía controlar bien sus sentimientos e incluso ocultarlos como la gran mayoría de los chicos yandere. Pero todas las personas tienen un punto débil, en su caso, se llamaba "Haku". Se encontraba tan preocupado por esa chica que no podía pensar en un plan por pensar en ella. Suspiró, debía hacer algo y rápido, ¿¡pero qué!?_

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡NO!-. Gritaba Mikuo sonrojado en la puerta de su habitación. Miku se encontraba con una larga camisa que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas la cual utilizaba para dormir. Rogando en la puerta de la habitación de Mikuo entrar a la misma a dormir._

_-¡Porfaaa!-. Mikuo sabía que debajo de ese camisón no llevaba shorts o alguna otra prenda. Solo ropa interior. En un ataque, la chica abrazo al chico por los hombros y le regalo un gran beso que lo sonrojo a más no poder y lo dejo sin palabras. La chica comenzó a avanzar sin soltarlo mientras el intentaba retroceder y cerro la puerta con su pie. Él la arrincono contra la puerta y se sentó en su cama rápidamente. La chica sonrió pasando la lengua por sus labios. Se sentó a lado de Mikuo quien que quedo observándola boquiabierto y aun algo sonrojado._

_-¡Por dios no digas que no te gusto!, ¡todos los chicos se encantan con mis bes...!-. Miku fue interrumpida por un beso del chico._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡¿Que es lo que sucede con los chicos?!, ¡¿solo Len y yo fuimos lo suficientemente valientes como para decirles nuestros sentimientos a ti y a Rin o que?!-. Luka fingió una sonrisa nerviosa. Gakupo parecía realmente molesto. Se encontraban en la casa del chico ya que Luka pregunto para ir a la misma, pero no fue por ella precisamente..._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Luki llegó a la casa y detrás de él se acercaba Gakuko sonriente._

_-Estamos solos...-. Comentó el chico sonriendo de una forma un tanto pervertida._

_-S-Supongo...-. Él la abrazo por la cintura._

_-Podemos hacer todo el ruido que se nos antoje-. Gakuko sonrojó un poco._

_-N-No esta bien...Es decir...no tenemos prote...-. La chica fue interrumpida._

_-¿Que crees que trae Gakupo y olvida llevarse cada vez que viene a casa solo con Luka y yo no estoy?-. Gakuko sonrojó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente grandes. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rei observaba a su hermana mientras esta hablaba, hablaba y hablaba llorando. Estaba tan concentrado recordando lo que hicieron el otro día que las únicas palabras que escuchaba eran "...y me ignoras", "me duele que hagas eso", "¡Deja de verme!"...Un segundo...¿deja de verme?. Rei reacciono en ese momento y tragó saliva._

_-¿Ti-tienes algo más para decir?-. Preguntó fríamente. Ella se sorprendió. ¿¡Había realmente necesidad de ser tan frío!?._

_-¡¿Acaso nunca me escuchas?!-. Pregunto Rui aun alterada. Rei estaba a punto de encogerse de hombros, pero sabía que si lo hacía volvería a romper en llanto. Suspiró acariciando su cabello al estilo de Len antes de salir con Rin._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Tei seguía amarrada a la pared._

_...¡SI ERES TAN HOMBRE DEJAME SUELTA!-. Grito Tei. Nero sonrió sin desviar la mirada de Haku. A la chica se le había ido el efecto del veneno por lo que la tomó del cabello para hacerla parar._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DORMITORIO..._

_-¿Eh?-. Pregunto Dell quitando un broche de su bolsillo._

_-Es verdad olvide devolverle esto a Ha...ku...-. Él peliblanco miró hacia la puerta._

_/Hmp, es un idiota/. Pensaba el espíritu de Taito mientras colocaba una mano en la frente a Dell._

_-¡Soy un genio!...-. Exclamó el chico de alegría intentando abrir la puerta con el broche. Al parecer Taito había colocado una idea en la cabeza de Dell. Sonrió viendo como él intentaba_

_abrir la puerta. La misma por fin se abrió y Dell (quien no podía ver a Taito por ser un espíritu) salió discreta y velozmente buscando a Haku y a Tei con la mirada._

_MIENTRAS EN OTRA HABITACIÓN..._

_-¡Responde!-. Ordenó Nero a Haku arrojándola violentamente al suelo._

_-¡¿Donde están Len y Rin Kagamine?!-. Pregunto acercándose a Tei._

_-Es inútil, no te lo diré. Puedes matarme si quieres-._

_/Realmente le gusta Len../. Pensaba Haku sorprendida._

_-Por dios...¿Crees que no se todas las peleas que tuviste con Rin?-._

_-Es cierto...Pero...nadie me había perdonado, nunca había sentido deseos de hacer amigos. Ella, Len y todos los demás me hicieron recapacitar y saber que hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer sola. Len puede rechazarme mil y un veces pero...-. Tei se tomó el tiempo de plasmar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_-...pero aun así sigue siendo mi amigo y ayudándome...Es por eso que siempre intentaré ayudarlo también, en todo lo que pueda, estaré allí...-. Por la cabeza de Haku comenzaron a correr todas las veces en las que rechazó a Dell, pero también en las que siempre estuvo a su lado. Su mirada se ensombreció por unos segundos. _

_-No importó que halla intentado asesinar a Rin. Tanto ella como los demás sabían algo sobre mí que yo no...Y eso era que necesitaba amigos. El echo de asesinar a mis padres solo porque no me prestaban atención o no me alimentaban si quiera, me hizo pensar diferente en muchas cosas. Y gracias a ellos me convertí en una maquina asesina. Ellos me ayudaron a cambiar lo más posible, y gracias a ellos volví a sonreír-. Luego de estas palabras Nero comenzó a reír exageradamente y en signo de burla._

_-Ríete todo lo que quieras gusano. Jamas te diré nada sobre Len y Rin o cualquiera de mis amigos. Los defenderé a toda costa...-. Las últimas palabras de Tei rondaban por la cabeza de Haku quien se paro de forma sorprendente, veloz, y corrió a subirse a la espalda de Nero quien no dejaba de moverse para que Haku caiga. Dell entró dando una fuerte patada a la puerta y corrió a liberar a Tei golpeando las cadenas con la pata de una silla que había roto por si tenía que utilizarla. La chica le hizo señas a Haku que lo suelte la cual cayó en los brazos de Dell._

_-¡¿ME LO PRESTAS?!-. Pregunto una enojada Haku tomando la madera de Dell._

_-¡CON MUCHO GUSTO!. ¡VAMOS, AHORA LA VENDREMOS A BUSCAR!-. Dell bajo a Haku y tomó a la aun inconsciente SeeU en sus brazos para salir corriendo de allí mientras Tei le pegaba a Nero quien no paraba de quejarse._

_-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-. Grito Tei para dar el último golpe en la cabeza del chico quien dejo de quejarse de dolor. Unas gotas de sangre saltaron a su mejilla y lanzó la pata a un costado._

_-Ahora si me pase de raya...-. Decía Tei algo sonrojada para luego rematar con una patada recuperando el aire._

_-Al menos no volverá a molestar. Éste sera mi último asesinato-. Comentó la chica para luego salir corriendo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿Para cuando?-. Pregunto Mikuo arrinconando a Miku entre la cama y él._

_-N-No espera...-._

_-¡Tu fuiste la que...!-._

_-¡Lo sé, lo sé!, pero...t-tengo miedo-._

_-¡Vete a la mierda!-. Ordenó Mikuo apartándose y abriendo la puerta de su habitación para que Miku salga._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Todos se encontraban en el hospital al pendiente de Haku y Tei..._

_-¿Esta muy grabe?-. Preguntó Dell al mientras Kaito caminaba hacia donde se encontraban los demás._

_-Demasiado según el doctor-. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Dell cerró su mano convirtiendola en puño. _

_-¡Jajajajaja, lo sabia te gusta Haku-Chan jajajaja!-. La cara de Dell se transformó totalmente._

_-¡Maldito idiota sin cerebro no se si hacerte un enema con una piedra o mandarte a volar de una maldita patada!-. Gritaba Dell algo sonrojado y por lo visto muy alterado._

_-L-La patada es mejor...-. Dell mando a volar literalmente a Kaito de una patada rompiendo el techo del hospital. Él peliblanco giró a ver a los demás con una cínica sonrisa._

_-¿Alguien va hacer más bromitas?-. Todos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza retrocediendo un paso._

_MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ESE MISMO HOSPITAL..._

_SeeU escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Ella también se encontraba internada pero con una venda en su cabeza._

_-Adelante-. Ordenó la chica. Haku abrió la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver a su profesor Kageito. Se encamino hacia la camilla._

_-Buenos días, buenos días profesor-. Él chico le regalo una amable sonrisa._

_-Las dejaré hablar a solas-. Comentó el profesor retirándose. Haku se paró a lado de la camilla._

_-Gracias por intentar ayudar-._

_-Jajaja, no serví de nada. Soy SeeU, un gusto-._

_-Haku, Yowane Haku-. Respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Si los ángeles volaran...¡AUCH!-. Rin golpeó a Len por su comentario fuera de lugar._

_-Tei se encuentra internada en la sala de a lado-. Comentó SeeU. Todos se acercaron._

_-¿Conoces a Tei?-. Pregunto Luka algo sorprendida. SeeU aceptó con su cabeza._

_-Es una amiga de la infancia. Aun que sus padres casi nunca estaban cuando ella los necesitaba. Se alimentaba en mi casa, era como mi segunda hermana y una segunda hija para mis padres-. Explicó SeeU un poco más seria._

_**/Ahora lo entiendo.../.**_ _Pensó Haku igual de seria._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Espero les aya gustado :D y...¡WIII, mi promedio en ingles es de 11/12 rendimiento y 09/12 conducta :3. ¡SIIIIII :D xD!._


	25. ¿Cual elección tomarias?

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

_Al fin subo el capi, es que estaba pensando en algo divertido para hacer el fic diferente y pensé...¿porque no hacer un fic en el que ellos también participen :D?. Es fácil ñ_ñ, al final del fic dejare 2 opciones y ganará la más ''votada''. Puede ser según lo que hagan ustedes o no, luego medicen en reviers si les gusto y lo pongo en todos los capís :) :3._

_**Waaa por cierto. Necesito un consejo. Quiero hacer un cosplay de Bou Minisuka pero no se si hacerlo o no por que tengo todo menos la peluca y soy morocha :(. Por mi cara no abra problema ya que me pondré un tapaboca xD. Pero a la vez cuando suba las fotos a facebook tengo miedo de que algunos de los que se hacen llamar ''mis amigos'' comiencen a decirme que soy rara ya que para ellos el que no escucha los Wachiturros, Reggeaton y baila bien es raro y ya estoy bastante cansada de eso :(**_

**Aquí una foto...**

fs71/f/2010/184/7/2/Bou_merrymaking_2_by_sparky_

**ESTE ES EL VIDEO**

watch?v=yCHrL8SBE1I

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

_MASCARAMENTAL357: No es que lo ODIE de forma literal. Pero como dije, a medida que pasa el tiempo con la relación entre Mato y Takanashi de Black Rock Shooter le voy perdiendo un poco la gracia :S. Jajajjaja perdón pero me reí con eso de los dedos jajajaja xD. Esta bien, no es pecado que te guste el Yaoi siendo hombre, yo tengo una amiga que le gusta el Yuri y tiene novio :S. Miku es una gran miedosa, lo se :S y creo que si Rei fuera real hasta yo lo hubiese golpeado XDD. ¡ARIGATO :D!._

_Shadechu Nightray: **MIENTRAS LE PEGA CON LA ESCOBA* ** ¡AAAAH, GOMEN, GOMEN NO FUE ME INTENCIÓN!...*Se la saca de encima*... Espera...¿que fue lo que hice? XDDD. ¡Tu me mataste!, **Le roba la escoba y la golpea**. Awwww, como sangra :3... xD. Jajajjaja, sii, los fantasmas SOMOS re inteligentes :D (?) xD. Yo ni siquiera recordaba si había hablado de él en este fic, así que a pesar de mi idea tuve que volver a a leer los capítulos anteriores -_-U Siii, yo quería poner a Miku la violadora. Jajaja, ¡eres influencia igual! xD. ¡Olvide decir que ahora se venden las 'Mikus violadoras' de tu color preferido :D. Pídelo con tu psicólogo con las palabras secretas las cuales son muy simples: ''Éste codigo es para indicar que vine por violadora Miku Hatsune que viola a los hermanos que son super, hiper, mega, recontra, archi kawaiis pero tsunderes como Hatsune Mikuo carita feliz'' XD. ._.U ¡G-GRACIAS :D!_

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Jajajajaj, si hiciera una escuela de perversión yo creo que Rin lo mataría xD. Jajaja, al rato te digo donde vive y te regalo un arma para que vallas a su casa a matarlo xD._

_Mi inner: ¿Para que va a ir a su casa con un arma?, ¿para desearle feliz cumpleaños o que? ¬¬_

_Yo: ¡Tal vez! **gritando de forma histerica** ¬/¬._

_**ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO**_

_Capítulo 25: ¿Que camino tomarías?_

_-Hmp...-. Despertaba la peliblanca viendo borroso. Notó algo muy bonito a su lado...Se sonrojo mientras poco a poco su mirada se aclaraba viendo frente a ella un Dell abrazándola por la cintura. Intento apartarlo pero él colocó su cabeza en el cuello de la misma y abrazándola más fuerte y por la espalda. Ella colocó una mano en su cabello sonrojada._

_-Hmp...-. Volvió a mascullar la chica pero esta vez, formando una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que lo note?, ¿cómo?-. Susurró Haku sin borrar su sonrisa aun._

_-Ha...ku...-. Escuchó susurrar, sabiendo que estaba soñando con ella._

_-Haku...-. Volvió a susurrar él abrazando más fuerte a la chica..._

_-¿Ti...tiene miedo?...-. Preguntó ella acariciando suavemente su frente._

_**/Nunca lo vi actuar de esta manera.../.**_ _Pensó al ver una lagrima recorrer el rostro del chico y dejándola sin habla._

_-Perdón...Per...-. Volvió a susurrar él, pero esta vez en un tono más desesperado lo cual ella notó rápidamente._

_**/¡HAKU REACCIONA TIENES QUE DESPERTARLO!/. **__Movió al chico de forma brusca pensando ésto. El se alejo rápidamente y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Ella lo abrazo._

_-Todo fue una pesadilla-. El la apartó suspirando._

_-No lo fue. Aun no terminó de decirte la verdad...-. Aseguró decidido mientras ella tenía su mirada confusa._

_-Taito...-. Suspiró..._

_-Ya, dilo...-. Pidió tranquila._

_-Taito está...-._

_-¡Dell!...-. Fue interrumpida..._

_-¡TAITO ESTÁ MUERTO!-. Exclamo Dell gritando. Sacando esa rabia que tenía encerrada. Haku entre abrió su boca en signo de asombro llevando ambas manos a los bandos. Sus ojos se veían vidriosos...Lo sabía, él sabia que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, así que lo único que sintió que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla. Ella no correspondió, aun se encontraba asombrada._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Dame otra oportunidad!...-. Rogó Miku casi gritando en el cuarto de Mikuo con una bandeja de desayuno en su mano. Él negó con su cabeza levantándose con su pijama de una camisa y pantalón blancos y lisos. Tomando la bandeja de Miku y dejándola arriba de la cama._

_-¡Miku, no!-._

_-¡Escucha!, ¡se que desperdicie (quizás) la única oportunidad en mi vida de estar a tu lado, lo sé!. ¡Pero como realmente te amo, se que merezco otra, se que merezco ser la que te haga feliz, soy la chica que más te conoce y que más conoces en este mundo!. ¡Y en realidad, tu no querías estar conmigo en ese momento, y me sentí culpable al notar que te obligué a hacerlo!. Perdón...-. Miku estaba a punto de romper en llanto._

_-Mi-Miku...-. Lo interrumpió..._

_-¡Estoy cansada de luchar y luchar solo para intentar que tu me aceptes!-. Miku comenzó a hacer un puchero luego de esto._

_-¡DIOS!-. Exclamo Mikuo borrando el puchero con un beso._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Rin estas perfecta!, ¡ya deja los traumas que solo conseguirás hacerle daño al bebe!-. Regañaba por décima vez él mientras que ella seguía insistiendo en que se veía más gorda. La chica se sentó a lado de su novio mientras este aprovechaba esa mínima para robarle un pequeño beso de los labios que le provoco una amplia sonrisa a la rubia._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rui se había sentado a lado de Rei para desayunar (lo cual era extraño ya que siempre se sentaba frente a él) y estirándose para tomar una tostada le arrojó la taza de café._

_-¡Perdón!-. Exclamo la chica casi gritando completamente sonrojada agradeciendo a dios que el café (si bien estaba caliente) no estaba hirviendo._

_-Olvídalo...-. Dijo él chico sonriendo, despeinando su cabello y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Rui se quedo congelada y aun más sonrojada. Su cara era de sorpresa. ¿A-Acaso él había sonreído y despeinado su cabello?, ¿podía ser esto posible?. Él bajo con otra camisa pero esta vez serio. Volvió a ubicarse donde se encontraba y observo el sonrojo y asombro de su hermana._

_-Prometo hacer todo lo posible para ser más simpático-. Comentó intentando fingir una sonrisa. Ella acepto negó con su cabeza manteniendo su sonrojo._

_-¡NO!-. Exclamo con una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos para luego abrazarlo._

_-Quiero que seas como realmente sientes que tienes que ser. Actúa más sin pensar las cosas es todo lo que...-. Rui se sorprendió al sentir que Rei tomo su barbilla para poder ver su rostro y darle un pequeño beso en los labios._

_-¿T-Te gustaría ser mi novia?-. Pregunto Rei rascando su cabeza mientras rápidamente recibía un beso de Rui._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡SIIII, SI QUIEROOOO!-. Grito Miku abrazando fuertemente a Mikuo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Si, si entiendo. No te preocupes Piko, lo entiendo. Okey, sayonara-. Terminó Yuki para luego cortar y suspirar mirando su celular._

_-¿Conocer a sus padres?. Eso si que me da miedo...-. Se hablaba a si misma mirando su reflejo por el celular. Volvió a suspiras dejando el ya mencionado teléfono en la mesa y descansando su rostro sobre sus manos._

_**/Me pregunto...¿Cuando Piko decidió ésto tan velozmente/.**_

_-¿Ah?-. El timbre la desvió de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a la puerta con pasos largos y decisivos. Abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver a Tei. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una media cola, una falda negra con medias del mismo color hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca. También se encontraba algo sonrojada._

_-Vaya, veo que decidiste darte un cambio-. Tei acepto con la cabeza algo sonrojada._

_-No más muertes-. Sonrió sinceramente luego de decir eso a lo que Yuki devolvió la sonrisa luego de salir de su asombro._

_-Me alegra escuchar eso amiga-. Tei se asombró._

_**/¿A..amiga/.**_ _Esta vez la asombrada era Tei._

_-¿Para que has venido?-. Pregunto Yuki sin borrar su sonrisa._

_-Necesito tu ayuda...-._

_-Es extraño que tu necesites mi ayuda. Pasa...-. Luego de decir esto, se movió hacia la derecha para que Tei pueda entrar a la casa admirando la misma con cierto asombro._

_-Vaya...Es más grande por dentro que por fuera...¡MMM!-. Tei se auto cubrió la boca._

_-Jajajaja, no te preocupes Tei, no dijiste nada ofensivo-. Aseguró Yuki con una amable sonrisa pero asombrada por dentro._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Haku se encontraba en un rincón del comedor llorando y Dell se encontraba a su lado. Al parecer Haku estaba ebria ya que Dell le quito la botella de Sake que llevaba en la mano._

_-*Hip*...Taito...-. Susurró abrazando a Dell con una sonrisa._

_-E-Espera...-. Dijo el peliblanco algo nervioso._

_-Cállate...-. Ordenó la chica sonrojada en cierta parte por el alcohol y en otra por vergüenza._

_-Pe-Pero Haku...-._

_-Cállate y besa...mis labios-._

_-¿Q-Que?...-._

_-Ya me oíste...-._

_-Ha...-._

_-¡Vamos!-._

_-Pero...-._

_-*Hip* ¡Vaaamooos!-. Exclamo moviendo al chico suavemente._

_-Estas tan ebria que ni siquiera te puedo...-._

_-¡Vamos Taito, vamos di que *hip* si...-._

_OPCIÓN 1..._

_LE DICE QUE NO ES TAITO _

_OPCIÓN 2_

_APROVECHA LA SITUACIÓN BESANDOLA._

_OPCIÓN 3_

_LE GRITA PARA QUE DEJE DE HABLAR_

_CONTINUARA..._


	26. Averiguando información de Taito

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

_**W**iiii gracias Shadechu, ya me e decidido, are el cosplay cuando tenga un tiempito. ¡MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS :D!, realmente me ayudaste a sacarme la duda :3. Es que soy una niña (va adolescente con 14 años, pero el mes que viene cumplo 15 xD) algo oshare en mi forma de vestir (lo digo por el colorido) y maquillarme, pero cuando voy al colegio es diferente, ya que por ir una ves con un peinado diferente todos comenzaron a reírse en mi cara :(. Siempre voy (con el uniforme obvio) sin guantes (ya saben, esos guantes famosos y muy bonitos que tienen hasta la mitad de los dedos), sin maquillaje, sin pulseras (aveces), cabello amarrado, sin flequillo y de cierta forma siento que no soy yo. :S. _

**Inner: ¿A quien le importan tus problemas personales?, ¡sigue con el fic! ¬¬.**

**Yo: Perdón :(, pero tenía que desahogarme. :)**

**Hablando de mis compañeros, llegamos al colegio y diganme, como puede estudiar uno de esta forma:**

**Sin agua potable**

Sin Baños

**Sin ventanas**

Obreros trabajando (bueno, no molestan tanto ._.)

**Paredes pintadas**

Salones llenos de polvo y cal (teniendo alumnos con problemas respiratorios y otros).

**Mugre, papeles de todo tipo, botellas vacías etc...**

Profesores (a, no, cierto que nos enseñan xDDDDDDDXDXDXDDDDDD ._.)

Pues si, como al liceo al que asisto es hasta 3er grado (ya que iré a uno más cerca cuando cumpla los 16), si, si tengo 14 años (casi 15) ¡pero no va al tema xD!. Los de 3ero hicimos una 'huelga" y para lo único que entramos fue para tomar nuestras cosas e irnos. Si, si, todos los alumnos de 3ero o todas las clases de 3ero nos fuimos. Pero se supone que a un colegio vas a estudiar no a...**¡¿LIMPIAR?!**, yo solo limpio en mi casa para ayudar a mi familia, ¿¡Para que están las l**impiadoras!? **

**- O -**

**Ya que la opción más votada fue la número 3, aquí les va :3**

**WIII HAKU TIENE EL MISMO SUEÑO QUE YO! xD :/3**

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto.

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Jajajajaj pobre Rei, ¡en el fondo no es tan malo! XD jajajajaja. ¿Quien dijo que aun no se lo violara? jajajajajajaja. Okas, la opción 3 fue la más votada ñ_ñ. ¡ARIGATO! :D :)._

_Shadechu Nightray: Es verdad, yo respeto los gustos de ellos pero ellos no respetan los míos U-U. Lo de las bromas es verdad jajajaja xD. Los únicos dos que respetan mis gustos son mi amigo tsundere y mi amiga (que no es tsundere pero tampoco yandere :S) que es Otaku. Osea, no somos raros somos DIFERENTES que es muy distinto. No soy un fantasmita, soy un dulce y tierno zombie que come cerebros :3 (?) xDDD. Jajajaja creo que ya todos quieren que Miku viole a Mikuo así que no es necesario influenciar a nadie XDD. Lily y Kiyoteru hacen muy linda pareja y Meiko y Kaito fueron los primeros vocaloid que me gustaron como pareja jajaajaj xD. Es que quiero terminar de juntar a estos por que son demasiadas parejas para mi frágil memoria _ . Morí de risa con los diálogos inventados de Miku y Mikuo jajajajajaaja, XDDD ¡ARIGATO :D!, Por cierto, la opción 3 fue la más votada :3. Jajajaja aguante el drama xDDD._

_PD: Gomen, creí que "Sayonara" era adiós ya que en la traducción que vi en un video eso significaba :S._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: ¡Al diablo la sutileza, esa es de las mías! XD. Jajajaja creo que hace tanto que no subo fic que olvide hasta que había dicho Miku ñ_ñU. Rei ya de por si es Kawaiii :3 X3. ¡GRACIAS ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO :D!_

_Capítulo 26: Averiguando información de Taito._

_**-Estas tan ebria que ni siquiera te puedo...-.**_

_**-¡Vamos Taito, vamos di que *hip* si...-.**_

_-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS QUIERES CALLARTE UN SEGUNDO!, ¡DEMONIOS!-. Grito Dell ya cansado de ser comparado con Taito._

_-*hip*...no esthtoy sssorda-._

_-No parece...-. Susurro Dell en lo que ella colocaba una mano en su propia frente._

_-Me *hip* duele la cabezaaa ¡QUE MOLESTOOOO!-. Haku grito esto último mientras Dell negaba con su cabeza._

_-Esto no esta bien, quise hacer de cuenta que nada sucedió. Pero sentía que estaba siendo injusto y...-._

_-Taito no habla tan lindo *hip*...-._

_-¿Ah?-. Se sombro el peliblanco._

_-¿Dell?...¿Sholo Dell me haría sentir mejor con zuz palabrras *hip, hip, hip*-. Él sonrió ayudando a Haku a pararse. Dell noto que la silla se movió sola y se refregó los ojos con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda sostenía a Haku._

_-Debe ser mi imaginación...-. Comentó para si mismo llevando a Haku a la habitación. El espíritu de Taito camino hacia el cuarto. Se veía como un humano, pero no lo era, y los demás no podían verlo. Se paro a lado de Dell para observar a Haku recostada en la cama junto a él._

_-No puedo creer que él único cuerpo humano que puedo dominar es el tuyo-. Dijo Taito mirando a Dell. Sonrió de medio lado._

_-Más te vale que la cuides mejor de lo que yo lo hice-. Volvió a decir mientras Dell se acercaba a acariciar el cabello de Haku ya que como dije, ningún humano podía ver a Taito._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿Aun no has visto a Taito?-. Pregunto Yukari seriamente. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el comedor frente a frente. Tei negó con su cabeza igual de seria. Len y Rin llamaron a la puerta. Yukari se paro y abrió._

_-Len, Rin. Pasen-. Yukari se movió hacia la derecha dejando pasar a los gemelos._

_-¡WOW!-. Se asombró Len al ver a Tei quien se paró rápida y torpemente y algo sonrojada._

_-Te ves más linda...-. Comentó Len en un tono algo pervertido a lo que Rin lo golpeó velozmente. -¡AUCH!-._

_-¡SUS OJOS ESTÁN MÁS ARRIBA!-. Exclamo Rin casi gritando de enfado al notar que la mirada de Len se dirigía hacia los pechos de Tei quien sonrió de forma amplia y alegre para luego volver a tomar asiento._

_-Necesitamos tu ayuda Yukari. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Dell y no queremos que Taito cause problemas...¿¡VERDAAAD LEEEEN!?-. Explicó Rin mientras jalaba el cabello de Len al hacerle la pregunta y notar con una furtiva mirada que su mirada se dirigía a las piernas de Tei._

_-¡AU, AU, AUCH, AU...SI, SI TOTALMENTE AAAAAH!-. Rin soltó el cabello de Len quien rápidamente suspiró._

_-Nadie sabe nada de Taito. Tengo la leve sospecha de que el mismo Dell lo sabe, pero no a dicho nada-. Comentó Tei aun sentada provocando que Rin lleve una mano a su barbilla mientras Len acaricia su cabello despeinando un poco el mismo y Yukari la observaba junto con Tei._

_-Deberíamos preguntarle, seguramente esta en casa de Haku-. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_**/Me pregunto...Si ahora que está despierta.../.**_ _Pensaba Dell observando como Haku despertaba muy perezosamente._

_-Haku...¿tienes algún sueño?-._

_-Soñé con que estaba borracha...Maldición, mi cabeza...-. Decía Haku acariciando su frente._

_-¡No eso!. Si...hay algo por lo que quieres luchar...-._

_-Me gustaría...Ser excelente tocando la guitarra eléctrica...Pero ni siquiera se como se toma así que...-. Dell la interrumpió._

_-Puedo ayudarte a aprender. Si quieres...-. Haku acepto con la cabeza sonriente._

_-¿Una Les Paul?. Tengo una de color azul obscuro-. Pregunto Delll la marca de la guitarra a lo que Haku aceptaba rápidamente con su cabeza._

_-¿Que quieres a cambio?...¡¿AH?!-. Exclamó la chica al notar que Dell se había acercado demasiado a su rostro._

_-No deberías preguntar eso y lo sabes-. _

_-Siempre pensando en cosas que no debes...-. Decía una sonrojada Haku._

_-Tenemos que ir a mi casa para que pueda enseñarte-. Opinó Dell a lo que Haku acepto con su cabeza. Ambos salieron de la casa camino a la de Dell. Llegaron a allí y la primera en entrar fue Haku seguida por Dell._

_-Iré por mi guitarra, tu espérame aquí-. Ordeno a lo que ella obedeció sentándose en el comedor. Él llegó parándose frente a la puerta y ella giró la silla con su cuerpo en ella para poder verlo. Él toco con su guitarra una pequeña parte de la canción que habían echo para IA como regalo de IO por su cumpleaños._

_-¡Genial!-. Exclamo la alegre peliblanca. Pasasen horas y horas mientras Dell intentaba enseñar a Haku._

_-Haku, ya te lo dije, hace más de 7 horas que estoy enseñándote la misma bolud...-. Dell fue interrumpido._

_-¡Perdón!, ¡no puedo hacerlo, soy un desastre en todo!-. Haku le entrego la guitarra a Dell y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para que sus lagrimas no sean vistas._

_-A mi no me engañas. No es por la guitarra que estas así...-. Dell se auto interrumpió. Sus ojos se volvieron obscuros._

_-¿Crees que el espíritu de Taito estará feliz si te ve llorar?-. Preguntaba Dell a lo que Haku lo abrazaba._

_-¿Que le dirías si estuviera aquí?, seguramente esta protegiéndote desde el cielo...-._

_-Lo extraño mucho...-. Mascullo la chica acomodándose en su pecho. Él sonrió._

_-Me siento...Algo más tranquila...¡DELL!-. Exclamo la chica ya que al apartarse él cayó al suelo._

_-¡Auch!, ¡no era necesario arrojarme al suelo!-. Exclamaba Dell mirando hacia el cielo._

_-¿estas bien?...¡te caíste tu solito, no me culpes!-. Haku creyó que hablaba de ella ya que no sabía que Taito podía manipular el cuerpo de Dell (solo hasta cierto tiempo)._

_-O-Olvídalo...Si, estoy bien-. Dijo Dell parándose. El timbre sonó y él fue a atender a la puerta._

_-Creímos que estarías en casa de Haku-. Decía una sonriente Rin mientras ella se asomaba por detrás de Dell._

_-¿Por?-._

_-Te gusta-. Terminó Len._

_-¡LEN!-. Exclamo Rin._

_-Ya lo sabe-. Se excuso Len con una amable sonrisa._

_-¡¿EEEEH?!, ¡Haku!, ¿no lo aceptaste?-. Preguntaba Rin asombrada._

_-N-No...-. Decía Haku mientras Dell rascaba su cabeza._

_-En realidad, vinimos a preguntar por Taito. Tenemos la ligera sospecha de que sabes algo-. Decía Tei saliendo de atrás de Rin._

_-No sinceramente...-. Mintió Dell tranquilamente mirando a Haku, diciéndole con la mirada que no lo delatara, lo cual ella entendió perfectamente pero no podía afirmar con la cabeza, así que le regalo una "caída de ojos". Él entendió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a la misma Haku. _

_-Por cierto. ¿Mañana es tu cumpleaños?-. Preguntaba Yukari a lo que Dell aceptaba con la cabeza._

_-En ese caso, cumpliremos 2 deseos-. Decía una sonriente Yukari observando a Haku quien parecía no comprender mucho._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Allí se encontraba SeeU sonriendo en casa de Kageito._

_-Jajaja, eres muy gracioso. Pero no pareces un chico normal...-. Decía SeeU observándolo incómodamente._

_-No deberíamos pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. La gente se confunde fácil y teniendo en cuenta que soy tu profesor...-. Kageito fue interrumpido..._

_-Le importa demasiado lo que los demás opinen. Y cuando digo demasiado es demasiado. Si entre nosotros sucediera algo en este momento nadie se enteraría..-. Tanto la chica como él sonrojaron._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Siempre estas ebria, ¿verdad?-. Preguntaba Kaito al observar a Meiko durmiendo con sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa del comedor. Elevo la mano en la que llevaba la botella de Sake casi vacía._

_-¡Viva el alcohol!, *HIP*-. Kaito se la quito de las manos._

_-Kaito-Kun siempre se preocupa por...*HIP*...mi...¡por eso me gusta!-. Kaito sonrojó agresivamente._

_**/Seguramente lo dice solo por estar ebria/.**_ _Pensaba Kaito mientras su sonrojo desaparecía __lentamente. Negó con su cabeza en reprobación._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Las chicas parecían prácticamente arrinconar a Haku._

_-Esas fueron las tres opciones Haku. ¡Necesitamos una!-. Decía Yukari mientras Tei y Rin miraban, aun que a Tei no parecía preocuparle mucho._

_-N-Necesito ayuda...-. Susurró Haku para si misma algo sonrojada._

_OPCIONES_

_1)- Haku besa a Dell_

_2)- Haku abraza a Dell por la espalda_

_3)- Haku le dice algo lindo a Dell_

_CONTINUARA..._


	27. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dell!

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

_Agradecería de corazón REALMENTE si alguien me pudiese explicar como colocar una foto en el fic. Ya saben, donde sale la foto del avatar a lado izquierdo del summari, quiero cambiar por una foto que este relacionada con el Fin. Algo que también necesito que respondan es si estoy poniendo demasiado Dell X Haku últimamente ñ_ñU _

¿Alguna vez soñaron con que vocaloid fuera un anime *-*?

Entonces, miren este video :3 : (Junten los espacios).

http watch?v=7R6MW_ CKABg&NR=1&feature=endscreen

Aquí otro video de vocaloid en forma de anime. Si quieren seguir viendo más, pongan en la barra de youtube "Voca-On!"

http: watch? v=S8bLTgNKsUk

Creo que en este video en el minuto 0:40 se insinúa el "Len x Rin"y también en el minuto 1:17 xD. 0:41 Len estilo spice y 0:36 Rin estilo Aku No Musume XD. Y El minuto 1:12 me hizo reír mucho xD. Como diría nuestra querida amiga Shadechu seguramente

"aquí me violo a Len :3" XDDD.

Amo lo kawaii que se ven x3.

PERO NO SE ENTUCIASMEN. No es un anime en si, las canciones pertenecen a el anime "K-ON" por eso se le llama "VOCA-ON".

Un videito en el cual me inspiré un poquis xd:

watch?v=iv9ZhPNvJdg

**Koritsu hospital **

Si, cuando leí el nombre yo también creí que algo relacionado con la locura o algo de eso xD...(?) ¿So-solo yo lo creí? ._.

También me inspiré en esta XD:

watch? v=TGbwL8kSpEk&NR=1&feature=endscreen

De pasada, para que los hombres queden así: */¬/* xD. Aun que se que mi amigo tsundere miente por que solo dice:

"no, no. S-Son muy flacas, muy flacas''. XDDD.

y yo le digo: "'entonces no tartamudees y repitas las palabras jajajajaja" xD. ¿Que?, mi amiga me obligo a mostrarle el video XDDD.

Con todo lo que estoy diciendo ya parece que estuviese hablando de un video porno XD ¡tranquilos, no lo es!. Iba a colocarlo traducido para que comprendan por que me inspire en ella pero me dio flojera xD. La canción trata más o menos de una chica que esta enamorada y siempre se maquilla y cambia su cabello pero él es él único que no lo nota y la trata como una hermana pequeña e incluso en ocasiones se ríe de ella es muy tímida y demasiado orgullosa, por eso no se lo dice. Y creo que las de negro que aparecen al final vienen a pelear con ellas porque sienten lo mismo. Si, son ellas vestidas de otra forma ¡¿Querían que contrataran más todavía?! XD. El video tiene una continuación pero nunca la encontré ._.

**- O -**

**la opción más votada fue la número *batería xD***

**¡EMPATE! xD OPCIÓN 1 y 2**

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto.

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Si, (para mi por lo menos, ya que sufro de asma), es re incomodo estudiar con tanto polvo. Sip, cumplo los 15 el mes que viene :3. Aun que como soy bastante alta y aveces soy tan tímida con las personas que no conozco o cuando estoy en algún lugar repleto de gente como hospital, colegio (aun que con mis amigos bromeo y río todo el tiempo), que hasta parezco mayor en carácter, y dicen que tengo 16 cuando mi madre habla con alguien (y no preguntes porque ya que no lo se xD) pregunta '"¿sabes que edad tiene mi hija?" y yo tipo: ¿__._.?. __¡¿17 __O_O?!. Jejje, n-no es por nada, creí que tendrías 15 años, jeje ñ/ñU. Ya se me hacía raro que fueras tan serio :S, aun que eres un Tsundere ._., ¿que día los cumples?, yo el 20 del mes que viene cumplo los 15 ñ_ñ. Jajajaja, creo que los hombres, aun que no quieran, en algún momento se les fue la mirada hacia una chica ¿o no? xD. Jajajajajaja, si, no se si les gusta lo de las opciones :S. Opción 1. _

_Shadechu Nightray: U-U ¿que edad tiene tu hermana :)?. Jajajaja, es que ella es (demasiado) bipolar, entonces cambia tanto de actitudes que no se como es en realidad XD. Aveces puede ser tierna, agresiva (si se meten con sus amigos si, una vez defendió a mi amigo tsundere :S), alegre, triste, fría, tímida, cortante, xD. *Me dispara* ¡AYUDA!..._

_Ashley Graham: ¡Help, Leon!_

_yo: ¡andáte que esto no es resident evil 4 ¬¬!. :S_

_Jajajaja ¡aguante el Miku x Mikuo XD!. Pues si yo digo en la primera pareja que me fije me van a matar xD (¡AUN QUE ME GUSTA EL RIN X LEN AHORA!). Pues...Miku x Len y Mikuo x Rin XDDDD. Definitivamente, estas obsecionada por las violaciones. XD, jajajajajajajaaj "Haku-Landia" xDD. Jajaja pikachu. Hablando de eso, ví en youtube una chica que hacía voces de 150 pokemons O.O_

_xDDDD ¡no lo dije en ese sentido!, intente hacer parecer que fue como un castigo para Taito por llevarse mal con Dell ._. De echo, en este fic explico el porque del beso que le había dado a Dell hace mucho (intentando corregir mi error xD). Siiiii, kawaiii *¬*. JAjajajajajaa morí con el dialogo de Rin y Len xdddddd. Moeeeee :D xD. 2da opción, por alguna extraña razón sabía que eligirias esa opción XD. ¡Gracias! hermosha niña kawaii :3 XD. Pues, teniendo en cuenta que también colocaron una tela en las escaleras de adelante las cuales nos facilitaba más para subir los malditos 4 pisos (ya que tercero esta arriba del todo), que algunas veces también vemos ladrillos y que alumnos y profesores tenemos que malgastar tiempo de aprendisaje en limpiar los salones para poder estar más comodos por que la directora echo a dos limpiadoras y una renunció, eso nos dejaría con un total de 2 limpiadoras para 6 terceros, 6 primeros y 6 segundos, yo creo que bastante bien ñ.ñU. Jaajaja ahora Haku se violara a Dell jajajaja cada día estamos peor xDDD. ¿Que edad tienes :)?._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: _

_Capítulo 27: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dell Honne!_

_..._

_-N-Necesito ayuda...-. Susurró Haku para si misma algo sonrojada._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Increíble...Vaya que pesa para ser tan delgada...-. Decía Kaito mientras recostaba a la dormida Meiko en su cama. La observo parado por unos instantes y se sentó a los pies de la cama sin quitarle la mirada._

_-Tienes suerte de que Meito no este aquí, o yo te hubiese regañado. Para ser el menor es mucho más responsable que tu...-. Decía aprovechando que Meiko se encontraba profundamente dormida y no podía golpearlo._

_-Kaito...-. Mascullo la dormida Meiko. Él se acerco..._

_-Viola...me...-. Kaito sonrojó agresivamente y comenzó a mover a Meiko hasta que esta despertó._

_-Kaito...*HIP* no molestes...-. Meiko giró para volver a dormir y Kaito suspiró._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Haku-Chan, ya!-. Decía una enojada Rin intentando empujar a Haku junto a Yukari mientras Tei observaba._

_-¡Si no te gusta no sentirás nada...!-. Exclamaba Yukari haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Haku se lanzó al piso._

_-¡NO!-. Exclamo casi gritando mientras Len charlaba con Dell en su esfuerzo por distraerlo. Rin la tomó de los brazos y Yukari de las piernas acercándola lo suficiente pero al dejarla en el suelo, Haku se paró y corrí a sentarse. Rin intentaba pararla mientras Yukari intentaba jalar la silla pero Haku se había aferrado a la misma con sus manos._

_-¡No seas inmadura!-. Exclamaba Rin ya bastante cansada._

_-¿¡Que tal si se burla de mi!?-. Exclamaba Haku casi gritando a lo que Dell intento voltear pero Len no se lo permitió. Haku negó con su cabeza disgustada._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Kageito se encontraba en su forma adolescente..._

_-¡Sabía que no eras un profesor normal!-. Exclamaba SeeU parándose de su asiento. Parecía...¿¡alegre!?. La chica se lanzó a abrazar al profesor quien no supo como reaccionar. La chica lo beso, él intento apartarla pero poco a poco se dejo llevar por el beso. Reaccionó apartando a SeeU de un empujón. La chica sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos dejando al chico sorprendido._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡YA DIJE QUE...!-. Haku fue interrumpida ya que fue empujada por Tei, quien parecía bastante cansada de ver la situación._

_-¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!-. Exclamo la molesta Tei. Haku respiró profundo tomando valentía y abrazó fuertemente a Dell por la espalda. Él se mantuvo observando a Len boquiabierto y con grandes ojos. Sabía que era Haku, Yukari y Rin no se hubiesen atrevido ya que sentirían que por alguna extraña razón están siendo malas con Piko y Len. Tei no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas tampoco. La chica se encontraba completamente sonrojada y tan apegada a él que él mismo que podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón. La chica se aparto unos segundos haciendo voltear a Dell._

_-¿Q-Que sucede?-. Preguntó un confundido Dell mientras la mirada de Haku se ensombrecía poco a poco. La chica se paro en puntas de pie apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de Dell._

_-¿Ha-Haku?-. Ella negó con su cabeza y beso a Dell quien al principio parecía sorprendido al no poder corresponder, pero luego to hacerlo y ella se apartó. Pero...¿Porque no le dejo corresponder el beso?..._

_-Hmp, no debería preocuparme, después de todo, cuando me encontré con ambos me encargue de todo...-. Decía Taito observando la situación sin ser observado o escuchado. Él beso a Dell por si su primer beso era para Haku y beso a Haku para que no tuviera su primer beso con Dell._

_-Perdón...Por siempre preocuparte y mentirte...-. La voz de la chica alertaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Dell sonrió y la abrazó sorprendiendo a los demás y a la misma Haku._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Dell entraba a su casa cuando escucho un grito que lo asustó..._

_-¡FELIZ CUMP...!-._

_-¡MIERDA!-. Dell golpeó a Kaito dejando a todos asombrados. Haku y Rui tenían un silbato en sus bocas que cayó del asombro y dejándolas boquiabiertas._

_-¡P-Perdón Kaito!-. Supieron que el peliazul estaba bien cuando elevo su brazo haciendo un seña con el dedo pulgar de su mano para indicar que no había problemas y luego dejo caer su brazo al suelo. Haku corrió a abrazar a Dell._

_**/Ok...esto no es normal.../. **__Pensaba Dell a lo que Haku se apartaba sonrojada entregándole un paquete._

_-¿Eh?-. Dijo Dell tomando el paquete en sus manos._

_-Feliz cumpleaños...-. Haku colocó una voz tierna con una amable sonrisa._

_-¡¿Otra vez?!-. Exclamo Haku al ver flores flotando al rededor de Dell quien señaló a los demás, los cuales, también estaban repletos de flores. Haku golpeó su frente con su mano. Luego de unos minutos, todos se sentaron y Dell abrió el paquete de Haku primero. Nuevamente, flores de moe comenzaron a flotar en la cabeza del chico lo cual llamó la atención de todos. Len y Piko se acercaron a ver pero Dell cerró velozmente la caja._

_-¿T-Te gusto?-. Pregunto Haku algo nerviosa. Dell sonrió._

_-Si, muchas gracias-. Haku sonrojó agresivamente._

_-Ahora que lo pienso...¿no creen que Dell y Haku son muy similares para no ser hermanos?-. Pregunto Tei de la nada llamando la atención de todos._

_-Pero, Yowane y Honne son diferentes apellidos-. Comentó Rei seria y fríamente tomado de la mano de Rui._

_-Haku, ¿Acaso Honne no era el apellido de tu madre?-. Pregunto IO preocupándose un poco._

_-Si, pero se escribe con J no con H-. Explicó Haku bajo la atenta mirada de Dell._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Haku caminaba con un vaso de gaseosa cuando se calló arriba de Dell rompiendo el vaso y no solo empapando torso, también lanzando a él chico al suelo al suelo. Él se paró y Haku comenzó a hacer pequeñas reverencias en signo de disculpa. Él la despeino un poco de forma extraña y tomó en sus manos un pequeño pañuelo y extendió su brazo indicándole a Haku que lo limpie._

_-¡De ninguna manera!-. Exclamo la chica comprendiendo lo que pretendía Dell quien sonrió. Ella bufó._

_-En el cuarto-._

_-¿Vergüenza?-._

_-¡Solo vamos!-. Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto donde Dell tomó la llave de que se encontraba arriba de un escritorio y cerró la puerta._

_-D-Dell esto no me gusta...-. Dell se quitó la camisa haciendo que Haku cubra sus ojos y sonroje. Se notaba el nerviosismo de la chica._

_-¡Creí que un Tsundere no hacía eso!-. Exclamó Haku aun cubriendo sus ojos._

_-Siendo amigo de Len...¿Que esperabas?-. Preguntaba Dell a lo que Haku sonrojaba aun más. Dell tomó a Haku de un brazo haciendo que lo mire._

_-Haku, ¿quieres calmarte?-. Ella negó con su cabeza a lo que él suspiraba. _

_-¿Como esperabas limpiarme si no me quito la camisa?-. Preguntaba Dell mientras Haku le daba la espalda. Dell volvió a suspirar._

_-Como quieras. Pero te advierto que no me rendiré..-. Dell se dio la media vuelta para poder colocarse la camisa mientras Haku volteaba lentamente._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Deberíamos irnos. Se tardan demasiado, quizá están...-. Megu se auto interrumpió pero explicó con una mirada pervertida lo que pensaba a Yukari quien sonrojó y acepto con la cabeza._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Haku se encontraba en el suelo siendo arrinconada entre el mismo y Dell._

_**/Tengo una idea...pero.../. **__Pensaba una nerviosa y sonrojada Haku._

_OPCIONES:_

_Opción 1: Intenta convencerlo con voz tierna_

_Opción 2: Le regala un rodillazo donde ningún hombre debe ser golpeado para luego robarle la llave e intentar salir de allí._

_Opción 3: Le roba la llave e intenta correr hacia la puerta para abrir_

_Opción 4: Comienza a gritar como una desquiciada._


	28. Me arrepiento

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

_Ok, para suerte de ustedes, aun que separe las palabras no puedo colocar links de videos xD. Pero aquí les va un titulo. Es increíble como este niño toca la guitarra O_o ¡parece dios! xD._

JungMo 정모_Girls' Generation Oh!_Guitar Ver.

Pongan eso en el buscador de Youtube. El video es de el cana "SMTOWN" (Sin comitas :3)

Y CREO que es una mujer O_O :

Oh! - SNSD (Dance Cover)

El video es de "byebyeZombie"

¡Y OTRA COSA!, Me inspiré en la canción ORANGE DREAM de AN CAFE. Les recomiendo que la busquen y subtitulada en español es HERMOSA. Yo creo que él cantante la hizo para él ex integrante de la banda (Bou, Saito, Katsuhiro, Minisuka o como le quieran decir al ex guitarrista xD). :') Aun que no tiene ninguna frase de la canción (me refiero a el fic xD), a no ser por lo último que dijo Taito xS.

**- O -**

**la opción más votada fue la número *batería xD***

"

¡OPCIÓN 2! :D...y solo se puede votar a una pero creo que are una pequeña excepción ya que Shadechu mi pidió "porfavooooooooooooor xD" que lo hiciera :3. Además, no había avisado que solo se podía seleccionar una opción así que creo que es lo justo ;).

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto.

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Pobre D:, ¿porque no hacen lo que nosotros?, tal vez así la directora los escuche y tome algunas medidas para mejorarlo como a nosotros. ¿¡WTF!?, como que podían salir un poco lastimados ¿no? xD. Naa, creo que simplemente a Dell se le pego lo pervertido xD. '"las mujeres son sagradas". Moeee moeee~ xD._

_Shadechu Nightray: Jajajaja ¿la ensuciaron mucho cuando cumplió los 15? :3. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en la escuela pensaba...''¿y si cuando cumpla 15 nadie me mancha U.U?", y ahora como hasta amigos de mis amigos me dieron que me iban a ensuciar e incluso algunos que me arrojarían a un container O.o pienso...''¡No, nonononono, cuando sea mi cumpleaños me voy una hora antes, si, si!. Pero yo no soy de hacer esas cosas, ¡ya se!, digo que me siento mal a la salida, sisisissi" XDDD. ¿Muchas groserías?, Maso menos como mi hermano xD. ¡Nooooo, todo por culpa de Horacio! (?), re que ni se llamaba así el amigo xDD. Si amas el LenXMiku te invito a leer un Fic que hice hace mucho :3. Ni me acuerdo el nombre, así que si lo quieres leer esta en mi perfil xDDD. Igual, como no sabía absolutamente nada sobre fics (ahora se un poquito xD) como que creo que me quedo feo. Recuerdo que el primer y único lemmon que leí fue de SasuSaku :S. Pika-Alice LOOOOL. Si suspenden las clases lo aran por 4 meses xDD. Jajajajaja morí de risa con lo del escupitajo jajajaja LOL. Jajajaja también morí con lo de los diálogos jajajaja XD. JAjajaajaj no se porque ame eso de "heladofilico-sensei" xD. Grave caso de Haku-Landia :P. Y si estaría tan ladillada como para querer dejar la chica moe xD._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuu...(parezco vaca xD)...uuuuuuuuchas gracias por la información :D. ¡Realmente me sirvió!. Jajajaja es que Meiko ya es rara sin tomar Sake xDDDD. ¡Gracias :D!. Sayonara~_

_Capítulo 28: "Me arrepiento..."_

_**/Tengo una idea...pero.../. **__Pensaba una nerviosa y sonrojada Haku._

_-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA!-. Gritaba Haku forcejeando. -¡¿Me sueltas o no?!-. Dell negó con su cabeza y una sonrisa._

_-¡AYUU...MMMMM!...-. Dell cubrió la boca de Haku pero esta le dio un fuerte rodillazo._

_-Te...Odio...-. Dijo el chico antes de retorcerse de dolor mientras Haku buscaba la llave en los bolsillos del chico velozmente. Al parecer le regaló un «dulce» rodillazo donde ningún hombre debe ser golpeado. Encontró la llave y la observo largo rato. La lanzó al suelo y palmeó el hombro de Dell quien se paro._

_-¿Que esperas?, vete-. Decía un tranquilo Dell._

_-No soy tan tonta, se que no me aras dañ...-. La puerta se abrió de una fuerte patada gracias a Tei y Meiko quien luego de la patada cayó ebria al suelo._

_-Creímos que te sucedía algo malo. Pero veo que solo interrumpimos-. Comentaba Tei bajando su pierna mientras Haku sonrojaba cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y Dell tomaba su camisa algo apenado._

_-Creo que voy a bañarme...-. Dijo Dell saliendo a lo que Rin y Megu seguían al chico quien aun se encontraba sin camisa. Len tomó la mano de Rin presionándola un poco._

_-¡Auch!-._

_-¿¡Luego hablas de mí no!?-. Rin sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Len. _

_-¿Acaso él tiene algo que yo no?-. Pregunto Len con una sonrisa algo pervertida a lo que Rin se soltó sonrojando aun más y Megu rió. El sonido de la lluvia comenzó a escucharse desde la habitación de enfrente. Los chicos y las chicas bajaron a seguir con la fiesta y esperar al chico principal de la fiesta._

_-Hmp, luego te quejas...-. Comentó Len a lado de Rin quien le echo una furtiva mirada de enojo._

_-Len, tu miras a todas y no digo nada, así que cierra la boca-._

_-Hmp...-. Masculló él aun celoso. Rin sonrió,_

_-Si no te quisiera...¿Me puedes explica que es esto?-. Pregunto Rin señalando su propia panza a lo que Len cubrió su rostro con cabellos rubios para ocultar su sonrisa._

_-Jajajajajaja, Len eres un tonto...-.. Decía una sonriente Rin._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Haku se encontraba en su casa sentada en el comedor. Ya era tarde y había anochecido rápido, así que decidió apagar el televisor. Un mensaje llegó a su celular. _

"_Te amo - Dell H" Sonrió algo sonrojada pero rápidamente borro su sonrisa. ¿Para que mandarle un mensaje a esa hora solo para decirle algo que ya sabía?, ¿para que seguía diciéndolo luego de tantos rechazos?. Suspiró, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Dell estaba a punto de apagar su celular casi seguro de que Haku no respondería. De pronto, un mensaje llegó a su celular sorprendiéndolo._

"_Yo igual... - Haku Y" Sonrió al leer el mensaje. Ahora, lo único que debía hacer era esperar a mañana para pedirle noviazgo. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_SeeU se encontraba en la cama demasiado seria. Abrió su celular (la única luz en su habitación) buscando un mensaje que había leído mucho antes de aquella hora._

"_Nadie debe enterarse de nada... - Kageito". Sonrió para sus adentros cerrando el celular sin apagar el mismo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Tei se encontraba en sola y en silencio. Tomo un cuadro que tenía cerca de cuando tenía 5 años junto a sus padres._

_**/Si tan solo no los hubiese matado, al menos no me sentiría tan sola.../. **__Tei arrojo el cuadro al suelo y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. _

_-Me arrepiento de haberlos matado, perdón, por favor...-. Suplicaba Tei rompiendo en llanto mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste hasta el final...-. Susurró Dell sabiendo que Taito estaba cerca y que él fue causante de las cosas que a echo Haku últimamente como abrazos, besos y tomarse demasiado tiempo para elegir un regalo apropiado. Era obvio, por lo que también supuso que él fue quien lo ayudo a escapar de aquella habitación cuando Nero los ataco. Taito se encontraba a su lado. Solamente sonrió satisfecho y desapareció._

_-Me arrepiento de que nos lleváramos tan mal...-. Terminó el peliblanco para luego observar el regalo de Haku. Era un cuadro donde se encontraba una foto echa por ella misma. Se encontraban él y Taito a la derecha y a la izquierda dejando en medio a Haku. Se notaba que eran 3 fotos recortadas, pero también se notaba el esfuerzo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Me arrepiento de no haberlo aceptado...-. Susurró Haku a punto de dormir. Ya estaba muy cansada como para seguir despierta. Taito apareció frente a ella pero como ya se sabe, no puede ser visto ni oído. _

_-Haku...Siempre tan previsible-. Sonrió luego de decir esto mirándola con algo de ternura. _

_-Taito...Todavía creo escucharte a mi lado...-. Él se asombro lo cual se reflejo en su rostro. La chica parecía estar mirándolo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Me arrepiento...-. Susurro Miku recostada en la cama a lado de Mikuo quien estaba algo sonrojado y nervioso._

_-¿Q-Que, por...?-. Mikuo fue interrumpido..._

_-Hice mucho para estar a tu lado, pero siento como si te hubiese obligado a que me ames...-. Mikuo negó con su cabeza._

_-Soy mayor que tú. Yo doy las ordenes, así que tú no puedes obligarme a nada-. Decía Mikuo a lo que Miku sonrió y lo abrazó haciéndolo sonrojar._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Me arrepiento...-. Decía Rei recostado en su cama a lado de Rui._

_-¿De que?-. Pregunto Rui en tono inocente y confundida._

_-Me arrepiento...De ser tan frío y tan poco demostrativo-. Rui suspiró y sonrió._

_-Rei-Kun, sabes que me enamoré de ti por ser una especie de Tsundere...-._

_-Creo que tengo claro lo que es un Tsundere y yo no lo soy-._

_-De echo, lo eres en cierta forma. Frío y fuerte por fuera pero débil y tierno por dentro. No quieres demostrar como eres por miedo a que le provoquen algún daño a las personas que más quieres-. Explicó Rui..._

_-¿Co-Como rayos es que...?-. Rei fue interrumpido..._

_-Te olvidas de que antes de tu novia fui tu hermana-. Decía Rui sonriendo ganándose un pequeño (pero dulce) beso en los labios. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Me arrepiento...-. Decía Luki hablando por celular con Gakuko quien seguramente ya se encontraba en su cama._

_-¿Por?-. Pudo escuchar desde el otro lado. Suspiró..._

_-Por haber sido tan orgulloso tanto tiempo...-. _

_-¡¿Que hay de mi entonces?!, yo siempre estuve peleando y nunca quería ver la realidad...-. Luki sonrió amargamente al escuchar las palabras de Gakuko. Gakupo y Luka no podían escuchar debido a que estaban durmiendo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Me arrepiento!...-. Decía Meiko sonrojada frente a Kaito. _

_-Meiko, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Viniste a disculparte a estas horas de la noche solo por haberme pedido que te viole?-. Meiko le regaló una bofetada dejándolo mudo._

_-¡No entiendes nada!-. Exclamó Meiko quien parecía realmente molesta. La chica lo asombró aun más al darle un gran beso en los labios._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Me arrepiento...-. Dijo IA entrando a la habitación de IO creyendo que estaba dormido. Él se sentó bruscamente en la cama y ella se acerco._

_-¿IA-Chan?-._

_-Me arrepiento de haberme mentido a mi misma diciendo que me gustaba Rin y haberte echo daño con ello...-. Decía IA abrazando a IO quien correspondió el abrazo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Me arrepiento de haber utilizado a Tei aquel día-. Decía Yukari sentada en el sofá mientras era abrazada por Piko quien negó con su cabeza._

_-No te preocupes. Ya a pasado tiempo de ello-. Piko sonrió dulcemente sonrojando a Yukari quien devolvió la sonrisa._

_-N-No abras la puerta...-. Decía Yukari asustada por la película de terror mientras Piko la abrazaba un poco más fuerte._

_MIENTAS TANTO..._

_-Me arrepiento...-. Decía Rin siendo abrazada por Len en la cama._

_-¿Hmp?-. Pregunto Len acariciando el cabello de la chica._

_-Me arrepiento de siempre haberte preocupado, hacerte sufrir, esperar, pelear, enojar, volverte loco con los insectos y que hayas tenido que ir al psicólogo por ello,...-. Len sonrió con este último..._

_-...de decirte pervertido siempre, de ser histérica, de golpearte de...¿ah?...-. Rin se detuvo al ver que Len comenzó a tomar demasiado aire. _

_-¡Me arrepiento de no ser perfecto, de ser pervertido, de haberte acosado, de decir estupideces, de mirar otras chicas aun que seas hermosa, de no ser un "matador de insectos profesional", de no saber cuando callarme (como ahora), de arrepentirme de todo, de haberte espiado mientras te cambiabas o bañabas cuando sabíamos lo que sentía uno del otro!...-. Len dejó de hablar para poder respirar y Rin comenzó a reír._

_-Rin nadie es perfecto, de lo único que no me arrepiento es de ser un incestuoso...-. Decía Len acariciando el cabello de Rin._

_-Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado...-. _

_-Lo mismo digo-. Terminó Len con una sonrisa. -Ahora descansa que es tarde para ti y el bebe-. Rin acepto con la cabeza seguido de un dulce beso en la frente por parte de Len que la dejo sonrojada mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

-Haku-. La chica despertaba escuchando una voz muy familiar.

-¿Ta...Taito...?-. Todo lo que observaba eran paredes blancas y frente a ella a Taito. Se sorprendió y se paro rápidamente. Intento abrazarlo pero lo traspaso como si fuese humo.

-...N-No...-. Susurró Haku abrazándose a si misma. Él sonrió.

-Perdón. Solo, quiero desearte que seas muy feliz. Pedí una oportunidad para saludarte por última vez-. Los ojos de Haku se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Perdóname si el verme ahora te hace daño. Pero...Creo que Dell esta sufriendo, aun más de lo que sufrí yo...-.

-...Pe...Pero...-. Taito sonrió negando repetidamente con su cabeza. Ella aceptó con su cabeza.

-Te dejaré un recuerdo, para que siempre que me necesites, aun que yo no pueda estar contigo, no te sientas sola-. Haku volvió a aceptar con su cabeza esta vez rompiendo en llanto. En las manos de Taito apareció un hermoso gatito blanco de ojos purpura que miraba a Haku provocando ternura en la misma.

-Esto solo lo podemos hacer los espíritus a la persona que realmente apreciamos-. Decía Taito extendiendo sus manos con él gato él cual Haku tomó en sus manos. Era un gato pequeño, pero que ya tenía edad como para jugar y corretear como lo hacen todos los gatos de su edad. Haku le dio un pequeño beso al gato.

-Y recuerda, no desperdicies la oportunidad de estar junto a Dell. Sera el único que te cuide y te respete. Pase lo que pase, te enteres de lo que te enteres...-.

-¿Me entere...de lo que me entere?...-. Taito acepto con su cabeza y desapareció ante los ojos de Haku.

-¡Espera, ¿que quisiste decir?!-.

_Haku comenzaba a despertar. Observo toda la habitación rápidamente._

_-Fue...Un sueño...-._

_-Meow-. Escuchó un maullido viendo a aquel hermoso gatito._

_-No...¡no lo fue!-. Se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Dell. Al llegar, el chico abrió la puerta y ella lo abrazó sin darle tiempo a que dijese nada._

_-¡Te amo!-. Exclamó Haku sonrojada._

_-Y-Yo también, ¿pero por...?, ¡AL DIABLO!-. Dell besó a Haku quien correspondió al beso._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_OPCIÓN 1 : En casa de Yukari y Piko..._

_OPCIÓN 2: En casa de Len y Rin..._

_OPCIÓN 3: En casa de Tei..._


	29. Preocupaciones y resoluciones

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

_ADVERTENCIA: Incesto._

Algunas frases de Tei las saque de la canción Orange Dream de An Cafe y blah, blah, blah (hasta yo me aburro de hacer eso xDDD).

No se porque puse "h" al final de cada "bla" si nunca lo hago XD ._.

Se supone que tenía que haber terminado los capítulos hace como 8 capítulos (valga la redundancia xD) atrás. ¡WAAAA!, es que no quiero dejarlos ya que me divertí mucho leyendo sus reviers TT_TT. De todas formas, si están interesados pueden leer mi futuro fic de Len X Rin "Smile Ichiban II onna" (traducido es "la chica con la mejor sonrisa" x3).

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Guest: Extrañamente, si, todos se arrepintieron xD ._.

Nuhe-Chan: Okas :). XDDD ¡al fin alguien me dice la verdad! (?) jajaja. ¡Muchas Gracias :D!.

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Pues que bueno que a no lo hacen ¬¬. Tu puedes ser lo que quieras, solamente que no te importe lo que dicen los demás, que yo e sufrido bastante por miedo a lo que opine la gente. Y disfruta con tus amigos y seres queridos que también es importante :). Si, es que como tengo pensamientos raros creí que era una forma de decir que no se arrepentía de nada xD. Los inútiles e inservibles productos marca acme LOL :S. Creo que aquí no se puede "censurar" el incesto xD. Lo digo por: MikuXMikuo, LenXRin, RuiXRei, (quien sabe si HakuXDell ¬w¬), IAxIO etc, etc xD. Okas, opción 3 :)._

_Shadechu Nightray: Xd jajaja pobre. Ah que tierna xDD. A mi me dio cosita escribirlo ¿E-EN SERIO? O-O ¡Arigato! ñ/_/ñ lamento haberte echo llorar :S. JAjajajaja LOL otra vez con los diálogos violadores, sigo muriendo de risa LOL XD._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Opción 2 jijiji :3. Veremos como le pondrá al gato jijiji :P. Kawaiii ¿como se llama tu perrito y como es? :). Sip, si que me servio la información y nuevamente gracias :D. _

_¡La respuesta elegida fue la 3 :D!, es que fue la más votada xD. Pero como también votaron la 2, (LOL empate again xD). Pero como ya escribí la mitad del fic y no quiero volver a inventar todo por pura pereza este Cap hablara más de Tei y de LenXRin._

_Capítulo 29: Preocupaciones y resoluciones._

_..._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Hmp...-. Mascullo Tei mientras una lagrima caía en el suelo. La chica se arrolló en un rincón de la casa abrazó sus piernas recordando los gritos de sus padres mientras eran asesinados. Cubrió sus oídos colocando sus manos en ellos como si esos gritos estuviesen allí con ella. Dichos gritos dejaron de reproducirse en su cabeza._

_-El invierno llega y no tengo a nadie que me abrigue...-. Susurró Tei expulsando sus pensamientos para luego dormir del cansancio. El cuadro cayó rompiéndose en pedazos, pero Tei no lo noto ya que estaba tan cansada que se durmió rápidamente. _

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (POR LA MAÑANA)..._

_Haku despertaba algo cansada. _

_-¡¿Que?!-. Exclamo una sonrojada Haku al ver a Dell a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa. Al parecer se había despertado hace un tiempo bastante largo ya que tenía su cabello mojado como si se hubiese aseado y se encontraba arriba de la cama mientas que Haku se encontraba dentro de ella._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Tei comenzaba a despertar algo adolorida por la posición en la que durmió. Aun se encontraba en aquel rincón de la casa. Se podía sentir en esa casa una sensación de desapacible frío. La chica se paro lenta y perezosamente con su mirada baja._

_-Prometo que a partir de ahora protegeré lo que realmente me importa-. Se prometió Tei yendo al baño para remojar su cara. El cuadro estaba completamente sano lo cual resultaba extraño...al menos lo era para un humano, pero como Tei no había notado que el cuadro se había roto cuando se resbaló de sus manos al dormirse, para ella siempre estuvo así. _

_MÁS TARDE..._

_El timbre había sonado. Luego de unas largas vacaciones, las clases volvieron. Tei fue la última en irse observando que la clase comenzaba a salir. Él profesor, así es, ÉL profeso Namine Ritsu salió luego de Tei para cerrar con llave el salón como en cada descanso e ir a la sala de profesores. Tei caminaba a lado de Rin acompañada por los demás._

_-Las matemáticas dan sueño...-. Se quejó Len._

_-¡No entiendo de que te quejas si sabes todo!-. Se molestó Rin a lo que Len esbozó una sonrisa._

_-Es nuestro último año de colegio, cálmense-. Decía Luka con un agradable y amable sonrisa a lo que Kaito y Meiko se acercaban._

_-Hmp, si que pasan mucho tiempo juntos ¿no?-. Comentó un sonriente Gakupo guiñando un ojo a Kaito con sutileza mientas este comía su helado mientras Meiko sonreía picara._

_-Es mi novio-. Kaito sonrojó debido a las carcajadas de los demás._

_-¿Y que cuentan de Dell y Haku?-._

_-No lo sé, han faltado a clases...-. Decía Piko con una humilde sonrisa. Tei parecía estar en otro planeta._

_-Tei-. Escucho la voz de Len mirándolo con lagrimas._

_-¿Estas llorando?-. La chica sonrojo y ensombreció su rostro negando con la cabeza._

_-He echo creer a mi mente que te dejo con suavidad, pero si no tengo en nada en lo que pensar me siento aun más sola-. Decía Tei dirigiéndose a Len para luego voltear e irse._

_-Quiero irme de aquí...-. Era lo único que pensaba y decía Tei acercándose a la salida del colegio._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Creo que esta por tocar el timbre-. Advertía una seria Megu intentando cambiar el tema. Caminaron en busca de Tei sin encontrarla, el timbre sonó, decidieron ir a clases y llegaron a la misma un poco tarde por la búsqueda de su amiga. _

_MÁS TARDE..._

_-¡HOLA!-. Exclamaba Haku llegando a su casa y tomando su gato entre manos._

_-¿Desde cuando tienes mascota?-. Pregunto el curioso Dell asustando a Haku._

_-¡AH!, ¡D-Dell!. Se supone que tienes que preguntar antes de entrar a las casa-. Dell bufó._

_-Oye, ¿es mi imaginación o tiene ojos purpura?-._

_-Jeje...Larga historia-._

_-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-._

_-Es que tengo cosas que hacer y...-._

_-Me importa un teletubi verde bailando el caño-. Dell parecía molesto por alguna extraña razón._

_-¡¿Que te sucede?!-. Haku comenzaba a molestarse._

_-¡ODIO A LOS TELETUBIS!-._

_-¡NO ESO IDIOTA!-. Dell suspiró._

_-Siento como si no me estuvieras diciendo la verdad-._

_-...-._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡DIOS!. Cada día me veo más gorda-. Repitió Rin por segunda vez acariciando su estomago._

_-Rin, eso es normal, ¿cuantas veces lo tengo que decir?-. Decía Len ya cansado de "las estupideces" que decía Rin._

_-¡¿Me estas diciendo gorda?!-. Pregunta una irritada Rin._

_**/No puede ser, otra vez la Rin molesta/.**_ _Pensaba Len fingiendo una amable sonrisa. El timbre sonó y Len fue a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba Tei._

_-Siempre callaste como te sentías escondiéndote en un rincón de tu corazón...¿Como lo hacías?-. Preguntaba Tei de una forma algo escalofriante. Len mostró asombro en su rostro._

_**/¿Como es que...?/. **__Tei interrumpió los pensamientos..._

_-¿Puedo pasar?-._

_UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS..._

_Tei se encontraba en el comedor con los gemelos._

_-¡¿Estas queriendo decir que Dell y Haku son gemelos?!-. Pregunto Rin sorprendida aun sabiendo del parecido entre Dell y Haku. Tei acepto con su cabeza._

_-No tolero más esto. Cada vez que coloco una idea en mi mente luego me cuesta llevarla a cabo. Juré proteger lo que más quiero, y ustedes son mis únicos amigos. Es por eso que no quiero decírselos, para que no les duela...-. Rin y Len suspiraron._

_-Ellos tienen que saberlo, si no lo hacen, jamas aprenderán a quererse aun sin importar el incesto-. Explicaba él seriamente. Tei acepto rendida con su cabeza._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Supongo que es exceso de orgullo-. Respondió Rei ante la pregunta de Megu de porque era tan frío con Rui. La peliverde suspiró._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_-Que rara es...-. Susurró Rin luego de cerrar la puerta tras la ida de Tei. Rin suspiró y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía a Len acorralándola contra la puerta._

_-N-No otra vez-. Comentó Rin algo sonrojada._

_-¿Que?, últimamente no lo hago y como estas embarazada pero no te obligue a nada no puedes llamarle acoso a esto-. Rin suspiró._

_-Eso supongo-. Len sonrió y abrazó a Rin sorprendiéndola un poco._

_-¿Q-Que sucede?...-. Pregunto Rin a lo que Len escondía su rostro en el hombro de la chica. _

_LEN RECUERDA..._

_-Siempre callaste como te sentías escondiéndote en un rincón de tu corazón...¿Como lo hacías?-. Preguntaba Tei de una forma algo escalofriante. Len mostró asombro en su rostro._

_FIN DEL RECUERDO..._

_Len tenía la sospecha de que cuando su hijo o hija naciera también tendría que soportar el dolor de ellos para verlos felices. Como si no bastara con el de Rin, todos sus amigos y él._

_-¿L-Len?...-. Preguntó Rin con la sospecha de que Len rompería en llanto. Él se aparto con seriedad y repentina y soprendentemente le saco la lengua a Rin. Hubo un largo silencio..._

_-¡LEN ERES UN IDIOTA!-. Len comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras seguido por Rin quien subió las escaleras corriendo pero con cuidado de no caer. Lo empujo hacia la cama para luego tirarse arriba de él con una almohada y golpearlo una, otra, otra y otra vez hasta que Len tomó la almohada y cambió las cosas._

_-Ten cuidado el bebe-. Ordenó Len._

_-Len, estoy embarasada no enferma-._

_-Aun que pareces enferma-. Dijo esto librandose de Rin y corriendo al comedor seguido por la misma. Así estubieron horas y horas correteando uno al otro hasta que..._

_-¡Ya!, me cansé-. Dijo Rin agitada y buscando a Len con la mirada cuando alguien la abrazó por la espalda y ella sonrió._

_-No fingas-. Dijo Rin soltandoce. Len también parecía cansado._

_-¿De que hablas?-. Pregunto haciendose el tonto._

_-Si algo te duele llora. ¿Porque aun estando triste te preocupas por mi?-._

_-Por que...-. Sonríe. -Si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy-._

_-M-Moe...-. Susurró Rin algo sonrojada._

_-¿Que?-._

_-¡NADA, NADA!-. Exclamó aun más sonrojada. -Ahora que te veo bien, no solo estas triste, estas enojado-. Len corrió a la puerta a gritar..._

_-¡NO ESTOY ENOJADOOOOOOOOOOOO!-. Todo el mundo se quedo observando al rubio quien cerró la puerta al notarlo luego de haber quitado parte de su rabia y tristesa del cuerpo._

_-¿Vas a bañarte?-. Le pregunto a su novia fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Esta aceptó con la cabeza._

_-Si, pero después, ve tu-. El aceptó y corrió a la ducha mientras ella observaba como se retiraba con preocupación en su rostro. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entró al baño y luego de eso, suspiró._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡¿QUE?!-. Exclamo una sonrojada y alegre Tei._

_-Puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo. Para mi fuiste una hermana con lo que hiciste por mi y creo que me siento culpable de haberte utilizado-. Decía Yukari sonojandoce al decir esto último. Tei se arrojó a abrazarla sorprendiendola. Ella nunca había sido tan amigable._

_-Espero no causar problemas-. Decía una sonriente Tei a lo que Yukari le devolvía la sonrisa._

_-¡Pero deja la niña Yandere!-. Tei acepto repetidamente con la cabeza._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Es imposible que sea mi hermano!-. Exclamaba Haku tras la llamada telefónica de Rin. Se asombro lo cual Dell notó por su rostro._

_-N-No me importa...-. Decía Haku con la mirada ensombrecida. Tras cortar a Rin._

_-¿Sucedió algo?-. Pregunto Dell a lo que Haku lo miró sonriente._

_-Para nada-. Fingió._

_-Haku...-. Haku se quedó en silencio._

_FIN :D_

_Proximo Cap: _

_OPCIÓN 1: Capítulo Gracioso_

_Opción 2: Triste_

_Opción 3: Acción_

_La decisión esta en tus manos MUAJAJAJAAJAJA (ok, veo mucho German Garmendia xDD). ._._


	30. Promesas sin cumplir

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

_ADVERTENCIA: Incesto._

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar: Si, el problema es que ya han elegido ñ_ñU ¡pero gracias por el rewier! :D

Guest:

Nuhe-Chan:

_MASCARAMENTAL357: xDDD ni creo que exista a alguien capaz de ganar a Luki en una carrera en este fic O_o Jajajaja. Conseguir paz interior es más que difícil D: Y poquito es un decir jajaja XD. Si, creo que olvide el detalle de la almohada. A todos en este fic les importa _ #$%&¡? el incesto (creo) xD. ¿En serio hago eso?, no se si sera bueno o malo pero espero les guste :S. Opción 2, oki.

_Shadechu Nightray: _

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Pues parece que si lo son :). Awwww que tiernooo, esta noche entró a tu casa y te lo robo xD -3-. Opción 1, okis._

_Espere un tiempo para que no halla empate entre un capítulo gracioso y otro triste, pero creo que si lo hubo. Aquí el fic :)_

_Capítulo 30: Promesas sin cumplir..._

_Era un día soleado y caluroso. Kaito se dirigía a la tienda de helados pero se detuvo al ver a un chico. Era muy similar a Tei lo que provoco que se lo quedara viendo._

_-¿Entras o no?-. Pregunto el peliblanco pero de forma simpática a lo que Kaito acepto con la cabeza y entró primero seguido por dicho chico._

_-¿Conoces a Tei, Sukone Tei?-. Él abrió amplios sus ojos al escuchar la pregunta del peliazul._

_-¡¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla?!-. Pregunto Teiru tomando por los hombros a Kaito quien sonrió amablemente. Se encaminaron a casa de Yukari comiendo sus respectivos helados._

_-Es una amiga. Ya tengo novia-. Decía Kaito dando una lamida a su helado. Al parecer hablaban sobre Tei._

_-Hmp...Ya veo...-. Comentó Teiru observando a Kaito. Llegaron a la casa de Yukari quien abrió la puerta viendo a su amigo Kaito y un chico muy similar a su amiga Tei._

_-U-Un segundo...-. Dedujo que era el hermano de su compañera de clase y casa, así que la llamó. Tei se dirigió a la puerta viendo a su hermano. Él se acerco y su hermana lo abrazó fuertemente. Se escuchaban gemidos de llanto por parte de la sonriente chica mientras que los ojos de él se llenaban de lagrimas que se rehusaban a caer. Ella se aparto y le dio una gran bofetada asombrando a todos los que se encontraban allí para luego volver a abrazarlo._

_-¡No vuelvas a dejarme sola!-. Exclamó Tei casi gritando, abrazando aun más fuerte Teiru quien sonrió. No era sorpresa que Teiru la abrazara aun más fuerte y le diera un beso en la mejilla, Tei tenía claro que la quería mucho, pero era más que cariño lo que sentía por ella, era amor y no precisamente amor de hermano a hermana._

_-Sabes que intente de todo para detenerte. Si no me hubiera marchado hubiera muerto-. Tei negó con su cabeza. Aun seguía llorando. Se apartó intentando secar sus propias lagrimas. Miró a su hermano manteniendo una sonrisa._

_-¿Quieres que volvamos juntos a tu casa?-. Teiru le guiñó un ojo a Tei quien acepto con su cabeza. Volvieron a casa de la misma Tei quien se llevó su ropa y demás cosas de la casa de Yukari no sin antes agradecer por su hospitalidad. _

_-Volvimos-. Dijo un alegre Teiru._

_-¿Alguien que te guste?-. Pregunto el chico fríamente a lo que ella negó sonrojada con su cabeza. Él sonrió de una forma algo amarga lo cual Tei notó rápidamente._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Demonios!, que calor-. Comentaba Len dejándose caer en el sofá. Rin sonrió y se sentó a lado de Rin. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Hace calor, pero creo que con tu frío es...-. Rei interrumpió a Rui rápidamente._

_-Estoy cansado de hacer el papel de chico frío e idiota-. Rui elevó una ceja casi preguntando con la mirada _"_**¿hablas en serio?". **_

_-Hagamos una apuesta-. Rei se paro del sofá._

_-Dime-. Rui lo imitó._

_-Quien logre sonrojar al otro gana la apuesta. Si yo gano, dejaras de decir que soy frío-._

_-Si yo gano, tendrás que disfrazarte de chica y ser lo más parecido a una, incluyendo cabello y maquillaje además de vestuario. Te parecerás a mi pero creo que te veras más lindo jajajaja-. Rei abrió su boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido..._

_-¡No!, si yo gano, tendrás que besar a Piko-. Se corrigió. A Rei le vino un tic en su ojo izquierdo._

_-Supongo que a muchos chicos les gusta el yuri-. Comentó Rei luego de volver en si. Rui se asustó ante las palabras de su novio._

_-Si yo gano, tendrás que besar a Meiko ebria-. Los ojos de Rui se pusieron en blanco._

_-¿Re-Reglas?-. Pregunto aun asustada._

_-Puedes cubrir tu rostro ya que la idea es que no te vean pero no puedes abrazar a la otra persona para evitar que tu rostro sea visto. La idea es que uno sonroje al otro pero sin ayuda de los demás, y pierde el que sonroje 3 veces y no se puede utilizar el mismo truco más de 1 vez-. _

_-Entiendo-. Rui guiñó un ojo a Rei quien sonrió de medio lado._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Aun siento que me ocultas algo-. Decía Dell mientras tenía recostada en su hombro la cabeza de Haku quien la quitó al escuchar esto._

_-Ya te lo dije...-. Haku comenzó a acomodar el cabello de Dell haciéndolo sonrojar un poco. -No oculto nada-._

_-No sabía que podías ser tan cariñosa-. Comento Dell mientras una pequeña flor se encontraba arriba de su cabeza. Haku quitó su mano rápidamente y tomando la flor de Dell la lanzó al suelo y comenzó a pisarla. Dell sonrió de medio lado. Tomó su celular al escuchar el sonido del mismo. Abrió el mensaje que decía de encontrarse todos en el parque para conocer al hermano de Teiru. Al parecer lo había enviado Kaito._

_Todos fueron al punto de encuentro. Él hermano de Tei se presento con una sonrisa ante todos._

_-Teiru Sukone-. Explicó luego de haber saludado uno por uno a los chicos quienes le sonrieron._

_-Tengo sueño...-. Comentó Rui abrazando a Rei quien negó con su cabeza y mirando a la chica pensando _"_**¿Realmente quiere engañarme con eso?". **__Por mientras, Teiru notó como su hermana observaba a Len y el mismo Len notó ambas cosas._

_-Eh...¿Que quieren hacer?-. Pregunto Len a lo que todos se miraron entre ellos._

_-Idiota-. Susurró Teiru._

_-¿¡QUE!?-. Se molestó Len. Ambos se observaron con furia reflejada en sus rostros._

_-¡AMOR Y PAZ!-. Exclamó la ebria Meiko a lo que Len dirigió su mirada a Rin y Teiru a Tei._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_-¡YA!, ¡¿QUE RAYOS LES PASA A TUS MEJILLAS HOY?!...¡Esp...!-. En un rápido movimiento, Rei recostó a Rui en el amplio sofá y se colocó arriba de ella aprisionándola y tomando sus muñecas. _

_-¡N-No vale!-. Rui intentaba no sonrojarse pero los nervios comenzaban a traicionarla. Rei cubrió su rostro con su cabello para que Rui no pudiera ver su sonrojo. La chica presiono sus labios fuertemente y con la misma fuerza cerró sus ojos al sentir la lengua de Rei por su cuello._

_-¡Suéltame!-. Exclamó Rui. Rei comenzó a besar el cuello de Rui._

_-¡SUÉLTAMEEEE!-. Rui comenzó a forcejear. Ya no soportaba más, estaba a punto de sonrojarse._

_-¡RUI-CHAN, NOS VAMOS A...!-. Ambos se golpearon contra el suelo Rei pudiera terminar de hablar._

_-¡1 a 0!-. Exclamó Rui al ver al descubierto el sonrojado rostro de Rei y luego corrió al baño. Una vez en el sonrojó y comenzó a mojar su rostro. Observo por el espejo algo en su cuello...era...¡¿U-Una marca de beso?!._

_-¡REEEEEEEI!-. Grito una enfadada Rui desde el baño mientras Rei reía en el comedor. _

_RUI RECUERDA..._

_-¡RUI-CHAN...-. _

_FIN DEL RECUERDO..._

_**/N-Nunca me había llamado así/.**_ _Rui sonrojó un poco más._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Se que ese chico te gusta-. Comentó Teiru parado frente a Tei quien acepto con su cabeza sonrojada._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡MIKUO YA!-. Gritaba Miku corriendo de Mikuo._

_-¡No dolerá!-. Mikuo logró tomar a Miku del brazo._

_-¡Suéltame!-. Exclamó y al notar que Mikuo no presto el mínimo de atención a sus palabras decidió recurrir a su voz tierna..._

_-Po-Por favor Mikuo...Haré lo que me pidas...-. Él sonrojó e hizo "oídos sordos"._

_-¡No me hagas nada ya te dije que haré lo que quieras!-. Exclamaba Miku sonrojada a lo que Mikuo la arrinconaba bruscamente contra la pared._

_-¡Eso es lo que quiero!-. Mikuo aun seguía sonrojado._

_-Miku ya cálmate...-. El tono de Mikuo ya era más calmado. Colocó una mano en la mejilla de Miku y se acerco un poco más._

_-¿Tranquila?-. Pregunto Mikuo mientras Miku colocaba una mano arriba de la de Mikuo aceptando con la cabeza. _

_-Realmente me duele tener que hacerte esto...-. Mikuo seguía hablando. Miku ensombreció su mirada la cual dirigió hacia el suelo._

_-Te acompañaré al dentista como me pediste. ¿Bien?-. Miku volvió a aceptar pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Espera!-. Exclamó Tei tomando a su hermano del brazo al ver que este se iba con un revolver en su mano derecha._

_-Teiru te lo suplico no lo hagas...-. Él se asombro. ¿A-Acaso era tanto su amor por ese idiota?. _

_-Se lo que estas pensando. Pero no lo protejo solamente por eso. Le debo muchas cosas, a él, a Rin, a Yukari y a todos los demás-. Teiru se soltó y Tei lo arrinconó utilizando toda su fuerza._

_-Haré lo que sea...-. Susurró Tei mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla._

_-Y-Yo...-. Parecía nervioso. ¿Acaso sería tan cobarde de pedirle a su propia hermana que...?._

_-¡MALDICIÓN!-. Exclamó sonrojado apartando a Tei de un fuerte empujón. Ella cayó al suelo. Él sabía que la peliblanca vería su sonrojo aun que intentara ocultarlo, así que cerro fuertemente sus ojos._

_-Teiru...t-tu rostro...-. Él sonrió y se arrodilló frente a su hermana._

_-Perdón-. Pidió con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos para luego besar sus labios. Ella decidió empujarlo rápidamente y dejar una pequeña marca roja en su mejilla con una ligera bofetada._

_**/Me lo esperaba.../.**_ _Pensó él sonriendo. Se paró rápidamente y corrió a la puerta para irse._

_-¡Rin!, esta embarazada-. Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Tei quien corrió a su cuarto._

_MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE LOS KAGAMINE..._

_-Hola-. Saludo Rin con una sonrisa a Teiru quien se adentró sin pedir permiso._

_-Quisiera hablar con Len-._

_-Si...pero...¿que traes en...?-. Teiru colocó su arma en el estomago de Rin._

_-No dispararías. Eres demasiado bueno por dentro-. Teiru mostró sus dientes levemente ante las palabras de Rin en signo de molestia. Len bajaba las escaleras mas se detuvo a la mitad al ver la escena. Teiru apunto a la cabeza de Len a punto de disparar. Rin cubrió sus oídos y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Grito y comenzó a llorar al escuchar un disparo._

_-¡LEEEEEN!-. Grito abriendo los ojos. De pronto, notó que Len parecía casi paralizado. Teiru cayó al suelo y los gemelos observaron a Tei parada en la puerta, con un arma apuntando hacia donde recibió el disparo su hermano. No tenía opción, si no lo asesinaba, mataría a Len, Rin y al hijo o hija de ambos. Comenzó a caminar hacia él._

_Comienza a llorar dejarse caer de rodillas y soltando el arma para poder abrazarse a si misma a lado del casi cadáver. Él colocó una mano en la mejilla de su hermana y sentándose lentamente y como puede da un suave y rápido roce con sus labios a los labios de su hermana quien miró sorprendida sin poder reaccionar. Teiru cayó al suelo luego de ese tan pequeño ''casi beso". Rin se arrodillo a lado de Tei._

_-Prometí no más muertes...Era el único de mi familia además de mi-. Decía Tei observando a su hermano pero hablando a Rin quien parecía triste por lo sucedido._

_-¿Porque a mi?...Me duele...Me duele mucho...-. Poco a poco la voz de Tei se agudizaba indicando que iba a llorar. La peliblanca colocó una mano en su pecho. Rin la abrazo intentando apoyarla. Len observaba seriamente con una pequeña gota de sangre en su mejilla para luego dar un largo suspiro. Nuevamente, estaba presenciando una escena de dolor y nuevamente debía ayudar. Se acerco a Tei haciendo una seña a Rin quien acepto con su cabeza en aprobación. Len sabía que Tei estaba enamorada de él, así que era él único que mínimo podía lograr su desahogo._

_-Tei...Esta bien, no es malo llorar-. Los ojos tristes y llenos de lagrimas miraron a Len. Le dio un abrazo a Len para luego besar sus labios. Len no tubo más opción que corresponder el beso hasta que se aparto bajo la atenta mirada de Rin._

_FIN_

_Próximo Cap: ¿Quien gana la apuesta?_

_Opción 1: Rei._

_Opción 2: Rui._

_Opción 3: Empate._

_Opción 4: Que renuncien a la apuesta._


	31. La debilidad de Rei Kagene

**BLUE EYES :D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto y escenas no aptas para todo público *cofcofHOTcofcof*. En realidad no es nada de otro mundo pero por si las pulgas :/).

Yowane Haku: ¡Gracias :D!. A mi también me gusta el Dell x Haku :3. xDDDD LOL. Gracias por tu revier (o como se escriba) xD.

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nuhe-Chan: jajajaaj xD. Si creo que hice a Tei un personaje demasiado depre xD (depresivo). ¡GrAcIaS! :D. Opción 1, okis.

_MASCARAMENTAL357: No hay problema ;). De todas formas si no comentaras por unos días estas en tu derecho ya que siempre me regalas un revier en todos los capítulos :). Es una familia "muy normal" xDD. Me alegra que te guste :3. Tienes absolutamente toda la razón con lo de: "_ tranquila Tei, hay vidas que simplemente valen mas que otras, mas si se trata de salvar a un bebe que no a tenido aun la oportunidad de nacer, imagina si la muerte de ese bebe significa quitarle un amigo, un amor, un salvador a alguien, tiene tantas oportunidades de felicidad no solo suya sino de muchos otros". Y...¡MOEEE! XD. Perdón si te molesta pero no podía evitar volver a escribir "moe" xDD. Opción 2, okas. Jajjajaja pobres Yukari y Piko (sobre todo Piko xD).

_Shadechu Nightray: Jajajajaja pobre Len xDDD. Jajajajajaja no tengo nada es que como no sirvo para hacer historias tristes debido a mi escasa creatividad se me ocurrió matar a alguien. Al principio pensé "Tiene que ser alguien muy querible" y como me canse de pensar dije "¡Al diablo todo, Teiru te toca participar!" xDD. Y así fue como había escrito la muerte de Mikuo y luego me arrepentí y borre todo .-. XDDD. Jaajajajajajaja LOL pobre de tu hermana. Comió mocos :3 (?) xD. Cuando hace mucha calor nos quejamos y cuando hace mucho frío también xD. Jajajajajajajajajaaja y yo moría de risa con lo de: _ "¡FU*CK! ¡Ya no soy moe, no jo*da!" xDD. LOL cierto que estoy descuidando la relación entre SeeU y ...¿Como se llamaba? xDDD buuu, soy una mala escritora U_U. Jajajajaja sabía que alguien *cofcofShadechucofcof* xD iba a mal interpretar esa parte jajajaja. ¿Uke era el/la pasivo/a en una relación o algo así no? xDD. Jajajajaj pervertida. En realidad si estuve tentada pero creo que también hay menores de 12 años leyendo el fic y no quiero traumarlos (?). XDDD. Opción 2, okas. Por cierto, ¿como se llama tu fic de Gakupo? :S. No se la razón, pero aun no lo encuentro en tu lista de historias xS.

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Opción 1 :). Pobresilla, pero como dices tu, si no era el era Len :(. Okiis. Gracias :D._

_Ok, y la más votada fue..._

_OPCIÓN 2 :D. En un principio, por eso tuve que cambiar toda la historia .-. _

_OPCIÓN 1y 2_

_- O -_

_Capítulo 3_1: La debilidad de Rei

_Len despertaba giró y noto que Rin no se encontraba en la cama por lo que se sentó en la misma rápidamente._

_-Que extraño...-. Susurró Len pensando en voz alta._

_MIENTRAS TANTO_

_-Demonios, si Rui gana tendré que besar a Piko. Tengo que pensar en algo. El marcador v su favor-. Se escuchaba a un pelinegro hablar solo mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. Se encontraba en su cama pero con su típica ropa (exceptuando la camisa ya que era negra pero abotonada), lo que daba a entender que había despertado hace un buen rato._

_**/Sabe mi debilidad pero yo no se la suya/.**_ _Terminó de pensar. Rui entró al cuarto abriendo lentamente la puerta. Rei se quedo viendo boquiabierto a Rui. Ella vestía una corta falda tableada al estilo Miku (incluso aun más corta) mas de color rosa claro y una camisa de escote (aun que no muy exagerado) y mangas cortas color negra. Dicha vestimenta resaltaba bastante sus curvas como para que Rei cubra su rostro con una almohada. Rui suspiró y negó con su cabeza. Rápidamente llegó hacia donde se encontraba Rei quitando la almohada de su rostro y besando su mejilla._

_-Tranquilo, aun que sepa tu debilidad no la utilizare a no ser que sea necesario-. Explicó Rui. Rei elevó una ceja incrédulo. Rui se colocó arriba de Rei quien trataba de no mirarla._

_-¿Que sucede?, ¿no te gustan las mujeres?-. Comentó Rui tocando el orgullo de Rei quien rápidamente la miró mientras esta desabrochaba los botones de su camisa uno por uno lo más lento posible. Miró fijamente a los ojos a Rui pero ella intentaba desviar la mirada cada vez que el buscaba la misma por lo que sonrió._

_-Estas nerviosa-. Comentó._

_-N-No-. Mintió la pelinegra._

_-Entonces mírame a los ojos-. Rui no hizo caso a lo que decía Rei y terminó de desabrochar su camisa. Rei volvió a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa aun que se podían ver los nervios. Rozo la entrepierna de Rui con su pierna quien sonrojó rápidamente antes que Rei._

_-1 a 1-. Mascullo Rei algo sonrojado. Rei volvió a hacerlo._

_-¡Esp...Espera!-. Rui intento alejarse pero Rei la tomo de ambos brazos atrayendo a la chica hacia él. Rui apretó sus labios al sentir que Rei volvió a hacerlo._

_-¡Basta!-. Exclamó Rui mientras Rei volvía a sonreír sin perder su sonrojo. Rui se aferró a Rei y apretó sus labios lo más fuerte posible al sentir como la mano del chico se perdía debajo de su falda._

_-¡REI YA BASTA NO LO ARÉ, NO!-. Comenzó a gritar Rui. Al parecer Rei solo quería quitarle un gemido. Rui estaba sonrojada a más no poder, sin embargo, Rei también lo estaba. Rei le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Rui quien logró pararse pero Rei la jaló haciendo que quedara a su lado y se colocó arriba de ella rápidamente._

_-¡¿No te basta haber logrado empatar?!-. Pregunto Rui a lo que Rei sonrió algo sonrojado._

_**/Aun así...se ve tan lindo sonrojado.../.**_ _Pensaba Rui, pero lamentablemente no podía sonrojar más de lo que estaba. Subió un poco la camisa de Rui y mientras acariciaba su vientre "besaba" su cuello. Rui sabía que lo que él quería era dejarle otra marca así que intento apartarlo pero se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Rei bajo lentamente por su cuerpo y comenzó a besa su vientre. Rui dio un pequeño gemido y cubrió su boca rápidamente. Rei la escuchó y se movió hacia un lado para que Rui pudiera salir corriendo. Rei suspiró._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Len se dirigió a el comedor viendo a Rin sentada y al parecer molesta._

_-¿Ahora que?-. Pregunto Len en tono de molestia mientras se acercaba._

_-Correspondiste a Tei-. Len elevó una ceja._

_-No hablas en serio-. Len obligo a Rin a pararse tomándola de un brazo y la arrinconó contra la pared._

_-Sabes que solo soy tuyo. Tu eres la única con la que puedo disfrutar un beso-. Decía acariciando su mejilla. Rin lo observo a los ojos. Unos segundos de silencio invadieron el comedor dando un gran aspecto romántico que Len arruino con su comentario..._

_-Aun que deberías llevar falda más seguido. Así puede ver...-. Len fue interrumpido..._

_-¡PERVERTIDO!-. Exclamó Rin dando una fuerte bofetada a la mejilla de Len._

_-El resultado de siempre...-. Masculló Len para luego suspirar._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Tei se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Al parecer estaba muy cansada. Temblaba levemente y una lagrima recorría su mejilla. Estaba dormida en la cama de huéspedes de la amplia (pero humilde) casa de Yukari. El celular de Yukari quien se encontraba en el comedor comenzó a sonar. Yukari dejo caer su celular al leer el mensaje que decía..._

_'"Hola, conseguí tu número, jeje. Soy Katsuo Hagamine. Se lo dí a Katsu también. Espero no te moleste, ¿donde vives?. Quisiera visitarte"._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Se supone que el "arma" que utilizarías solo si era necesario la utilizaste rápido-. Decía Rei sentado frente a Rui en el comedor para intentar sonrojar a la misma._

_-Hmp, tu me obligaste a hacerlo. Hiciste todo lo posible para que...-. Rui fue interrumpida..._

_-De todas formas te veías muy linda vestida así-. Rui escondió su rostro entre sus manos._

_-¿Cuanto tiempo podrás soportar ahora?-. Pregunto Rei. Rui negó repetidamente con su cabeza. Tomó la mano una mano de Rui entre las suyas lo cual la hizo sonrojar._

_-2 a 1-. Comentó Rei a lo que Rui se soltó y se paró._

_-Esas tenemos, ¿no?-. Rui se acerco a Rei quien la alejo._

_-Si vas a utilizar tus gemidos no te servirán. Recuerda las reglas, no puedes utilizar la misma táctica. Esa es mi única debilidad y dijiste que la usarías, por lo tanto la malgastaste en el cuarto, aun que te aya obligado, la nombraste-. Rui dio un salto de enojo y furia._

_-¡Estúpido, inteligente y sensual Rei!-. Exclamo enfadada para luego irse molesta y sonoramente por las escaleras. Rei sonrió de medio lado._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rui se encontraba frente al espejo._

_-Debo pensar...Es demasiado astuto-. Decía Rui. De pronto sonrió sonrojándose frente al espejo. Rei comenzó a escuchar desde el comedor un sonido de lluvia, lo que alertaba que su hermana iba a bañarse. _

_-¡REI, NECESITO QUE ME DES MI BATA DE MI CUARTO!-. Rei suspiró y subió las escaleras desganado. Llegó a la habitación de Rui y comenzó a buscar la bata. Cuando la encontró se dirigió a la puerta del baño y mirando hacia afuera extendió su brazo con la bata en su mano._

_-Si que te bañas rápido-. Comentó len casi inaudible sospechando. Rui se quito solamente el calzado y acomodó su camisa de tal forma que pareciera que no la llevaba puesta. Se colocó la bata encima y salió. Rei creyó que estaba desnuda y que después de todo si se había bañado debido a que se tomó la molestia de mojar su cabello. _

_-Acompáñame-. Pidió Rui tomado a Rei del brazo y llevándolo a su cuarto._

_-¿Que?-. Pregunto Rei algo nervioso al ver que Rui lo sentó en la cama. Rei sonrojo al ver que Rui comenzaba a quitarse la bata. Cuando se la quitó totalmente..._

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ JAJAJAJAAJAJA!-. Rui comenzó a llorar de risa. -¡Hubieras visto tu cara JAJAJAJAJAJA!-. Rei golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. Rui no supo cuando fue que Rei se paró a su lado y colocó una mano en su mejilla. Rui sonrió al notarlo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Se apartó viendo el rostro sonrojado de Rei._

_-Es imposible que te hayas sonrojado por un abra...Gane...¡GANEEE!, ¡TENDRAS QUE BESAR A PIKO DELANTE DE TODOS!-. Rei suspiró mientras su hermana saltaba de alegría._

_MÁS TARDE TARDE..._

_-¿Para que nos llamaron?-. Pregunto Yukari curiosa quien era una de las que se encontraba allí. Rui sonrió malvadamente y Rei tragó saliva._

_-Es que Rei debería hacer algo...-. Rui le dio un no muy disimulado codazo a Rei quien sonrojó un poco. _

_-Piko, espero no me odies por lo que voy a hacer-. Decía Rei intentando no vomitar. Piko parecía confundido. _

_-Acércate más a Rei-. Pidió Rui a lo cual Piko obedeció._

_-Pero no entMMM...-. Piko se asombró tanto que ni siquiera podía apartarlo. Yukari desmayó pero Rui corrió a tiempo para atraparla._

_-Awwwww, yaoi-. Comentaron Meiko y Megu al unisono quienes parecían las únicas en disfrutarlo, ya que, la escena provoco un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo de Rin, que Kaito corriera a vomitar, a Tei parecía no importarle mucho pero al principio demostró asombro en su rostro, IA tenía los ojos en blanco, Len se encontraba boquiabierto, IO había cubierto su rostro con ambas manos, Luki estaba tomando un poco de jugo el cual dejó caer del asombro, Gakuko y Luka tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par y Gakupo colocó sus manos en sus ojos. Meiko se encontraba ebria pero Megu no. _

_-¡MIS OJOS!-. Exclamó Gakupo._

_-Trauma modo on, trauma modo on, trauma modo on...-. No paraba de repetir Dell para si mismo como si fuese un robot. Haku restregaba sus ojos y miraba la escena cada que podía con asombro. Rei se aparto._

_-P-Por favor dime que no te estás enamorado de mi-. Rogó Piko a lo que Rei negó con la cabeza._

_-En ese caso, ¡puedo hacer esto tranquilo!-. Piko le arrebató la botella de sake a meiko de las manos y comenzó a tomar. Tomó una gran cantidad de Sake. Meiko se la quitó de las manos pero Rei se la arrebató e hizo lo mismo devolviendo luego la botella a Meiko._

_-¡¿Como puedes tomar esa porquería?!-. Pregunto Piko a lo que Meiko lo miró con furia y siguió bebiendo. Yukari comenzaba a despertar._

_-Ok...l-lo justo es justo...-. Comentó Rui y cerrando fuertemente los ojos beso a Meiko. Yukari desmayó nuevamente pero esta vez fue atrapada por Rei. Kaito (quien se acercaba) miró con asombro la escena desde lejos y no tardo mucho para colocar un verde claro a su rostro y luego desmayar. Rui se apartó rápidamente al ver que Meiko no lo hacía._

_-¡Puaj!-. Rei sonrió de medio lado al ver a Rui pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que Rui besó a Piko por error. Rei dejo caer a Yukari y empujó a Rui quien sonrojó._

_-Yo me voy antes de que me besen-. Comentó Tei intentando hablar en un tono amable y todos comenzaron a retirarse. Yukari y Tei dejaron de caminar al ver a los hermanos Hagamine acercándose. Los demás también se detuvieron al ver que estas lo hicieron._

_-Yukari-Chan-. La nombró él a lo que Yukari salió corriendo._

_-¡Yukari!-. Exclamó Piko corriendo tras ella._

_-¿Tei?...-. Pregunto Katsu a lado de su hermano algo asombrada. Tei intentó correr pero Katsu corrió a detenerla pasando a lado de Luki quien reacciono luego de unos segundos que Katsu pasó girando bruscamente a verla._

_**/¡Es rápida!.../.**_ _Pensó un serio Luki. Katsu había tomado del brazo a Tei quien cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Katsu parecía realmente seria._

_-Tei escúchame, tenía que hacerlo...-. Tei logró soltarse y salir corriendo. Luki tomó a Katsu del brazo para que Tei se alejara lo más posible. Katsu terminó soltándose para correr tras Tei. Luki comenzó a correr tras Katsu hasta igualar su velocidad. Se notaba la dificultad en ambos para correr rápido. Parecían esforzarse demasiado. Luki comenzaba a quedarse un poco a atrás por lo que cerró fuertemente los ojos e intento correr más rápido pero tropezó perdiendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a Katsu de vista. Luki paso de estar tirado a estar arrodillado en el suelo y comenzó a toser. Luka y Gakuko llegaron delante de los demás y se arrodillaron una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha de Luki quien no paraba de toser._

_-¡Luki, se supone que eres asmático, no puedes exigirte tanto o terminaras sin aire!-. Exclamaba Luka a lo que todos se sorprendían._

_-¡Nunca me dijiste que tenías asma!-. Exclamó Gakuko a lo que Luki le dirigía una dulce sonrisa dejando de toser un poco. Gakuko sonrojó rápidamente._

_-No es nada grave...*cof, cof*...no es como si fuera a morir...-. Luka le dio el remedio que lo calmaría un poco luego de hacer efecto el cual es llamado para dicha enfermedad "inhalador". Introdujo parte del artefacto en su boca y luego lo presiono ya que era una medicación en polvo. _

_-¡Claro que puedes morir!...Si comienza a sentir que escasea el aire te sentirás mareado y cada vez te costará respirar más-. Luki se encogió de hombros y despeino a Luka._

_-Pues para tener problemas respiratorios eres muy rápido...¡LUKI!-. Luki desmayó luego de las primeras palabras de Len. Todos parecían preocupados._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Katsu miraba hacia todos lados en busca de Tei quien se encontraba escondida detrás de un contenedor de basura en un pasillo._

_-Mi vida es un maldito infierno...-. Susurró Tei escuchando los pasos de Katsu cada vez más cerca._

_-Los mataste a todos menos a mi. Mi padre, mi madre...Mi hermano tubo que salvarme-. Katsu llegó hacia donde se encontraba Tei quien se paró pero la otra peliblanca logró arrinconarla contra la pared._

_-¿¡Por qué no me mataste a mi también cuando tuviste oportunidad!?-. Pregunto Katsu casi gritando. Los ojos de Tei se llenaron de lagrimas._

_-Soy la única que te grita y no le dices nada. Soy la única a la que no intentas matar cuando debes hacerlo o cuando te enfureces-. Decía Katsu. Parecía realmente dolida._

_-Siempre me sentí identificada contigo en algunos aspectos...-. Explicó Tei colocando una mano en la mejilla de Katsu quien la quitó bruscamente y luego de golpearla con un ligero empujón contra la pared la señaló con su dedo._

_-...-. Al principio las palabras no salían._

_-...Creía que eras mi mejor amiga hasta ese día...La única amiga que tú tenías y que no sentía miedo cuando le hablabas. Ahora veo que fui una estúpida...-. Katsu se fue mientras Tei deslizaba su espalda por la pared hasta llegar al suelo._

_FIN_

_Opción 1: Haku le dice la verdad a Dell_

_Opción 2: Capítulo gracioso de Meiko y Kaito _

_Opción 3: Que sucedió entre Katsu y Tei para que Hagamine esté molesta_


	32. ¡¿Rui enamorada de Piko!

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto

INSPIRACIÓN PARTE DE TEI): Re Birthday - Fandub Latino

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nuhe-Chan:

_MASCARAMENTAL357: ¡Gomen, gomen! ñ_ñU. No sabía que era vergonzoso. perdón :S. Intente colocar el link en la barra pero me apareció un cartel que decía "servidor no encontrado". ¡¿me dijiste infantil?! *se pone a llorar*, te vas de mi fic, TE VAS (?), ok, re loca la mina xD. En realidad leí por casualidad una historia lemmon a los 12 años (si, si 12 xD) y como me gusto seguí leyendo (y le recomendé a mi amiga que leyera lemmon y medio como que se traumo ñ/ñ). Jajajjajajaja, creo que ni siquiera yo lo se XD. ¡Es cierto!, con IO. Hasta yo lo había olvidado. Tienes buena memoria :). Es cierto, tarde o temprano tendré que dar una explicación ñ_ñU. Opción 1, okis._

_Por cierto, hay algo que aun no entiendo. en los Ratings aparecen 2 K iguales y ambas son +5. Pero...¿por qué?, perdón por mi ignorancia ñ_ñU_

_Shadechu Nightray: Opción 2, okis :3. Jajajaja justo hoy (me refiero al horario en que subí el último fic) mi amiga me dijo que era Fujoshi por un mensaje en facebook y yo que de con cara de *¿¡Que mier*da es eso!?* y le pregunto y me dijo que eran las chicas que les gustaba el yaoi y algunas tendían a imaginarse relaciones entre chicos que ven y puede que ellos ni se conozcan pero igual la imaginaban :S. Y justo hoy que descubro que era tu revier (o como se escriba) lo nombra xDD jajaja. Tranquila, es normal y más en épocas de estudio ;). xDDDD Es que antes me gustaba el PikoXRui (cuando ni sabía que existía Rei xDDD). Jajajajajajaja XDDDD. Okis, opción 2._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: _

_Ok, y la más votada fue..._

_OPCIÓN 2 _y 1. Perdón si demoré es que como estamos en tiempos de clases quizá están ocupados y no quiero que vayan por el cap 12 y después tengan que ver hasta el 30 ya que quizá les es incomodo o algo. Si, tengo pensamientos raros xDD.

_- O -_

_Capítulo 32: ¡¿Rui enamorada de Piko?!._

-Yukari y Rei no se enterarán...-. Decía Piko arrinconando a Rui quien se encontraba completamente sonrojada.

-¡E-Espera...!-. Rui se sentía cada vez más aprisionada entre la pared y Piko. Repentinamente, abrazó al chico quien la aparto unos segundos pero cuando estaba a punto de regalarle un dulce beso...

_Rin despertó rápidamente._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-. Gritó Rui provocando que Rei caiga de la cama._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Haku se acercó a la puerta viendo a Dell._

_-¿Dell?-. Pregunto la chica algo asombrada._

_-Quise pasar para que vayamos juntos al colegio-. Comentó Dell con una amable sonrisa. Haku sonrojó un poco muy seriamente. Se encaminaron al colegio en un inexplicable silencio para Dell y un incómodo silencio para Haku._

_**/No debería seguir ocultando ésto, pero, tengo miedo de que me abandone/. **__Pensaba Haku caminando a su lado aun sin emitir sonido._

_-Dell...-. Haku detuvo sus palabras y sonrojó al sentir la mano de Dell tomar la suya. Nunca habían caminado juntos tomados de la mano ya que para ambos era algo un poco incomodo. Haku presionó fuerte la mano de Dell._

_-Haku...Hay algo que te duele y no me quieres decir desde hace ya un tiempo-. Una lagrima escapo del ojo derecho de Haku haciendo que Dell se detenga soltando su mano._

_-Llegaremos tarde-. Comentó Haku sin dejar de caminar. Dell la tomó del brazo deteniéndola y luego se paro frente a ella. Yowane jo su cabeza rápidamente._

_-¿Fue algo que hice o dije?-. Pregunto Dell. Se podía notar la preocupación en los vidriosos ojos del chico. Haku lo miró aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_-Tu apellido es Yowane...-. Explicó. Él sonrió._

_-¿Eres mi hermana?, ¿solo eso?-. _

_-¿N-No vas a dejarme?-. Dell abrazó a Haku haciendo que rompa en llanto._

_-Tonta, no llores, se supone que somos amigos de personas incestuosas. No voy a dejarte, ya no llores-. Explicó Dell._

_-E-Estoy fe-fe-feliz-. Se escucho decir a una sonrojada Haku entre gemidos de llanto. Dell sonrió._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Ya era hora del descanso. Miku, Mikuo, Len, Rin, Rui, Rei, Piko, Yukari, Kaito, Meiko, Tei y todos los demás se encontraban en el pateo delantero ya que las otras clases se encontraban todas en el pateo trasero, de esa manera, tendrían más privacidad._

_Rui se quedó observando a Piko unos segundos quien lo notó._

_-¿Sucedió algo?-. Pregunto a lo que Rui se desesperó y se puso realmente nerviosa..._

_-¡NO, NO, YO NO FUI SOY INOCENTE YUKARI-CHAN NO ME MATES, GOMEN, GOMEN PROMETO NO VOLVER A SOÑAR CON ESO, ES MÁS PROMETO NO SOÑAR, PERDÓN PIKO-KUN!-. Dicho ésto con un gran sonrojo en su rostro salió corriendo._

_-Si lo sé, parece que tuviera problemas psicológicos. Es que ella es muy "calmada"-. Comentaba Rei en cierto tono sarcástico al decir esto último._

_-No lo sabía-. Comento Miku inocentemente._

_-¿Sabes que es el sarcasmo?-. Pregunto Mikuo. Miku negó con su cabeza._

_-Eres muy inteligente-. Dijo Mikuo sarcásticamente mientras despeinaba a su novia. Rei fue en busca de su hermana._

_-¡Kaito-Kun!-. Meiko parecía alegre y sobria mientras colocaba ambas manos en su barbilla intentando verse tierna lo cual funcionaba._

_-¿Q-Que?-. Pregunto Kaito algo nervioso por la mirada de Meiko. _

_-Mañana es sábado, me preguntaba si...Querías que salgamos todo el día. ¿No sería divertido?-. Kaito sonrió de medio lado y acepto con su cabeza a lo que Meiko lo abrazaba. El celular de Tei sonó. La chica mostró asombro y salió corriendo cuando un policia vigilaba que nadie saliera del colegio en horario de clases._

_-¡Oye!, deberías...¡Ah!-. No pudo terminar. Tei lo dejo inconsciente de un fuerte golpe intentando no matarlo. Trepó a través del pequeño muro de a lado al notar que la puerta de salid no abría. Todos corrieron pero lo único que vieron fue a Tei caer del otro lado del colegio sin poder hacer nada. Tei corría con mucha energía y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Mil recuerdos se cruzaban por la mente de Tei, momentos donde solo estaban Teiru y Katsu, estos recuerdos pasaban de ser momentos divertidos a asesinatos de la yandere. _

_**/Mi pecado quiero detener, pero solo puedo ver como lloro por quererlo reponer es la razón por la que yo sufro/.**_ _Pensaba Tei corriendo y llorando con más intensidad._

_Sangre de la gente que derramo por topar con ella, llanto de la gente que sufría por la muerte de sus familiares y que deseaban verla rendida. Al parecer era un mensaje de Katsuo el cual decía "Hace tiempo que no veía a tu hermano, ¿como llegó al hospital". Entonces, ¿¡eso quería decir que estaba vivo!?...Pero...¿era posible recibir un disparo en la cabeza y vivir?._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Meiko se encontraba con su típico traje rojo y Kaito con una camisa de color verde obscuro y unos jeans de color azul obscuro. Se acercaba con dos helados._

_-Compre helado en el camino a buscarte-. Comentó Kaito viendo a Meiko sentada en una banca. Ella se paro tomando un helado. Kaito suspiró interiormente, que bueno que se encontraba sobria. De esa forma, no pasaría un papelón...O eso pensaba él._

_-Muy bien. Primero que nada...¡A comprar Sake!-. Kaito la tomo del brazo._

_-¡Ni hablar!-._

_-¡Oye, tu tienes tu estúpido helado!-. Kaito mostró asombro en su rostro._

_-¡¿Estúpido?!-._

_-Oigan, es un día de cita no un día de lucha libre-. Escucharon la voz de Piko acercarse tomando la mano de Yukari. Piko llevaba unos jeans negros algo ajustados y una camisa a rayas rojas y negras acompañado de su típico peinado y championes de color negro. El vestuario lo hacia ver muy bonito, de echo todas las chicas que pasaban se lo quedaban observando un buen rato. Era algo extraño, pero colocar su mano libre en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón lo hacia ver más lindo aun. Yukari llevaba una blusa blanca que dejaba ver su hombro y una falda bastante corta de color azul piedra acompañada por su típico peinado. Los chicos también la observaban por su belleza y lo que la hacía ver aun más tierna y linda era su sonrojo. Piko si sabía elegir._

_-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-. Pregunto Meiko a lo que Kaito le dio un disimulado codazo casi preguntando "¿a ti que te interesa?, son sus vidas no la tuya". Meiko devolvió el codazo golpeándolo fuerte y visiblemente._

_-Nada, solo decidimos salir a pasear-. Explicó Piko quien miró hacia la vereda de enfrente viendo a Rui sonrojada clavando su mirada en él. La saludo con su mano pero ella salió corriendo hacia donde se dirigía antes de congelarse._

_-Si que está rara conmigo-. Comentó Piko haciendo que todos observen a Rui corriendo._

_-Yukari, acompáñame al baño de aquella tienda-. Pidió Meiko señalando la misma y dejando a los chicos solos._

_-Oye Piko, ¿que tal si Rui se enamoro de ti?. Ya sabes, por el beso-. Piko sonrió._

_-No me sorprendería y más teniendo en cuenta lo frío que puede llegar a ser Rei. Pero lo dudo, seguramente se sintió bien con ese beso y lo confundió todo-._

_-¿Como lo sabes?-. Pregunto Kaito._

_-Creo haber sentido lo mismo que ella, solo que yo estoy seguro de estar enamorado de Yukari, pero eso no significa que alguna vez...-. Piko se quedó en silencio y abrió de par en par sus ojos por unos segundos al escuchar las voces de Yukari y Meiko acercarse riendo._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Meiko y Kaito ya estaban solos en el cine. La gente estaba molesta ya que Meiko no paraba de hacer preguntas a Kaito en voz alta durante la película. La castaña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kaito quien sonrojo y movió hacia la derecha un cabello de que se encontraba en la frente de Meiko._

_-Tengo sueño...-. Masculló ella._

_-D-Du-Duer-Duerme-. Comentó Kaito aun sonrojado y algo nervioso. Él peliazul comenzó a recibir pop, botellas y paquetes de frituras entre insultos gracias a los ronquidos de Sakine guardia los quitó del cine gracias a una fuerte patada en el trasero de cada uno._

_-¡Ya no hay respeto por las mujeres!-. Le grito Meiko al guardia mientras se paraba para ir a golpearlo pero Kaito la tomo de un pie._

_-¡Meiko, Meiko espera, no te lo tomes tan a pecho Meikooo!-. Gritaba Kaito en su intento por detener a Meiko._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Kaito y Meiko se encontraban en un restaurante. Habían planeado ir por la noche pero no se les ocurrió otro lugar._

_-¿Que desean ordenar?-. Pregunto la amable joven. Meiko sonrió._

_-Sak...-. Meiko no pudo terminar de ordenar su preciado Sake gracias a Kaito..._

_-Sakine Meiko. Y yo soy Kaito Shion-. Los presento Kaito con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-Deme una ensalada-. Comentó Meiko con cara de aburrimiento._

_-Yo quisiera ordenar de postre para luego un hela...-. Kaito no pudo terminar gracias a Meiko._

_-Una ensalada de papas, papas fritas, hamburguesas con todo lo que tenga y un refresco para acompañar esto. Y lo mismo para mi novio-. La chica anoto todo lo que Meiko le pidió y se fue sonriente. _

_MÁS TARDE..._

_-¡Meiko!, no tenemos tanto dinero, ni siquiera nos hemos acabado todo lo que ordenaste. Tendremos que lavar los platos por una semana para pagar-. Susurraba Kaito._

_-Ssssssh, usa tus encantos con la chica, de esa forma podremos salir-. Comentaba Meiko susurrando igual que su novio._

_-De ninguna...-. La chica los interrumpió. Meiko paso su dedo indice por su ceja izquierda indicando a Kaito que hiciera su trabajo. Él suspiró._

_-¿No te han dicho lo hermosa que eres?-. Pregunto. La chica sonrió._

_-Si, pero soy lesbiana-. Kaito miró a Meiko quien se paró. _

_-Kaito...es hora...¡DE CORRER!-. Tomó a Kaito del brazo y ambos huyeron del lugar._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_-Eso fue agotador-. Comentó Kaito dejándose caer al suelo. Meiko hizo lo mismo._

_-Si...-. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Kaito se puso de pie extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Meiko quien acepto dicha ayuda sonriendo. Se dirigieron al parque de diversiones y no bajaron muy bien de un juego muy famoso llamado "montaña rusa"._

_-No debimos comer...-. Decía Kaito para luego inflar sus mejillas mientras la cara de Meiko pasaba de un color normal a verde y parecía mareada._

_ANTERIORMENTE..._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-. Gritaba Meiko abrazando fuertemente a Kaito quien llevaba sus ojos abiertos de par en par aun que no gritara._

_-¡MIE__**(censurado)**__AAAAAAAAA!-. Siguió gritando Meiko mientras Kaito seguía con sus ojos de par en par._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Tei se encontraba parada frente a la camilla donde yacía su hermano durmiendo. Se acerco acariciando su frente con ternura. Tenía una venda en la misma._

_-Hmp, no debí haber reducido el daño para que pudiera vivir como mínimo. Pero de alguna forma me siento identificado con Tei-. Comentaba Taito en la pieza parado junto a Tei. Ella abrió un armario utilizado para que los pacientes guarden sus ropas y algunas otras cosas, busco en el baño, busco bajo la cama..._

_-¿Que hace?-. Pregunto Taito parado allí mientras observaba a Tei. La peliblanca tomó el cuchillo que siempre lleva con ella. Sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas._

_-¡NO, NO, NO!-. Se interpuso._

_-Tei-. Ésta vez, la chica pudo escuchar la voz de Taito reconociéndola velozmente._

_-Piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer-. Taito comenzaba a aparecer ante los ojos de Tei._

_-N-No...tu estás muerto...-. Susurró Tei. Por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo. Salió corriendo por el pasillo y llorando sin importarle las enfermeras o enfermos que le pidieran o gritaran que no corra. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido que cayó por ellas._

_-¡DIOS!-. Exclamó un doctor que se encontraba cerca. Tei parecía estar bien, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía moverse. Sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer. ¿Era ésto un castigo por todo lo que había echo?. _

_-Todo lo que me a pasado es puras cosas malas-. Mascullo Tei. El hombre negó con su cabeza._

_-No digas eso. Aun tienes toda una vida por delante-. Tei sonrió sarcásticamente._

_-Quiero morir...-. Los ojos de Tei cambiaron de forma extrañamente inexplicable, era como si alguien la hubiesen hipnotizado. Comenzó a reír de forma macabra asustando a todos los que se encontraban allí y riendo cada ves más fuerte. Taito estaba completamente serio._

_-Problemas psicológicos-. Mascullo mientras permitía que Tei se parara. Sabía que no cometería ningún asesinato. Ella se había prometido así misma no hacerlo. Taito se fue del hospital al ver que Tei lo hizo._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Todos se encontraban reunidos._

_-¿Segura que tu hermano esta vivo?-. Pregunto Megu a lo que Tei aceptó con su cabeza._

_-Creo haber visto a Taito-. Comentaba Tei._

_-Estás loca-. Respondió Dell a lo que Tei sacó su cuchillo y se acerco._

_-¿¡QUE!?-. _

_**/¡Demonios!/.**_ _Len la tomó del brazo._

_-No te preocupes, solo quería amenazarlo-. Decía Tei sonriente. Al parecer se encontraba agresiva. Len suspiró soltándola._

_**/Más de doce mil chicos en este planeta y me tubo que tocar a mi ser quien la calme cada vez que aparecen en su mente ideas de asesinatos/.**_ _Pensaba Len. Ahora habían 2 problemas por resolver, el de Piko, Rui y él de los hermanos Hagamine y Sukone._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_-¡PIKO!-. Rui intentó llamar a Rei quien notó que a pesar de que lo miraba a él nombro a uno de sus amigos._

_-¿Piko?-._

_-N-No...Digo...¡Si!, que me des un pico-. Rei reía._

_-Esta bien, fue solo un error-. Comentó despeinandola._

_FIN_

_Opción 1: Piko intenta arreglar las cosas con Rui_

_Opción 2: El regreso de Neru_


	33. Buscando la respuesta

_Discalimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece_

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto

AVISO: Bueno, esto es para avisar que hace ya muchiiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo tengo ganas de hace un fic sobre Luka que fuera sobre amistad, desamor, amor y tal vez muerte, todo en un mismo fic xD xS :S x/S. No encontraba las ideas pero este video fue exactamente lo que e estado buscando. tecleen en la barra de youtube "•YNT• Live action Vocaloid HELLO HOW ARE YOU ( Luka Megurine )" si es que desean verlo (dicho video es del/la o los usuario/a/os "yamo no team"). No esperare a terminar este fic (que comienza a llegar a su fin) ya que estoy muy entusiasmada. Estoy comenzando con ese fic mientras terminó este, porfis, sepan entender si me tardo con algún capítulo o si es algo corto. Gracias :) y lo siento muchiiiisimo ñ_ñU. No los molesto más, a los reviers (como se escriba ¬¬) y capítulos :)...

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nuhe-Chan:

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Okis, ya la buscare ñ_ñ. Jajajaja si, pero no los traumaba por que me gustara, es que quería compartirlo y luego mis compañeras venían llorando y diciéndome lo mala amiga que era y yo "¡Perdón, perdón no lo vuelvo a hacer!" y las abrazaba XDD (siempre fui re cariñosa con mis amigas, con mis amigos no tanto por que me da pena .-.) Jajaja ya lo se lo dije como un chiste (que creo fue malo xD). En realidad casi un año ya que el 20 de este mismo mes cumplo 15 ñ_ñ. Jajajajaajajaja xD. Si, y de echo sabía que alguno de ustedes me lo preguntaría :). Es que como dijiste que no querías que fueran rechazados entre sí por eso creí que tal vez muchos pensaban lo mismo y creí que lo justo sería dejarlo así ñ_ñU. Veré que hacer en este capítulo :)._

_No se como le haces pero siempre encuentras la justificación justa. "El suicidio es un pobre intento de escapar de los problemas". La pura verdad. Jajajaja creo que nadie quisiera estar en el lugar de Len en estos momento xDDD. Opción 1, okis :)_

_¿Por que lo tomaría a mal?, cada uno tiene sus gustos :), yo le tengo bastante cariño ya que fue la segunda vocaloid que conocí después de Miku :S. ¡Claro :3!, una adivinanza :P...La mayoría de las canciones que conozco de Rin y Len son de romance así que déjame pensar...¿Podría ser "Kokoro"?, fue la primera canción que escuche de Len y Rin no puedo evitar llorar cuando lo hago. De echo, por esa canción los conocí ya que a las únicas 2 vocaloid que conocía eran Neru y Miku. Aun que no sea esa canción hazlooo :33 quiero leerlo :D. Digo, solo si quieres xDD._

_Shadechu Nightray: _

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Opción 1, okas. Jajajajajaja no quiero ni siquiera imaginarme que soy un chico en el lugar de Kaito justamente en ese momento XDDD._

_Ok, y la más votada fue..._

_La opción 1 :D_

_Por cierto, veamos si lo de Katsuo hace que aya un poco más de Rin x Len ¬w¬ ._._

_- O -_

_Capítulo 33: Buscando la respuesta..._

_Rui corría desesperada y por su forma de respirar, ya muy cansada. Llovía levemente. Alguien la abrazo por la espalda intentando impedir que siga corriendo. La pelinegra le dio un fuerte codazo al peliblanco quien colocó una mano sobre el brazo donde fue golpeado._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Haku notó que Dell no había pasado a buscarla. Asombrada por dentro, decidió ir ella sola al colegio._

_MIENTRAS..._

_Rei y Rui se dirigían al colegio._

_-Por cierto, llegaste tarde a casa anoche-. La mirada de Rui se ensombreció ante las palabras de Rei._

_-S-Si...-. Confesó la chica quien parecía apenada. Rei notó que la chica parecía preocupada._

_-¿No me dirás la razón?-. Pregunto él fríamente._

_-Ni que fuera una niña de dos años-. Se excuso la chica tomando la mano de Rei y ruborizando al mismo poco a poco cada vez más a Rei._

_MÁS TARDE EN EL COLEGIO..._

_-Espera...-. Pidió Rei tomándola del brazo ya que era hora del descanso mientras todos se retiraban, incluso el profesor._

_-¿Que sucedió anoche?, Rui, necesito una respuesta-. Ella acepto con su cabeza. Luego de las explicaciones Rei parecía furioso. Salió azotando la puerta tras Piko._

_-¡Rei, espera, no lo hagas!-. Rui lo tomó del brazo inútilmente. Piko se encontraba de espaldas hablando con Yukari. Sintió que alguien lo empujo y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a pelear, cuando..._

_-¡¿R-Rei?!-._

_-¡No, no Rei!-. _

_-Necesitamos tu ayuda, pero solamente tu puedes ayudarnos-. Piko aceptó con su cabeza ante las palabras de Rei. Rui ruborizó pero intento ocultarlo, lo cual hizo muy bien._

_A LA SALIDA..._

_-Bien, ya le dije a los demás que iríamos solos. ¿Están seguros?, si fallamos, Rui podría salir herida-. Explicaba Piko caminando a lado de ambos pelinegros quienes aceptaron con sus cabezas._

_-Hasta ahora sabemos que no pudo ser Teiru ya que se encuentra hospitalizado. Puede que Dell solamente haya querido decirte algo o algo por el estilo. Aquel chico de cabello blanco podría difícilmente ser él ya que según Tei, él y su hermana volvieron a la ciudad por donde vinieron y según Rui era muy alto para ser yo, además, esa noche estaba en casa de Yukari-. Aclaró Piko. Rui mostró levemente sus dientes en signo de enojo al escuchar ésto último _

_-Entonces, ésta noche lo atraparemos-. Comentó Rei a lo que Piko sonrió amablemente poniendo a Rui nerviosa y provocando que ella también sonría._

_A LA NOCHE..._

_-Soy una chica solitaria por la noche a punto de morir de fría y que no esta acompañada por dos chicos, lalalalalalalalalala-. Cantaba Rui caminando en círculos de forma aburrida y despreocupada. Piko y Rei (quienes estaban escondidos) golpearon su frente con la palma de su mano._

_-Supongo que no vendrá esta noche-. Comentó Rei en susurrando para si mismo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡SUELTAME!-. Exclamó Rin pateando a Katsuo donde nunca debe ser pateado un hombre debido a que la había tomado por las muñecas. Corrió velozmente hacia su casa encontrando a Len en el comedor esperando._

_-¿Sucede algo?, comencé a asustarme...-. Len se sorprendió al ser abrazado repentinamente._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Ya que no vendrá lleva a Rin a tu casa. Por si sabe donde vivimos-. Piko se asombró ante las palabras de Rei._

_**/Realmente confía en mi...Es decir, es como si estuviera diciendo "me da igual, acuéstate con ella". Sera que no sabe que ella...". **__La voz de Rui interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_-¡NO, NO!...Es decir...No es nada en tu contra Piko, pero quiero estar con Rei...¡¿AH?!-. Rui se sorprendió al ver a su novio alejarse. ¡¿Acaso era una broma o quería quitársela de encima?!. Piko sonrió de medio lado._

_AL LLEGAR A CASA DE PIKO..._

_-Duerme en mi cama, yo me dormiré en el sofá para sentirme más cómodo-._

_-¡NO!, no es necesario, yo dormiré...-. Rui intentó tomar la sabana que Piko estaba colocando en el sofá y se quedo congelada al ver que éste ensombreció la mirada sin permitir que Rui quitara dicha sabana._

_-E-Esta bien...Supongo que quieres...-. Piko colocó una mano en el hombro de Rui._

_-Fue solo un beso, tranquila. Ese trauma no resolverá nada. Siempre te veré como una amiga-. Rui sonrojó rápidamente._

_-¿P-Porque me dices esto?...-. Pregunto Rui inocentemente._

_-Yo también me sentí extraño con ese beso-. _

_-¡E-Espera!, ¿extraño como?, ¿beso tan feo?-._

_-No Rui...-. Fue interrumpido._

_-¡No fue mi intención de verdad, no volveré a besarte!-._

_-Rui...-._

_-¡Tampoco quise soñar contigo!-. Rui cubrió su boca y Piko mostró asombro en su rostro._

_-O...Okey...-._

_-¡NO, NO, NO!, ¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO!-. Piko suspiró._

_-Él único problema es la frialdad de Rei. Es todo, fue por eso que te sentiste bien con el beso. A pesar de que fue corto e inesperado, aun así fue cálido. Es todo-._

_-Eso explica la razón de que yo me haya sentido bien. Pero, ¿que hay de ti?-._

_-...-._

_-¿Piko?-._

_-No volverá a pasar-._

_-¿Como estás tan seguro de que no sentirás lo mismo...?-. Piko sonrió._

_-Buen intento pero yo no soy Rei. No volveré a besarte-. Rui hizo un puchero y Piko comenzó a reír._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Haku fue a visitar a Dell._

_-¿Ya no me quieres?-. Pregunto la chica cuando él abrió la puerta._

_-¡¿Que haces afuera a estas horas?!-. Haku sonrió de medio lado y el la entró del brazo para luego cerrar la puerta._

_-Veo que aun sigues con el uniforme-. Comentó Dell._

_-Te alejas de mi sin decirme la razón...-. Dell suspiró._

_-Supe mucho antes que tu que eramos hermanos-. Haku mostró asombro en su rostro._

_-También tenía miedo de que nos separemos. Fue la razón por la que no me asombré. Pero...Me siento extraño...-. Haku lo interrumpió._

_-¡No comiences con esas estupideces!-. Haku comenzaba a molestarse. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando un beso de Dell la interrumpió._

_-No te molestes. Olvida lo que dije-. Comentó Dell a lo que Haku lo abrazó._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Tei se encontraba durmiendo cuando escuchó un extraño sonido en el comedor. Se despertaba con cualquier pequeño sonido sea molesto o no. Se dirigió a dicho comedor encontrándose con una sonriente y sonrojada Katsu que llevaba un cuchillo en sus manos._

_-Morirás-. Tei sonrió de medio lado._

_**/Esta estúpida se olvida que también soy una Yandere/.**_

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Luki corría con una mano en su brazo debido a la herida que le causo Katsu al intentar detenerla._

_**/Es demasiado rápida, a pesar de que puedo superarla en velocidad, es muy costoso para mi. Tei no podrá con ella. Estoy seguro que se dirige a su casa/.**_ _Pensaba Luki sin dejar de correr._

_FIN_

_Opción 1: PikoxRui / ReixYukari_

_Opción 2: PikoxYukari / ReixRui_

_Opción 3: RuixYukari / PikoxRei_

_Bye bye :)._


	34. Resolviendo conflictos

_ADVERTENCIA: Incesto, violencia_

_Disclaimer: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_

Reto: Holas, se me ocurrió un reto :3. Veamos si son tan valientes (?) xD. ¿Cuales son sus verdaderos nombres?, tengo curiosidad por saber más de ustedes, quienes comentan cada uno de mis capítulos o quienes comentaron aun que sea una vez :3. Si desean no tienen que responder, o respondan en mp, o no se, lo que se les ocurra. El mío es Sol, Sol Ihara. ñ_ñ

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nuhe-Chan:

_MASCARAMENTAL357: ¡Lo juro!...Es que miraba Lemmons algo...fuertes para mi edad por decirlo de alguna forma x/D. Además solo era por un día y al otro día me perdonaban. Muchos lloraban ya que los padres los habían visto y los regañaban. Esta obsesionada con la pareja Sasuke X Sakura (Naruto y Naruto Shippuden). Es verdad, yo soy cariñosa aun cuando están viendo pero eso es gracias a mis amigas ya que hasta un año atrás me daba pena y ellas eran las que venían a abrazarme y eso. Jajajaja que tiernos x), Esta bien, si a algunos animales se les pegan algunas costumbres humanas, ¿por qué no en viceversa?. Si, lo sé, siempre tienes algo que agregar con respecto a eso y lo más sorprendente es que siempre tienes la razón. En realidad e pensado en una...¿Puede que sea "Cat life"? Ya que por lo que veo pega un poco con tu carácter (lo digo porque dices que eres cariñoso como un gato doméstico). Aun que, creo que tiene algo que ver con el romance así que no lo sé con exactitud :S. Jajajaja, soy mala para las adivinanzas. Jajajaja me alegra haberte echo reír, es que la pobre estaba aburrida de tanto esperar xD. Opción 2, okas. _

_Eso es cierto, no puedes olvidarte de un sentimiento así de fácil e irte con otra persona._

_¡AH!, en cuanto a los padres de los chicos, ellos viven solos ya que todos tienen 19 y 18 años :). _

_Por cierto, gracias por comentar el fic de Luka :), lo de Kaito fue a propósito para hacer parecer que fue gracias a Miku y en cuanto a lo de Len y Rin...pues...eso si fue mi error_

_ñ/./ñU. _

_S__hadechu Nightray: primero: Creí haberte dicho que no te disculpes o iré a tu casa con una bazuca Ò_Ó, ¬¬. _

_Segundo: Sopriseee XD. Awwww ¡que kawaiiii, moeeee!~. El problema es que vi el rewier luego de subir el fic TT_TT. ¿Que te parece si buscamos una excusa para un fic de vocaloid que nos guste a ambas y lo realizamos entre las dos?. Ya sabes, tu como Beta y yo como...como se diga XDDD. O simplemente cada una hace aporte o vemos, como sea más cómodo para ti :). ¿¡En serio te hice llorar con el fic de Luka!?, ¡gomeeeeeen! ñ_ñU_

_Tercero: Jajajaja es que me gusto esa parejita también xD x3. Opción 1._

_Cuarto: Jajajajajaja, es que estaba aburrida y "él" no venía más xD._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: _

_Ok, y la más votada fue..._

_¡EMPATE :D!. Opción 1 y 2._

_- O -_

_Capítulo 34_: Resolviendo conflictos...

_Rui sonrió. Parecía más tranquila._

_-Gracias-. Fue lo primero que le dijo a Piko quien sonrió._

_-Ve a dormir, seguramente aquí no te encontrara ese chico-. Terminó Piko a lo que Rui se dirigió al cuarto._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Ahora sufrirás tanto como mi familia. Perra...-. Decía Katsu amarrando las muñecas de Tei con esposas a su cama. _

_-¿Donde quieres que clave mi cuchillo primero?-. Pregunto decidida mientras Tei le respondía "muérete" con la mirada._

_-Prometí no volver a matar-. Confesó Tei a lo que Katsu comenzó a reír._

_-Jajajajajajaja, eres una Yandere, una chica loca a la que le encanta matar gente-. Comentó Katsu como si ella no lo fuera. Se escuchó una puerta patearse. Luki entró corriendo al cuarto._

_-¡¿Megurine?!-. Exclamó Tei sorprendida. -No lo entiendo...Antes ni siquiera existía para ti-._

_-Creía que solo eras una enemiga-. Se excusó Luki mientras corría a la cocina en busca de un arma. Katsu lo siguió lentamente mientras él corría. Tomó una cuchilla algo grande quitando su mano de su brazo herido la cual temblaba. _

_-Se honesto, eres un patético Tsundere, ni tu, ni tu patética hermana, ni siquiera tu tonta noviesita podrían conmigo-._

_-¿Que dijiste de Luka y Gakuko?-. Pregunto tranquilo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos parecían diferentes, hasta daban miedo. Katsu retrocedió un paso. Tei escuchó un grito por parte de Katsu. Comenzó a jalar sus brazos intentando liberarse inútilmente. Luki se dirigió con una sonrisa al cuarto y las llaves en su mano._

_-Meguri...-. Tei se detuvo y se asombró al ver una mancha de sangre en la mejilla de Luki como si hubiesen salpicado ketchup y esas gotas hubiesen "saltado" a su rostro. A pesar de la sonrisa, su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Él se acercó a Tei con pasos lentos y la liberó. _

_-L-Luki-. Lo llamó por su nombre por primera vez. Él parecía perdido, como si estuviese en otro mundo._

_-S-Soy un asesino...-. Masculló._

_-No lo eres...Lo hiciste para protegerme. Y tengo la ligera sospecha de que también a los demás-. Luki se quedó mirando fijamente a Tei._

_-No puedo dejar testigos-. Tei se asombró al ver que Luki tomó el cuchillo (aun ensangrentado) para intentar asesinarla._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rei abrió la puerta de su casa encontrando a Yukari llorando._

_-¿Yu-Yukar...?-. Un abrazo de la misma no lo dejó terminar. Rei notó que parecía algo ebria._

_-¡Piko me engaño!, ¡ésta con Rui!-. Rei suspiró._

_-No te engañó, yo le dije que cuidara de Rui-. Intento golpear a Rei quien intentó detenerla y ambos cayeron al suelo y sonrojaron._

_-¡No lo hice por gusto!-. Rei le explicó la historia a Yukari._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_-¡Len, no armes una locura de ésto!-. Pedía Rin mientras tomaban sus mochilas para partir al colegio._

_-No, para nada. Solamente voy a dejarlo sin dientes para llevármelos como recuerdo cuando tenga que enviarlo al maldito país de donde vino de una gran patada en el trasero-. Len explicaba ésto con una amable sonrisa, como si estuviese hablando de algo normal. _

_-¡LEN!-. Regañó Rin._

_-Para ti es muy fácil pero pudo haberte lastimado o haber lastimado al bebe-. Rin suspiró._

_-Pero no lo hice. Creo que solo quería asustarme-._

_-¿Y si me asustará a mi?-. Rin volvió a suspirar. Rin intento caminar hacia la puerta pero fue arrinconada por Len._

_-¡¿Q-QUE?!-. Pregunto Rin nerviosa y sonrojada._

_-¿Te quitarías la falda?-. Rin le regalo una bofetada._

_-¿Eso es un no?-. Pregunto Len recibiendo una más y apartándose de Rin._

_-Okey, ya entendí. Vamos-._

_-¡Pervertido!-. Exclamó Rin a lo que era tomada de la mano para salir de la casa._

_EN EL COLEGIO..._

_Tei notó que Luki hablaba con Gakuko sin que el profesor lo notara._

_**/Ésto es extraño, no parece preocupado e incluso sonríe más que de costumbre. Tendré que matarlo si se vuelve yandere, o podría matar a Len/.**_ _Pensaba Tei sin quitarle la vista a él pelirosa. Por su parte, Rui no parecía tener problemas con Piko ya que no lo observó como los últimos días y no se sintió mal al verlo hablar con Yukari. Parece que su problema había desaparecido._

_EN EL DESCANSO..._

_Katsuo y Len se encontraban peleando en el suelo. Rin y Tei intentaron separarlos. La peliblanca intento sacar un cuchillo pero Len serró los ojos y la lanzó al suelo dejándose golpear. Rin tomó a Tei de ambos brazos a lo que rápidamente, Gakuko y Dell corrieron a ayudarla. Katsuo comenzó a patear a Len quien estaba en el suelo._

_-¡Al menos déjalo parar-SE!-. Kaito golpeó a Katsuo en el rostro provocando que caiga lo cual le dio tiempo a Len de pararse._

_-Tei aléjate, lo único que haces es dificultar las cosas-. Ordenó Len a lo que ella sonrojó y acepto con su cabeza mas aun así no la soltaron por si acaso. _

_-¡Párate!, mano a mano con Len-. Ordenó Luki pateando la cabeza de Katsuo y sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría. Él se paró y la pelea estaba por continuar cuando..._

_-¡Ambos están suspendidos!-. Escucharon la voz del director. A pesar de que todos intentaban explicar lo que Katsuo acosaba a Rin y a Rui, el director los suspendió a ambos por una semana. _

_**/Ya me las pagarás/. **__Pensó Len quitando el pequeño hilo de sangre en su barbilla con su pulgar. _

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_-¡Prometiste no volver a matar!-. Gritaba Len moviendo a Tei._

_-¡Yo no fui, lo juro!-. Len y Rin se miraron mutuamente._

_-Tal vez fue Luki. El mató a Katsu...-. Los rubios se asombraron. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma amplia._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_-¿¡Tú haciendo una estupidez de esas!?, ¿¡que te pasó!?-. Preguntaba Rin sorprendida y preocupada. _

_-Él era un yandere, nos hubiera matado a todos si no lo mataba antes. Además, yo no soy un yandere...No creo que vuelva a suceder...-. Len suspiró ante las palabras de Luki, mas aun parecía preocupado._

_-No vuelvas a hacerlo, o le diremos a Luka, Gakupo y Gakuko-. Luki acepto la propuesta con su cabeza y Len sonrió. Los gemelos lo abrazaron mientras el sonreía malvadamente. Taito se encontraba observando._

_-Hmp...Un Yandere rápido...eso si sería un problema. Pero, supongo que solo es temporal. Aun es muy débil de alma para matar a las personas. No será un yandere por siempre-. Comentaba Taito para si mismo._

_**/Me pregunto que pasaría si jugáramos un pequeño juego/.**_ _Pensaba Taito para luego sonreír de medio lado._

_FIN_

_Sorry, esta vez no tengo opciones ñ_ñU_


	35. Taito, ¿bueno o malo?

_ADVERTENCIA: Incesto, violencia._

_Ejem, a ver si alguien puede responder a la pregunta de mi amiga xDD._

_-Vi una imagen la cual tenía mucha razón y preguntaba: "¿¡Por qué el "yanderismo" afecta a las o los_ _**pelirosas**__!?''-. Ya que hablábamos del fic (porque no tiene cuenta en fanfiction como para dejarme un revier)._

_-P-Porque...S-Son...en mayoría los...¿más tiernos?-. Eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió xD. ¿Que les parece a ustedes ._.?._

*En ese caso, se teñía el cabello de rosa y se lo amarra al estilo Gasai Yuno* :D. ok, debería madurar y dejar de colocar todo esto antes de comenzar con el fic...

Naaaa, como dice mi amiga, "madurar es para frutas y yo soy un pan eaeaea~'' xDD.

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nuhe-Chan:

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Me suena pero creo que no conozco la canción :S. ¡Amo esa chica! x3 *iba a pedirle un autógrafo a la casa* xD. Ya en serio __._. yo también tengo cierre de notas, pero creo que hasta ahora solo tengo una materia baja (odio las matemáticas) ._._

_Esa si que sería la peor muerte xS. Otra vez te salto el lado filosófico xD, pero sigues teniendo razón :). Deberían tener un lugar VIP en el infierno para Taito X)._

_S__hadechu Nightray: Primero: Jajajajajaja LOL. ¡¿WTF?!, ¡¿y la mostaza qué?! XDD_

_Segundo: ¡Me parece genial :D! :). Te aseguro que si lo debe de ser y más viniendo de tí.xD_

_Wiiii soy una sub-beta. Claro hablemos por mp ñ_ñ. Sorry por hacerte llorar TT_TT. _

_Tercero: jajajajaja LOL xD._

_Cuarto:_ "¡Fu*ck! ¡Está acompañada según lo que canta! ¡Retiradaaaaaa!" Jajajajajaja, es que la pobre Rui estaba cansada y aburrida xDDDD.

Quinto: Jajajajajaja es que la marihuana está más barata (?) Ok, no. Soy una chica saludable xDDDDD. De echo, si sonó rarito xDDD. Tatito, LOL XD. Muajajajaja, ya lo sabrás XD.

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: ¡Asesinos forever, los asesinos somos lo máximo (?)! Ok, no xD. ¡Bonito nombre :3, Moeeeeee~~~! ¿tienes algún apodo?. Es que una amiga se llama Angela y le dicen "Angy". ¿Enserio dio miedo?, yo creí que ni para eso servía en los fics xD. Sorry si te asuste :SSSS ¡Gomen!. ¿Chocolate blanco o chocolate negro? XD._

_- O -_

_Capítulo 35: Taito, ¿bueno o malo?._

_Haku parecía perder a Luki de vista mientras corría detrás de él._

_-Hola-. La peliblanca visualizó a Taito corriendo a su derecha._

_-¡Detén a Luki!, ¡está realmente enloqueciendo!-. Pedía Haku notoriamente agotada._

_-Haku, piensa esto, si Luki estuviese corriendo con facilidad, ya te hubiese sobre pasado. Tranquilízate, lo tengo todo controlado-. Haku mostró enojo en su rostro._

_-¡Maldito hijo de PERRA!, ¡me involucraste a propósito, solo quieres divertirte!. ¡¿Como rayos puedes ser tan frío y tener una mente tan retorcida?!-. Taito desapareció con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

_**/Está jugando con su mente/.**_ _Pensó Haku corriendo con más fuerza a lo que Luki se apresuró un poco más. Haku saltó cayendo al suelo junto con Luki quien simplemente hizo una pequeña herida en la mejilla de Haku y siguió corriendo._

_-¿¡Se está conteniendo!?, solo asesina a quienes lastimas a sus seres queridos o personas cercanas...Eso significa que aun podemos recuperar al Luki de antes-. Haku no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta mientras se paraba rápidamente y seguía corriendo. Luki entró al hospital tranquilamente. A pesar de que ya casi anochecía, aun estaba a tiempo ya que era hora de visita. Los guardias y médicos lo observaban mientras caminaba._

_-¡Detengan a ese chico!-. Gritó Haku desde la puerta señalando a Luki quien corrió a tomar a la enfermera que llevaba las llaves de las habitaciones para luego colocar el cuchillo con el cual hirió a Haku en el cuello de la misma._

_-¡No se muevan! ,¡deme las llaves!-. La enfermera acepto con la cabeza bastante nerviosa. Luki tomó las llaves y se dirigió subiendo las escaleras lentamente de espaldas para luego adentrarse en la habitación de Teiru. Lanzó a la chica al suelo y se acercó a el peliblanco el cuál se encontraba dormido. Luki se quedó mirando a Teiru._

_-Hazlo si te atreves-. Escuchó la voz de Taito en su mente. Luki sonrió de una forma particular, provocando que la enfermera se asuste aun más. La habitación estaba cerrada con la llave que llevaba en sus manos, por lo que pese a las patadas y golpes a la puerta, ésta no abría._

_-¿Es suficiente para probar que no eres quien crees ser?, ¿Megurine Luki?-. Preguntaba Taito parándose a su lado, dejándose escuchar esta vez. Luki sonrió._

_-Estoy...loco...-. Taito negó con su cabeza ante las palabras del pelirosa._

_-De echo, si no fuese por Luka, Gakuko e incluso el echo de ver el esfuerzo de Haku, hubieses asesinado a Teiru. Pero aun eres débil, te preocupas demasiado por las consecuencias. Y aun no acabo, desearías estar en casa ahora, que los guardias de allí afuera olviden todo junto con los enfermeros y médicos. Que nadie te denuncie ¿no es cierto?. Pero sobre todo, quieres que todos tus amigos estén a salvo-. Luki aceptó con su cabeza mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose en su cama y sorprendiéndose._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Haku abrió sus ojos encontrando a Dell a su lado abrazándola. Se encontraban en un cuarto, pero como todo estaba obscuro, no pudo distinguir si era la suya o estaba en su casa._

_**/Espero solo aya sido una pesadilla/. **__Pensó Haku mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla (la cual debería estar herida). _

_**/Si no lo recupero del todo rápido, hubiese enloquecido aun más que Tei. Solo espero que nadie se encuentre en peligro de nuevo, o si se entusiasma demasiado en uno de sus ataques "yandere" puede que ni siquiera reconozca a sus amigos.../.**_ _Pensaba Taito _

_seriamente._

_**/Lo siento Haku, debía involucrar a alguien que cayera rápido/. **__Continuó con sus pensamientos mientras aquel gato pequeño subía a la cama y se colocaba en medio de Haku y Dell. Taito sonrió._

_MESES DESPUÉS..._

_Len se encontraba nervioso observando el parto._

_-¡FUERZA, FUERZA!-. Exclamaba Kaito quien también se encontraba cerca...¿¡comiendo helado!?. De echo, todos se encontraban en la sala de parto._

_-¡¿Quieren esperar afuera?!-. Pregunto una de las enfermeras irónicamente._

_-No, así estamos bien, gracias-. Completó Len a lo que fue empujado con los demás hacia afuera. Finalmente, el parto terminó y Len logró entrar a ver sus dos gemelos._

_-¡AWWWWW!-. Dijeron todas las chicas menos Tei quien miró con odio a los bebes. Se acerco para verlos mejor y acerco su mano. Cada uno tomó un dedo de la mano de Tei._

_-¡¿Ah?!-. Dijo ella asombrándose. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas._

_-La "tía" Tei-. Comentó Kaito en signo de broma a lo que Tei se soltaba y salía de la sala._

_-Parece que el corazón de la yandere comienza a ablandarse-. Comentó Meiko con una sonrisa._

_-¿Trajeron una yandere a un parto?-. Pregunto la misma enfermera que los había sacado mientras Len estaba muy ocupado con su chica y sus hijos._

_-Si-. Respondieron todos al unísono y algunos algo sonrientes._

_-¿Ellos son hermanos?-. Preguntó señalando a Len y Rin._

_-Incesto-. Respondieron nuevamente al unísono._

_-¿Son aproximadamente 12 chicos en una sala de parto...?-._

_-O un poquito más-. Respondió Miku con una amable y nerviosa sonrisa._

_-Voy a renunciar-. Aseguró la enfermera retirándose de la sala de parto con decepción._

_-Como sabrá, la madre debe permanecer en el hospital-. Aclaraba una doctora mientras Len aceptaba con su cabeza._

_-Así que ellos son Lenka y Rinto Kagamine, ¿no?-. Pregunto Haku acercándose con una sonrisa. _

_-Como me encantaría tener un bebe-. Todos observaron a Dell (algo serios por cierto) quien se encogió de hombros._

_-No dijo que debía de ser su hijo-. Se excusó el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa que prácticamente decía "les gane a todos"._

_-Traer una vida al mudo es lo más bello que puede haber-. Completó Haku sonrojada provocando que Rin sonría._

_-Ahora si. ¿Alguien se coloca detrás de mi?-. Fue lo único que dijo Dell mientras uno de los Hatsune se colocaba tras él para luego desmayar siendo atrapado por Mikuo._

_FIN_


	36. Toda mi razón ya está perdida

_**Advertencia: Incesto**_

_**El champú libre medio vacío: Jajaja es una parodia que espero les guste ya que me cuesta separar el maldito enlace :( pero está muy gracioso xDDD. Mi amiga dice que Piko parece gay pero no lo es xDD (al menos eso creo xDDD), puede que sea un poco feito pero sin peluca es bonito después pongo el video de él sin peluca aquí XD:**_

www. youtube watch?v= poeXTAjK 3dM&feature =endscreen&NR=1

**E aquí a Raven (Rin XD). Cuando dicen Yessi se refieren a Megu xS:**

www. / watch?v= 2AZR xifJ0ts& feature= endscreen& NR=1

Junten todos los espacios.

Len: Pero si llama ahora mismo al: 902345345898789 :)

Piko: ¡2! :D. (anterior a eso): ¡y para mayores de 18! (la pone de espalda y baja un poco su vestido para señalar el sujetador) botón sexual ;) (ella lo sube rápido y se da la vuelta)

¡Llame ya :D!

Rin: (casi inaudible) Ll-llame ¬**/**/**/**/¬

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto, violencia.

Hola :D, s-se que les sonara raro esto, pero resulta que mi amiga se enamoro de mi amigo tsundere -_-U y creo que él también ya que siempre que la menciono sonroja o tartamudea un poco. Le pregunte si le gustaba alguien de cole y me dijo que primero le explicara la razón de la pregunta y me respondería la pregunta, pero no puedo decirle ya que no me gusta revelar secretos. Prefiero MORIR antes de hacerlo. Necesito que me den algún consejo para ayudarlos a que se digan la verdad :S. Si alguien puede darme algún consejo para ayudarlos lo agradecería :) ñ_ñ. ¡Awww es que hacen una pareja hermosamente moe :D! XD.

No me mal entiendan, no los quiero forzar, simplemente quiero que sepan lo que sienten uno por el otro :)

Tusombra22: Jajaja, era una puerta violable :3. Jajajajaja ¡no mueras o no podrás vivir D: (?). ¿Que decía la mina no? xD. Jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado :).

Jo-Chan demencia total: Jajajaja, gracias xD. Jajajajajajajaja, es que "la gente, esta muy loca..." XDDD, ok, no ._. De todas formas no se que es "sinsajos":S (perdón mi ignorancia, es que nunca había escuchado esa palabra U_U) Jajajaj, Es que el desmayo viene con efecto retardado :D (?). ¡Muchisisissisisiiiiiisimas gracias :D!. Me alegro que te guste ñ_ñ

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar: ¡Muchisisisisiiiiiisimas gracias :D!. Jijijiji. ñ_ñ

Guest:

Nohe-Chan: Que mal, dios se lo a comería D: (?), ok chiste malo xD. Jijijiji, ¡gracias :3!.

_MASCARAMENTAL357: *Viendolo llorar e intentando animarlo* Seguramente más gente conoce la canció__n ñ_ñ, ¿no dijiste que tubo como un millón de visitas en...? *se recupera y se para asustandola* (?) XD._

_*Llamando por teléfono a Nyan-Mad para dedicarle una fiesta* XD. Ni tan irónico ya que una cosas es inventar una historia y otra cosa es tener que estudiar otras historias te gusten o no T_T. De echo, Literatura era mi materia favorita, pero le perdí gusto al ver que en los orales nunca me seleccionaba y que cuando hacía la tarea domiciliara siempre me ponía 6. Osea, la tengo con 8 de 12 por que soy buena en escritos :S. ¡A la!, no me esperaba esa pregunta xD, y de echo es buena ya que no lo sé jajaja xD._

_LOL, pobre Freddy, tan sexy que es (?) xD. Tal vez por eso la enfermera los quería echar xD. Ni siquiera yo lo sé xd. Jajajaja creo que si no lo atrapaban le dolería al despertar xD. Jajajaja, estando en un hospital creo que si se rompía el cráneo no tendría problemas xD._

_S__hadechu Nightray:Primero: LOL. xDDDDD jajajajajajaja. _

_Segundo: aaaah, yo creí que era parodia de las típicas. Oka, espero tu mp :). Yo si soy llorona de verdad XD: ¿!Waaaa, maldita guitarra que me cuesta sacar las notas de oído...Creo que tengo que usar las manos para tocar guitarra!? *llora* ¡¿Me saqué un 5 en un escrito?! *llora* Tengo ambreeee *llora* ¡MASCARAMENTAL357 NO SUBIRÁ SU FIC DE LEN X RIN! *llora* (?) XDDD_

_Tercero: Jajajaja ni se si abra una especie de Lenka y Rinto para los Kagene, pero ya veremos que nos inventamos xD._

_Cuarto: Jajajajaja LOL, hasta yo lo pensaría xDDD. Si, eres muy muy MOE, Kawaiimente y hermosamente (XD) Moeeee ¿a que hora puedo ir a violarte a tu casa? (?). Ok, no xD. LOL y Katsu se disfazaba de lobo y Piko y Rei de abuelos podría ser EPICO a pesar del EPIC FAIL de esa noche XDD._

_Quinto: Si, es muy cierto U_U y encima en Uruguay van a legalizar la marihuana. Si, así es, van a legalizar la mariajuana, perdón, marihuana hagas lo que hagas, siempre sonará raro xDDD. ¡Gomen gomen no me golpeees! (?) xDD. Jajajaja, es que para ellos ya es común xD. JAjajaajajajajajaja LOL, juro que morí con ese comentario jajajaajajajaja. Jajajaja, "no se angustie, enfermerita" xD. No, no, un POLICIA :D xD ok, no. Jajajajaja me alegra haberte echo reír :D ¿que, no podía tener hambre? xD. oasdnoiascnodsnconsdoic *vomita arcoiris* ty :3. *vomita arcoiris nuevamente pero por Luki y su cabello (?)". Nekiiito *-*. Por cierto, comienza a gustarme también el Kaito x Luka. Siempre se ven lindos, aun en los live actions y en el mmd :3. _

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Sip, el parto :S. Y si no ablandan su corazón corren peligro de morir por ser hijos de Len D:. Jajajaja, creo que lo de Len es casi imposible. *Le entrega el chocolate* veo que no eres racista :3 XD, ahora, *extiende su mano* dame dinero *-* XD._

_- O -_

_Capítulo 3_6: Bajo la lluvia espero por ti...

_Tei se encontraba dormida en una silla, a lado de los bebes lo cuales se encontraban en una cuna a lado de su madre. Len se encontraba en un pequeño sillón puesto allí para que los visitantes y/o padres se sienten. Len comenzaba a despertar. Sonrió de medio lado al ver a Tei con los bebes. _

_**/Se que no les haría daño, pero puede ser pelig.../. **__Intento moverse pero al notar que no podía lograrlo auto interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaba amarrado a el sillón._

_-Demonios-. Susurró. Sabía que Tei lo había echo. La peliblanca despertó y comenzó a restregar sus ojos._

_-Buen día...-. Saludó a Len como si nada._

_-¡Hola!-. Saludó a los bebes alegremente. Se paró y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Len, desamarrando poco a poco al chico._

_**/Aun tiene actitudes Yandere que debe superar/.**_ _Pensaba Len en lo que Tei desamarraba la última cuerda._

_-¿T-Tienes miedo de que mate a mi propio hijo?-. Peguntó Len curioso a lo que Tei sonrió._

_-No es eso, si Luki venía durante la noche te hubieses desesperado y hubieses echo las cosas más complicadas. ¡Y no me digas que no es cierto!-. Explicó Tei guiñando un ojo._

_-Bonita forma de solucionar problemas-. Comentó Len a lo que Tei volvió a sonreír. Len se paró dando un dulce beso en la frente de Rin y luego fue a observar a sus bebes. Tei se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente molesta por el beso. Los hermanos Megurine y Kamui entraron para visitar a Rin quien comenzaba a despertar restregando sus ojos perezosamente. Tei miró a Luki con odio quien lo notó y desvió la mirada hacia Len. Volvió a verla pero furtivamente, su mirada amenazante aun seguía allí._

_-Tei, ¿cual es el problema?, no pienso echarte en cara el echo de haberte salvado la vida ya que te considero mi amiga, y haría cualquier cosa para proteger a las personas que más quiero y más me quieren-. Tei comenzó a llorar para sorpresa de todos. Corrió a abrazar a Luki quien parecía no comprender la razón de su acción._

_-No te conviertas en lo que yo...-. Pidió la chica aun llorando. Él acepto con su cabeza en lo que ella salía corriendo de la habitación. Gakuko y Luka observaron a Luki._

_-¿Que sucedió?-. Pregunto Gakuko curiosa a lo que Luki le mostraba una sonrisa. Len mostró sorpresa en su rostro._

_**/Está...soportando el dolor de Tei y el suyo propio.../.**_ _Pensó. Al parecer se sentía identificado._

_-No te preocupes-. Dicho ésto, se dirigió a saludar a Len, Rin y los gemelitos. La misma acción realizaron los demás luego de él. Megu se acercaba junto a un chico muy similar a ella. Se pararon frente a Tei quien se encontraba parada de espaldas a la puerta._

_-Permiso-. Escuchó la voz amable de un chico. Sonrojó completamente al verlo. Megu lo notó tomando a él peliverde del brazo._

_-Vamos hermanito. Permiso Tei-. Tei elevó una ceja._

_**/¿Es su hermano y además es menor que ella?, pero si hasta es más alto/. **__Él acepto con la cabeza sonriendo a Tei y extendiendo su mano._

_-Soy Gumiya, Gumiya Megpoid-. Se presento él a lo que Tei tomaba su mano aceptando el saludo._

_-Sukone Tei-. Se presentó algo tímida y de forma veloz como si se tratara de Len. Se movió hacia la derecha para dejarlos entrar y se adentró detrás de ellos con disimulo._

_-¡Hola!-. El peliverde dio un saludo general a lo que todos iban a saludar al mismo (excepto Rin, así que se encaminó a la camilla y la saludo). Por alguna extraña razón, al saludar a Rin, Tei frunció el ceño lo cual Megu notó._

_-¿Te preocupa algo Tei?-. Ambas se miraron con cierto odio. Gumiya parecía no comprender lo que ocurría al igual que los demás, pero Rin, ella si parecía entender ya que sonrió mientras una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su frente. Vio a los bebes de Rin y Len pero cuando quiso saludarlos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Luki se encontraba delante de él._

_-N-No es por ofender ni nada...Pero creo que deberías lavar tus manos antes. Es que no se sabe donde podría haber bacterias...-. Explicaba Luki rascando su cabeza indicando que se encontraba incómodo por sus propias palabras. Notando ésto, Gumiya aceptó con su cabeza y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Se retiró para poder higienizar sus manos._

_**/Jaja, parece que los bebes tendrán más protectores de los que creí/. **__Pensaban los Kagamine al mismo tiempo. Se miraron sorprendidos como si uno hubiese podido escuchar los pensamientos del otro y se sonrieron honesta y dulcemente._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Los chicos ya se encontraban en el colegio, aun que Rin no pudiese ir, ellos debían hacerlo. Hoy era el primer día de colegio de Gumiya por lo que todos se preguntaban..''¿¡Compañero nuevo a mitad de año!?". Gumiya tubo que explicar que solo era por unos días._

_-¿Ah?-. Gumiya notó que Tei lo miraba con una sonrisa. Devolvió la sonrisa creyendo que era una sonrisa amistosa, sin notar que Tei comenzaba a enamorarse. La peliblanca giró rápidamente para poder ver a la profesora completamente sonrojada._

_**/¿¡Que me está pasando!?/. **__Se preguntó Tei sin desviar la mirada de la profesora e intentando inútilmente que su sonrojo desaparezca intentando calmarse, ya que su corazón latía rápidamente gracias a sus nervios._

_EN EL DESCANSO..._

_-¡Gumiya-Kun!-. Exclamó Tei corriendo a alcanzarlo._

_-T-Te gustaría...S-Salir a algún lugar esta noche...-. Megu se encontraba espiando a ambos._

_-¿Algo como una cita?-. Tei sonrojó y acepto con su cabeza ante las palabras de el peliverde._

_-Jajaja, esta bien, ¿nos vemos en el parque?-. Tei aceptó alegremente mientras el se marchaba. Megu frunció el ceño._

_A LA NOCHE..._

_Tei se encontraba sentada en una banca. La fría lluvia empapaba su cabello al mismo tiempo que corría su maquillaje y también empapaba completamente su hermoso vestido blanco. Había sido difícil ponerse tan linda. _

_-No me dejará plantada...-. Susurró Tei quien tenía ambas manos apoyadas en sus piernas. Convirtió aquellas dulces manos en fríos puños mientras la lluvia disimulaba sus lagrimas. Mostró sus dientes levemente en signo de molestia._

_-Modo Yandere a punto de encender, ¿no?-. Decía Taito sentado a su lado. Tei miró su celular, habían pasado 4 horas desde la hora acordada. Comenzó a buscar en su agenda telefónica para llamar a Gumiya._

_-Hola, ¿Tei?, lo lamento mucho, surgió un imprevisto y olvidé llamarte-. Escuchó desde el otro lado. Se paró preocupada._

_-¡¿Estas bien?!, ¿¡que sucedió!?-. Preguntó a lo que escuchó una pequeña risa._

_-Jajaja, no te preocupes. Megu se siente mal, es todo. Tengo que quedarme a cuidarla-. Los ojos de Tei se abrieron enormes mientras que cortaba y lanzaba el celular al suelo con rabia. Sabía que era un truco de ella para que no pudieran verse. Los ojos de Tei se modificaron como si estuviese hipnotizada._

_-Y aquí vamos con el modo Yandere-. Comentó Taito parándose con una sonrisa. Tei comenzó a pisar el celular y a saltar encima del mismo. _

_-¡MEGUUUUUUUUUU!-. Gritó con rabia mientras algunas personas que pasaban cerca con sus paraguas la observaban. No había llevado su cuchillo ya que había prometido no volver a matar, (promesa que rompería en ese mismo momento). Corrió a una tienda de armas que se encontraba algo escondida no muy lejos. Allí había comprado el cuchillo. Esta vez compro un arma de fuego, una pistola. Salió corriendo de allí furiosa. Luego de correr cuadras y cuadras, abrió la puerta de la casa de Megu de una patada, encontrando a la chica completamente roja en el sofá. Se sorprendió._

_-Calcula las cosas antes de actuar...-. Decía Taito apareciendo a su lado y tocando su frentes. Los ojos de Tei volvieron a ser normales._

_**/Esta completamente sonrojada, eso significa que podría estar con fiebre/. **__Megu demostró miedo en su rostro._

_**/Pero...estoy segura de que está enamorada/. **__Tei le apuntó con el arma. Gumiya salió de la cocina._

_-¡Quieto!-. Ordenó sin dejar de apuntar a Megu. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Gumiya obedeció. No quería ver a su hermana morir._

_-Perdón...a ambos...-. Colocó el arma apuntando a su sien. Gumiya comenzó a correr para poder quitarle el arma de la mano, pero Tei estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Gracias por venir a estas horas-. Decía Rin con una sonrisa mientras Len tomaba su mano. Escuchó un pequeño llanto viniendo de un bebe y supo rápidamente que era Rinto._

_-Es hora de comer...-. Sonrió Rin para tomar a él bebe y amamantarlo._

_-Tengo mucha hambre. ¿Me convidas?-. Preguntó Len a Rinto a lo que Rin se estiraba con su mano libre para darle una bofetada._

_-¡Tu si que nunca cambias!-. Exclamaba Rin sonrojada mientras Len acariciaba su mejilla. Se encaminó a la cuna para ver a Lenka dormida._

_**/Si a ustedes les pasa lo mismo que a mamá y papá o si eres tan difícil como mamá, creo que tendré que soportar tu sufrimiento para que el de Rinto sea mínimo/.**_ _Pensaba Len con una sonrisa para luego acariciar la mejilla de su bebe. _

_-Como hubiese deseado que nuestro padre fuera tan bueno como tú-. Decía Rin con lagrimas en los ojos. Los ojos de Len se veían vidriosos, pero no podía llorar, si lo hacía, seguramente Rin también, así que sonrió. Rin secó sus lagrimas._

_-¡Ella será tan linda que todos estarán detrás de ella!-. Len la miró sorprendido._

_-¡Oye!, ¡él que soporta aquí el dolor de otros soy yo!-. Rin comenzó a reír._

_-Además, si ellos heredan nuestras personalidades, no se acercaran ni las moscas a Lenka-. Rin comenzó a reír._

_-¿Y que tal si son personalidades cambiadas?, ya sabes. Lenka con tu personalidad y Rinto con la mía. Tendría sentido debido a sus nombres (Len-niña y Rin-niño)-. Len elevó una ceja._

_-Ellos ni siquiera saben sus nombres aun, además, sus personalidades no dependen del nombre que les pongas si no de nosotros y como nazcan-. Rin aceptó con su cabeza. _

_-Y después si quieres podemos hacer dos más ¡Auch!-. Rin tomó algo sin saber con exactitud que era y se lo lanzó a Len por la cabeza. Se sorprendió al ver que le había lanzado un vaso de vidrio con agua que se encontraba en la mesa de luz del hospital._

_-¿Alguien anoto la matricula del que me atropello?...-. Pregunto Len para luego desmayarse como si le hubiesen lanzado un ladrillo el lugar de un vaso._

_FIN_


	37. El lado dulce de Rei y Mikuo

_**Advertencia: Incesto**_

_**Definición de Uke (palabra nombrada en el fic): Se utiliza para los que interpretan el papel del chico/a pasivo/a en las parejas sea yuri, yaoi o una pareja de una chica y un chico.**_

LOL mi amiga dice que soy Tsundere y no tengo nada de tsundere ._.

Solo por que hay un chico que me fastidia y nunca digo nada y ahora me enoje y le dí una bofetada lo cual mi amiga vio y comenzó a incomodarme gritando en medio de la clase (ya que era la hora de descanso y cuando el tiempo está muy feo no nos permiten salir ni a los pasillos -_-) "¡Ihara es tsundereeeee!'' y le pregunte a la profesora para ir al baño por que me re incomode y me quede allí un buen rato xDDDD. ¡Eso no es taaaaaan tsundere!, ¡chicas, a puesto a que si a un chico que rechazaron 1729 amablemente las arrincona hubieran echo lo mismo! ¬¬. Gracias a dios que la profesora estaba corrigiendo tareas de otras clases y no lo vio o me pondrían la primera observación de mi vida TT_TT-

Y aun que todos me dicen que soy la única "forever alone en la clase (además de él aun que tubo como 5 novias Y NO EXAGERO). ya que todos tienen las hormonas alborotadas o que se yo y están todos en pareja ._. (Y los que no están en pareja se gustan como mis amigos, LOL xD) no quiero aceptarlo por que lo único que siento hacia el es amistad (que como insiste e incluso molesta eso ya es demasiado) pero parece no entender eso T_T. Todas las chicas que estuvieron enamoradas de él terminaron siendo utilizadas ya que con sus "pucheritos" de mier...porquería y sus vocesitas tiernas las convenció e ilusiono para utilizarlas. Les pedía cosas como: dinero ''prestado" (que no devolvía por cierto), cuadernolas prestadas que no aparecían más, entre otras cosas. De echo, aun que el Nero de este fic es un poco más exagerado que ese chico, me base un poco en el y disfrute mucho cuando Tei lo mataba xDDD. (¡Perdón Nerooooo, ¿como pude compararte con esa basura de persona? perdón!). Iré al grano por que me estoy extendiendo demasiado, ¿¡Acaso no harían lo mismo!?, ¿¡les parece esto taaaaan tsundere en ese momento!? xD.

Nyan-Mad: ¡Konichiwa! *comienza a hacer reverencias y se arrodilla xD*. Siii, compre refresco de cola, agua gasificada, agua sola, agua de un río, (?) xD. Pobre Tei, nadie la quiere xD. Son mini len y mini Rin jaajaja xD. Bye bye~ :3

Tusombra22:

Jo-Chan demencia total: Jajajajaja es que tenía mucha hambre xD. Es que Tei fue muy mala y...(?) mejor veamos que pasa :D. Jajajajaja, ahora tiene más sentido xD. Gracias por la explicación y perdona mi ignorancia ñ_ñU

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nohe-Chan:

_MASCARAMENTAL357:Amigo...¡Eres un pro xD!_ !Gracias a ti pude ver el lado moe de mi amigo y es super Kawaii! :D (aun que no logré que se confesara con ella pero si me dijo que se sentía atraído hacia ella ._.). Jajajajaja, me siento como una mala persona xD. Comencé a hablar de anime (LOL estuve un buen rato hablando de animes gore, románticos, e incluso de vocaloid, y descubrí que su vocaloid favorito es Len Kagamine por su voz xD =) ) y con disimulo le pregunte si le

gustaba la ropa de algunos personajes (comencé a nombrar a Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Gasai Yuno estilo colegio, Taiga Aisaka) y luego comencé a preguntarle con respecto a algunas de las chicas de la clase hasta llegar a mi amiga y luego le eche en cara que me había dicho "t-todo le queda bien" y a las demás simplemente "Bien" o "Lindo". Después le eche en cara que se puso rojo y no me respondió lo cual también le eche en cara preguntando '"¿ahora no me vas a responder, no?, jajajaja ¿te pusiste nervioso?" "N-no". Allí fue cuando aproveche la oportunidad xD: "¿Te gusta Yami, verdad?" "N-No". "*poniéndolo un poco nervioso y sintiéndome una mala persona xD" Que tierno, te gusta Yami *acomodando su cabello*'' "¡N-No...! *sonrojado y quitando mi mano (tal y como lo esperaba xD)*". *Yo haciendo puchero (experta en eso ya que practique haciéndoselo a mis padres para que me dejaran ir a la casa de mis amigas y demás xD)*. "*sonrojado* ¡No pongas esa cara!". *Haciendo puchero y jalando su brazo xD* "*muy sonrojado* E-Es linda..."

"Esa no fue mi pregunta" *volviendo a hacer puchero*. "*Sonrojado y con una voz poco usual en él O_o no se, era como que cada palabra que decía era en un tono extraño como si el lugar de hablar estuviera gimiendo palabras pero menos exagerado LOL xD* S-Si es muy linda...¿porqué no me gustaría?". *sorprendida y da un grito haciendo que toda la clase la observe* "¡MOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!". Profesora "Bueno..." *Sigue con la clase como si nada hubiera pasado mientras mi amigo esconde su rostro detrás la cuadernola desde la derecha que era donde me encontraba sentada*

"haaaaay, después de 2 años vi tu lado moe". "*aun sonrojado* ¡cállate!". "*en tono de cantito pero en volumen bajo xD* vi tu lado moe, vi tu lado moe". "¡no le digas a Yamila!".

"Le vas a decir tu mismo no yo. Algo se me va a ocurrir". "¡Ihara basta te dije que te calles!, ¡lo hiciste por gusto!" '*irónica* ¿yo?, sería incapaz de hacerte una cosa así. Soy un angel" "*murmurando* caído a escobazo (creo que dijo algo así xD)" "¡¿Como?!" "nada, nada". "Igual no fue mi idea, también me ayudo un Tsundere". "¡¿What The Fock, un tsundere?!. Pero si dijiste que yo era el único tsundere que conocías". "Para tu desgracia y para mi suerte no, conocí a otro *sonrío de forma malvada xD*". "Esto no me puede estar pasando. Todo lo malo me pasa a mí y trato de ser bueno con todos *apoya su cabeza en el pupitre como si fuese a dormir mientras yo río*" lo eres, además, el estar enamorado de alguien no es malo no quiero que me rechase y no volver a hablarnos más *tentada a decirle pero prometí no contarle a mi amigo* bueno, bueno...no creo ya conoces a Yamii ella es re buena *silencio total*.. xD Jajajaja estaba re feliz xDDDD. ¡Y todo gracias a ti :D! (a pesar de que no soy muy buena para expresarme en ese tipo de cosas y por eso me fue algo difícil y lo resumí un poco para que no sea taaaan largo xD), ¡Arigato!. Por cierto, ¿alguna vez revelaste tu lado moe? :S, perdón si la pregunta incomoda o algo es que tengo curiosidad xS. _Con el título lo dijiste absolutamente todo y ahora estoy aun más ansiosa de leer :D._

_Jajajaja, es la armería en la que yo me encargo de atender a los clientes :D (?), ok, no xD. No, no, no es que sea puritana y que crea que se embarazó tomándose de las manos, es que se siente avergonzada y cree que se embarazó besándolo (?) xDDD. Jajajaja, creo que ya esta acostumbrado así que no te preocupes xDDD._

_S__hadechu Nightray: _Shacechu: Jajajaja de echo le pregunte a mi amigo sobre la ropa de mi amiga (Amigo: Andres Amiga: Yamila XD) y dijo que todo le quedaba bien y poco a poco lo lleve a que saliera su lado moe (comprenderas todo si lees la respuesta al maravilloso revier de MASCARAMENTAL357 *-* Jajajajajaj sin él no hubiera podido xD. Ahora que se eso solo tengo que ponele esa excusa a mi amiga. Pensé en ir al "mundo de la pizza" LOL. Jajaja ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, gracias a ustedes no tengo que pensar y pensar para luego K**garla y no haceme cargo XDDDD. JAajajajaajaja LOL con la mostaza xD. ¡Wiiii gané un premio!, jajajaajajajajajajajaja morí con eso del fantasma de venezuela xDDDD.

"Tengo ambreeee *llora*" ¡Yo tambiéeeeeeen! *llora con ella* (?) "¡MASCARAMENTAL357 NO SUBIRÁ SU FIC DE LEN X RIN! *llora*" ¡NOOOOOOOO! *se suicida ahogándose con agua* (¿?) TwT

MASCARAMENTAL357 pá que veas que si queremos el fic xD. *Se acerca para violarla pero Dell se lo impide* ¡No Dell!...¡violame a mi! (?) XD. aosunxoasnuxnaonoxnsauobx la obra se llamara: vocaloid roja (¿WTF?) xD. Jajajajaajajaj LOL con los escupitajos xDDD. Jajajaja me alegra haberte alegrado el día como tu me lo alegras cada vez que me regalas un revier X). JAjajajjaaja vida rosadiita :3. *Le dice unicorneo y sonroja (lo peor es que sonroje en serio xD)* Jajajaja, es que estoy mal del estomago xDD. soy un unicorneo mágico pide un deseo :D (?). JAjajajaajajaja LOL xD. ¡wiii volvió el zapato y el helado...con mostaza :D! (?). Jajajajajajajajaja *ataque de risa hasta atorarse con saliva* "veeee, veeee, te dijo sucio" jajajajajajaaj por dios, creo que hace un buen tiempo no reía tanto xD. Jajajajajaajaja dafinitivamente, literal xD. Jajajaja siii :s padre sobre protector everywhere :D. Jajajjajaj no se que ideas tengas pero *escondiendo el acha* hagamos cualquier historia, solo quiero hacer una historia contigo :) *hacercandose lentamente* xD. Jajajajaja no hay problema ;).

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Teiiii :(. Meguuuu xD. Jajajajajaja es que tenía hambre, estúpido y sensual Len xDDD._

_- O -_

_Capítulo 3_7: El lado dulce de Rei y Mikuo...

_Gumiya logró quitarle el arma a Tei rápidamente para luego darle una bofetada. _

_-¡Reacciona!-. Exclamó Gumiya mientras Tei lo observaba con la mirada confusa y algo perdida. Gumiya suspiró notando ambas cosas._

_-¿Yandere?-. Tei acepto con su cabeza mientras daba media vuelta para salir de la casa. Gumiya la tomó del brazo interrumpiéndola._

_-E-Espera...¿Creíste que Megu mentía para alejarte de mi, por eso querías matarla pero a la vez no?-. Tei sonrojó e intento soltarse pero Gumiya parecía tener un poco más de fuerza._

_-¿Q-Quieres ser mi novia?-. Por alguna extraña razón, parecía asustado ya que tragó saliva un tanto nervioso. Tei lo abrazó como respuesta y luego de regalarle un dulce beso en la mejilla salió por la puerta como si nada mientras él llevaba una mano a la mejilla besada y suspiraba. _

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Mikuo se despertaba ya que el sol de la ventana apuntaba a su rostro. Se sentó rápidamente y miró el despertador. Comenzó a mover a la chica a su lado._

_-¡Miku no fuimos al colegio!-._

_-¡Eh!-. Se despertó rápidamente. -Espera Mikuo...¡hoy es domingo!-. Mikuo suspiró aliviado._

_-Aun así es hora de levantarse-. Miku giró dándole la espalda mientras él se levantaba, se cambiaba de ropa, lavaba su rostro y volvía con un vaso de agua para arrojar el líquido en su espalda._

_-¡La madre que te pario!-. Exclamó de furia mientras se sentaba en la cama._

_-La misma que te dio a luz, vamos, ahora que papá y mamá están de viaje debemos realizar las tareas de la casa-. Miku sonrió de forma pervertida._

_-O podríamos aprovecharlo al máximo-. Mikuo sonrojó un poco._

_-No...-. Miku se paró enfadada._

_-¡¿Sabes que?!, estoy cansada de siempre intentar que nuestra relación sea tierna y dulce como la de los demás, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada si no pones de tu parte-. A pesar de la molestia de Miku, su tono no era de molestia, más bien era de dolor. Empujó a Mikuo para poder pasar mientras él suspiraba y comenzaba a arreglar la cama._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Dell, Haku, Rei, Rui, Meito, Meiko, Kaito y Len se encontraban en el hospital ya que deseaban visitar a Rin. Len sostenía en sus brazos a Rinto mientras Rin sostenía a Lenka._

_-Son muy lindo-. Decía Meito con una sonrisa._

_-¿A que se debe tanto tiempo ausente?-. Preguntaba Dell seriamente dirigiéndose a Meito._

_-Alguien debía acompañar a nuestros padres por un tiempo antes de volver, ¿no?-. Explicaba Meito mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Lenka sin borrar su sonrisa._

_**/Esa es buena señal, le gustan los bebes/.**_ _Pensaba Kaito sonrojado mientras comía su helado. Meito vio a Rui y no pudo evitar despeinar a la misma._

_-Jajajaja perdón, tengo una debilidad con las cosas tiernas...-. El rostro de Rei se torno molesto. Meito intentó despeinar al mismo pero él quitó su mano violentamente._

_-Lo siento si te molestó-. Se disculpo Meito seriamente._

_**/Un Tsundere...Ya veo, supongo que debe ser su hermano. Yo también reaccionaría de esa forma/. **__Pensaba Meito mientras su mirada y la de Rei chocaban._

_-Gracias por el cumplido-. Escuchó decir a su hermana mientras miraba rápidamente su rostro comprobando que no estuviese sonrojada lo cual era correcto._

_MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE REI Y RUI..._

_Hacia un buen rato que los gemelos llegaron a su casa. Rui y Rei se encontraban en el comedor cuando ella escuchó su celular. Abrió el mismo, tenía un mensaje._

_-Meito me pasó su número. "Hola, soy Meito, éste es mi número"-. Cometió la torpeza de comentar y leer el mensaje en voz alta. Rei se paró._

_-Préstame...-. Ordenó extendiendo su mano. -Quiero pasarlo a mi agenda-. Rui le entregó el celular y Rei borró el mensaje para luego devolverlo y volverse a sentar._

_-¡¿Pero que...?!-. Rui fue interrumpida..._

_-No nos conviene relacionarnos con ese chico-. Rui elevó una ceja._

_-Dios, todo por tus estúpidos celos-._

_-¡Que no son celos!-._

_-¡El echo de que sea tu novia no quiere decir que esté amarrada a ti!-. Exclamaba Rui quien parecía bastante molesta._

_-¡¿Luego el inmaduro soy yo?!-. Ambos se pararon de las mesas._

_-¡Yo siempre tengo que ser la que le de un poco más de ternura a ésta maldita relación!-. El tono de Rui comenzaba a aumentar._

_-¿¡Crees que es fácil para mi ser siempre el frío!?, ¡¿crees que me gusta ser como soy?!-._

_-¡Eres un idiota!-._

_-¡Enferma!-._

_-¡Creo que Meito sería mucho más bueno que tú!-. Esas palabras...¡¿Acaso se atrevió a decir lo que escuchó?!._

_-¡Muérete junto con Piko y hazle un maldito favor al mundo!-. Exclamó casi gritando. Eso significa...¿Acaso el sabía lo que había sentido en ese momento?...Corrió a su habitación mientras Rei cubría su boca con ambas manos. La puerta de la habitación de su hermana se cerró en su cara cuando intento correr detrás de ella._

_-¡Rui!-. Exclamó golpeando la puerta. Abrió la misma de una patada y se sentó a lado de ella quien se encontraba sentada en su cama._

_-Rui no fue mi...-. Se quedó mudo al ver lagrimas en los ojos de su hermana y algunos gemidos de llanto, dos de sus debilidades._

_-R-Rui...-. Colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, mano que fue quitada de forma violenta. La mirada de Rei se ensombreció._

_-R-Rui-Chan-. En el momento en que lo dijo cerró su mano convirtiéndola en puño sin que su mirada volviera a ser la de antes_

_**/¡¿Que?!, ¿¡podrá ser...!?/. **__Rui observo a su hermano. Estaba completamente sonrojado. Su rostro era tan tierno. Sus ojos dejaron de esconderse tras su cabello, brillaban más que nunca._

_-N-No me importaría si...-. Rei se acerco un poco a Rui haciéndola sonrojar. -M-Me disculparas...Por favor-. Rui aceptó con su cabeza 2 veces. Se asombró aun más al ver a Rei con una leve sonrisa._

_-R-Rei...-. Rui aun seguía asombrada._

_-Gra...-. Abrió sus ojos de forma amplia antes de agradecer al notar el asombro de su hermana. Su sonrojo aun se mantenía. Salió corriendo de la habitación para ir a mojar su rostro._

_-¡Genial!-. Exclamó Rei de forma irónica mientras secaba su rostro con una toalla. Al salir, vio a su hermana parada frente a la puerta sonriendo alegremente._

_-¡¿Rui?!-. Rei fue abrazado sorprendiéndose._

_-¡¿Ese es tu lado moe?!-. Pregunto Rui alegremente como si nada hubiese pasado anteriormente._

_-...S-Si...-. Parecía que a Rei le costaba decirlo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿¡Aun sigues molesta!?-. Preguntaba Mikuo recostado en su cama mientras Miku entraba y practicamente empujaba a Mikuo para estar a su lado._

_-Si...Pero...-. Miku se subió arriba de Mikuo quien se quedo inmóvil._

_-Quiero saber tu debilidad-. Miku intentaba chantajear a Mikuo._

_-¿Para que puedas utilizarla cuando estoy molesto?, creo que mejor no-. Miku comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Mikuo poniéndolo un poco nervioso._

_-No te lo diré-. Aseguró Mikuo mientras su hermana sonreía._

_-Está bien. Pero luego no te quejes-. Explicaba Miku moviéndose hacia un lado para volver a la posición en la que estaba._

_-Perdón, no es que sea frío es solo que me pone nervioso...-. Mikuo fue interrumpido._

_-A mi igual, y sin embargo aquí me ves-. Se excuso la aquamarine mientras quien tenía a su izquierda suspiraba. Miku comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Mikuo._

_-¡N-No me toques!-. Exclamó Mikuo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos e intentando quitar a Miku quien comenzó a reír._

_-¡¿Te molesta?!-. Mikuo comenzaba a sonrojar._

_-¡Basta en serio!-. Miku comenzó a acariciar y despeinar su cabello con ambas manos._

_-¡Por favor!-. Escuchó mostrando un rostro de sorpresa. Él nunca le pedía o pidió por favor Esa mirada tan tierna..._

_**/¡¿Que?!, es él Tsundere más raro que e visto. Con solo tocar su cabello.../. **__Pensaba Miku algo sonrojada. De la nada, Mikuo se colocó encima de Miku y como ambos brazos con sus manos para __evitar que siguiera._ _Mikuo se quedó observando a Miku unos segundos y sonrió._

_-S-Si no me perdonas. Me...Me pondré triste-. Mikuo parecía nervioso y aun estaba sonrojado, su voz era más suave y dulce que de costumbre. Miku llevó una mano a la tibia mejilla de Mikuo acariciando la misma. Él intento salir de arriba de Miku al reaccionar. Miku no se lo permitió jalándolo de los brazos levemente._

_-¡Espera!...¿Que es lo malo de...?-._

_-¡No me gusta este lado de mi!-. Exclamaba Mikuo con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y aun manteniendo su sonrojo._

_-Me hace ver aun más débil de lo que soy...-. Ahora la mirada de Mikuo se encontraba oculta bajo mechones de cabello. Miku sonrió mientras Mikuo se acercaba para luego besar sus labios dulce y tímidamente. Miku sonrió entre el beso a lo que Mikuo se aparto y Miku comenzó a reír._

_-Jajajajaajajaja, eres tan tímido que siento que estoy besando a una chica-._

_-¡¿Quieres que siga siendo Uke no tengo problema?!-. Se molestó el sonrojado Mikuo._

_-¡No, no, no, no, no tengo problema!-. Se arrepintió a lo que Mikuo la volvió a besar pero un poco más apasionado. _

_Mientras tanto..._

_Gumiya se encontraba nervioso en casa de Tei. ¿Que lo ponía nervioso?, el simple echo de saber que era una Yandere. Echo una pequeña mirada desde el comedor a la cocina. Tei parecía estar buscando algo en el refrigerador._

_**/N-No es tan fea...Si no fuera por.../. **_

_GUMIYA RECUERDA..._

_Gumiya logró quitarle el arma a Tei rápidamente para luego darle una bofetada. _

_-¡Reacciona!-. Exclamó Gumiya mientras Tei lo observaba con la mirada confusa y algo perdida. Gumiya suspiró notando ambas cosas._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_-Gumiya-. Escuchó la voz de Tei a lo que dirigió su mirada. La chica se encontraba parada a su lado._

_-Gracias...por mentir...-. Se asombró al escuchar estas palabras y notar la sincera sonrisa de la sonrojada Tei._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡No!-. Exclamaba un sonrojado Rei._

_-¡Por favor, solo quiero ver tu lado tierno nuevamente!-. Rei negó con su cabeza perdiendo un poco el sonrojo._

_-Rui ya te lo dije, es algo que no se volverá a repetir-. Rui hizo un puchero mientras se iba a su habitación con pasos pesados y exagerados sin miedo a demostrar su enojo mientras Rei suspiraba._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Gracias por quedarte a mi lado a estas horas de la noche-. Agradecía Rin a la cual se le notaba el cansancio en el rostro. Len sonrió estirando su brazo desde el asiento para acariciar su mejilla con ternura._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿M-Mentir?...-. Pregunto Gumiya sin comprender._

_-No soy tonta, esta bien, creo que ya estoy a punto de superar el yanderismo jajaja-. Gumiya se paró y tomó a Tei del brazo._

_-Yo no mentí-. Susurró el chico para luego besar los labios de Tei de forma apasionada. Se separaron para poder recuperar aire. Tei sonrojó completamente. Gumiya le regaló una sonrisa a lo que ella lo abrazaba. Taito quien se encontraba observando solamente sonrió satisfecho, demostrando que en el fondo no es tan malo como parece._

_FIN_


	38. El lado dulce de Rin y una chica familia

_**Advertencia: Incesto**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si así fuera, ya hubiera echo 1304831408304 temporadas anime xD ._. TT_TT**_

_**Reto (o más bien duda LOL): Oigan...¿es mi impresión o Misaki de Kaichou no wa maid sama (así fue como supe que es una/un tsundere xD) se parece a Rui Kagene no solo en el corte de cabello, color de cabello y color de ojos si no también en los broches al estilo Rin Kagamine que lleva en su cabello en ocasiones?. xDD se los dejo para los que la conocen**_

Nyan-Mad:

Tusombra22:

Jo-Chan demencia total:

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nohe-Chan: Jajajajajajaja xD. ¿¡En verdad!? *sonroja x/D*, WOW, ¡Muchas gracias! :D, es que se lo merecía por pervertido xD.

!muchas arigato! (?) ok, no XD.

_MASCARAMENTAL357:_ _¡Lo sabía! *golpea a la amiga haciendola desmayar y la señala dramáticamente cuando ya está en el piso* ¡en tu cara! (?), ya más que sin paciencia se estaba volviendo muy violenta xD. Creo que mi amiga apenas tiene claro el concepto de tsundere a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi amigo y mios por explicarle ._. ¡es verdad la mitad de los chicos lo defienden por ser el mayor de la clase (17 años) pero parece de 15 en estatura (cofcofydementalidadmenosde1cofcofcof). Ayer me pedía dinero e incluso se sentó a mi lado, me cabié de lugar pero volvió a hacerlo, ¡¿quien rayos le pide ''prestados 100 pesos (uruguayos) a un/a compañero/a de clases?!, ¿¡de que me sirve tanto dinero en el colegio?!. Para que se cabie de lugar mi amiga tubo que decirle definitivamente queres que te bajen otros dos dientes y mi amigo Tsundere le dijo si no se los baja ella se los bajo yo, no hay problema *re sonriente a parte xDDD*. LOL. Y no es todo, la gran mayoría de las chicas están enamoradas de él ¡¿por qué rayos tiene que molestarme a mi?! (lo bueno es que la otra mitad se enamoró de mi amigo Tsundere y al menos algunas no lo molestan tanto y otras juegan con su capucha ya que nunca se la quita ni siquiera en clases vaya a saber uno la respuesta. Aun que a mi amiga aveces se le nota en el rostro que se pone algo celosa ya que lo es muuuucho y aveces se ruboriza mirando la escena y trato de distraerla hablando y demás pero se queda mirando casi paralizada xD, no le molesta que yo bromee con lo de la capucha por que sabe que sería incapaz de traicionarla. LOL malditas locas, a algunas les pregunto '¡¿No se supone que lo odiabas?! y ellas solo se encojen de hombros y sonrojan o me dicen ' nooooo, ¿¡de donde sacaste eso!? si, si todo por que lo vieron too tierno algunas y cambiaron rápidamente de opinion de un día para el otro ¡propiedad de mi amiga fuera, fuera! -_- xD). Mis compañeros me preguntaban que era Tsundere y cuando les explicaba me miraban como si estubiese hablando en chinomandarin xD. Jajajajajajaja, entonces debe ser difícil sacar tu lado moe a la luz xS. Si algún día alguna chica llega a hacer que ese lado tan tierno de los y las Tsundere salga a la luz dile que lo grabe y lo suba a una pagina (cofcofYoutubecofcofFacebookcofcof) ya que no me lo quiero perder :3 xDDDD ok, y la mina se iba a preocupar de eso justo en ese momento ¿no? xDD. Si no fuera porque me siento mala persona volvería a hacerlo para ver otra vez ese lado tan tierno de mi amigo :3, perdón si me entusiasmo mucho pero fue la primera y quizas última vez que vi un Tsundere así __xdnaosasasadeberíamadurarnon *vomia arcoiris* xD._

_Si lo haces te volveras Yandere :3 (?). Jajajaja, ¡que kawaiii y moe debe ser tu hermanita jijiji :3!, realmente se te pegó la actitud de tus gatos, supongo que debido a tu lado dere (cariñoso) fue por eso que se te pegaron fácil esas actitudes xD :). Kawaiiiii nunca jugue a ese juego pero e visto imagenes y eso, parece que es super genial :3. Un juego que me gusta mucho (aun que no lo e podido jugar más T_T) es Xatiyaro. Cuando matas en party (grupos) es re aosudnosndaosundocnsouandco divertido xD. No te disculpes o iré con una bazuca a tu casa como se lo prometí a shadechu si se seguía disculpando ¬¬. Yo utilizo una xo (laptop que regalan en la escuela y/o colegio), tengo la del colegio y es mejor que la otra, pero aun así me gustaría utilizar la computadora ya que es más fácil (pero tendré que esperar hasta el 20 que es el día de mi cumpleaños xD). A mi me pasaba cuando jugaba a un juego con mis amigos y amigas del año pasado...No recuerdo el nombre del juego pero era uno de tiros y esos (en los cuales me regañaban e insultaban ya que no soy buena jugando pero después me insisten en que juegue xD). Jaja, pobre tu madre :3. A mi también me cuesta mucho iniciar las cosas ._._

_Jajaja, yo también creo que tiene un poco de razón y más con lo que dijo Meito en el hospital, pero creo que si fuese Rui me hubiese molestado que me hubiese mentido para borrar el mensaje :S._

_Jajaja creo que todos quieren que Miku viole a Mikuo xDDD pobre Mikuo jajajaja. ¡Shadechu otra vez tus malas influencias (?)!. Si haz echo cosas peligrosas (cofcofcomocuandojugabascontusamigosagolpearseconl assillasoalgoasícofcofcof) Ejem, que tos xD, entonces debes ser como yo, primero prefiero actuar y luego pensar ._. Por eso pedía consejos para lo de mis amigos ya que no quería arruinar la vida de ambos xD. Hoy fui al mundo de la pizza con ellos (es un bar donde venden pizza de todo tipo LOL xD) si quieres saber lo que paso (lo digo para no atomizarte xD) se lo explique a Shadechu abajo (en negrita)_

_S__hadechu Nightray: "_ -Amigo: Andres… -Amiga: Yamila… -Tú: Malvada y calculadora casamentera, asistida por otro Tsundere-posiblemente-moe-y-que-es-mitad-nekito (gomen, MASCARAMENTAL357, ya con lo de las caricias de tu hermanita dejaste escapar algo del lado moe *kawaiiiii* xDDD no me mates TwT)" jajajajajajaja LOL. ¡No soy malvada, quiero que sean honestos con ellos mismos ¬w¬!. Jajaja es verdad no lo había notado, xD creo que si es neko :3. ¿Posiblemente?...Eso debe ser una forma de decir ¿no? xD *Se para frente a Shadechu extendiendo sus brazos como en un anime cuando van a defender a alguien O_o* ¡no la mates, no la mates, no la mates sin antes dejar que le robe las cosas o se llenaran de sangre D:! (?) ok, no xD. Jajajaja morí de risa con "el mundo de la mostaza", pero es que en verdad el lugar se llama "el mundo de la pizza". Hoy fuimos ya que no teníamos clases este día gracias a que los profesores están de huelga para que les paguen más cantidad de dinero :S **(dicho sea de paso si notan que subo el cap tarde es por eso xD)**. Llegamos nosotras (y digo nosotras porque el llego casi media hora después LOL ._.) **y creo que fue un poco un desastre ._.** **Mi amiga comenzó a hablar de Justin Bieber después de un rato (esto parecerá inventado pero es cierto jajaja xD) y él no soporto más y le dijo "Maldita belieber" y ella dijo "¡Cerra la boca vos no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir cuando canta!' "sos la primera otaku belieber!' "¡¿Y que?!, ¡prefiero ser una otaku belieber a ser un Tsundere idiota que tiene miedo de mostrar como es de verdad. Estúpido!' y yo xD: "¿que pizza pedimos *intentando desviar el tema xD*'. Andres: "¡No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo por un pen*dejo de mier*da que ni siquiera vive en este país!" Ella: "¡eso sos! *le da una bofetada dejándome así: O_O* ¡me artaste te juro que me artaste! *se va mientras el la observa en silencio* Yo: *intento ir a buscarla pero me agarra del brazo* El: "ta, deja las cosas así" yo: "pero, pero...¿Que haces?*lo veo sacar dinero*" 'yo pago". Yo: No, no deja que yo traje plata (también le decimos plata al dinero en uruguay xD) y nos fuimos ._. la llamé pero se fue corriendo ._. .**.Jajajaja bipolar/híbrido-tsundere/moe LOL. Jajajaja awwww cochiiita :D :3 (?) ok, no xD. Pobre nekito deja de hacerlo sufrir TwT (¿?). Jajajaja ¡están discriminando a Homero (?) XDD!. "

"La chismosona" (cofcofmi-vecinacofcof LOL ¿?)" Jajaajaj todos tenemos un vecino o vecina chismoso/a xDD. Vecinos, vecinos everywhere

" Jajajaja exacto, MASCARA-SAMA (¿no le importará si le digo así, oh no? *w*), ¡suba su fic! O… o… ¡La chibi-chan lo violará! CofcofLuego-de-violarse-a-Dellcofcof (¿?) XD" *tomando café mientras lee hasta que llega a la violación y escupe el café con un leve sonrojo*. ¡Jamas violaría a alguien como él...Dell es tan tierno! (?), jaja, ok no ._. Naaaa él, no se lo merece :3.

*Despeinando a MASCARAMENTAL357 mientras me mira con cara de ¿y esta loca que? ¬¬..'' xD* Sin él no hubiera podido ver a mi amigo en moe mode on' xDDD (?) *señala a Shadechu de forma dramática* ¡pero ella si lo violara! *hablando como si estubiese en una novela*. 'Kaito-sensei deje de comer helado cofcofsi-no-me-compartecofcof y empiece a ordenar el escenario! ¡Dell, deja desmayarte por lo linda que se ve Haku con el disfraz de conejito y ponte a practicar! ¡¿Y DONDE ESTAN MIS CAPERUZAS?! ¡Mataré a Rin y Rui cuando las vea" Jajaja, estuve riendo sin parar aquí y cuanto más reía más me reía xDD. " awwwwww, mi querida Chibi-corniaaaaa *la abraza* n3n (aja, pa' sonroja'te más xD)" *Corresponde sonrojada* A-Arigato :3. " ¡Oh, todapoderosa chibi-cornia(?), pido que me des permiso de usar tu "resumen" del primer logro v/s tsundere-moe para un fic de Mikuo x "personaje oculta"?! *w* (solo si se puede, pero al leerlo se me ocurrió algo muy LOL y no sé por qué cara*coles me imaginaba a Andres como Mikuo xDDD)" ¡no, no puedes! (?) jajaja naaaa mentira XD, que me preguntes eso me parece una falta de respeto ¬¬ (¿?) Ok, no xDD. Jajajaja no se si mi amigo sea como Mikuo en ese aspecto pero aveces tiene cada arranque Tsundere que te dice "¡eres una tonta!" cuando se molesta con mi amiga pero ella ríe por que sabe que en el fondo es un '¡te quiero mucho!" xDD. JAjajajaja LOLOLOLOLOL con lo de la mostaza y el zapato xD. Jajaja yo también resuelvo las tareas a último minuto ¡compartimos la misma desgracia! :D *muestra su mano para que "choque los 5" pero al ver que se da media vuelta y se va se coloca en un rincón a y juega con sus dedos al estilo Hinata Hyüga xD* -No... «No me jo*das más con tus violaciones, pervertida loca (¿?)»-. Miku se paró enfadada «… y con una cuerda en mano (¿?)»

Jajajaja no me canso de poner esas partes sabiendo que tu lo mal interpretaras todo x/DD.

«LOL entonces que no vea a Kaiko-chan, o le da un patatú por lo indiscutible y hermosamente tierna que es xDDD (¿?)» (…)

Jajajaja y allí sería cuando Kaito tomara venganza si es que Meito le hace la vida imposible xD. «Veeeee, veeeee, te dijo travesti-uke (¿?) XDDD» xDD LOL. «Ayayayayay, el Ukecito se enojo… ¡MOEEEE! *w* Super Moe super Moeeee (¿?) ok, últimamente estoy obsesionada con el lado tierno de los Tsundere xDD. Etto...perdón por mi ignorancia pero...¿que es seme? xDDD U_u. Jajaja de echo iba a colocar a Yandere Mikuo el lugar de Yandere Luki en ese momento pero como quería una pareja que fuese divertida y que a la vez el chico fuera Uke y Tsundere me arrepentí a último momento xD. LOL jajajaja definitivamente lo mejor que has dicho hoy jajajajajajajaajajajaaa : Taitito moradito es buenito no solo de cuerpecito, sino en el fondito (¿?) XDD.

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: De echo no me ofende, es que pensaba lo mismo hace días pero no sabía si a ustedes les gustaba el fic como estaba xD. Tyyyy creo que ver el otro lado de mi amigo tsundere me inspiró a hacer ese fic jajajaja xD._

_- O -_

_Capítulo 38: El lado dulce de Rin y una chica familiar..._

_Ya era un día hermoso y soleado. Rin comenzaba a despertar debido a una luz que provenía desde la ventana. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente mientras se desperezaba. Era un hermoso día soleado._

_-Es hora de despertar-. Escuchó la voz de la enfermera mientras tomaba asiento en su cama._

_-Jajaja, al parecer tiene un hermano muy bueno ya que no se a movido durante toda la noche-. Len se encontraba dormido en el sofá mientras Rin moría de ternura viéndolo._

_-S-Si-. Sonrió ella. No podía permitir que alguien más supiera lo del incesto._

_-Debo retirarme. Creo que ya podrás volver a casa pero aun debo hablar con la doctora-. Rin aceptó felizmente con su cabeza ante las palabras de la enfermera quien se retiro._

_-Len...-. Su voz se volvió dulce al verlo a él con la misma cara._

_-Rin...-. Escuchó un murmullo por parte del rubio sonrojándose._

_-Hmp...-. Masculló despertando mientras Rin miraba hacia el lado contrario para que su sonrojo no fuera descubierto._

_-¡Rin!...-. Parecía alegre. Provocó que la chica le diera su mirada tomándola de la barbilla para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Ella sonrió de medio lado mientras el bostezaba. Los bebes aun se encontraban durmiendo._

_-Estoy cansando-. Rin no pudo evitar suspirar ante las palabras de Len, ¡¿apenas había despertado y ya estaba cansado de nuevo!?. Prefirió no regañar, sabía que era por estar la noche despierto cuidando de ella y sus bebes._

_-Len, eso te pasa por tonto-. No pudo evitar las ganas de regañar al chico._

_-Si no te hubieses quedado aquí...-. Rin fue rápidamente interrumpida._

_-¡Rin, Rin!, ¡no comiences con tus ocur_rencias!-. Ella suspiró y guardo silencio. Sabía que dijese que era un hospital, él insistiría en que era necesario. Meito entró a la sala junto con Meiko para visitar a Rin y Len.

_-Creímos que estarían durmiendo pero ya veo que no. Jaja-. Decía Meito caminando a lado de su hermana._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Pero si acabo de llegar Kaito!-. Gritaba una chica mientras era jalada del brazo por su hermano para que suba a un taxi._

_-No quiero que el hermano de Meiko te vea-. Explicaba Kaito cuando de pronto Kaiko se quedo observándolo provocando que el realice la misma acción._

_-Solo por el echo de que Meiko sea bonita no significa que su hermano...-. Kaiko fue interrumpida._

_-No solo es lindo, le encantan las cosas lindas, ¡así que vuelve con mamá y papá!-. Kaiko se reveló empujando a Kaito y yéndose a paso ligero._

_-¡Kaiko!-. La siguió._

_-Tranquilo, si me toca un solo cabello prometo golpearlo. ¿Donde queda el hospital?-. Preguntó a lo que Kaito suspiró ante las palabras de su hermana._

_**/Olvida que tan solo tiene 16 años. Por la edad de Meiko debería calcular que él tiene 19 años o una edad aproximada/. **__Pensaba Kaito llevando una mano a su cabeza._

_-Al menos vallamos en el taxi ya que él conductor no se a ido aun-. Ahora era el turno de Kaiko para suspirar._

_MÁS TARDE AL LLEGAR..._

_Los hermanos Shion se adentraron. Len abrió enormes sus ojos. Hace un buen tiempo que no veía a Kaiko, la chica de la que estuvo enamorada un buen tiempo cuando eran niños. Ella lo observo y reconoció, pero no tubo problemas en saludarlo mientras el correspondía dicho saludo. Saludo uno por uno a todos (incluyendo a los bebes) mas cuando llegó a Meito éste la despeino._

_-Que bonita-. Sonrió mientras la sangre de Kaito comenzaba a hervir al ver que su hermana solo sonrojaba e intentaba cubrir su rostro con su cabello inútilmente._

_**/Mejor me cierro la boca, creo que la estoy incomodando/. **__Pensaba Meito con una sonrisa._

_-Gra-Gracias. Kaiko Shion-. Extendió su mano expresándose fríamente. ¿Como una chica tan linda y joven podía ser tan fría por momentos?._

_-¿Shion?-. Pregunto Meito observando a Kaito contar dinero (seguramente para helado)._

_-¡Awww!-. Exclamó Kaiko ternura para luego correr a ver a los bebes. La doctora entró._

_-Ya podrás salir del hospital, Rin-. Decía la chica para luego dejarlos solos nuevamente. Los amigos de los gemelos decidieron ayudarlos a empacar._

_-Rin, no podemos prohibir a mamá y papá que vean a sus nietos pero tampoco podemos decirle que son mis hijos y no creo que tomen bien la idea de que te haya embarazado a los 19 años-. Explicaba Len susurrando. Rin suspiró._

_-Quizá debamos esperar un tiempo...-. Len miró hacia el suelo pensando que hacer mientras Rin seguía guardando la ropa que había llevado. Len observó con una sonrisa como Kaiko sostenía a Lenka y sonrió lo cual Rin notó muriendo de celos mas prefirió no decir nada._

_AL LLEGAR A EL HOGAR DE LOS KAGAMINE..._

_-Llegamos-. Se escuchó a una malhumorada Rin con Lenka en brazos mientras Len llevaba a Rin. Kaito llevaba un oso de peluche de color marrón y otro rosa (pequeños) los cuales habían regalado en el hospital por los bebes. Meito llevaba el bolso donde se encontraba la ropa de Rin. _

_-Suban-. Ordenó una sonriente Meiko. Se asombraron al ver una cuna azul y otra rosa._

_-Teníamos 2 ya que las compramos cuando nos enteramos del embarazo y no sabíamos si era niño o niño, pero por lo que veo tuvimos suerte-. Explicaba un sonriente Kaito mientras ellos colocaban a sus bebes en las cunas para que siguieran durmiendo._

_-¡Demonios!-. Exclamó Kaiko al sentir caer una moneda._

_-¡Mi dinero para helado!-. Decía Kaito con sentimiento mientras su hermana se colocaba en cuatro para buscar la moneda. Len la observo con atención mientras sus ojos brillaban lo cual Rin comprendió perfectamente._

_-¿Hmp?-. Dijo Rin al notar la situación._

_-¡KAGAMINE LEN!-. No pudo evitar gritar Rin de la nada provocando que Len se coloque en posición de karate y que todos den un salto gracias al susto._

_-¡Deja de pensar estupideces y ayúdame!-. Regañaba mientras tomaba el bolso para guardar las cosas a lo que Len suspiró. Todos comenzaron a retirarse lentamente de la casa sin que los gemelos lo notaran. Len se sentó en la cama y Rin se sentó a su lado dejándose caer en la cama para demostrar su enojo._

_-¡Por dios Rin, tu me aceptaste como soy!, además, sabes que no estaría con otra chica. ¿Que ocurre?, tu no eres así de cel...-. Fue interrumpido._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra!-._

_-Celosa-. La retó mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos demostrando aun más su molestia._

_-Ahora es cuando debería golpearte-. Aseguró Rin cerrando su puño._

_-Olvídalo, tu nunca tienes confianza en ti misma, ¿como esperaría que confiaras en mi?-. Rin parecía asombrada por su rostro._

_-¡Siempre estás ocultándote a ti misma!-._

_-¡No es cierto!-. Len se paró._

_-¡Ni siquiera te atreves a mostrarte como realmente eres!-. Rin se mostró aun más asombrada. Su mirada se ensombreció e incluso se pudo observar una pequeña lagrima recorrer su mejilla. _

_-¡No, llora todo lo que quieras esta vez no te apoyaré!-. Len lo decía con frialdad, como si realmente no le importara pero...Definitivamente, eso no era cierto. Escuchó un gemido de llanto dándole la espalda. Ella tomo la frazada con su mano y la apretó fuertemente._

_**/Maldición.../.**_ _Pensaba Rin mostrando sus dientes levemente como si estuviese molesta, como si estuviera intentando evitar algo._

_-Basta...-. Escuchó un susurro por parte de ella pero aun así intento no prestar atención._

_-Mejor me voy...¿Ah?-. Len intento retirarse pero Rin lo tomó del brazo._

_-N-No volvería a molest-tarme si...si te quedaras un poco-. Rin tenía su mirada desviada hacia una esquina de la habitación y su rostro aun era de molestia pero se encontraba sonrojada. Len parecía sorprendido. Volvió a sentarse a su lado._

_**/¡No ahora por favor!/.**_ _Pensaba Rin cerrando fuertemente sus ojos al sentir una mano en su tibia mejilla._

_**/N-No quiero que me vea así.../. **__Rin cerró aun más fuerte sus ojos. _

_-N-No seas tan duro conmigo...-. La voz de Rin era un poco más dulce y tierna pero aun no abría sus ojos ya que sabía que si lo miraba cambiaría su actitud. De pronto, simplemente entreabrió sus ojos para verlo un poco lo cual fue suficiente para abrirlos lentamente totalmente._

_-¿Acaso no quieres que vea tu verdadera personalidad?-. Escuchó preguntar a Len mas no respondió. Solo dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro entregándose finalmente a la Rin moe. Ella tomó la mano de Rin y la colocó en su cabeza._

_-M-Me gusta que toques mi cabello-. Confesó haciendo su sonrojo más intenso. Len sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. _

_**/Nunca entenderé a los tsundere, nunca entenderé la razón por la que intentan ocultar sus sentimientos...Pero de alguna forma...Siempre me atrajeron las chicas con ese carácter. Supongo que ésta es su parte tierna/.**_ _Pensaba Len acariciando el cabello de Rin quien se acomodaba cerrando lentamente los ojos._

_FIN~_


	39. El momento de la verdad

_**Advertencia: Incesto**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si así fuera, ya hubiera echo 1304831408304 temporadas anime xD ._. TT_TT**_

Bueno, como algunos me preguntaron por mp quien era Misaki (Ayuzawa Misaki) aquí les

dejo una imagen y a ver si quienes no la conocían también encuentras los broches y el parecído xD:

(JUNTEN LOS ESPACIOS)

images3. wikia. nocookie _cb 2011030 1042339 /maid- sama/ images /f/ fe /Ayuzawa_Misaki _by _missx crazy_ %281%29. jpg

Nyan-Mad:

Tusombra22:

Jo-Chan demencia total:

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nohe-Chan:

_MASCARAMENTAL357:_ _Siii, y lo peor es que hoy no se hablaron durante todo el día pero lo extraño es que se saludan y más sabiendo lo RENCOROSA que es mi amiga y lo POCO olvidadizo que es él U_u_

_¿No?, entonces solo es una hermana muy cariñosap jajaja x3. ¡¿En serio?! O_O...¿es la misma pesadilla siempre?...Que extraño...Te aría una pregunta pero no quiero que te ofendas ya que yo me enfadaría un poco por dentro si me la hicieran ñ_ñU. WOW eso debe doler xD, y me imganino a tus amigos llenos de arañasos. Que bueno que con las chicas seas mas caballeroso :) ñ_ñ._

_Sip, o al menos eso parece. Claro que puedes llamarme Ihara :), ¿por que me molestaría si es mi nombre xD?. Es bueno saber que moriré de anciana y no asesinada (o eso creo) xDDD. Que bueno que no te ofenda ya que las cosas que dije las hice sin animos demolestar a nadie :P. __'momento incomodo y potencialmente mortal , jajaja, no comprendo la razón por la que me proboco risa pero intentaré ignorar mi inmadurez xDDD. Es que para él ya es una comstumbre hacerlo xDDD. __"entiendo a Rin, a veces el mundo es muy cruel con los fueron tan idiotas de abrir su corazón"._

_No tienes que ser idiota por abrir tu corazón, idiota es la persona que no te valora y aprovecha la oportunidad de estar a tu lado cuando la tiene :)._

_S__hadechu Nightray: _

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Tyyyyy Len es sexymente pervertido x/DDD. ¡Vieron vieron, no soy la única que lo nota! *da un salto de alegría* :D (?) XD. Tyyy, me alegra que te haya gustadop :3._

_- O -_

_Capítulo 39: El momento de la verdad..._

_-No es gran cosa-. Decía una sonrojada Rin con Lenka en brazos sentada en la cama con sus piernas cruzadas como lo hacían los indios. Len se encontraba de la misma forma a su lado con Rinto._

_-Pero...¿cuales el problema de ser así siempre?-. Rin negó con su cabeza._

_-Ya bastantes problemas tienes que soportar por mi, si fuese así, me lastimaría la cosa más mínima-. Len sonrió y la despeino un poco haciéndola sonreír. Luego de eso, suspiró._

_-Supongo que así serán las cosas-. Comentó Len provocando que Rin le preste su mirada._

_-Luego el orgulloso soy yo-. Terminó de comentar mientras Rin sonreía irónicamente._

_-Prefiero ser más orgullosa que tu y menos pervertida-._

_-La noche en la que te embarazaste no dijiste eso...¡Ah, ah, esta bien, bien, bien, lo siento, ah, perdón, ya me disculpe suéltame, aaaah, demonios!...-. Rin jalaba a Len de la oreja cada vez más fuerte y completamente sonrojada. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Kaiko intentó cerrar la puerta pero Meito colocó el pie y cerró su puño para no quejarse del dolor._

_-No me cerraras la puerta en la cara-._

_-¡¿Cuanto apuestas?!-. Pregunto Kaiko pero cuando dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás para utilizar su toda su fuerza y cerrar la puerta, Meito entró y la arrinconó._

_-¡Escucha!...-. Meito fue interrumpido..._

_-¡No quiero escuchar, tu sabías que mi hermano sale a comprar helado a esta hora!-. Meito suspiró._

_-Si, ¡pero no pienses mal!, solamente vengo a hacerte una oferta-. _

_-¡Suelt!...Espera, ¿oferta?-. Preguntó curiosa y algo sonrojada a lo que Meito aceptaba con su cabeza._

_-No, no es pera, es manzana y si, vengo a hacerte una oferta-. Meito se acercó un poco más haciendo que sonroje. _

_-¡E-Espera!, ¿que oferta?-. Un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de Kaiko al sentir la lengua de Meito recorrer su mejilla._

_-Hmp...-. La chica sonrojó aun más, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y su mano se posó en la mejilla del chico sorprendiéndolo. Kaiko lo empujó haciendo que la peluca caiga._

_-¡K-Kaito!-. Exclamó su hermana completamente sonrojada mientras él intentaba colocarse la peluca._

_-¡No, no yo soy Meito!-. Esta vez la voz del chico no le salía debido a los nervios, exagerando y haciéndola demasiado grave._

_-¡Eres un maldito pervertido incestuoso!-. Exclamó su hermana para luego darle dos bofetadas y subir las escaleras corriendo muy rápidamente._

_-¡No soy incestuoso ni pervertido solo trato de protegerte!-. Gritaba Kaito desde abajo. Kaiko se encontraba apoyada en la puerta con ambas manos cubriendo su boca. Su corazón latía rápidamente y se encontraba completamente sonrojada._

_**/Por poco y.../ **__La voz de su hermano la interrumpió desde abajo._

_-¡No dejaré que le muestres tu otra personalidad a Meito, y menos sabiendo que le gustan las cosas tiernas y moes!-. Los gritos de su hermano provocaban que se pusiera histérica. Prefirió ignorarlo, sabía que él odiaba eso. _

_-¡Te estoy hablando!-. Cuándo el grito eso siendo nuevamente ignorado escuchó pasos. Al escuchar que golpeó la puerta la abrió y la cerró para golpear su cara. Luego la volvió a abrir._

_-¡Me voy a bañar!-. Dijo ésto con tono de histeria mientras su hermano acariciaba su propia nariz debido al dolor que le provocó el golpe._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Miku ya!-. Exclamaba su hermano intentando quitar a su hermana quien lo despeinaba completamente pero nada pasaba._

_-Hmp, ya me parecía extraño...-. Comentó apartándose con un puchero en sus labios._

_-Supongo que solo funciona cuando te sientes nervioso o avergonzado-. Mikuo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa victoriosa. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Que cansado me siento-. Comentaba Len dejando a Rinto en su cuna ya que se había dormido._

_-¿Ya le diste de comer?-. Pregunto Len a lo que Rin aceptaba con su cabeza. Al parecer Lenka no quería dormir._

_-Creo que no se dormirá, es comprensible ya que durmió durante toda la noche, Rinto se quejó un poco...-. Explicaba Rin mientras la movía un poco. Len suspiró y despeinó a Rin._

_-Deja de hacer eso, últimamente estás más mimoso conmigo-. Len sonrojó un poco y llevó una mano a su nuca para intentar demostrar que no le interesaba._

_-¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAH?!, ¡¿LEN KAGAMINE SONROJANDO POR UNA TONTERÍA?!-. Len sonrió amablemente por unos segundos y luego intento cubrir su rostro con su cabello. Rin estaba realmente asombrada. _

_-Es que es verdad-. Decía Len ya descubriendo su cara menos sonrojado. Ella sonrió y lo despeinó de igual forma._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡VOY POR HELADO!-. Exclamaba Kaito saliendo de la casa. Kaiko se encogió de hombros. Se encontraba en su cuarto mirando el techo de la habitación, con el cabello mojado pero no le importaba mojar la almohada. Escuchó la puerta y bajo a abrir._

_-Kaito, ésto ya no es gracioso-. Meito elevó una ceja confundido._

_-¿Que?-. Kaiko mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se movió para que Meito pudiera pasar. _

_-Kaito...Voy a golpearte...¡Quítate eso!-. Comenzó a jalar el cabello de Meito y a forcejear con el chico hasta que cayó al suelo y él cayó arriba de ella haciéndola sonrojar._

_**/¡E-ES REAL!/.**_ _Pensó Kaiko con el "corazón en la garganta". Meito no soportó ver lo linda que se veía Kaiko sonrojada y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Kaiko cerró fuertemente sus ojos al sentir que el suave roce de los labios comenzaba a convertirse en un beso tierno pero algo apasionado. Meito se apartó al darse cuenta del «error» (según sus pensamientos) que había cometido._

_-P-Perdón...-. Se disculpó con un leve sonrojo parándose rápidamente. Extendió su mano para ayudar a Kaiko pero ella la movió bruscamente y se paró sola, aun sonrojada._

_-¡Vete de aquí...!-. Kaiko señaló la puerta con su dedo indice más antes de retirarse, Meito le robo un beso a sus labios y salió corriendo antes de ser golpeado. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rin se encontraba en el comedor junto a Len bebiendo té caliente y dulce en el punto justo para ambos. Los bebes dormían tranquilamente mientras sus padres parecían preocupados._

_-Debemos encontrar la forma correcta de decírselos, sobre todo a papá-. Len colocó una mano en su barbilla tras las palabras de Rin._

_-Hmp...-. Len comenzó a recordar lo que le dijo su padre antes de que se fueran. En ese entonces, él se encontraba enamorado de ella._

_LEN RECUERDA..._

_Rin hablaba con su madre demostrando su entusiasmo._

_-¡Oye Len!-. Él volteó al escuchar la voz de su padre (León)._

_-Cuida que Rin no tenga novios. Se que lo aras bien-. Len sonrió forzosamente y algo sonrojado. Se dirigió a su cuarto luego de esas palabras y una vez allí suspiró._

_-¿De que te preocupas?- . Se pregunto. -Es imposible que suceda algo entre ella y yo-. Volvió a comentarse mientras miraba hacia el techo._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_-Lo único que se es que voy a morir-. Comentó Len sonriendo._

_-¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?!-. Se irritó Rin mientras Len se encogía de hombros._

_-Pase lo que pase no pienso dejarte, así que no voy a preocuparme sin razón-. Rin mostró asombro por unos segundos el cual se vio reflejado en su rostro y luego suspiro inaudible con una sonrisa. Mañana sería el día en el que Rin y Len junto a sus hijos visitaran a sus padres._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Len entró primero y cerró la puerta. Sus padres se dirigieron a abrazarlo y en el caso de su madre besar su mejilla._

_-Jaja...-. Rió Len preocupado._

_-Eres todo un hombre, hace 2 años no te veo, pero para mí haz cambiado mucho-. Len sonrió ante las palabras de su padre._

_-Si...¡Les presento a Rin y los nuevos integrantes de la familia!-. Abrió la puerta y sus padres se quedaron mudos al ver a Rin con dos bebes sonriendo incómodamente. Len cerró la puerta luego de unos segundos._

_-¡Rin y los nuevos integrantes de la familia!-. Esta vez exageró su alegría para intentar contagiar a sus padres y abrió la puerta nuevamente. La reacción fue la misma._

_**/Mierda.../. **__Pensaron los gemelos al unísono. _

_-Rin...dime que esos niños no son tuyos...-. Escuchó a su padre mientras aceptaba con su cabeza algo preocupada._

_-¡MOEEE!-. Exclamó la madre caminando hacia ella mientras su padre se desmayaba cual mujer. Se adentraron en la humilde casa donde se sentaron en el comedor con su madre mientras su padre comenzaba a despertar._

_-Es que...Rin y yo...-. Len no pudo terminar ya que su padre lo tomó por la camisa cuando recuperó la consciencia._

_-¡¿Acaso no te pedí que la cuidaras?!-. Así era el padre de ellos...Nunca comprendía nada que tuviera relación con su felicidad, es por eso que Rin desearía un padre más comprensible._

_-¡Suéltalo!-. Exclamaron Rin y su madre Clara. Len se soltó en un rápido y fuerte movimiento cayendo en la silla nuevamente. La madre de Rin tomó a los niños en sus brazos mientras Rin acariciaba la mejilla de Len quien miraba con enfado a su padre. _

_-Len...-. Suspiró su padre. -Solo necesito saber...Si esos niños...-. Len dirigió su mirada hacia una esquina de la casa mientras Rin ensombrecía su mirada. La madre le dirigió una "caída de ojos" a Leon y éste fue al cuarto cerrando la puerta._

_-Rin, Len, ¿como se les ocurrió a tan temprana edad...?-. Clara no pudo terminar ya que Len se paró con furia y si dirigió a la salida azotando la puerta ruidosamente. Rin suspiró._

_-Len pasó por muchas cosas para estar a mi lado, siempre me soportó, en las buenas y en las malas estuvo a mi lado...-. _

_-Lo comprendo, pero, ¿que sucedería si en realidad luego de un tiempo notaran que solo era un fuerte sentimiento de hermandad?-. Rin sonrió socarronamente._

_-Mamá, se distinguir muy bien amor de hermandad o amistad. Y seguramente Len también. Cada vez que el se me acercaba mi corazón...-. La mirada de Rin se ensombreció mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho._

_RIN RECUERDOS..._

_-M-Me gustas...-. Len se quedo asombrado en silencio por unos segundos._

_-Pervertida-. Dijo Len sonriente mientras Rin sonrojaba aun más._

_-¡¿QUE RAYOS...?!-. Rin fue interrumpida._

_-Estas enamorada de tu hermano mayor, eso te hace una pervertida-. Rin se cruzo de brazos sonrojada._

_**/¡Él me acosa y la pervertida soy yo!/. **__Pensaba Rin enfadada._

_-Te quiero-. Dijo Len despeinando el cabello de la rubia._

_-¡Pero no quiero que me quieras quiero que me ames!. ¡Deseo que me beses y que me digas lo mucho que me amas...Pero no quiero que mientas!-. Exclamo Rin casi gritando totalmente sonrojada. Len volvió a quedarse sin habla._

_-Tengo miedo...de que por esta estupidez que acabo de decir me trates diferente-. Luego de decir comenzó a caminar lentamente seguida por su hermano._

_-Rin...-._

_-No me sigas-. Ordenó con un tono de voz algo molesto para el oído de Len._

_-Rin-._

_-...-. Len tomo a Rin del brazo haciéndola detener._

_-¡Rin no seas necia escúchame!-. Rogó el chico pero ella negó con su cabeza._

_-¡Entiende que no qui...!-. _

_-Rin-Chan-. La chica se asombro de forma que no pudo terminar de hablar._

_-Perdón. Pero...-. Len parecía confundido._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_-Digas lo que me digas no pienso dejar a Len-. Aseguró Rin elevando su cabeza mientras su madre sonreía. Su padre parecía escuchar tras la puerta. No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo que decepcionado se sentía orgulloso. Len se paseaba por el pateo._

_LEN RECUERDOS..._

_-Siempre haces lo mismo, primero me acosas, luego te alejas de mí. Solo juegas conmigo ya que sabes que soy tu hermana y siempre te voy a querer pero...-. Rin miró a Len con ojos vidriosos y un leve sonrojo._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_-¡Maldición!-. Exclamó Len furioso mientras pateaba el aire. No lo soportó más y abrió la puerta dispuesto a entrar. Su padre se encontraba asomando su cabeza por la puerta del cuarto. Con un pequeño guiñe y su dedo indice en los labios para indicar a Len que no dijera nada, se acerco lentamente a la mesa para incorporarse a la conversación. _

_Ahora si que estaba confundido, ¿acaso su padre no estaba molesto?. Estaba a punto de volver al pateo cuando escuchó las palabras por parte de su hermana quien no había notado que se encontraba allí..._

_-¡Él provocó que una parte muy intima para mi saliera a la luz!-. Exclamó Rin sonrojada. Len se asombró. Sabía que hablaba de su lado moe. _

_-Al principio no quería, no quería demostrar lo débil que era por dentro pero...Luego noté que esa era la parte que realmente le gustaba de mi. Eso quiere decir que le gusto por como soy por dentro-. Len no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Pensaba que su hermana no lo comprendía, pero resulto comprender a Len Kagamine más de lo que el mismo._

_-Él también es algo Tsundere en el fondo. Siempre intentando demostrar su fuerza cuando yo o los demás nos sentimos mal y siempre valorando lo que realmente hacemos por él y viceversa. Aveces me arrepiento de todas las veces que lo golpee...-. La nerviosa Rin se paró golpeando la mesa con ambas manos._

_-¡Y si tan solo comprendieran un maldito segundo de lo mucho que lo am...!-. Rin se quedó en silencio al ver a Len parado en la puerta. Sus padres observaron a Len. Rin estaba completamente sonrojada, si en ese momento la hubiesen comparado con un tomate seguramente ella era más roja. Intento correr a encerrarse en el cuarto debido a la vergüenza pero Len corrió y la abrazó por la espalda provocando que se dejara caer de rodillas por lo cual Len también tubo que hacerlo_

_-Rin tranquila...-. La chica cubrió su rostro con ambas manos aun dándole la espalda a Len._

_-Y-Ya pasó lo peor...-. Rin volteó rápidamente y luego de observarlo unos segundos con sus ojos llenos de brillo y sus mejillas totalmente enrojecidas lo abrazó fuertemente mientras Len correspondía el abrazo igual de fuerte. Len estaba casi seguro, era tanta la vergüenza de Rin que su lado moe había salido a la luz nuevamente. Sus padres se miraron y sonrieron satisfechos al notarlo. Len comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sabía que eso le gustaba y la tranquilizaba._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Meito!-. Regañaba Meiko. Él se encontraba haciendo todo absolutamente mal. El té que estaba preparando comenzó a hervir frente a sus ojos y no lo había notado._

_-¡Estás super distraído!-. Exclamaba Meiko mientras el la miraba con una sonrisa fingida._

_-S-Si perdón...-. Se disculpó quitando la jarra de té torpemente._

_FIN..._


	40. Len Kagamine ¿nervioso? Part 1

_**Advertencia: Incesto**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si así fuera, ya hubiera echo 1304831408304 temporadas anime xD ._. TT_TT**_

_Capítulo 40: Len Kagimine ¿nervioso?._

_Rin se encontraba dormida y cubierta por una blanca y suave frazada. Al parecer estaba cansada. Len no podía dormir, se encontraba a su lado, sentado y acariciando lentamente su cabello. Al parecer no hacía mucho tiempo que estaba allí ya que ambos se encontraban con la misma ropa con la que visitaron a sus padres, y al parecer, aun se encontraban allí. La madre de los gemelos se asomó por la puerta. Sonrió dulcemente y se adentró tras la seña de Len quien se paró. La chica tenía lagrimas en sus mejillas como si hubiese llorado. Ambos salieron de la habitación._

_-Tranquila, es normal. Siempre que su "otra yo" sale la tristeza comienza a apoderarse de ella luego de eso. Además, una vez que enfrentó su miedo sus nervios descendieron, y éste era uno de sus peores miedos. En normal también, eso le ocurre a todas las personas-. Explicaba Len tras notar el rostro preocupado de una gran madre._

_-Es como si se odiara a si misma-. Respondía ella con una sonrisa mientras Len llevaba una mano a su nuca para intentar quitarle importancia._

_-Los bebes se encuentran en las cunas que por suerte conservamos aun que crecieron-. Len sonrió amablemente mientras su madre lo sorprendía con un abrazo. _

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_-¡Aléjateeee!, ¡ya te dije que no doy ternura!-. Exclamaba IO intentando cerrar la puerta de su casa mientras Meito intentaba entrar. IA bajo las escaleras y se quedo observando la escena._

_-O-Otro homosexual te quiere violar luego de que Len intento convertirte en pervertido?-. Pregunto IA como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Meito, al ver a IA igual de tierna logró abrir la puerta y ambos en el momento en que los gemelos se abrazaron con temor a lo que les pueda suceder, la salvación de igual cabello castaño tomó a Meito de la camisa por la espalda y volteándolo le dio una bofetada haciéndolo reaccionar._

_-Tienes suerte de no tener novia-. Los ojos de los gemelos se iluminaron al ver a Meiko._

_-¡Gracias!-. Exclamaron totalmente agradecidos y apartándose._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Yukari abrió la puerta de su casa encontrando a SeeU._

_-¿SeeU, que te trae por aquí?-. La neko sonrió mientras Yukari se movía hacia la derecha para que pudiese adentrarse. Piko salió de la cocina._

_-¿SeeU?-. Pregunto igual de curioso que su novia anteriormente. Ella se sentó en la mesa e inspeccionó a Yukari de pies a cabeza quien lo notó._

_-¿Que sucede?-. Pregunto la chica curiosa a lo que SeeU dirigió su mirada a Piko._

_-Es solo que me e dado cuenta de que casi no tengo amigos. IA ya no es como antes conmigo...-. Los ojos de SeeU se llenaron de lagrimas mientras Piko pasaba su brazo por los hombros de SeeU sonrojando un poco sus mejillas._

_-Pues, ya tienes nuevos amigos-. Explicó Piko con una sonrisa la cual fue regresada por Yukari y SeeU._

_-¡Gracias!-. Agradeció SeeU aun su borrar su amable sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Un chico muy familiar llamó a la puerta a lo que Yukari abrió._

_-Hola, ¿necesitas?-. SeeU reconoció al joven rápidamente. Era Kageito en su forma adolescente. Corrió a abrazarlo con una sonrisa la cual él devolvió._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡¿Que?!-. Preguntaba una exaltada Kaiko parada frente a la puerta de su casa._

_-¡No lo hagas más difícil, ya escuchaste!-. Exclamaba Meito en una voz relativamente baja. Kaiko bufó._

_-¿De que te sirve que Kaito y Meiko se distancien?-. Meito miró a su alrededor tras la pregunta de Kaiko. Se adentró en la casa sin autorización alguna y Kaiko cerró la puerta._

_-¿Estás sola?-. Kaiko afirmó con su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a escuchar lo que el castaño tenía que decir._

_-Si sabe del beso hará que nos distanciemos, y podría amenazarlo con mi hermana-._

_-¡Creí que eras menos cruel y ridículo!-. Comentó Kaiko intentando empujarlo hacia la salida._

_-¡Espera, espera!-. La detuvo cuando estaba a punto de sacarlo._

_-¿No quieres tener un hermano menos sobre protector?-. Kaiko suspiró._

_-Quiero que Meiko pueda estar a lado de Kaito sin tener que soportar tus regaños o celos de hermano-. Meito se quedó en silencio algo asombrado. Kaiko comenzó a arrastrarlo nuevamente y una vez fuera de la casa cerró la puerta veloz y sonoramente. Luego recostó su espalda en ella y suspiró._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_-¿Kaiko?, ¿crees que Kaiko Shion está enamorada de Meito Sakine?-. Preguntaba Len con tono algo irónico mientras Rin aceptaba con su cabeza._

_-Rin se honesta, estás celosa de lo que sucedió la otra vez ya que cuando estaba enamorado de ella te lo dije, pero fue hace mucho tiempo-._

_-¡Lo digo enserio!-. Len negó con su cabeza y una sonrisa._

_-Como digas Rin...-. Len se dirigió a la cocina y fue perseguido por su pareja._

_-¡No quieres admitirlo ya que aun sientes algo por ella!-. Acusó Rin provocando que Len voltee rápidamente._

_-¡¿What the f****(Censurado)?!-._

_-¡Estoy segura!-._

_-¡Rin por el amor de dios!-. La chica abrió la boca para poder hablar, pero al notarlo, decidió arrinconarla contra la mesada de la cocina. Apoyando sus manos arriba de las de Rin quien las tenía en la misma mesada._

_-¿Necesitas alguna otra prueba?-. Preguntó Len sonriendo mientras Rin sonrojaba._

_-Se supone que no deberías sonrojarte. O debería recordarte quienes son Lenka y Rinto...-._

_-¡Cállate!-. Exclamó Rin mientras intentaba inútilmente ocultar su sonrojo tras mechones de cabello._ _Len había tomado sus manos ya que sabía que intentaría golpearlo._

_-N-No dejaras de hacer ésto...-. Masculló Rin._

_-Admite que estás mintiendo o serás avergonzada y sabes lo que te pasa cuando estás realmente avergonzada-._

_-¡No!-. Se negó rotundamente aun peligrando a liberar su parte más debil_

_-Estás nerviosa-._

_-¡N-No!-._

_-Tu color favorito de ropa interior es roja-. Comentó Len sonriendo de forma pervertida mientras Rin cerraba fuertemente sus ojos ante su sonrojo. Intentaba liberar sus manos pero Len se lo impedía._

_-¡¿Aun sigues espiándome cuando me cambio?!-. Exclamó Rin casi gritando sin abrir sus ojos y apuntando su rostro hacia la derecha. Pero la pregunta era...¿por que se ponía tan nerviosa sabiendo como fue que creo a Lenka y Rinto..._

_-Si...Y allí es cuando te miras a tu amplio espejo y te preguntas si me gusta tu cuerpo, ¿no?-. Len no pudo evitar sonrojar un poco ante su propio comentario. Rin quería liberarse, los nervios la estaban matando. Sabía que estaba realmente roja ya que su rostro se encontraba muy tibio._

_-Hmmmmp...-. Mascullo Rin entre dientes apretando aun más sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior levemente._

_-¿Lista para admitirlo?, orgullosa-. Rin aceptó con su cabeza._

_-¡Ya, si, me equivoque, déjame!-. Rin se atrevió a abrir sus ojos y mirar los de Len._

_-Pero tenemos un problema, estoy seguro de que si te suelto me golpearas...-. Explicaba Len con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Rin mostraba levemente sus dientes en signo de enojo lo cual Len notó poniéndose un poco nervioso._

_**/E-Esta muy disgustada, creo que fue mala idea.../. **__Pensaba Len tragando saliva sonoramente._

_-¿No te gusta cuando los papeles se invierten verdad?-. Pregunto Rin con una sonrisa malvada, Len elevó una ceja extrañado._

_-Odias que hagan todo lo malo que tu haces-. Rin sonrió dulcemente sonrojada, Len supuso que era una sonrisa irónica y estaba en lo correcto._

_-No caeré en tu tonto jueguito-. Aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa._

_-¿Y que tal si los papeles se invirtieran por una vez?, ¿que tal si tu fueras el avergonzado?-. _

_-Hmp...-. Masculló el rubio. Sin entender la razón, el corazón de Len comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. Presionó más las manos de Rin contra la mesada al darse cuenta de ello._

_-Prometo no golpearte si me dejas ir-._

_-Si, claro, como si pudiese confiar en tus palabras-. _

_-Entonces déjame hacerte algunas algunas preguntas a cambio-. Len aceptó con su cabeza. Nuevamente sintió esa pequeña aceleración y nuevamente no pudo evitar presionar las manos de Rin._

_-¿De acuerdo?-. Él obedeció y se apartó. De pronto, el llanto de uno de los bebes salvó la vida de Len. Rin suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras corriendo. _


	41. Len Kagamine ¿Nervioso? Part 2

_**Advertencias: Incesto**_

_**WAAAAA otra vez con mis problemas LOLOLOLOLOLOL. Es que mi amiga dice que so otaku (cosa que esto más que segura que no soy ya que muchas cosas no se) y mi amigo dice que soy una especie de Neko girl rara, nada más pero mi amiga le lleva la contraria no más por que siguen peleados xDDD. Es que según ellos algo tengo que ser LOL, y dicen que tengo muchas actitudes felinas:**_

1- Cuando me tocan la cabeza me da sueño pero si yo me la toco, no. (LOL xD)

2- Cuando estoy cariñosa (casi siempre estoy cariñosa xD) coloco mi cabeza en el hombro de la persona con la que estoy dialogando (si la conozco ovbio) y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. (Cosa por la que mi amigo al ser Tsundere me quita diciendo cosas como ¡Aquí no, van a confundir todo! sonrojado LOL xDD)

3- Cuando me baño, o lavo el cabello, no tengo problema, de echo no tengo problema mientras el agua sea tibia :3 pero si me mojan de sorpresa en el pelo comienzo a sacudir mi cabeza gritando ¡Los voy a matar, ¿quien fue, quien?! x/D De echo hay una foto mía de cuando estaba en la escuela en el paseo de fin de año que me lanzaron agua por detras y comenze a sacudir la cabeza :S). TAmbién odio la lluvia, LA ODIO.

4 - Siempre estoy demostrando a las personas que quiero que las quiero (dirán que es normal, pero lo hago demasiado, casi todo el tiempo xD)

5- Me encanta que me abracen (mi amiga lo hace siempre :3), despeinen (mi amigo me despeina todo el tiempo xS. Me trata como la hermana pequeña que nunca tubo pero odia que lo abrace frente a la gente LOLOLOL xD), pero si es alguien que no conozco, quito la cabeza y miro feo o la empujo aun sin quererlo por lo que luego pido perdón, pero solo lo hago si la persona cae, si no cae solo digo '¿estas bien? xD).

6- Si no me dan lo que quiero, o quiero algo, hago puchero y llevo mis manos a mi barbilla poniendo cara de cachorrito mojado x/D

7-Me encantan los abrigos de lana de corderito :3. Son tan calentitos los días de frío x3.

8- Odio el frío, lo detesto (aun que no creo que sea solo para los nekos xD), pero LO ODIO.

9- Adoro el pescado :3 (incluyendo el atún), de echo es una de mis comidas favoritas, aun que creo que todo lo que sea carne me gusta pero el pescado es mi favorito. ESTOY EN CONTRA DEL MALTRATO ANIMAL.

10- Cuando era pequeña mi hermano me decía cat ya que ni sabía que significaba eso y pensé que era un insulto y lo golpee, casi lastimo su ojo y mis padres me regañaron pero como tan solo tenía 4 años, mi hermano me defendió x/DD. Es que cuando niña era un poco tsundere...(cosa por la que mi amiga decía que lo era cuando golpee a mi compañero pero bue... O_o). En realidad siempre fui histérica xD. Pero esto me lo contó mi hermano ya que por mi edad no lo recuerdo :S.

11- Me gusta usar uñas largas (pero limpias claro xD), aun que a muchas chicas les gusta pero creo que soy la única que cuando se quiebra una, el lugar de cortarlas un poco espera a que crescan xD.

12- Siempre juego con mis gatos, algunas veces me acuesto en el suelo mientras uno juega con mi cabellos y el otro se recuesta en mi pecho xD.

13- ADORO dormir. ODIO despertar temprano, de echo siempre llego tarde al colegio a pesar de que mis padres corren a mi cuarto a gritarme y la mayoría de las veces me tirán un poco de agua para despertarme ._.

14- Soy bastante curiosa. Aun que hay muchas cosas que no se, me causan curiosidad los objestos extraños o cosas de esas.

15- Aun que no sea perfecta en deportes soy muy rápida (una de las más rápidas entre las chicas de mi clase).

16- Amo la leche :3 (LOL, cuando era pequeña tomaba leche 1038103 veces al día xDD).

17- Ok...esto es vergonzoso pero supongo que debo decirlo si quiero saber lo que soy...A-Aveces, cuando estoy muy distraida hablando y me pongo nerviosa estiro las r , cuando voy a dar los orales trato de no hacerlo pero aveces no puedo evitarlo. La profesora a ingles me pregunto la razón riendo y yo simplemente reí con ella y creo que estaba sonrojada porque sentía mis mejillas tibias (LOL) :/S.

18- Soy friolenta, sobre todo mis pies y manos, se enfrían rápidamente.

19- Soy buena manteniendo el equilibrio (esto me pasa desde pequeña, siempre caminaba por troncos de árboles, y no solo eso, una vez caminé por una columna caida y no me caí).

20- Soy algo sensible para los olores, uso perfume suave y cuando mi hermano va al baño (no soy la única que sufre, toda mi familia parece picar cebolla XD) me voy a mi cuarto y me pongo perfume.

21- Cuando un perro me ladra y me asusto pego un salto de miedo y es como que se me erisa el bello de la espalda, además grito algo parecido a miau pero no es miau es como ¡iau! o algo así, no sabría explicarlo xD. De echo...Mi familia y amigos me asustan por gustao ya que siempre lo grito, pero solo con los perros me sucede lo de la espalda.

22- Mis reflejos son muy buenos. En el colegio, casi nunca pierdo jugando a la mancha pelota ya que esquivo con rapidez y en deportes como handbol y futbol soy buena arquera.

Y no recuerdo que otras cosas, creo que olvido una pero no importa. Saquen sus conclusiones así ya le digo a mis amigos que soy y que no soy así me dejan de molestar ._.

Por cierto: ¡El 20 cumplí 15 años :D!, ¡festejen que soy un año más vieja (?) xDD!

sorry por eso fue la demora ;S

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nyan-Mad:

Tusombra22:

Jo-Chan demencia total:

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nohe-Chan:

_MASCARAMENTAL357:_ _Jajajajajja creo que todos lo aríamos jajajaj xD_

_Es que Ia se leyo parte del fic :3 (?)_

_Sip, sip, es que Meito es bipolar (?) xD. Jjajajaajaja ni yo lo se xD._

_S__hadechu Nightray: Jajajaja no se cuantos shion existen pero creo que suficientes para cubrir medio universo XDD._

_Cofcofcof-Amitambiéncofcofcof :D (?)_

_LOL xD_

_IO-nicos lolololololol._

_Es culpa de fanfiction los vocaloid (?) xDDD_

_Jajajajajajajaja siFE FEmeFA FIcuentafA grFAcias :D xD (?)_

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Oki, Arigato perdón la demora ñ.ñU_

_E notado que no paso los mensajes el fic pasado, gomene U.u_

_- O -_

_Capítulo 41: Len Kagamine ¿Nervioso? Part 2._

_-Entonces déjame hacerte algunas algunas preguntas a cambio-. Len aceptó con su cabeza. Nuevamente sintió esa pequeña aceleración y nuevamente no pudo evitar presionar las manos de Rin._

_-¿De acuerdo?-. Él obedeció y se apartó. De pronto, el llanto de uno de los bebes salvó la vida de Len. Rin suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras corriendo. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _

_Allí se encontraban...Ambos sentados en el sofá. Rin parecía haber logrado calmar a los pequeños._

_-¡¿Que?!-. Exclamó Len llegando a la histeria al notar que Rin simplemente había clavado su mirada en él_ parpadeando un par de veces. De pronto, notó que las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron un poco.

_-...¿Q-que?...-. Volvió a preguntar confundido y ahora un poco más pasivo._

_-S-Sigues siendo un pervertido...-. Rin no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero luego de decir ésto. Len elevó una ceja confundido. Nuevamente, su corazón se aceleró por unos segundos. Se paró y corrió al baño._

_-¡¿Que rayos me sucede?!-. Se preguntó mirándose al espejo. Él no era así...¿que era lo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso últimamente?..._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-T-Te amo...-. Fue lo primero que escuchó Kaiko desde su celular. Sonrojó, probablemente la persona al otro lado también. Cortó rápidamente sin saber que responder a Meito, acto seguido, suspiró sin borrar su sonrojo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Miku basta!-. Exclamaba Mikuo al notar que Miku se acercaba a él por la espalda para despeinar su cabello._

_-¡Pe-Pero yo quiero!-. Miku comenzó a despeinar a Mikuo sin éxito alguno._

_-¡¿Eh?!...S-Solo funciona si estas nervioso...-. Mikuo suspiró y la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados comicamente mientras Miku sonreía de forma nerviosamente con un gota de sudor recorriendo su frente._

_-Valla que eres caprichosa y algunas veces molesta-._

_-¡Hey!-. Mikuo volvió a suspirar ante la exclamación de Miku._


	42. Miedos everywhere xD

_**Advertencias: Incesto**_

_**Nyan-Mad:**_

Tusombra22:

Jo-Chan demencia total:

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nohe-Chan:

_MASCARAMENTAL357:_ _No te disculpo ya que no te disculpaste en español y alemásn ¬¬ (?) jajaja, na, ya creí haber dicho que todo aquel/lla que me pida disculpas iría a su casa con una bazuca así que dime donde vives ¬¬ (?), Ok, no xD. No hay problema, si quieres no tienes ni porque hacerlo :)._

_Entonces, ¿si soy neko? xD, es que ya no se ni que soy xDDD. De todas formas me alegra ser neko ya que me gustan mucho los gatos x3._

_Yo también estoy re vaga ._. el año pasado podía trotar de 12 minutos 10 en las pruebas de ejercicio, ahora lleg ya me estoy muriendo (y eso que soy delgada aun que tampoco es que sea un palo vestido) xDD. Yo tampoco se lanzar ¡compartimos la misma desgracia! :D (?), ok, no xD. ¡¿WTF?!, ¿que les pasa a los seres humanos contigo xD?, incluso leí en tu perfil que un perro te mordió a los 2 años O_o. No debería ser vergonzoso, vergonzoso es decir que CASI sufrí de anorexia cuando era pequeña ya que comía muy poco pero tomaba mucha leche y comía mucha jelatina. Le mentía a mis padres y le daba la comida a mis mascotas, así comenze a comer cada vez menos hasta que mis padres se empezaron a asustar ya que comía una manzana y la vomitaba y eso era con todo lo solido. No dejaron pasar más de 2 días que me llevaron al medico donde estube internada un tiempo hasta que me recuperé. Así que no creo que ames la leche más que yo xDD._

_¿¡Re-Re-Re-Re-Review!?, ¡¿Q-Que review?!, ¡yo no vi ningún review! ñ_ñU...Ok, definitivamente no se hablar bien en F ._._

_Len se salvó de casualidad xDD._

_Es verdad, Meito y Kaito tienen intenciones similares LOLOLOL xD._

_Jajajajajajaja es que Miku es una de las violadoras más fastidiosas del mundo xD._

_Lo sé, más abajito lo explico :3._

_¡Gracias :D!._

_S__hadechu Nightray: LOL todos me piden disculpas ¡basta o los mato a todos :3!...pero con amor xD. No ha problema :3. ¡Gracias :D!._

_Shion"s verywhere xD Jajjajajaja es que la gente en Japón no es tanta (?) xDDD, LOL ¡¿Rosadito y arcoiris?! LOLOLOLOL._

_cofcofAcabodecumplir21cofcofcof :D (?) re mentirosa la chica xD._

_xDDD ¿en verdad? xDDD, cara...melo :D (?) :S. Que horrible éste fanfiction xD (?)_

_¡Cuac!...FesFE soyFO muyFi maFAla PáFA FAhaFAblar conFE F D: FIsi loFe enFEceFErraFAmos enFE aFAlgún luFUgaFAr abFAandFIonFAado :D_

_oFo pFOodríFIaFAmoFOs coFOnfiFAar FEen FEél :)_

_De echo si lo hubo xD. Más abajito lo explico._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Arigato :D. Me alegra que te aya gustado :3._

_- O -_

_Gomen por lo corto del fic anterior, es que no noté que había cambiado el tipo de letra al copiarlo en office ya que ese día, decidí estrenar la compu utilizando el block de notitas :3._

_Por esa razón subiré la parte que no se a subido como si fuese el capítulo siguiente solo que resumido y donde realmente comienza el capítulo 42 colocaré "al día siguiente" para no marearlos. Es que yo siempre al final pongo: "fin" o "continuara". Solo en el cap 40 no lo coloqué pero eso fue por gusto propio._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Capítulo 4_2: Miedos everywhere xD.

_-¡Hey!-. Mikuo volvió a suspirar ante la exclamación de Miku._

_-¿Hmp?-. Masculló el aquamarine mientras Miku elevaba una ceja dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba dirigida la de Mikuo._

_-Comienza a llover-. Comentó Miku mirando hacia la ventana mientras notaba algunas gotas de lluvia mojar el vidrio._

_-Era de esperarse, con el color del cielo y el frío que hace-. Explicaba Mikuo mientras Miku lo abrazaba por la espalda, provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se plasme en el rostro del chico._

_-Quiero ir a dormir-. Susurró en un tono lo suficientemente audible para Mikuo._

_-Si, claro. Miku te conozco solo intentaras que mi lado...¿Eh?...-. Mikuo se sorprendió al ver que Miku se había dormido. Suspiró y la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama. Una vez allí sonrió._

_-Se ve tan frágil dormida-. Susurró para si mismo acariciando el cabello de la chica con ternura. Mikuo no pudo evitar el deseo de darle un pequeño beso en los labios para luego retirarse de la habitación._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_La rubia parecía tener frío ya que se abrazaba a si misma en el sofá. De la nada, pudo sentir algo cubriéndola. Giró su rostro para ver a un sonriente Len colocando su campera negra por sus hombros._

_-Si que hace frío hoy-. Comentó Rin buscando un tema de conversación mientras Len se sentaba junto a ella. La lluvia comenzaba a ser un poco más intensa_

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_La peliazul se adentró en su cuarto mas al apartarse unos centímetros de la puerta, la misma se abrió y la persona que lo hizo la abrazó por la espalda sorprendiendo a la chica, quien abrió sus ojos de par en par sin moverse._

_-Basta...-. Suspiró él con la mirada ensombrecida. Meito se encontraba empapado y gracias a que temblaba un poco se puede deducir que con bastante frío._

_-Perdón...-. Masculló en el oído de Kaiko, provocando que un cosquilleó recorra el cuerpo de la chica._

_KAIKO RECUERDA..._

_-¡Déjame entrar!-. Exclamaba Meito casi gritando mientras golpeaba la puerta. No le importaba la lluvia, solamente quería dialogar con Kaiko. Mientras, dentro, Kaiko se encontraba recostando su espalda en la misma puerta, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras llevaba una mano a sus labios. Una pequeña lagrima recorrió el rostro de ambos chicos al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Kaiko lo siento mucho, en serio...!-. Kaiko rompió en llanto._

_-¡Lárgate!-. Se tomó la molestia de quitar la mano que se encontraba en sus labios para gritar. _

_-¡Esperaste el momento justa para intentar...!-. Kaiko fue interrumpida._

_-¡Kaiko, en serio, juro que no fue así!, ¡abre la puerta, solo quiero...!-. Meito dejo de hablar al notar que la puerta no estaba trancada. Abrió la misma de una fuerte patada. Kaiko cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor y luego se paró rápidamente para salir corriendo. La peliazul se adentró en su cuarto..._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_-Tengo miedo...-. Confesó Kaiko llorando. Meito mostró asombro en su rostro. Ahora Kaiko le tenía miedo...¿Acaso fue tan grave lo que hizo como para que temiera tanto?..._

_-No te aré daño...Lo prometo...-. Kaiko negó con su cabeza. Meito se sorprendió más al notar que Kaiko comenzó a temblar. ¿¡Realmente era tan grave!?._

_**/Kaito tenía razón...No debí haber permitido que el lo viera...No debía permitir que Meito viera "ese" lado de mi.../. **__A medida que pensaba ésto, cerraba fuertemente su mano, convirtiéndola en puño._

_-Perdón...-. Volvió a suplicar Meito. Kaiko negó con su cabeza dejándose caer de rodillas lo cual obligo a Meito a hacer lo mismo._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Miku había despertado temprano. Era una mañana muy bonita. Miku se dirigió al cuarto de Mikuo quien aun seguía dormido con la misma ropa del día anterior. ¿Eso significa que se durmió tarde?. Se miró, ella también tenía la ropa de ayer. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mikuo. No quería despertarlo ya que eran las ocho de la mañana. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello notando que este sonrojó un poco._

_**/Así que estás fingiendo hijo de.../.**_ _Pensaba Miku con una mirada asesina al notar que Mikuo cerraba sus ojos fuertemente (demasiado para una persona que se encuentra dormida, además, si realmente estuviera durmiendo no hubiera sonrojado)._

_-Ejem...-. Se acercó al oído de su hermano. -¡EEEEEJEEEEEEEMMMMMM!-. Él la ignoró por completo. Miku sonrió malvadamente. Tenía un plan entre manos y no pensaría dos veces para aplicarlo en contra de Mikuo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

-¿Ka-Kaiko?-. Pregunto Meito al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse con ella. Se movió hacia un lado para que pudiera pasar lo cuál Kaiko comprendió adentrándose en la casa.

-Meito...-. Luego de nombrarlo, suspiró.

-Perdón que haya colgado cuando me dijiste lo que sentías pero...-. Kaiko prefirió guardar silencio al notar la honesta sonrisa de Meito.

-Entiendo que no desees estar a mi lado debido a todo lo que dije sobre apartar a Meiko y Kaito-. Ella sonrió lo cual sorprendió un poco a Meito.

-Esta bien...Kaito tiene pensamientos un tanto similares-. Explicaba Kaiko mientras Meito llevaba una mano a su nuca, intentando quitar importancia a la situación.

-Perdón, solo quise expresar todo lo que siento de forma honesta. Por alguna razón, creí que tu también habías sentido algo con el beso y de echo se notó que fue el primero para ti...-. Kaiko sonrojó abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-...Se supone que no debería estar satisfecho y feliz de haber sido tu primer beso pero no puedo evitarlo, creo que cualquier chico hubiese sentido lo mismo en mi lugar. Estará bien mientras seas feliz con cualquier chico, en serio, perdóname-. Kaiko intento ocultar inútilmente su sonrojo tras mechones de cabello que ensombrecían su mirada.

-Solo responde algo y seré feliz dependiendo de la respuesta...¿Realmente sentiste algo con el beso-.

-N...Y-Yo n...-. Era una simple palabra de dos letras, un simple "no" que por alguna extraña razón Kaiko no podía dejar salir.

-¡Demonios!-. Exclamó la chica casi gritando lo cual provocó que Meito se dirigiera a la puerta abriéndola.

-Esta bien, no te molestaré más, puedes irt...-. Meito notó la dulce mirada de Kaiko.

-¡Te amo!-. Exclamó Kaiko totalmente sonrojada lo que provocó que Meito la jalara del brazo y la besara. Kaiko lo quitó empujándolo pero en ese mismo momento, con rápidos movimientos Meito logró cerrar la puerta y tomar del brazo a Kaiko, aun sabiendo que no era la misma. No era la Kaiko agresiva y violenta de siempre, era una frágil, tierna y vulnerable.

-¡¿Q-Que haces?!-. Exclamó Kaiko intentando soltarse lo cual fue inútil. Kaiko parecía asustada, la mirada de Meito no era la habitual, era como si estuviese quitando sus ropas con la mirada , lo cual Kaiko parecía comprender.

-D-Detente...-. Pidió Kaiko sonrojándose. Meito la arrinconó y beso violentamente.

-¡Basta!-. Exclamó Kaiko entre el beso el cual fue cortado por el castaño quien lentamente se dirigió al cuello de Kaiko lamiendo el mismo como si fuese un helado. Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Kaiko.

-¡Detente, te lo suplico!-. Exclamó Kaiko casi gritando al borde de las lagrimas lo cual hizo reaccionar a Meito quien se quedó congelado hasta que un fuerte empujón de la peliazul hizo que se apartara.

-¡¿Querías...?!-. El corazón de Meito parecía ser destroza al ver como la chica comenzaba a llorar. Kaiko salió corriendo de la casa.

-o-o-o-o-

_Meito despertó rápidamente. No debía haberlo echo, ahora la culpa lo perseguía. Escuchó que golpearon a su puerta y acto seguido, la castaña se asomó por la misma._

_-Hasta que te despiertas-. Comentó su hermana cuando notó los ojos vidriosos del chico._

_-¿Sucede algo?...Parece que quieres llorar-._

_-N-No solo una pesadilla-. Su hermana se cruzó de brazos._

_-Te conozco, fue mucho más que eso-. Meito suspiró mientras Meiko se sentó a los pies de la cama._

_-Cuéntame, prometo aceptarlo sea lo que sea-. Sonrió Meiko. Él estaba seguro de que si hablaba ella no lo perdonaría. ¿Que le diría?, «oh, si, intente violar a mi concuñada». Seguramente no lo entendería y más si es hermana de su novio._

_-No puedo Meiko, en verdad...-. También sabía que ella no sería de allí sin saber que sucedía._

_-No me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que te hace sentir tan mal-. Estaba en lo correcto. Suspiró._

_-Sabes que tengo una especie de obsesión con las cosas lindas...-._

_-Si...-._

_-Y también sabes que Kaiko es una Tsundere...-._

_-S-Si...-._

_-Y que todos los Tsundere tienen su lado...Ya sabes, tierno...-. Meiko mostró asombro en su cara imaginándose lo que seguía. Meito cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando una bofetada o regaño de su hermana. Se asombró al sentir un abrazo._

_-Tranquilo...-. Meiko se apartó. -Te ayudaré...Un error lo comete cualquiera pero tienes que controlarte...-. Meito aceptó con su cabeza y sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras de Meiko. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rin parecía estar cansada. Era normal, después de estar la mayoría de la noche despierta gracias al llanto de los bebes. Len también se encontraba cansado pero lo disimulaba muy bien._

_-Oye Len, ¿por que corriste al baño ayer?-. Pregunto Rin mientras Len intentaba fingir..._

_-P-Pues supongo que había aguantado demasiado las ganas de...-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-¡No me refiero a eso cochino!-._

_-E-Entonces necesitaba un baño. ¡Deja de hacer preguntas tontas!-._

_-¡Más bien deja de evadirme!-. Len bufó. Rin comenzaba a gritar e irritarse._

_-Ya, no importa, en serio-. Rin hizo un puchero mientras Len le sonreía de forma exagerada._

_-Cuando finges una sonrisa no hay cosa más obvia, Len-. Él suspiró y colocó una mano en la mejilla de Rin para regalarle un dulce beso._

_-Y si con una sonrisa me doy cuenta de que ocultas algo, ¿que te hace pensar que con un beso no?-. Len sonrió de medio lado ante la pregunta de Rin. Despeinó a la chica intentando despreocupar a la misma._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿De verdad no están molestos de saber que puedo...?-. Kageito dialogaba con Yukari y Piko en su forma adolescente cuando la voz del peliblanco lo interrumpió._

_-Es increíble que una persona pueda transformarse, trasladarse en sombras...Pero aun así acabamos de comprobar que es cierto-. Yukari y SeeU sonreían ante las palabras de Piko. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rui se encontraba caminando por la calle a lado de Rei, de pronto, sintió como su mano tomaba la de ella sonrojándose. Miró al chico levemente sonrojado quien miró hacia el lado contrario al notar que su novia lo observaba. La gente al rededor de ellos comenzaba a mirarlos de forma extraña, y algunas como si fuese repugnante. Otros pocos miraban con una leve sonrisa, ¿que había de malo en que dos hermanos se tomaran de las manos?._

_**/Desde que su lado frágil salió a la luz, a estado más cariñoso...Al menos ya no es tan frío.../. **__Pensaba Rui con una sonrisa._

_-¡Wow que lindo!-. Comentó Rui deteniéndose en una tienda de..._

_-¡¿Que demonios?!-. Exclamó Rei sonrojándose al sentir que la mano de Rui se alejaba de la suya para correr a detenerse frente a una tienda con variadas cosas...Lo que llamaba la atención de Rei es que esas cosas eran para bodas. Rui se detuvo a ver un hermoso vestido y Rei se acerco con pasos lentos y cierto miedo se reflejaba en su mirada._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Haku...-. Dell se quedó congelado al entrar a la habitación y encontrar a su novia recostada en la cama leyendo revistas sobre embarazos._

_-Ha-Haku...Me estas asustando...-. Se acerco "más rápido que ligero" y se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Hmp?, ¿por?-. Pregunto de forma inocente a lo que Dell suspiraba._

_-P-Pues...-. Señaló la revista que estaba leyendo._

_-¡Dios no seas tonto!, no es que quiera quedar embarazada-. Dell suspiró aliviado._

_-Hasta el año que viene-._

_-¡¿Pero que carajo?!-._

_-Aun no hemos finalizado nuestros estudios, ¿no?-. Explicó Haku sonrojada. _

_-Es que...Mi madre siempre soñó con tener una nieta y tal vez pueda cumplir su deseo aun que esté muerta. No creo que le importe que seamos her...-. Haku se quedó en silencio por unos segundos al ver una flor flotando en la cabeza de Dell. Tomó la flor en sus manos y comenzó a masticarla._

_-¿Saben bien las flores de moe?-._

_-¡Sabe a madera!-. Respondió gritando mientras escupía los pétalos. _

_-¿Como sabes el sabor de la madera?-. Pregunto su pareja en tono burlón, haciendo que suspire._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Kaiko abrió la puerta de su casa encontrándose a Meiko._

_-Hola Meiko-. Saludo alegre. -Llamaré a Kaito...-._

_-¡No, no!...Hola...Es que, vine a hablar contigo-. Kaiko elevó una ceja confundida._

_CONTINUARA..._


	43. Vestidos, pervertidos y chicos tímidos :

_Advertencias: Incesto_

_De lo que siempre me olvido xD:_

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me perteneces, de ser así, ya sería la 3era temporada anime oasmndoiandoins *-* xD._

_Yoshina Rin: ¡Wow! ¡Moeeee, moeeeee~! Arigato Yoshina-Sama *-* ¿ te refieres a su actitud aosudnosandisanodnoaindosinosSEXYasdmaosdnsoind? xDD. Creo que si Len existiera en la vida real 10282374 chicas ya hubieran sido sus novias xDD. Okisss, ¡muchas gracias :3!_

Por cierto,

Les recomiendo que entren al perfil de Yoshina Rin y lean su fic Una unión es muy bueno (es de Lenka x Mikuo pero aun así son muy lindos juntos x3).

Nyan-Mad:

Tusombra22:

Jo-Chan demencia total: ¡Arigato :D! ajsnsaljndjal.

Jajajajjajaajaja creo que es la cara que pondrían la mayoría de los chicos ¿no? XDDD.

Es que Len tiene facilidad para meterse en problemas :3.

chicos tiernos con problemas, chicos tiernos con problemas everywheres (?) xDDD.

Jajajajajaja me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ¡gracias :3!.

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nohe-Chan:

_MASCARAMENTAL357:_

_S__hadechu Nightray: xDDD jajajajajajaja quizá sea su alimento favorito xD. O quizás quienes hicieron eso solo jugaron con el color de la uvas y el de Taito, en ese caso, a el Shion verde (demasiados Shion"s para mi frágil memoria xDDD) uvas verdes :D (?) xD._

_xDDD. _

_Siiii, además no son todos flaquitos, no son el país con la mayor tecnología avanzada y no crearon la mayoría de los juegos que conocemos (sarcasmo everywhere xD)._

_Yo también vi una Hatsune arcoiris :3. TAmbién era en mmd, un video en que te mostraba todos los modelos de ella. No recuerdo como se llamaba y mucho menos el enlace U_U._

_Cofcof-aun-así-sigo-teniendo-el-premio-a-la-lloron a-xD-cofcof (?). Jajajajja creo que lo hago sin querer ñ_ñU._

_Waaa con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas poishito TTwTT (?)._

_Cara...Caramba (?) xD. *lo imagina* ¡OMG *¬*! *cae de la silla*_

_Madre: ¡A comer Ihara!._

_Yo: *_ she is dead_* xDDDD. _

_Si, es que aveces ya no se ni cuando ponerlos oasosaiudnoiasn xDDD LOLOLOLOL._

_Jajajajajaja, ¿yFI esoFO deFE queFE nosFO seFErviFIríFAa? xDD. aFAdeFEmásFA creFEoFO queFE taFAmbiéFEn haFAblaFA iFIdioFOmaFA F xD._

_aFAveFEceFEs crFEeoFO queFE siFIenteFE deFEseFEos deFE irFI aFA buFUscaFArnoFOs aFA nuFUeFEstraFAs caFAsaFAs conFO unaFA moFOtoFOsieFErraFA yFI uFUnaFA maFAscaFAraFA deFE aFAseFEsiFInoFO peFEroFO élFE poFObreFE sieFEmpreFE diFIceFE queFE noFO seFE eFEnoFOjaFA yFI deFE aFAllíFI deFEriFIvaFA suFU noFOmbreFE FEen faFAnfiFIctioFOn. :D (?)_

_PorFo cieFErtoFO noFO leFE guFUstaFA queFE haFAbleFEn deFE suFU laFAdoFO mFOoeFE :S_

_LOL más cosas con F no podía escribir ¿no? xD._

_Mi lógica no tiene lógica (?)_ _xDD. Es broma, ¡gomen, gomen! mi lógica no lo soportó y me obligo a escribir todas estas tonterías :3._

_Jajajajajaja para ya de escribir esas cosas ¡sabes que puedo morir de un ataque de risa! ¬¬. _

_Un chico pervertidamente cochino ¿que mujer no lo querría? xDDD. Torturas sexys everywhere xDDD. _

_Jajajajajajaja si censura es por que censura y si no censura por que no censura (LOL) xDDD. Jajajajajaajajajajajajaajaja me quieres pervertir la mente x/DDD._

_Jajajajaj es que está cansada de ser moemente sexy (?) xDD._

_Pobres vocaloids, los quieren hacer violadores a todos (bueno, a los pocos que no lo son xDDD)._

_¡Arigato :3!._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: ¡Arigato!, como zzzziempre grazzzziaz por dejar tuzzzz review"z, zzzzexyzzzz (?) xDD._

_- O -_

_Capítulo 43_: Vestidos, pervertidos y chicos tímidos :3

-¡Que linda tienda!-. Exclamaba Tei observando los vestidos y demás cosas de una tienda bastante amplia.

-P-Pero eso es una tienda de bodas...-. Comentó Gumiya algo preocupado mientras Tei sonrojaba y sonreía.

-O-Oye Tei si estás pensando en casarte, a-a-aun somos muy jove...¡¿QUE?!-. Gumiya se sombro. Tei aun seguí sonrojada, mantenía una hermosa sonrisa dulce y amable, pero lo que asombraba al chico era la gran aura negra al rededor del cuerpo de la joven.

-Pero tenemos 19 años, ¿no somos mayores ya?-. Gumiya sonrojó un poco y tragó saliva de forma sonora. La chica lo tomó del brazo y se adentró.

_-¡¿Gumiya?!-. Exclamó un asombrado chico de cabello negro y ojos color miel._

_-¡¿Rei?!-. Exclamaron los otros dos mientras una chica se cercaba._

_-¿Necesitan algo?-. Preguntaba la amable joven mientras otros dos chicos se adentraban._

_-Mi hermana planea casarse-. Escucharon una voz muy familiar volteando rápidamente, dos chicos de cabello rubio y ojos azules._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Mikuo abrió los ojos al no sentir ruido por parte de su hermana y lo primero que vio fue el flash de una cámara. Miku estaba sacando fotos. Se levantó rápidamente e intentó quitarle la cama de las manos inútilmente._

_-Jajajajaja, las chicas pagaran mucho por ver ésto, un lindo chico Tsundere "dormido"-. Miku resaltó la última palabra con su voz. Intentó salir corriendo pero Mikuo la tomó del brazo y la lanzó a la cama. Extrañamente, Miku solo rió y se quedo allí acostada, quitando un suspiro a su novio._

_-Mira que me haces pasar nervios-. Miku sonrió mientras él se recostaba a su lado._

_-...¿Como la otra noche?...-. Mikuo sonrojó y dirigió mirada hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba Miku para ocultar su sonrojo y evadir su pregunta. Miku sonrió de forma un tanto pervertida._

_-Eres la desgracia de la familia, con esa mente tan pervertida-. Miku comenzó a reír._

_-¡No tengo mente pervertida, tengo mente sexy!-. Bromeó provocando que su hermano sonría de medio lado y le regale su mirada. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿Que querías decirme Meiko?-. Pregunto Kaiko sentada en su cama luego de que la misma Meiko quisiera hablar con ella en la habitación. Si Kaito escuchaba, seguramente iría a agredir a Meito._

_-Lamento lo que Meito intento hacer-. Los ojos de Kaiko se inundaron en lagrimas que ella intentaba provocar no se derramaran con una sonrisa amable y dulce._

_-Descuida, ya hablamos, entiendo que solo es debido a su obsesión- Meito sonrió sin notar que luego de estas palabras, Kaiko oculto su mirada bajo mechones azulados de cabello._

_-La culpa fue mía...-. Meiko se asombró y borró su sonrisa rápidamente mientras la peliazul tomaba fuertemente con su mano la sabana de la cama y la presionaba en ella._

_-Si hubiera soportado un poco más...-._

_-Ka-Kaiko-Chan...-._

_-¡Me odio!-._

_-¡KAIKO!-. Gritó Meiko haciendo que reaccione. Kaiko la miró fingiendo una sonrisa._

_-T-Tengo miedo...-. La voz de Kaiko era como si estuviese llorando, pero por sus mejillas no corrían lagrimas._

_-Ka-Kaiko...-._

_-Tengo miedo de que nada sea igual a antes. N-Nunca había sentido ésto con un chico...Es como si una gran cantidad de espinas se clavaran en mi pecho...-. Kaiko comenzó a llorar pero aun así tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Meiko podía notar por la mirada de la chica la gran honestidad con la que se refería a su hermano._

_-M-Me lastima mucho...S-Se que no me quiere lastimar. Me lastima el saber que éste sufriendo tanto o más que yo, siento que solo le estoy haciendo más daño. Cada vez tengo más temores. N-No se la razón...Quiero saber que es éste sentimiento y la razón por la que es tan doloroso...-. Meiko sonrió, intentando ocultar las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos._

_-Eso se llama amor...-. Al pronunciar la última palabra, Kaiko se lanzó a abrazar a Meiko quien correspondió fuertemente el abrazo. Los gemidos de llanto por parte de la peliazul eran cada vez más intensos. Meiko sabía que no debía llorar, si lo hacía, tenía la certeza de que solo lastimaría más a Kaiko y comenzaría a pedir disculpas por lo que había dicho._

_Para Kaiko, Meiko era como una hermana mayor y para Meiko, Kaiko era como una hermana menor. Por esa razón, Kaiko jamas permitiría que Meito separara a Meiko de su hermano, y Meiko no permitiría que Kaito separara a Kaiko de Meito._

_-Nunca pensé que doliera tanto...-._

_-Tranquila...-. Meiko la apartó unos segundos para secar sus lagrimas con su dedo indice._

_-Todo lo bueno tarda, y aveces puede que sufras por ello. Pero, seamos honestas, si no fuera así sería muy aburrido. ¿Que hay de Len y Rin?, ellos lucharon mucho para poder estar juntos, sobre todo Len. Él cree que nosotros no notamos todos los sacrificios que hace para soportar nuestros dolores y tristezas, y aun así, el siempre está sonriendo junto a Rin, pero no solo han vivido malos momentos, también muy buenos, incluso graciosos, ¿no?-. Animaba Meiko._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Pero...Son hermanos, no podrán casarse, es ilegal- Explicaba Gumiya mientras las demás chicas se probaban los vestidos. Rei y Len se miraron mutuamente._

_-Es verdad...- Aseguró Rei de forma fría y cortante. Len sonrió._

_-Tranquilo, Rui-Chan también estaba preocupada por ellos y llamó por celular a Rin- Rei suspiró y luego de unos minutos de silencio cayó en lo que su primo le había dicho._

_-¡¿CO-COMO ASÍ QUE LOS LLAMÓ?!-. Grito Rei provocando que las pocas parejas que se encontraban allí les clavaran la mirada. La misma mujer que atendió a Len y Rin se acercó._

_-Les ruego que no griten...-. Explicaba la mujer mientras Rei mostraba un tic en su ojo derecho. Gumiya y Len sonrieron nerviosamente._

_-Lo sentimos-. Se disculpó Gumiya en nombre de los tres y la mujer se retiró con una amable sonrisa. Él peliverde y él rubio suspiraron aliviados de que las personas continuaran con sus asuntos._

_-Rei-Kun, cálmate. Gakupo se encargara de todo. Luego te explico, lo único que puedo decir es que tu solo te calmes y disfrutes del tiempo a lado de Rui-Chan-. Explicaba Len._

_-Pero, no seas tan frío con ella-. Completó Gumiya con seriedad. Rei sonrojó levemente y dirigió su inexpresiva mirada hacia una esquina de del comercio._

_-Gumiya tiene razón, eres muy frío con Rui, creo que a ella le gustaría un poco más de cariño, ya sabes. Cuando salga y haga lo que todas las mujeres harían, (preguntar a su pareja si le gusta el vestido), tu di la verdad-. Rei suspiró mientras Gumiya y Len se miraban sonriendo de forma pícara, prácticamente diciéndose con la mirada uno al otro "ésto sera más divertido de lo que pensé"._

_-Etto...-. Escucharon la tímida voz de Tei quien abrió la puerta y salió del vestidor donde Rui y Rin también se encontraban cambiándose. Gumiya sonrojó levemente al ver a la chica. Un hermoso vestido color piel (casi blanco) muy elegante de escote v, con un hermoso decorado en la parte superior y el largo de dicho vestido era hasta las rodillas (si, si los hay de ese largo). Era algo clásico, pero muy bonito, y más si lo llevaba Tei, ya que para Gumiya era como estar viendo el paraíso. El echo de que estuviera sonrojada la hacía ver aun más bonita, ¿quien diría que esa chica era una asesina?._

_-¿Co-Como me veo?-. Pregunto dulce e inocentemente mientras Gumiya afirmaba con la cabeza hipnotizado._

_-¡Ejeeemm!-. Len lo sacó de ese hipnotismo. _

_-Hermoso...¡Digo, si!, si te queda...m-muy bien...-. Notoriamente, estaba nervioso. Tei sonrió alegre. Para ella, era el día más feliz de su vida. Gumiya miró con enojo a Len al notar como él mismo miraba el escote de SU chica._

_-¡LEN!-. Exclamó intentando no gritar y haciendo que reaccionara. Rei solo negó seriamente con su cabeza observándolo._

_-R-Rei...-. Él observo, sonrojó de forma violenta para luego parpadear un par de veces. La pelinegra llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que dejaba ver parte de su espalda y en la parte de adelante también llevaba escote v. Con hermosos decorados tanto detrás como delante pero la parte que más destacaba era la de adelante (al menos para Rei y su querido primo pervertido)._

_-R-Rui...T-Te queda lindo...-. Comentó el chico fríamente, sabía que estaba sonrojado ya que sentía sus mejillas más que tibias, eso lo ponía aun más nervioso._

_-¡Kagene Rei!...-. Regañaron Gumiya, Len y Tei al unísono. La mirada de él se ensombreció mientras convertía su mano en puño. Rui se sorprendió, sabía que cuando su mirada se volvía sombría, solo algo quería decir..._

_-Creo que cualquier vestido te quedaría hermoso-. Comentó Rei aun sonrojado y con una dulce sonrisa. Rui lo abrazó rápidamente. Él abrió sus ojos de forma amplia al ver la mirada de '¡¿WTF?!" que sus amigos y primo le lanzaron, así fue como volvió en si._

_**/En su esfuerzo por decir algo lindo...Su lado moe salió por unos segundos.../.**_ _Pensaba Rui abrazándolo más fuerte y con una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro._

_-¡Aaaawwww!-. Al parecer los tres chicos murieron de ternura lo cual provocó que Rei le lanzara una mirada de Leon Scott Kennedy en Resident Evil 4 a punto de matarlos como si fuesen zombies con una potente Hand Cannon de balas infinitas y con potencia máxima._

_-¿Hmp?-. Tei miró a su derecha y notó que Len y Gumiya estaban abrasados. Al parecer la mirada de Rei si los asustó un poco. Len se apartó y se encaminó hacia la puerta._

_-¡Len!, ¿¡que haces!?-. Preguntaba un Gumiya susurrando._

_-¡¿Que tal si te ven?!-. Pregunto Rei de la misma forma. Len sonrió para despreocupar a los demás._

_-Solo intenten cuidar mi espalda-. Pidió Len adentrándose en el vestidor. Rin se encontraba de espaldas hacia la puerta. Se encontraba con ropa interior de color rojo. Se asustó al ver que la luz se apago pero cuando estaba a punto de voltear, Len fue más rápido y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. Sonrojó, lo reconoció rápidamente por su perfume._

_-¡Len!-. Grito Rin enfadada._

_-¡Sssssh!, pueden escuchar allá afuera...-. La arrinconó contra la pared quitando la mano de sus ojos._

_-¿¡Que haces aquí pervertido!?-._

_-No me llamaste pervertido cuando te embarace-._

_-¡Deja de echarme encara a Lenka y Rinto!...Solo espero que Gakupo y Gakuko no estén pasando mal momento con ellos-._

_-Eres una mala madre, ¿que tal si les da hambre?-._

_-¡Deja de querer echarme la culpa, tu me obligaste a venir, cualquier hombre normal lo evitaría y tu...!-. Rin fue interrumpida._

_-Cualquier chica normal se alegraría. Pero estoy feliz de no ser normal-. Rin sonrojó y Len sonrió._

_-¿Estás nerviosa?, tranquila, nadie nos verá aquí-._

_-¡No!...¡¿que tal si alguien...?!-._

_-No lo aran, los chicos se están encargando de ello-. Rin humedeció sus labios._

_-¿Quieres besarme?-. Preguntó Len como si pudiese ver a la chica a pesar de la obscuridad._

_-N-No...-. Len besó a Rin quien correspondió. Él se apartó luego de unos segundos._

_-¿No que no?-. Pregunto provocando que la chica baje su cabeza totalmente sonrojada. Se apartó encendiendo la luz y recibiendo una bofetada._

_-Me lo temía...-. Comentó Len retirándose del vestidor. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Luki llegó junto a su hermana (Luka) a la casa de los Kamui debido a un llamado de los mismos._

_-¡Alguien ayúdennos a calmarlos, hemos echo de todo!-. Decía Gakuko con Lenka en sus brazos mientras Gakupo sostenía a Rinto. Ambos estaban llorando. Luka miró a Luki con una sonrisa._

_-¡Vamos!-. Él pelirosa suspiró. -¡Sabes que tu tienes algo especial con los niños, porfisss!-. Luki tomó a Lenka en sus brazos. Comenzó a balancearla en sus brazos lentamente._

_-¿Chupete?-. Preguntó Luki a lo que Gakuko se lo entregaba, Lenka se calmó rápidamente. La pelipurpura se lo quedó mirando sonrojada y algo asombrada._

_**/Hazme cuarenta y tres hijos.../. **_

_-¡Waaaaaa!, ¡¿que rayos estoy pensando?!-. Exclamó la pelipurpura para si misma. Gakuko corrió a su habitación luego de aquel pensamiento tan extraño, dejándolos a los demás en la sala._

_-Dame a Rinto...-. Ordenó Luki entregando a Lenka a los brazos de Luka y tomando de los de Gakupo al otro gemelo. Luego de calmarlo, subió al cuarto..._

_-¿Segura de que ya no es yandere?-. Pregunto Gakupo algo preocupado. Luka aceptó con su cabeza._

_-Tei está segura de que ya no. Pero recuerda, Gakuko no debe saber nada de ésto, ¡nada!-. Gakupo aceptó con su cabeza._

_-Ya te lo dije, mis labios están sellados-. Explicaba Gakupo con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Len sonrojó un poco al igual que su corazón se aceleró por unos segundos. Allí estaba Rin, con un hermoso vestido de color blanco que dejaba ver su espalda y hombros, un hermoso vestido estilo princesa de finos, elegantes y hermosos decorados. _

_-¿L-Len?-. Preguntó Rin con miedo de que fuese a decir algo pervertido o lo peor, que no le gustase._

_-N-No necesito decirte que te ves hermosa, siempre lo haces-. Los ojos de Rin brillaron mientras Rei y Gumiya a la vez que Tei y Rui lo observaban con ternura._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Meito se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y al abrirla se encontró con Kaiko. Intentó salir corriendo pero la chica lo tomó del brazo._

_-Se que a ti también te duele vivir de ésta forma, pero, la culpa de todo es mía...-. Meito negó con su cabeza sin mirarla._

_-Por favor mírame...-. Meito no podía...Simplemente no podía mirarla a los ojos._

_-¡Mírame, DEMONIOS!-. Meito obedeció. -Ha...Yo..T-Tu puedes...¡Hazme lo que quieras¡...-. Meito se asombró mientras ella sonrojaba de forma violenta._

_-¡Lo que quieras...Solo...No me dejes, no cambies conmigo o por mi...-. Los ojos de Kaiko se llenaron de lagrimas. Lo abrazó mas él no correspondió._

_-¡Deja de contenerte solo por mi!-. Rogó Kaiko llorando. Meito ensombreció su mirada y correspondió el abrazo poco a poco. _

_-No quiero que sufras de ésta forma...Tampoco quiero sufrir, siento un vacío dentro de mi...-. Meito sonrió de medio lado acariciando su cabello. Kaiko lo tomó desprevenido empujándolo contra una pared y luego abrazándolo._

_-¡Deja de contenerte maldición!-. Kaiko lo sabía, estaba segura de que Meito estaba reteniéndose._

_KAIKO RECUERDA..._

_-Vuelve a decirle lo que sientes, y si te rechaza por miedo o algo similar, tranquila, solo tienes que darle tiempo. No solo a él, si no a ti misma. Forzando las cosas nunca saldrá nada bueno-. Explicaba Meiko para luego volver a abrazarla._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_**/No puedo forzarlo a que no se retenga...¡Maldición!/.**_ _Kaiko se sentía como una estúpida._

_CONTINUARA..._


	44. El llanto de un niño

ADVERTENCIAS: Incesto y leguaje explisito gracias a nuestro amigo pervertido Len Kagamine xDDD.

MIIIIIL perdones, se que diran "Ihara-chan debe tener una escusa muuuuy buena para demorar tanto en subir un fic J_J", pero la verdad...Una amiga esta hospitalisada debido a que quiso suicidarse, y era muy cercana a mi, desde la infancia. Es por eso que no tenia ganas de nada, pero ahora que se reacciono del coma estoy más tranquila y puedo continuar. Creanme que no mentiria con una cosa de esas (aun que nunca les e mentido).

Intentare hacer de cuenta que nada sucedio debido a que ustedes no tienen la culpa pero les pedire comprensión...Perdonen...

Anuncio importantito (?):

Algunos no lo abran notado, otros si pero les importa una semilla de girasol (?), y quizas a otros les causa curiosidad saber:

"¡¿Pero WTF, para que Shadechu Nightray y XroMinisuka Ihara hablan en F?!, ¡¿Ihara no se da cuenta que es re evidente lo que dice, a eso le llama "hablar en f" esta pelot...?!"

¡BUEE, bue, bue! xD, es que Shadechu-Chan y yo estamos haciendo ¡UN FIC EN CONJUNTO :D!.

Bueno, pues dicho fic trata de la pareja GakupoxLukaxKaito. Es un fic HERMOSO, no voy a mentirles, puesto que con los toques mágicos de Shadechu-Chan y su hermosisisisisimamente kawaiiii léxico es un fic que te va "enganchando" a la historia a medida que lo lees.

Así que si sienten deseos de leerlo vayan al perfil de Shadechu y busquen:

Akuma x Tenshi x Akuma.

Shadechu había tenido un momento de inspiración creo su parodia NO graciosa de papel plane, prisioner y x3

Leanla, la trama es genial :3. Leea (?) yo se que quieres leer ese fic OwO *los mira con ojos tiernos* lean o...*saca un bazoca (si, si como se escriba xD)*

**¡O los mato a todos!**

pero los mato con cariño xD.

Ahora ziii (?) pasemos esos que me llenan de alegría: los sensuales review s :3

Dannyplz: Jajajaja, ¡GRACIAS MUCHAS ;D!. Lamento tanta demora...ñ_ñU

Yoshina Rin:

Nyan-Mad

Tusombra22:

Jo-Chan demencia total:

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nohe-Chan: 1- ¡Moe! ¡Arigato :3!

2- Jajajajajajajajaja y eso que iba a escribir 100

3- Jajajajajajaja creo que su nivel de perversión es cada vez más alto xD.

4- ¡Ok!, ¡me alegro mucho de que te guste!, ¡gracias!.

_MASCARAMENTAL357:_ _No te preocupes._

_Shadechu tienes telefono por aquí xDDD. Jajajaja, algunas veces me haces recordar a mi amigo, tampoco le gusta que le den abrazos en público NADIE lo logra, ni si quiera sus otros amigos (me refiero a los otros chicos) xD._

_Aaah, es bueno saber que si tuvieras que elegir entre matarme con un cuchillo o una moto sierra lo arías con el cuchillo xD. ¡Te has convertido en yandere! (?). _

_¡Uf!, al menos se que no morire asesinada *mientras un asesino se acerca por detras de ella con una escopeta* (?) XD. ¿Puedo saber yo también? :3, perdón si parezco metiche jeje._

_Parecen buenos amigos :3, ¿se conocen en la vida real o solamente es la magia de fanfiction que proboco esta amistad? :)._

_*conteniendose...conteniendose..¡ya no lo soporto! (?)* ¡cofcofmoeecofcof~!, gomen intente no escribirlo pero no pude evitarlo xDD, ya, ahora si no lo are más. En eso estamos de acuerdo, un vestido de novia es el mejor atuendo para una chica._

_Pues, para el fic me inspiré en esta foto x3 (de echo fue la única que encontre a Rin con un vestido D:) : _

o12.m etro m/picture s/351/45/ 9/8889 45351 _LRIGHJ CUK BHXX TR.j pg

Espero haber separado bien una vez en mi vida jeje.

Jajajaja es que Rin va a tener que acostumbrarse a que Len no cambiara XDD.

_Ok, arigato :3 Mascara-Kun (si no te molesta que te diga así claro) :)._

_S__hadechu Nightray: Jajajajajaja, me reí de todo pero...¡DIOS, ¿toalla de Barbie?!, jajajajajajaajajajajaja eres una asesina._

_Jajajajaja eso lo escribí por lo de algunos capis anteriores (cuando Miku le dijo que besaba como chica y todo eso jeje)._

_Jajajajajajaajaja, ¡eso!, ¡hagamos huelgas y paremos la educación paremos la educación por el vocaloid-pueblo!, ¡debemos denunciar a esa chica! (?)._

_¿Que?, la educación en Uruguay a parado hace ya un mes, en serio, un mes entero, semanas, y días en que salimos antes ya que los profesores quieren más dinero ._._

_Jajajajajajaja CREO que los bebes xD._

_LOL es que iba a escribir 100 pero ya mucho ¿no?._

_Jajajajajaja no recordaba el nombre (y fue el 3er Shion que conocí luego de Kaito (el 1ero) y Akaito (el 2do) :3._

_JAjajajaja, creo que somos 2, y lo primero que hubiese echo era ver el concierto de Miku y los demás vocaloids *-*_

_Waaaaaaa Miku, ¿¡por qué tenías que desaparecer!?, en serio llore ese día TTwTT._

_xDDDD. Hay demasiados fans de Kaito x Miku, yo nunca lo vi atractivo, no se la razón pero nunca me agrado esa pareja (tampoco me desagrada pero no me gusta) (?) XD._

_CofcofNOOOOcofcof-¡fuck*ing-my-life!-cofcofcof (?) XD._

_Moes y ukes everywhere :D...Ya, tengo que dejar de decir everywhere ._._

_Cara...¡caramba!... ._. _

_queFE fueFE loFO queFE meFE gaFAneFE :DDD. EstFEe esFE unFU moFOmFEentoFO muyFU feFEliFIz deFE miFI viFIdaFA, graFAciFIaFAs FAa toFOdoFOs losFO queFE meFE FAapFOoyaFArFOon y..._

_Ok, no xD._

_¡¿What?!, ¿no se suponía que moriría asesinada por Mascara-Kun?, ¿o dijo que no me mataría?, ¿o me mataras tu solita?, ¿O me mataran los 2? ¡Alguien que me diga como moriré! D: (?) xD._

_¡Policía ayuda una psicópata, obsesionada con los vocaloids violadores, amante de la mostaza, enemiga de los zapatos voladores, pervertida, moe me quiere pervertir la mente! (?), Ok, naa, es broma xD. Excepto lo de moe claro :3._

_¡Jajajajaja con razón!. _

_LOLOL ¿¡desde cuando los violadores son sexys!? xDDD. ¡Quitando a Meito y a Miku (¿?)!._

_¡Pan y gato! (?) xD_

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: _

_Palabras nombradas en el fic:_

_Dere: Es como decir «tierno» por eso a los Tsundere se les llama así. «Tsun»: es como decir...A ver como lo explico, es como decir «fuerte»._

_Por cierto, cuando termine este fic al cual le queda poco (LOL siempre digo lo mismo y van 44 capítulos LOLOL xD), are un capítulo especial que sea lo más gracioso posible, en el cual narra cosas graciosas que le hubiesen pasado a los personajes si fuese una grabación y no un fanfic xDD. Se que suena estúpido pero ustedes diganme que les parece en reviews y de paso ponemos a un Len más tierno y menos pervertido si quieren xDD, ya saben algo así como «la verdadera identidad de los personajes» jajajaja si se que suena estúpido pero tal vez pueda alegrarlos un poco xD. _

_- O -_

_Capítulo 44_: El llanto de un niño

_Él pelirosa logró abrir la puerta de la habitación de la chica. estaba agitado, era normal después de haber subido corriendo por las escaleras al igual que ella anteriormente._

_-¡Me asusté!, creí que te había sucedido algo ya que gritaste y corriste hacia tu...-. Luki fue interrumpido._

_-¡No grite, no gritare frente a ti!-. Gritó Gakuko provocando que Luki golpee su frente con la palma de su mano derecha._

_-Olvídalo, ¿que te ocurre?-. Gakuko se sentó en su cama y Luki se sentó a su lado._

_-...P-Pues...-. Gakuko sonrojó. -...A-Antes que nada responde algo...¿A-Alguna vez...hiciste cositas?-._

_-¿Que?-. Luki no comprendía el idioma de Gakuko._

_-...S-Si hiciste...Ya sabes, cochinadas...-._

_-Gakuko, si hablaras en español sería más comprensible-. _

_-¡Eres inteligente, pero por algunas veces parece que no!-. La pelipurpura comenzaba a enojarse y sonrojarse de forma más notoria. _

_-M-Me refiero a si...¿Algunas vez, intimaste con una chica?...-. Luki sonrojó levemente._

_-S-Soy un chico, adolescente de 19 años, y sabes que los adolescentes tenemos las hormonas "alborotadas"...-._

_-¡YA!...S-Solo dime quien-._

_-¿Eh?-._

_-C-Con quien...-._

_-N-No...-._

_-¡Eso significa que la conozco!-._

_-S-Si pero...- _

_-¡Dime!-. Insistió._

_-¡NO!-._

_-¡Di...!-._

_-¡CON SEEU!-. Gakuko se quedo muda unos segundos, lo que ella no sabia, es que en realidad pensaba en ella._

_-...Im-Imposible...-._

_-N-No te enojes...-. Gakuko negó con su cabeza reaccionando._

_**/Podría...N-No, es demasiado orgulloso...Pero...¿que tal si...?/. **__Variados pensamientos comenzaban a llegar a la cabeza de la pelipurpura bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja._

_-L-Luki...¿T-Te gustaría...Que...tu y yo...?-. Los nervios le impedían hablar de forma correcta._

_-¿Lo harías conmigo?-. Pregunto muy sonrojada. Él sonrojó violentamente y ensombreció su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia una esquina de la habitación y provocando que la chica comience a jalar levemente de su hombro._

_-¡Responde!...¿Eh?-. Gakuko se sorprendió al notar que Luki afirmó con su cabeza. Gakupo y Luka abrieron la puerta sorprendiéndolos._

_-¿Están bien?-. Pregunto la Megurine menor mientras Gakuko y su hermano los observaban, luego se miraron mutuamente y sonrojando dirigieron su mirada hacia el lado contrario hacia donde estaba uno del otro. Gakupo y Luka se miraron confundidos y se encogieron de hombros._

_**/No debí preguntar **_eso.../. _Pensaba Gakuko realmente sonrojada y mostrando levemente sus dientes, pero no como signo de enojo, si no para demostrar que realmente estaba avergonzada._

_**/Me siento como un cobarde.../.**_ _Pensaba Luki violentamente sonrojado mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Ya habían salido de la tienda, los chicos parecían confundidos mientras ellas iban delante, riendo y sonrojándose._

_-No compraron los vestidos-. Comentó Gumiya._

_-Es de mala suerte que los novios los vean-. Comento Rin, dando a entender que no se pondrían los mismos que ellos vieron. Los chicos se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros, suponiendo que si era una sorpresa, ellos también los disfrutarían ya que eso los haría esperar aun con más ansias aquel día tan especial en la vida de toda pareja._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Kaiko parecía sentirse culpable, sentada en el sillón con la mirada perdida en Meito quien se encontraba inconsciente, con su cabeza recostada en las piernas de la chica y una venda en su cabeza colocada por su hermana, quien se acercó con hielo. Kaiko miró su brazo, la marca de una mano en color rojo, como si alguien la hubiese sujetado o jalado muy fuerte._

_KAIKO RECUERDA..._

_Meito logró quitar a Kaiko de un leve empujón mas al comenzar a subir por las escaleras corriendo, Kaiko lo imitó. Estuvo a punto de caer, cuando una mano tomó su brazo demasiado fuerte y se sujetó a la baranda._

_-¡Me duele!-. Exclamó la adolescente, él sabía que no podía soltarla, pero la chica, en su esfuerzo por pararse lo mejor posible, tropezó, a lo que con un movimiento brusco (pero rápido), Meito logró colocarse detrás de Kaiko abrazándola fuertemente. Ambos rodaron por la interminable escalera, al estar cerca del suelo, Meito notó que Kaiko casi golpea su cabeza, así que escondió en su pecho su cabeza, colocando una mano en su cabello levemente para que no la eleve y recibió el golpe por ella._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_-¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que no lo quiso maltratarte a propósito?-. Preguntó la pelicastaña quitando a la peliazul de sus pensamientos quien afirmó con su cabeza._

_-Hmp...-. Mascullo él castaño mientras Kaiko y Meiko plasmaron una gran sonrisa de alegría._

_-Kaiko, mima a Meito por mí, yo iré a buscar algo...-. Kaiko sonrojó sin notar que Meiko le guiñó un ojo a Meito. Ella sabía que la peliazul se estaba esforzando demasiado por ser buena con Meito al sentir culpa de lo que ocurrió anteriormente, por lo que había una pequeña posibilidad de que su lado «dere» volviera a salir. Se retiro de la casa, dejando a ambos chicos solos._

_-Perdón...-. Susurró la chica mientras él se sentaba a su lado. Le sonrió intentando despreocupar a la misma._

_-Descuida, ya ni siquiera duele, de verdad-. Kaiko lo abrazó mientras él correspondía dicho abrazo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Habían logrado llegar a el hogar de lo Kagamine por invitación de los mismos._

_-Bueno...-. Len fue el primero en adentrarse._

_-Gumiya, Tei, Rei, Rui, Rin y yo...¿Y si lo hacemos los 6 juntos?, cada quien con su pareja-. Ofreció mientras las pupilas de los demás se encogían ante tal pregunta._

_-¡LEN!-. Gritaron todos al unisono violentamente sonrojados mientras Len estallaba a carcajadas._

_-Es broma...-. Explicó luego de terminar de reír para secarse una pequeña lagrima debido a la risa. _

_-¡Hubieran visto sus caras!-. Aseguró mientras los demás se adentraban en el hogar._

_-Pero si quieren...¡AAAAAAH!-. Len pudo sentir como su novia lo jalaba de la oreja sonrojada y sin miedo a demostrar su enojo._

_-¡Ya, no digas nada más que te conozco!-. Ordenó Rin soltando al rubio mientras acariciaba su enrojecida oreja. Se sentaron a charlar._

_-¿Quieren merendar o tomar algo?-. Pregunto Rin a lo que todos negaron con sus cabezas._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Kaiko y Meito aun se encontraban en el sofá, pero esta vez estaban riendo._

_-Por cierto...-. Meito se acerco al rostro de Kaiko quien sonrojo._

_-¡¿Q-Que?!-. Pregunto la chica manteniendo su sonrojo al notar la picara sonrisa del castaño. _

_-¿Aun no tienes novio verdad?-. Kaiko sonrojó aun más negando con su cabeza. Meito volvió a sonreír pero esta vez de forma segura, estaba dispuesta a preguntar algo y por su rostro, sabía que la respuesta sería positiva._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Todos parecían reír por un chiste de Gumiya, menos Rei, el solo sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que la mirada de Rui se clave en él con un leve sonrojo._

_-Rui...-. Escucho la voz de su primo quien al parecer se había dado cuenta. ¿Que mejor oportunidad que poner celoso a su primito Tsundere y a Rin de paso?. La rubia se acerco con vasos de te y los repartió para luego sentarse nuevamente a lado de su hermano y pareja._

_-Realmente te veías bonita con el vestido de novia-. Rei miró a Len un tanto confuso. Rin solo sonrió._

_-Si te veías ge...-. Rin fue interrumpida, prácticamente, Len fingió que no estaba allí._

_-Aun que no necesitas un vestido para verte bonita, ya lo eres y mucho-. Rui sonrojo levemente mientras Rei fruncía el ceño y Rin comenzaba a hacer sonar sus dedos._

_-Por cierto...-. Todos comenzaron a tomar un trago de su té menos Len y Rui._

_-¿Eres virgen?-. Todos escupieron el té que estaban tomando. Rei y Rin se pararon dispuestos a golpear a Len, más el pelinegro fue tomado del brazo por Gumiya y la pelirubia fue detenida por Tei._

_-¡¿QUE?!-. Rui sentía «un fuego» en todo su cuerpo, estaba muy sonrojada, parecía haber recordado el día en que se había confesado con su novio, quien a pesar de repetir que no estaba bien lo que hacían, lo hizo._

_-Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa-. Una mano en la mesa se poso frente a Len sin soltar a Rei._

_-Basta-. Ordenó Gumiya, Len sonrió._

_-A pesar de actuar tan fríamente, realmente se nota lo mucho que la quieres, ¿verdad Rei-Kun?-. Ante la pregunta de Len, todos se sentaron calmados, comprendiendo que lo había echo a propósito._

_-Enserio, Rei deja de ser así antes de arrepentirte...En serio...-. Rin miró a Len, por una fracción de segundos creyó haber visto lagrimas en sus azulados ojos, pero se paró antes de que alguien pudiese notarlo y subió por las escaleras de forma lenta bajo la atenta mirada de todos menos de Rei, el solo dirigía su mirada hacia el centro de la mesa, pero aun así, dicha mirada parecía perdida, pensativa. Rin se paró haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_-¡Disculpen!-. Exclamó subiendo de forma rápida por las escaleras. Llegó al cuarto de Len y abrió lentamente la puerta sin preguntar. Lo primero que vio fue a Len sentado frente a la cuna de Rinto y Lenka, a que últimamente dormían en su cuarto para poder cuidarlos mejor._

_-Len...-. Se acerco lentamente y se sentó a su lado. -Basta de preocupaciones, en verdad, basta. Tenemos todo lo que queremos y gracias a Gakupo podremos casarnos. No todas las parejas tienen esa suerte siendo incestuosas...-. Len suspiró. Rin colocó una mano en la barbilla de Len quien quito la misma ensombreciendo su mirada._

_-Se lo que tienes. Ahora que todo va bien y estas aliviado, buscas la manera de desahogar toda la tristeza, angustia y malos momentos que has pasado y soportado por los demás-. Esta vez, Rin debía apoyar a Len...Él no quería llorar, no quería...Realmente no quería._

_-Len...-. Él abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salían. Se maldijo en voz baja una y otra vez mientras Rin acariciaba su espalda._

_-Len...Llora...-. Len miró a Rin sorprendido. Ella le dio una bofetada provocando que la miré aun más sorprendido. _

_-¡Llora!-. Ordeno esta vez con voz más autoritaria y volvió a golpearlo más fuerte, luego más y más, provocando que el enrojecimiento de la mejilla y el sonido al golpearlo fueran cada vez más fuertes._

_-¡Te digo que llores!-. Ésta última bofetada provoco que Len tomara bruscamente el brazo de Rin para que se detenga. Bajo su cabeza para que su cabello cubra su rostro mientras a dejaba escapar algunos gemidos de llanto. Rin sonrió abrazándolo mas él no correspondió. Len se sorprendió al sentir que Rin acariciaba su cabello._

_**/Rin tiene razón...Realmente es relajante.../. **__Pensaba él mientras entrecerraba sus ojos como si fuese un niño a punto de quedar dormido. _

_-¿Te gusta?-. Pregunto Rin mientras el aceptaba con su cabeza aun sin corresponder el abrazo. Rin parecía algo asombrada._

_**/Nunca lo vi tan relajado...Realmente parece un niño cuando está triste...Se ve frágil. Me pregunto si es por eso que no acepta que los demás estén tristes.../. **__Las dudas comenzaban a invadir a Rin en forma de pensamientos. Ella sonrojo un poco cuando sintió algo tibio tocar sus labios, si, eran los labios de Len. Se sonrojó al notar que el mismo estaba algo sonrojado._

_-E-Es la primera vez que te veo sonrojado...-. Comento Rin aun asombrada. Él sonrió de forma pervertida._

_-Si los demás no estuviesen abajo, teniendo en cuenta que los bebes no entienden...¡Auch!-. Una bofetada lo interrumpió._

_-¡Veo que estás mejor!-. La voz de Rin delataba su sonrojo y vergüenza. Len sonrió con sus ojos algo rojizos, parecía que aun tenía ganas de llorar pero por alguna extraña razón no podía desahogarse. Su corazón se aceleró un poco nuevamente...Entonces...¿era tanta tristeza la que lo provocaba?-._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Meito y Kaiko llegaron juntos al colegio...Y tarde._

_-¡Perdón!-. Exclamaron al abrir la puerta. Ambos estaban despeinados y sus uniformes un tanto desarreglados, por lo que sus compañeros comenzaron a verlos de forma extraña, pensando en cosas pervertidas._

_-¿Q-Que estuvieron haciendo?-. Pregunto la profesora pensando lo mismo que los alumnos._

_-Nos dormimos, ambos estábamos en nuestras casas. ¡Perdón!-. Kaiko hizo una pequeña reverencia al explicar lo último. Aliviando al profesor y alumnos. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba sonrojada. _

_FIN _

_Espero no les haya parecido muy largo, lo estire para recompensar todo el tiempo ausente xD._


	45. Y para ti, ¿que es amor en realidad

_Advertencias: Incesto, ligera violencia_

_Ahora que lo pienso...Meiko siempre a echo de..._

Cochita (Lol con solo decir su nombre la reconocen, a mi me dio "cochiiita" el final (?))

Ebria

Golpeadora (Kaito ya lo sabe xD).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

LOL me hice fan de Syao9 (Supamame team) y se fue

Por cierto, Syao es EL MEJOR cosplay de Len Kagamine que haya visto en MI VIDA (no solo lo digo yo) y también de Oak (de pokemon) aquí les dejo fotos para que vean que no miento.

¡Chicas, chicas!, no se desilucione pero...ES MUJER xDD. Sus ojos son azules de verdad (al menos así se ven aun sin cosplay) x3. LOL aveces descuida el flequillito que tiene Len en medio xD.

Lastima que ya no hace más cosplays (Creo) ya que en su canal de youtube no hay cosplays de Len, solo uno y es de Gary, los demás son de covers de canciones. Y yo antes de saber que era mujer pensaba cosas...cosas...YURISTAS (LOL) X/DDD

Se fue x q el peor cosplay de Rin Kagamine (Skeleton Akia, no lo digo por mala, es que tiene carita de vieja, cuerpo de niña de 12 años y labios muy grandes para hacer de Rin) cabio mucho, paso de ser honesta y buena persona a ser creidita y siempre sobresale en los videos.

antar t/fs71/ i/201 1/13 6/2 /3/no _hea rt_le n_kagami ne_b y_sy ao9-d3 g

img. desmoti vaciones. es/ 2011 09/Du sty_X_ mas_ Len_ Kagami ne_ by_S yao9.j pg

syaomi m/ar t/Len- Kaga mine -at- th e-stag e-160 250 344

tart fs7 0/i /201 1/1 17/ 8/ 7/le n_shou ld_get_a_drpe pper _by_sy ao9- d3 f2c g

Y solo conseguí un video de «Gary Oak Parodia» pongan en el buscador de youtube:

OPENING 1 POKEMON ver. GARY OAK [Parody/Parodia] SoiRiu

SoiRiu es su nombre de canal de youtube ahora antes era Syao.

Diganme en comentarios que cosplay les gusto más.

También hizo un cosplay de Neru HERMOSO, pero no e encontrado imagenes, aun que creo que se ve mejor que con el traje de Len. x3

me hice fan de Bou Minisuka (Antique Cafe) y se fue

si me hago fan de mi mamá, ¿que pasaria? XDDD na, mentira mami te amo X3.

Waaaa, tube que ir al una pequeña tiendita serca de mi casa pero hacía frío y estaba lloviendo TT_TT...Así que fui corriendo y me caí dos veces xDDD. Estube como dos años allí haciendome la que miraba la fruta para ver si la lluvia paraba un poco pero como vi que se hizo un poco más fuerte fui corriendo a mi casa y llegue llena de barro por que me caí y ahora tengo el pie lastimado (LOL tampoco es como que me lo haya roto pero me duele al caminar)

¡GENIAL ME PASA TODO A MI!. XDD.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

ADVERTENCIAS: Incesto

sensuales review s (?):

Dannyplz:

Yoshina Rin: Jajajaja, dime solo Ihara, no hay problema chica moe *-*. Jajajaja, no es nada, es un fic hermoso que necesita ser leido por su belleza *¬*. ¡Me alegro muchiiisimo de que te guste! :D. xDDDD No es lo que tienen ellos, es lo que tenemos nosotras que nos vuelven locas xD.

Nyan-Mad

Tusombra22:

Jo-Chan demencia total: jijiji ¿En verdad?, perduuun por casi hacerte llorar :(. Jajaja me alegra q te haya gustado x3. Sip, así que Meito y Rei...¡pónganse las pilas! xDDD. Jajajaja tira tu iPhone a la basura x3 (?) OK, NO xDDD.

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nohe-Chan:

_MASCARAMENTAL357:_ _Intento empastillarse, cuando me lo dijo, ok, me diran loca, exagerada, mentirosa, pero tenia una mirada como muy angustiada, como si algo realmente grave le hubiese pasado y estubiera desesperada. Lo único que le dije fue "pensalo bien, vivo se puede hacer aun que sea un poco, muerto no se puede hacer nada" y cuando rompió en llanto la abrace. Creí que llorar y decirle "¡¿Como que te vas a matar tarada, sos idiota?!" de la forma que lo dijo mi amiga (la otaku) le hubiese dolido mucho más. Es que los padres la golpean, su hermano era el único que la podia defender y murió en un accidente de transito, ese mismo día falto al colegio y me llamo por celular a mitad de clases. Me lleve un regaño de la profesora por salir en medio de la clase con hablando por celular pero creo que lo de ella era mucho más importante que la explicación de que es "él ser humano como unidad bio-psico-social"._

_Jajaja, eso es verdad, el mismo fic te deja ver las ideas y yo creo que algunas veces los_ _gustos de los autores. Aun que algunas veces también puede ser una forma de desahogarse para ellos, explicando secretamente algo que les paso o algo._

_Jajaja lo sé xDD. Pero por si las dudas tengo un bazooca (si, si como se escriba xD) jajaja._

_LOL lo de yandere a veces me olvido de que matan solo por amor y lo coloco a toda persona que mata LOOOOOL nu se por que xDDD._

_Jajajaja LOL veo que tienes un lado malvado oculto en un rinconsito xDDD jajaja. No te culpo, aveces cuando mi amiga y mi amigo Tsundere se saludan yo lo empujo y el se sonroja (aun que trata de girar la cabeza para que mi amiga no lo note) y me tira una mirada asesina, cada vez que me mira así siento que se acuerda de mi madre xDD. No se si seguiran peleados ya que con esto de la huelga de profesores no los e visto o hablado por telefono._

_Jajaja arigato xP._

_Jajaja siii xD, hasta ahora no eh visto vestido de novia feo LOL y eh visto bastantes, nu se porque pero cuando era más pequeña me gustaba mucho buscar imagenes de vestidos de novias en google xDDD, supongo que era por el echo de que todas las niñas sueñan o soñaron con eso y blah blah blah ._._

_No se si tan literal pero...Si, creo que es casi imposible ya que si alguien lo supiera seguramente terminarias en prision, a no ser que ese alguien sea realmente de confianza._

_Jajajaja, sep, lo son, ellos tienen 19 y los Kagene 17._

_Sip, así es, jajaja por momentos tengo la sensación de que solo tu y Shadechu entienden algunas cosas que escribo en el fic ideadas por mi extraña mente xDDDD._

_Sep, aveces una persona acumula tanto dolor que cuando ve la pequeña oportunidad de ser realmente feliz se desahoga._

_Por cierto...¿que significa "ja naa"?, xDDD perdón por mi ignorancia pero es lo has puesto en varios fics y creia que era una forma de decir "matta nee" pero no estoy segura xDDD_

_Me gusta la forma de expresarse que tiene Little Kagamine, su léxico es atrapante *-*_

_S__hadechu Nightray: _

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Jajajaja, y ya no creo que cambie xDDD. Sep, sacó todo lo que tenia encerrado desde hace varios capítulos x3._

_o-o-o-o_

_Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe de que trata la canción de Megu _

Mozaik Role

Es que vi un live action de Supamame muy bueno (LA MEJOR cosplayer de Megu que eh visto hasta ahora sinceramente) y quería saber de que trata la canción ya que pareciera que la Megu blanca se retira cuando debe ayudar a una persona que esta siendo maltratada mientras la Megu negra quisiera intervenir y es como si al principio del video la megu de negro y luka, Kiyoteru y Haku estuvieran tratando de hacerle saber lo que se siente. No se es como raro además siempre se pelean parejas, ¿alguien me lo explica? :C.

ww utu m/wa tch ? v=5 e4i _n15 56 c

Si no se ve el video busquen:

✔SMT Live Action✔ Mozaik Role

En el buscador de youtube

Dicho sea de paso me inspire esta canción para este fic (un poquito x3)

Por cierto, espero que no les paresca extraña la actitud de Mikuo frente al abrazo de Miku pero como a todos los Tsundere que conozco (cofcof-Solamente-2-xD-cofcof) no les gustan los abrazos pues tal vez sea algo que le ocurra a la mayoría -w-U.

Ya, no los molesto más con mis historias y cosas raras y pasemos al fic :D.

_[- O -]_

_Capítulo 4_5: y para ti, ¿que es «amor» en realidad?

Era una noche fría. Megu no podía dormir. Comenzó a voltear de lado a lado, de la nada abrió los ojos y se topo con otros dos ojos rojos los cuales le permitía ver la pequeña luz que entraba por la ventana hacia la obscura habitación. Abrió sus ojos de par en par...Esos ojos irreconocibles...

-¡Gumiya...GUMMMM...!-. Intentó llamar a su hermano en busca de auxilio en lo que Tei se colocaba arriba de Megu tapando su boca.

-¿Sientes algo por él?...-. Pregunto Tei como si nada mientras Gumi negaba repetidamente con su cabeza. Al parecer estaba asustada, pero, ¿quien no lo estaría en su situación?. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al ver que la chica colocó un arma de fuego en su frente.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_-¡GUMIYA!-. Gritó Megu despertando de un salto de su cama debido a la pesadilla que había tenido hace unos segundos. Él corrió al cuarto de su hermana alarmado._

_-¡¿Que pasa?!-. Se alarmó Gumiya deteniéndose en la puerta, observando a Megu quien le regalo una mirada desorientada._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-...¿Eh?...-. Gakuko creyó escuchar un ruido extraño, bajo con su pijama el cual era muy lindo y sexy, de pronto, al llegar a la mitad del comedor alguien cubrió su boca por la espalda, lo que ese alguien no sabia era que Gakuko y su hermano sabían artes marciales, así que tomo a el chico del brazo y con un rápido movimiento lo hizo caer al suelo._

_-¡Luki!-. Exclamó al reconocer al chico quien se le quedo viendo algo sonrojado en el suelo debido a_l vestuario de Gakuko. Ella extendió su mano ofreciendo ayuda mas él la corrió bruscamente y se paro.

_-¡Tan orgulloso como siempre!, ¡¿que haces aquí?!-. Luki comenzó a rascar su cabeza._

_-Gakupo...Me dijo que iría a casa de Luka...-. Gakuko sonrojó._

_-¡Es obvio son pareja!-._

_-Pero...¿No crees que sería injusto que él?...ya sabes, ¿...se quede con toda la diversión...?-. Las mejillas de Luki comenzaban a ruborizarse. Gakuko se sonrojó tanto que sentía como si su cara fuese el mismo fuego. Luki se sorprendió un poco al sentir como su novia lo tomaba del brazo encaminando al mismo hacia su cuarto mientras subían por las escaleras._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡MIKUO!-. El grito «fantasmal» de su hermana intentó asustarlo inútilmente. Creyendo que lo había despertado, comenzó a reír sintiéndose victoriosa, mas lo que no sabía era que Mikuo no podía dormir_

_-¿¡Te asuste!?-. Mikuo volvió a suspirar y volteó con una sonrisa para quedar frente a frente con su hermana._

_-¿Te digo la verdad o te digo que si?-. La chica hizo un puchero. Él sonrió._

_-No puedo dormir-._

_-Yo tampoco, y aun así no te molesto-. Ella intento abrazarlo pero Mikuo la tomó del brazo y se colocó arriba de ella._

_-Okey, dime que no estoy soñando-. Mikuo no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer su hermano._

_-A cambio necesito que me ayudes-. Miku elevó una ceja. Ya le parecía extraño._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Len se encontraba sentado en el comedor, pensativo. Se le dificultaba no pensar en como se había comportado con Rin, el momento de su desahogo. En ese momento, Rin...¿tomó su dolor?. Miró al centro de la mesa aun pensativo. Con un rostro impasible comenzó a recordar no solo ese momento. Imágenes de Rin llorando, cuando IA estaba molesta con él cuando ella creía estar enamorada de Rin, la ayuda que le ofrecía a IO, Cuando encontró a Neru llorando en su casa mientras Rin intentaba apoyarla pero aun así el tuvo que levantar su animo, cuando sus padres se oponían a su relación...Pero...¿por qué ya no le dolía?, lo más probable era que al llorar expulsara todo ese dolor incrustado en su cuerpo. El sonido de pasos rápidos bajar por la escalera lo desvió rápidamente de sus pensamientos. La chica le regalo un pequeño beso en los labios antes de decirle:_

_-¡Buenos días Len!-. Rin parecía estar muy alegre._

_-¡Hablé con Gakupo, dijo que ya está todo listo!-. Len sonrió de medio lado mientras Rin corría a la cocina. Él suspiró, intentando olvidar lo sucedido. Subió las escaleras para ver a sus bebes aun dormidos. Miró y miró a Lenka._

_-Creo...Que se parece más a mi que Rin...-. Comentó él para si mismo. Una chica de cabello blanco subió las escaleras y se adentró en la habitación._

_-Rin me dijo que podía pasar, vine a ver a los bebes-. Explicaba Tei con una inocente sonrisa mientras Len la devolvía pero con amabilidad. Notó que Tei caminó lento hacia Lenka y sonrió muy alegremente. Realmente les había tomado cariño, y al parecer ellos la harían cambiar aun más de lo que cambió. Él sabía que Tei no se atrevería a dañar a los pequeños debido a que llego a (prácticamente) matar a su hermano por ellos. Teiru se recupero pero ahora está en prisión y eso era relajante no solo para los gemelos y su hermana si no para todos los demás, ya que tampoco estarían en peligro._

_-Tei...Realmente te has encariñado...¿cierto?-. La chica aceptó repetidamente con su cabeza. Por la mente de Len pasaba solo una pregunta...¿Y si Rinto crecía y ella se enamoraba?. Len negó repetidamente con su cabeza._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Todavía no se levanta...-. Susurró Mikuo para si mismo acercándose a la habitación. Miku aun seguía dormida. La sábana de color blanco cubría el cuerpo de Miku mientras ésta dormía plácidamente._

_**/Me siento como si casi la hubiese utilizado...Soy un fracaso.../. **__Luego de pensar ésto, Mikuo suspiró. Intentando no recordar lo que le había pedido esa noche._

_MIKUO RECUERDA..._

_-Necesito que me ayudes a hacer que Rei sea más frío. Len ya lo intento pero dice que no funciona-. Miku suspiró._

_-Es cierto...La pobre Rui me da pena. Pero lo aré aun que no...-. Miku fue interrumpida por un beso._

_-No importa...¿Debes tener algún premio no?-. Miku sonrió._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_-¿Por qué estamos en el parque?-. Pregunto Dell. Haku, Tei, Rin, Rui, Rei, Len, Miku, Mikuo. Todos estaba allí._

_-Pues...¡Vamos a hacer que Rei sea más cariñoso con Rui!-. Todos comenzaron a reír menos Rei quien estaba a punto de irse pero len se interpuso en su camino. Él pelinegro cerró su mano para convertirla en puño._

_-¿Realmente aras a Rui pasar un mal momento?-. Pregunto Len al mirar su mano la cual se abrió rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de su primo._

_-Len Kagamine, no me subestimes, si me llego a hartar de las cosas que haces y/o dices esto terminara muy mal-. Len sonrió amablemente para intentar tranquilizar a Rui quien parecía abrazar el brazo de su hermano para intentar retenerlo._

_-Tranquilo Rei...-. De no ser por Rui, Rei ya estaría en el suelo._

_-¡¿Que quieren?!-. La voz de Rei parecía de molestia._

_-Rei piénsalo, no es mejor...-. Mikuo fue interrumpido..._

_-¡Mira quien habla!, tu nunca demuestras amor a Miku frente a los demá...-. La bofetada de Rui lo interrumpió rápidamente, asombrando a todos menos a Len y Rin, quienes ya se lo esperaban._

_-...Cállate...-. La mirada de Rui se ensombreció. Lo que realmente sorprendió a todos fue que Rei devolviera la bofetada. Len quitó a Rui con un brusco empujón y golpeó a Rei._

_-Vamos...hazlo...-. Ordenó Len. Rei intentó mas Len lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo golpeó con puño cerrado haciéndolo caer. Rin intento intervenir pero Mikuo puso una barrera con su brazo. Rui fue sostenida por Dell y Haku para que no pudiese acercarse. ¡¿Que estaban haciendo los demás?!, ¡¿por qué no intentaban ayudar a su hermano?!._

_-Seamos honestos, crees que Rui es solamente tuya y estás siempre alerta de que nadie la mire o toque. Nunca tomas su mano cuando estamos en frente pero seguramente lo haces cuando no lo estamos-. Explicaba Len mientras Rui comenzaba a recordar cuando Rei tomó su mano camino a la tienda y vieron una tienda donde vendían variadas cosas con respecto al casamiento, entre ellas, un hermoso vestido que Rui había visto soltando la mano de Rei y corriendo a verlo más detalladamente._

_-Estamos felices así, nadie tiene que decirnos que...-. Len tomó a Rei del cabello y lo obligo a mirar a Rui, lagrimas en sus ojos, su mano extendida hacia donde se encontraba y una mano roja en su mejilla._

_-Mírala...-. Los ojos de Rei se inundaron en lagrimas que él no permitiría dejar caer. Len lo notó claramente. Lo volvió a golpear hasta que cayera, los inútiles esfuerzos de Rei por defenderse hacían que de los ojos de Rui cayeran más mares de lagrimas. Rei se quedo tirado en el suelo mientras Len se acercaba y lo tomaba por la camisa. Estaba algo herido y aparentemente cansado._

_-¿Que crees que es «amor» en realidad?-. Rei miró a Len confuso aun con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras él rubio lo dejaba caer. Le dio la espalda dejándolo en el suelo. Todos miraban sin entender, sabían que Len tenía un plan, pero no entendían cual. Rei logró quedar arrodillado como pudo. Soltaron a Rui quien volteó a Len e intento darle una bofetada pero éste tomó su brazo bruscamente. Rei abrió sus ojos de par en par._

_-¡Maldición!-. Exclamó al intentar pararse y notar que el dolor en su pierna no se lo permitía._

_-Perdón...-. Susurró Len para luego soltarla. Notó que la chica comenzó a golpear él pecho de Len con ambas manos quien no hacía nada para detenerla._

_-¡¿Por qué no basta solo con amar?!-. Pregunto Rui casi gritando, haciendo que Rei la miré con atención._

_**/Eso quiere decir que estuvo reprimiéndose todo este tiempo...Por eso últimamente no corría a abrazarme como de costumbre o.../. **__La voz de Rui interrumpió a Rei. Len sonrió amargamente mientras Rui volteaba a ver a Rei llorando._

_-Si no hay libertad no hay sentido-. Respondió Rei con una mirada triste._

_-¡No es el destino que escuché nombrar!-. Rei abrió sus ojos de par en par. _

_-¿¡Los sueños que tanto quería realizar!?-. _

_**/Todo éste tiempo...Yo provocaba que se contuviera. Yo estoy destruyendo a la niña dentro de Rui.../. **__Pensaba Rei dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo. Cerró su mano fuertemente._

_**/Todo por el estúpido miedo de mostrar una parte de mi muy.../. **_

_-Perdón-. La voz de Rui lo interrumpió. Las lagrimas de la chica ya no estaban, sus ojos se cerraron para ocultar el color rojizo y su sonrisa su dolor. Len miró a Rui con sus ojos abiertos de par en par sonrió de medio lado y paso su brazo por los hombros de Rui._

_-Es que solamente estoy pensando en mi misma-. Rui se estaba tragando su propio dolor y con ello, las palabras que había dicho anteriormente. Len, como si alguna vez hubiese sentido dicho dolor, mostró una sonrisa intentando aliviarla un poco._

_-Perdón Rui, no quería que sufrieras-. Explicaba Len sin borrar su sonrisa. Rui parecía algo asombrada. Len comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Rui quien comenzó a reír. Rin sonrió de medio lado._

_-Len...-. Susurró la chica. De pronto, Rei logró pararse y tomando a Rui del brazo logro darle un abrazo, haciendo que con una señal de Tei todos se retiraran dejándolos solos. Gumiya suspiró._

_-Y como siempre, Len se traga todo el dolor-._

_-¿Hmp?-. _

_-¡No te hagas el tonto Len!, ¡ya todos nos damos cuenta!-. Explicó Haku cruzándose de brazos mientras Len llevaba una mano a su barbilla._

_-¿De que me hablan?-._

_-¡Ya, basta de hacerte él tonto!-. Decía Megu mostrando un rostro de enfado más su tono de voz (a pesar de ser medianamente alto) no indicaba que estuviese molesta._

_-Ahora que lo noto Megu, ¿desde cuando usas faldas tan cortas?-. Pregunto Len mientras Rin le lanzaba una mirada asesina y ella colocaba ambas manos frente a su falda. Gumiya miró a su hermana._

_-Es cierto...¿Desde cuando, eh?-. Megu se asusto un poco al notar la mirada de Tei, sin embargo, ésta sonrió aliviándola._

_-¿E-Estas bien?- Pregunto Megu dirigiendoce a Tei. -Es decir...Eres Yandere...-._

_-Lo era...Además, tampoco es como que mate a cualquiera que se acerque a Gumiya-. Explicó Tei quitando un suspiro a la peliverde. De pronto, Miku colocó ambas manos en su boca._

_-¿Otra vez necesitas vomitar?-. Pregunto Mikuo a lo que su hermana aceptaba con su cabeza y se retiraba hacia donde había un bote de basura. Mikuo suspiró._

_-A estado así toda la mañana y ahora...¿¡Eh!?-. Mikuo sonrojó al ver las miradas pervertidas de sus amigos._

_-¡¿Q-QUE?!-. _

_-Así comenzó Rin...-. Comentó Len asustando a Mikuo._

_-Mikuo Hatsune...¡cuidado!-. Advirtió Rin colocando un dedo debajo de su ojo._

_-¿Actitudes extrañas o poco familiares?-. Pregunto Megu._

_-Pues hice su comida favorita y con el solo olfatearla, según ella, le daba nauseas-. _

_-Que extraño, tu cocinas muy rico, hemos ido a tu casa a comer...-. Explicó Haku._

_-¡¿Desde cuando comes en casa de Mikuo?!-. Pregunto un exaltado Dell mientras Haku suspiraba._

_-Tu mismo fuiste ese día, fue cuando...-. Haku fue interrumpida por la voz de Mikuo._

_-Solo comió fruta...-. Miku volvió y abrazó a Mikuo sonrojando al mismo._

_-¡S-suéltame, suéltame!-. Exclamaba Mikuo intentando apartar a Miku de la forma menos brusca posible quien se apartó con un puchero._

_-¡Siempre tan amargado!-._

_-¡Siempre tan histérica!-._

_-Cálmense de una vez...Se supone que son una pareja y como tal deben quererse y mostrar cariño no pelearse...¡PERO LA RE...!-. Luego de decir ésto, Haku notó una flor arriba de la cabeza de Dell y luego de su exclamación (la cual no fue finalizada) le dio una bofetada a Dell haciendo que la flor desaparezca._

_-¡Oh por dios!-. Notó que las flores al rededor de los demás comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente._

_-Ejem...eh...Bien, como decía...-. Mikuo fue interrumpido._

_-¡Tengo frío!-. Exclamó Mikuo de forma random mientras Rin aceptaba con su cabeza._

_-Deberían venir a nuestra casa-. Comentó Len._

_-Están invitados-. Aseguró Rin._

_-¿T-También nosotros?-. Sonrieron al ver a un nervioso Rei mientras_ _Rui lo sostenía ya que le era difícil caminar . Aun que su posición aun era fría parecía que sus acciones no._

_-¡Awwww!-. La exclamación de Miku provocó que Rei presionara un poco más fuerte la mano de Rui, parecía avergonzado, comenzaba a ser delatado por sus mejillas._

_-Ya, vamos-. Se asombró al escuchar que la voz de Len distrajo a los demás y al mirarlo observó como éste le guiñaba un ojo sin que los demás lo notaran. Rei sonrió._

_**/Gracias Len.../.**_ _Fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente._

_-Vamos, tenemos que curar a Rei de la paliza que le dí-. Bromeó Len mientras un tic venía al ojo izquierdo de Rei._

_**/Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate.../. **__Él pelinegro intentaba controlarse._

_-Sabes otra cosa Rei, si no te hubieses dejado dominar por la irá, quien hubiese terminado en ese estado hubiese sido yo...Aun que no lo parezca estoy agotado. Sin embargo...-. Len mostró su mano, incluso tenía un poco de sangre en sus puños._

_-Tendrías que haber quedado inconsciente, si, me sobre pase, pero el pensar en el llanto y dolor de Rui al ver como te golpeaba te mantuvo en pie lo mejor posible, aun si fue inconscientemente, tu te mantuviste lo suficientemente firme como para que Rui no sufriera tanto. Sabías que le dolería y lloraría aun más si viera que no reaccionabas, fue en ese momento, cuando te pregunte que significaba la palabra «amor» para ti donde lo noté, apenas sabías si estabas parado o no, tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al sentir que no podrías mantenerte por mucho tiempo, tu mirada era de confusión, e intentabas no mirarla para no romper en llanto-. Ante la explicación de Len, Rei solo pudo ensombrecer su mirada y aceptar con su cabeza mientras Rui lo observaba con una amarga sonrisa._

_-¿Es cierto?-. Pregunto la chica a lo que el volvió a asentir._

_-Incluso, llegaste a no golpearme, solamente te defendías inútilmente-. Rei comenzó a llorar. Lo único que pudo hacer para ocultarlo fue esconder su mirada tras mechones de cabello negro y dirigir su mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban sus amigos._

_-¿Eh?-. Rei elevó su cabeza al sentir la mano de Len despeinando sus cabellos._

_-Perdón-. Se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras su primo lo miraba seriamente sin responder. Era extraño que Rei no quitara la mano de Len, pero ya había sido demasiado para un día._

_MÁS TARDE EN LA RESIDENCIA KAGAMINE..._

_-Gracias Gakupo, gracias Gakuko-. Agradeció Rin a los niñeros que se quedaron con Lenka y Rinto por segunda vez. Ellos solo sonrieron amablemente en respuesta. Rin subió a ver a sus hijos y escucho un sonido extraño, abrió el armario, Luki y Luka cayeron al suelo y se pararon rápidamente._

_-¡¿Que rayos?!...-. _

_-¡Rin espera!...Es que Gakupo y Gakuko son muy malos niñeros-. Rin suspiro y ellos se miraron entre si._

_-Por un momento creí que los engañaban con incesto-. Ambos sonrojaron._

_-¡NO!-. Gritaron a lo que Rin comenzó a reír._

_-Vamos, Rei esta herido, luego les explico con detalles lo que ocurrió-. Bajaron, ambos pelinegros se encontraban en el sofá. Rei sonrojó al ver que Rui elevo un poco su camisa dejando ver su estomago_

_-¡No seas tonto nadie te va violar!, necesito ponerte vendas o por lo menos asegurarme de que no estés herido-. Len sonrió de forma pervertida._

_-Si no lo golpee allí ¿para que quieres quitarle la camisa?-. Rui sonrojó violentamente._

_-¡TONTO!, ¡lo golpeaste por todos lados, apenas se podía parar seguramente le duele todo el cuerpo!-._

_-Estoy bien, en serio-._

_-¡No lo estas!-._

_-Que si...-. Rei intentaba mostrar una sonrisa notoriamente fingida mientras cerraba su puño al estilo Rin Kagamine a punto de golpear a Len cuando abre la boca de más._

_-¡Que...!, espera, ¿no me gritaste?-. Rui se asombró. -¡Pero aun así...!-. Los demás estaban en la cocina y se quedaron congelados al ver a Rui intentando quitarle la camisa a Rei mientras él intentaba apartarla._

_-...Veo que Rei es de los míos...-. Comentó Mikuo alarmando a ambos chicos quienes se detuvieron._

_-¡QUE NO ES ESO!-. Gritaron sonrojados mientras los demás se acercaban. _

_-Rei-Kun tiene miedo de ser violado-. Comentó Miku._

_-Eso fue lo que dije-. Aseguró Rui._

_-Hmmmmp-. Fue lo único que pudo mascullar Rei mientras los demás volvían a la cocina._

_-Hazlo tú entonces-. Sugirió Rui mientras Len y Rin escuchaban escondidos._

_-Luego él pervertido soy yo-._

_-¡Cállate Len!, no escucho por eso-. _

_-No quiero quedarme sin camisa-._

_-¡Luego te la pones!-. Volvió a sugerir Rin. Rei suspiró quitándose la camisa. Rui sonrojó, mas su sonrojo desapareció rápidamente al ver una "pequeña" herida en el abdomen de Rei._

_-Paró de sangrar pero es un poco más grande que las demás, aun que creo que nada grave-. Rui comenzó a colocar el vendaje a Rei quien intento tomar la camisa pero Miku la tomó primero y salió corriendo._

_-¡Miku, ven acá!-. Las diabluras de su amiga estaban a punto de provocar un problema más grande que la herida de Rei. Rei abrazó a Miku por la espalda para detenerla e intentar quitarle la camisa de las manos mientras ella reía como una niña de 7 años._

_-¡Miku no es gracioso!-._

_-Jajajajajaja...-. Rei arrinconó a Miku contra la pared, lo malo es que fue en el momento en que Mikuo salia de la cocina y Rui dirigía su mirada hacia ellos. Él pelinegro logró arrebatar de las manos de la peliturquesa la camisa mientras los otros dos observaban casi mudos._

_FIN_


	46. Kagamine Lenka y Rinto

ADVERTENCIAS: Incesto, y lenguaje obseno xD. Se daran cuenta a la salida del colegio xDDD.

Ñomi, ñomi como chocolate y escribo *-*

No se como carajo soy delgada con too lo que morfo xDD.

**Morfar en mi país ._.: Comer :S.**

Si, si ES MI PAÍS, YO CONTROLO TODO URUGUAY Y PRONTO DOMINARE EL MUNDO :D (?) (Estaba re loca xD)

¡Orden Ihara, orden! (?)

Sensuales review s (?) xD:

Dannyplz:

Yoshina Rin: Tyyyyyy boy s celosos xD (no se como poner celosos en ingles ¡¿QUE PRETENDEN DE MI?!, ¡¿NO SE HABLAR ESPAÑOL Y QUIEREN QUE HABLE INGLES?!, MALOS, MALAS PERSONAS) (?) XD. Se que muchas chicas me diran que estoy loca pero si tubiera novio me encantaria que fuera celoso .w.

Inner: ¡Mentirosa! :O

Yo: ¡Te cállas que yo no tengo inner!. Ò_Ó.

^^ ¡MOE, MOEEE awwwww! XD, ¡arigatooo! amo tu fic, NO, lo adoro -w- ADOROOOO. Jajaja no problemmmmm a todos nos pasa xD. Lo leere en cuanto pueda, lo prometo :3. Ziii (?) XD

LOL

¡¿QUE TIENE EL REI DE ÉSTE FIC QUE LAS VUELVE LOCAS A TODAS?! XDD.

Es frío

Poco demostrativo

Poco cariñoso

xDDDDDDDD. Jajajajaja.

Nyan-Mad:

Tusombra22:

Jo-Chan demencia total:

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nohe-Chan: Muajajajajajajajaja lo tendrás lo tendrás! XD, ¡GRACIAS :D!. Si, soy muy buena para dejar suspenso ñ_ñ

Inner: Mentira ¬¬

Yo: Mierda ._.

_MASCARAMENTAL357:_ _Jajajaja, es normal, en ese momento me costo admitir lo que sucedia, parecía una pesadilla. La psicóloga del colegio hablo con la madre por celular (es q su madre también la golpea) y nos dijo a la clase que estemos tranquilos ya que la adscripta se enteró del intento de suicidio y como si fuese a hablar de lo que dieron en la tv ayer fue a decirlo a toda la __clase. Lo que se hasta ahora es que desperto del coma cosa que me tranquiliza y MUCHO._

_Pues quizas ambas cosas. Ya que aun que sea solo un buen compañero, es un compañero con el que te llebas bien y es por eso que te preocupa que haga o no una locura de esas. Por cierto, ¿no haces promesas por miedo a no poder cumplirlas o simplemente por que no te gusta?, solo me despertó la curiosidad :P._

_Es cierto, es mejor que él bullyng xDD. Jajajaja Neko Time. LOL ¿te podías haber quedado dormido que él ni se daba cuenta? jajajajajaja xDD que frío jajajaja ¿cuando se dio cuenta te quito? :S. aodsinociasnocdnasocd pues para la proxima practica y le haces revancha XD :D._

_Pues yo tenía una amiga que hacía cosas similares hace 1 año a diferencia de que ella lo hacía en público y a propósito porque era muy tímida (ahora lo soy pero no tanto xD) y como yo solo empujo a las personas que vienen a abrasarme y no conozco (clientas de mi madre por ejemplo LOL pobres ansianas pero no lo hago a propósito es como un tic xD) ella lo hacía cada 6 segundos y aveces mis compañeros nos miraban raro O_o. Recuerdo que una ves fuimos a la sala de video y ella se sentó a mi lado y al otro lado se sentó mi amigo Tsundere (sip, lo conozco hace 2 años a él y a mi amiga otaku) y ella literalmente tomó una silla, la colocó al lado de la silla donde estaba sentada, apoyó sus piernas en su silla y su cabeza en mi falda mientras mis compañeros murmuraban entre ellos (re notorios para hablar entre ellos, señalan y todo ._.) y mi amigo me dice:_

_Andres *sonriendo de medio lado O_o xD*: -¿Yuri?-._

_yo *mirandolo así "¬_¬" XD*: -No, definitivamente, no-._

_Maira (Amiga) *mirándome seria y confundida*: -¿Que es yuri?-._

_Profesor: -¡Maira sientese bien que no está en la playa!-. *Se sienta y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro*._

_Andres (murmurando): -Más pesada era...-._

_Yo: *conteniendo la risa xD*._

_Maira (Amiga) *susurrando para que el profesor no escuche*: -Dale, ¿que es yuri?-._

_Yo *intentando desviar el tema xDD* : -No importa, ¿a que hora toca el timbre?._

_Maira (Amiga): 13:30 creo, después de ésta nos vamos._

_Yo: Ah, ok._

_xDDDD._

_La sabia y hermosa wikipidia que no tiene publicidad y hace todas nuestras tareas además de quitarnos las dudas -w-. Aaaah, okis, gracias por la explicación :P._

_Jajajajajajajajajajaja pobre Len, todos lo critican por ser acosador pero lo quieren por ser un pervertido dulcemente gracioso xDDD._

Jajajaja si aveces también pienso que estoy haciendo el fic muy randomente xD. En ese sentido, sip, eso parece xD.

Siii, además, sus historias siempre te dejan intrigado O_O.

¡¿En verdad?! *LOL una idea para el fic me vino a la cabeza, acabas de iluminar mi mente O_O*, entonces, ¿las pesadillas son todo lo contrario, algo que no quieres que suceda nunca?. Al menos eso supongo ._.

LOL supuse que la mayoría de los que leen el fic (que para mi es como si fuesen un millón de personas *-* cosa que me agrada claro xD) no se lo esperarían y pensé, ¿por qué no? xDD ._.

De echo si es imposible ponerlo en palabras jajaja...Yo lo sentí solo una vez. Sip, demasiado complicado, aun que, para ser honesta, creo que "amor" no es a lo que le llaman o llamamos los adolescentes hoy en día. Hoy en día (LOL otra vez xD) llaman "amor" a una atracción física, el echo de querer entablar amistad con alguien realmente también es confundido por "amor" o un deseo de querer estar al lado de otra persona solo por estar. De echo muchas personas dicen "si no está a mi lado me suicido" o cosas como esas, eso no es amor eso es estupidez u obseción, el amor te hace ver a esa persona con otra y sentirte triste pero a la ves feliz, al principio no saber porque pero luego te das cuenta de que es por que sabes que esa persona es feliz a lado de la otra eso es parte del amor en verdad. Quizas si lo sentiste pero por el echo de ser Tsundere te cuesta admitirlo y te convenses a ti mismo de que nunca lo sentiste

(LOL no pienses que soy loca, al menos eso le pasa a mi amigo tsundere xD). Nu se, es solo mi opinión :S pero si tubiera que explicar que es realmente no sabría como hacerlo...

Si pero tranquilo, se resolvera rápido por falta de creatividad mía xDDDD.

Ja naa~ :).

_S__hadechu Nightray: ¡jondamnodncaosun! (?) XD. No, no te matare...*apuntando con un bazooca luego de secuestrarla mientras lee el review*...Jajajajaja naa, no hay problema ni apuro, tranquila, yo también eh estado subiendo menos rápido debido (al comienzó, cuando más demore) por el problema de mi amiga y bueno, tengo que ayudar a mis padres a hacer las cosas de la casa como todo adolescente y a eso de las 6 que es cuando puedo escribir viene mi sobrino por que sus padres trabajan y se quedan hasta la las 9 como y vuelta a ayudar a barrer, lavar mientras mi madre seca, guarda (mi padre es el cocinero xD) blah blah blah luego miro un poco de tv por que quiero tener vida xDD y se viene la hora de dormir y me quedo desde las 12 hasta las 3 de la mañana escribe y escribe y blah blah blah xDD. LOL si creo que quedo medio como "¡WTF!" pero como pocas personas se lo esperaban pensé "¿por qué no ponerlo en el fic :D?" XD._

_Tyyyyy, diganme ¿hay algo más moe que un/una tsundere llorando o sonrojado/a? *-*._

_Jajjajajajajjajaja por dios que me reí y leí como 7 veces la misma parte y me sigo riendo jajajaja todavía no se olvidan de las violaciones de Miku a Mikuo jaajajajajajaja._

_Jajajaja seee, pero se resolverá rápido debido a mi escasa creatividad ._._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: _Claro que no, solo es tu opinión y es una pagina libre :P. A eso me refiero con que tiene cuerpo muy de niña para hacer el papel de Rin. Sin embargo, la peluca de Lily le queda bien, le favorece al rostro y tiene pocos pechos al igual que Lily por lo que si hiciera el cosplay completo pienso que también le quedaría lindo. LOL hice un cosplay y hablo como si hubiera echo 69 ._. Eso es cierto, tampoco voy a tirar a chaos abajo por que se fue Syao, es muy buena (¿Es chica, cierto? O_o) con el cosplay de Len, le queda muy lindo (aun que solo vi sus cosplays como mayordomo en kochita y como Len neko en neko mimi ._.). Siii, yo también :(. ¡Muchas gracias! :D. Sip, pobre Rei :(. ¡SSSSSURPRISE :D! x3.

Capítulo 46: Kagamine Lenka y Rinto.

_-¡RUI DÉJAME ENTRAR!-. Exclamó Rei mientras Rui se encerraba en el baño de los Kagamine._

_-¡NO!-._

_-¡RUI!-. Intentó una última vez mientras la chica se acercaba lentamente a la puerta. La pelinegra abrió lentamente un poco la puerta para ver a su novio y hermano, notando de ésta manera que el chico se había colocado la camisa._

_-¡¿Acaso no viste cuando Miku me quitó la camisa y salió corriendo?!-. Rui abrió la puerta del todo con una mirada triste._

_-¿Que sucede?-. Pregunto Rei secamente mientras los ojos de Rui se llenaban de lagrimas._

_-No es eso, solo estoy poniendo una escusa infantil para llorar y enojarme contigo-. Rei se mostró confuso. _

_-¿P-Porqué?-. Rui suspiró secando sus lagrimas. Rei sentía que debía abrazarla pero su orgullo no se lo permitía._

_-Creo que ahora el que vayas a intentar ser más cariñoso es como si te estuviese obligando y estoy arrepentida por lo que te dije cuando estábamos en...-. Rei interrumpió a Rui rápidamente con un beso sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar._

_-Ya, no importa-. Él sonrió de medio lado luego de dichas palabras mientras ella lo abrazaba._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Mikuo enserio no estábamos...!-. _

_-¡Eres una traicionera!-._

_-Pero...-._

_-¡No puedo creer lo que vi!-._

_-Mikuo...-. Rin también fue interrumpida..._

_-¡Eres lo peor!-._

_-Emm...Mikuo...-. Rin volvió a intentar obteniendo el mismo resultado..._

_-¡Siempre es igual!-._

_-¡Mikuo por dios!-. Miku comenzaba a alterarse al igual que Rin._

_-¡Eres una...!-. Mikuo fue interrumpido por los gritos de ambas chicas._

_-¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE QUE NOS DESESPERAS, DEMONIOS!-. Mikuo suspiró ante tales gritos, intentando tranquilizarse mientras Len contenía la risa._

_-Realmente no puedo creer que me hayan traicionado de esa forma-._

_-Mikuo, ellos no hicieron nada, Miku le arrebató la camisa a Rei en broma y él solo intentaba quitársela-. Explicó Rin a lo que el peliturquesa parecía no creer una sola palabras._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Haku ya se encontraba en su casa junto con Dell a quien había invitado._

_-¿A la noche, invitarme a tu casa?-._

_-Jajajaja...-. Haku observo el gato que le había regalado Taito, éste gato había puesto sus ojos fijamente en la peliblanca quien tomó a Dell del brazo y se lo llevó a la habitación. No estaba terminando de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó que el gato había arrojado algo. Una silla._

_-¡¿Como diablos un gato puede tener tanta fuerza, Taito?!-. Haku se molesto dirigiéndose al comedor seguida por Dell. Ambos podían ver al pelimorado. Parado a lado del gato._

_-Hola, perdonen si les arruino la fiesta-. Haku sonrojó violentamente mientras Dell llevaba una mano a su frente._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿¡Len, Rin, Miku, Rui y yo te explicamos todo y aun no nos crees!?-. Rei parecía exaltado. Mikuo llevó una mano a su nuca y comenzó a rascarse._

_-Esta bien les creo...-. Luego de tan esperadas palabras por parte de Mikuo, Rei y Miku suspiraron aliviados de que ya todo se aya calmado, (nada más faltaba que alguien les echara en cara que suspiraron al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma)._

_-Emmm...Mikuo...-. Miku parecía sonrojada, por primera vez en pocas veces Miku se sonrojó frente a su hermano/novio._

_-¿Que sucede?-. Pregunto de forma comprensible su mayor mientras sonreía amablemente al notar el sonrojo de su hermana._

_-P-Pues...E-Estoy embarazada-. Todos se quedaron mudos esperando que Mikuo desmayara o algo por similar, pero simplemente, la abrazó, la abrazó muy fuerte por unos interminables minutos. Al apartarse sonrió._

_-Lo supuse, tranquila, solo debemos esperar y darle todo el cariño que podamos-. Miku sonrió muy alegremente, una sonrisa como nunca había mostrado se plasmo en su rostro para devolver el abrazo a su pareja._

_-Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar a que Gakupo prepare las cosas para nuestros casamientos jajajajaja-. Comentó Rin divertida mientras Len pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la misma._

_AÑOS DESPUÉS..._

_-¡Llegaran tarde al colegio!-. Exclamaba Rin prácticamente a los gritos mientras una hermosa chica bastante similar a Len, con su cabello largo de color rubio, penetrantes ojos azules, una larga y bonita coleta además de tener apariencia de una adolescente de 14 años bajaba corriendo por las escaleras._

_-¡Perdón mamá!-. Saludo a su madre quien se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor. Tomo una tostada, le untó manteca y la colocó en su boca mientras tomaba su mochila._

_-¡Rinto rápido!-. Ordenó su hermana gritando mientras un chico que parecía ser de su misma edad, de igual hermoso cabello dorado y ojos color cielo bajaba de la misma forma que había bajado su gemela anteriormente. Éste era más similar a Rin._

_-¿¡Y papá!?-. Pregunto mientras se despedía de su madre con un cálido beso, tomaba una tostada, le untaba mantequilla y comenzaba a comerla velozmente._

_-Ésta en la cocina fue a buscar el dulce, ¡vayan que se hace tarde, los amo!-. Lenka comenzó a toser debido a que aun tenía algo de pan en la boca lo cual Rinto "no notó" tomándola del brazo y sacándola a las corridas de la casa. Algo que su hermana estuvo haciendo su hermana días anteriores por lo que ahora debía vengarse para luego decir lo mismo que ella:_ _**«¡Gomen!, no me di cuenta jajaja» **_

_-¡Hola Mika-Chan!-. Saludaron al unísono a una chica de cabello turquesa y ojos de igual color, muy similar a Miku, solo que a diferencia de que ella llevaba dos coletas desde mucho más pequeña, Mika llevaba su largo cabello amarrado en una sola coleta, en cuanto al rostro, era muy similar a su madre cuando adolescente (aun que no a cambiado mucho). Lo hicieron al pasar por su lado para dirigirse al salón corriendo, al pareces había pedido permiso para retirarse al baño. Ella es menor que los Kagamine simplemente por unos meses._

_-...Otra vez tarde...-. Luego de dichas palabras, la adolescente no pudo evitar suspirar. Los gemelos de cabellos dorados lograron abrir la puerta del salón si siquiera permiso del profesor._

_-Llegan tarde, por séptima vez-. Regañó Kiyoteru mientras ellos hacían una pequeña reverencia. _

_-¿Eh?-. Rinto observó a su clase, la mitad de las chicas lo observaban sonrojados y algunas de ellas lo miraban con deseo. Notando ésto suspiró, no era fácil ser el rompe corazones de su clase, ¿de su clase?, de casi todo el colegio, muchas chicas de la clase Mika la llamaban "afortunada" por tener a Rinto Kagamine como mejor amigo. Se dirigieron a sus asientos, un chico movió el asiento de Lenka para que la misma pudiera tomar asiento, sonrojado de pies a cabeza hizo una reverencia a la chica provocando que la incomodidad se apoderada de ella. Al parecer la Kagamine femenina no se quedaba atrás._

_-G-Gracias...-. Rinto se colocó entre Lenka y el chico provocando que retroceda. Al parecer, Rinto había heredado parte del carácter Tsundere le traería consecuencias si no aprendía a controlarlo, pero todos sabemos que Len Kagamine tiene poco auto control, por lo que Rinto también. Luego de que todo se calmó, las clases continuaron con normalidad._

_**/No puede ser, creo que hoy lloverá, no me gusta la lluvia.../.**_ _Lenka miró por la amplia ventana del colegio desde su asiento con mirada triste y un pequeño puchero. Como su hermano y su padre, __ella tampoco tenía mucho auto control. Ella también había heredado parte del carácter de su madre. Pero algo que si había heredado eran los malos y pervertidos pensamientos de su padre, aun que solo quedaran allí, como pensamientos, no como acciones, aun que si le gustaba poner nervioso a Rinto cuando estaba aburrida, la hacía divertirse y le quitaba el estrés hacerlo, pero solo lo hacía con palabras. Otro defecto era que no pensaba mucho antes de decir las cosas, algo que ya nació con ella pero que definitivamente sus padres no llevaban debido a todo el tiempo que tardaron para confesarse. Pero su hermano era el caso contrario, le era muy difícil demostrar sus sentimientos, no es que no quisiera, no podía, pocas eran las veces que su familia y amigos escuchaban un "te quiero" saliendo de su boca, ¿una parte que quizás heredo de su primo Rei Kagene?. En cuanto a las actitudes de su padre, pues no las tenía, tampoco sus pensamientos, era su mirada. Así es, siempre estaba mirando hacia donde definitivamente NO DEBÍA cuando una chica estaba cerca. La campana sonó mucho antes de que ella pudiese notarlo mientras el color gris del cielo parecía hacerse cada ves más intenso. Siguió a su hermano con la mirada hasta que llegó a ella mientras unos pocos alumnos quedaban en el salón._

_-¿Ustedes son hijos de Len Kagamine, verdad?-. Pregunto el profesor, ellos aceptaron con sus cabezas. Eran consientes de que, si bien, lo que sus padres hacían no era tan malo, para los ojos de los demás, era la cosa más horrorosa y/o nauseabundo que podría haber en todo el planeta tierra o más bien el universo, por lo que debido a sus apellidos, debían decir que eran hijos de Len y una chica desconocida._

_-Me han dicho que se casara pronto-. Los gemelos mostraron asombro en sus rostros y se acercaron rápidamente al escritorio del profesor._

_-¡¿Quien?!-. Pregunto Rinto intentando sonar inútilmente despreocupado. Mika entró al salón de clases y por supuesto, ella ya estaba enterada del casamiento de Len y Rin, mas tampoco podía decir absolutamente nada._

_-Una alumna de otro salón-. Rinto miró a Mika y luego a Lenka casi preguntando con la mirada «No, ella no lo haría, ¿no verdad?...». La pelirubia comprendió encogiéndose como si le estuviese diciendo que dudaba de ello. Se pusieron a pensar._

_-Felicidades, espero que disfruten el casamiento-. Dicho ésto con una sonrisa, el profesor se encamino a la puerta hasta salir._

_-__**Teimi-Chan**__...Esa perra de pelo color moco...Nunca me agradó...-. Acusó Lenka encaminándose a la puerta para ir tras la peliverde pero Mika la detuvo tomándola del brazo._

_-¿Estas segura?, ella es 2 años menor que nosotros dudo que conozca a Kiyoteru-Sama-. Explicado ésto, Mika soltó a Lenka sabiendo que ya no intentaría ningún acto violento, ya que aveces podía ser tan agresiva como su padre lo era en algunos momentos o como su madre cuando golpeaba a Len por pervertido._

_-Entonces, ¿quien fue?...-. Pregunto Rinto curioso. Mika suspiró._

_-Ahora no servirá de nada preocuparse. Lo echo está echo y lo bueno es que sea quien sea esa persona, no dijo que Len-San se casaría con Rin-San. Pero supongo que no les hubiese creído, aun así, Koyoteru-Sama los conoce gracias a Lily-Sama-. Mika comenzaba a sacar conclusiones mientras los gemelos se miraban sin comprender._

_-Bueno, preguntare a __**Gaki-Kun**__...Aun que sea menor que nosotros solo es un año, quizá sepa lo sucedido-. Decía Mika dando la espalda a los gemelos y encaminándose a la puerta, seguida por la atenta mirada de Rinto._

_-¡¿La falda de Mika tiene algo o que?!-. La voz de su hermana lo desvió de su atención hacia su amiga. Sonrojó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo. Lenka comenzó a reír divertida. Estaban solos en un salón de clases, era momento de jugarle una de sus bromas molestas a Rinto._

_-¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?-._

_-¡¿Eh?!-. Rinto se puso nervioso y al intentar caminar hacia atrás casi cae a el suelo. Lenka contuvo la risa para molestarlo un poco más. _

_-¿Te gusta Mika?-. Lenka mostró asombro al ver que Rinto se detuvo a pensar unos segundos._

_-N-No...-._

_-¿P-Por qué tardaste tanto?-. Pregunto dudosa y con una mirada preocupada. Él suspiró._

_-No tarde-._

_-Lo hiciste...-._

_-¡No tarde!-._

_-...-. La voz de Rinto comenzaba a ser más elevada, casi llegando al grito. El timbre sonó y los ojos de Lenka se llenaron de lagrimas._

_-N-No llores...-. Extendió su mano para secar las lagrimas de la chica mas ella se encamino a su asiento antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Los demás adolescentes comenzaron a entrar por lo que Rinto fue a tomar asiento. Comenzó a llover suavemente, mas a la hora de la salida comenzó a llover fuertemente._

_-¡YO NO SALGO!-. Reprochó Lenka casi a los gritos mientras su hermano la jalaba del brazo para obligarla a salir. _

_-¡Solo debemos correr hasta la parada!-._

_-¡Esta lejos!-._

_-¡KAGAMINE LENKA SOY ÉL MAYOR Y TE ORDENO QUE SALGAS!-._

_-¡SALDRA TU PUTA MADRE!-. Los gemelos estaban gritando mientras los demás adolescentes los observaban. _

_-¡ES NUESTRA MADRE ASÍ QUE PERDISTE SAL YA!-. Lenka logró soltarse de su hermano mas ambos cayeron al suelo. Sin quererlo, Rinto rosó rápidamente sus labios con los de Lenka y se paró lo más veloz posible para disimularlo al igual que oculto su sonrojo tras su cabello. Lenka también se paro y colocó una mano en sus labios._

_-¡V-Vamos!-. Él la tomó del brazo y lograron salir corriendo hasta llegar a la parada. Rinto abrió su mochila sacando una campera y se la entregó a su gemela._

_-¿Eh?...¿Que hay de ti?-._

_-Yo soy chico, la camisa del uniforme es blanca-. Dicho esto fríamente, Lenka sonrojó y se colocó la campera, viendo "lo lindo que se veía su hermano empapado". Él no había notado la mirada de su hermana por mientras cerraba su mochila y se la volvía a colocar en la espalda. Tomó su celular, una llamada de sus padres._

_-¿Mamá?-. Pregunto al celular, desviando la atención de Lenka hacia la charla._

_-Si...No, no, tranquila...Okey-. Luego de tan simples palabras cortó._

_-¿Que sucedió?-. Preguntó la chica curiosa._

_-Dijo que esperemos en la parada más cercana, ella vendrá en un taxi para llegar a casa-. Explicó Rinto en lo que su hermana lo abrazaba haciéndolo sonrojar._

_-¡Tengo frío!-. Exclamó aferrándose a su hermano mientras éste correspondía el abrazo algo incómodo. Se tranquilizó luego de unos minutos de espera, se encontraban sentados en el asiento de la parada mas el abrazo aun no se había roto. _

_-Hmp...Estoy empapada...¡no me gusta!-. _

_-Lenka madura-._

_-¡No quiero!-. Rinto sonrió al escuchar tales palabras. Comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Lenka, ¿que era ese cosquilleo extraño que corría por su cuerpo?...¿Por qué sentía deseos de acercarse más a su rostro?..._

_-Miau...-. Una especie de maullido salió de la boca de Lenka sorprendiendo a Rinto._

_-¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!-._

_-¿Eso que?...-. Al parecer la chica no lo había notado._

_-N-No nada...-. Prefirió fingir. Un taxi paró mientras una mujer rubia hacia señas desde adentro para que los chicos subieran. Ellos obedecieron a la señal y se adentraron al vehículo mientras Rin le ordenaba al conductor hacia donde debía ir._

_-Creo que luego de ésto se resfriaran-._

_-No se si yo tanto, Rinto me presto su campera-._

_-Cuidado Lenka, no sea cosa que a Rinto se le pegue la actitud de tu padre, tendrás problemas-._

_-Jajajaja, no, a Rinto le gusta Mika-. Bromeó aun que su voz parecía un poco amarga._

_-Deja eso...-. Comentó él seriamente mirando por la ventana del auto la cual estaba empañada. Lenka apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre quien comenzó a acariciar su cabello, si eso la tranquilizaba a ella y a su futuro esposo, ¿por qué no a sus hijos?. Lenka se quedó dormida rápidamente mientras Rinto le dirigía su mirada._

_-Se ve tan frágil...-. Comentó mientras su madre sonreía._

_-Ella es frágil...-. Rinto no pudo evitar colocar una mano en la frente de la chica._

_-Esta empapada...-._

_-Y tu sonrojado-. Se burló su madre._

_-¿Sonrojado?, pero tengo frí...frí...*¡ACHIS!*-. Un estornudo interrumpió al chico provocando que su madre niegue con su cabeza. _

_-Resfriado, tal y como esperaba. Te tomas muy a pecho el trabajo de hermano mayor-._

_-No tiene relación-._

_-Mira...Por buscar la campera para Lenka...-. Tomó la mochila de su hijo sin pedir permiso y saco un paraguas del fondo (obviamente no lo abrió)._

_-...No puede ser...-. Susurró para si mismo llevando una mano a su rostro pero lo suficientemente audible para su madre._

_-Creo que te estas enamorando de Lenka. Conoces amigos de papá y mamá que son incestuosos, tus mismos padres y primos son incestuosos, y Lenka es una niña simpática, buena y bonita. Creo que ya te esta "picando" el "bichito del amor''-. Rinto sonrojó haciendo que su rostro se vea aun más rojo, ahora si sentía sus mejillas tibias...Pero...¿por qué?._

_-M-Mamá deja de decir incoherencias, ella es mi...-. Rinto fue velozmente interrumpido._

_-A mí, justamente a mí no me vas a poner la escusa de la hermandad...¿Verdad?-. _

_-...-. Rinto volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana._

_-Mírala...-. Rinto obedeció y volvió a mirar a su hermana por unos segundos, luego volvió a ver por la ventana._

_**/Siquiera puede sostener la mirada unos segundos/. **__Pensó la seria madre para luego suspirar._

_-Esta bien, no te obligare a aceptar algo que según tú no es real. Así que me callaré todo el viaje y...-. Rin fue interrumpida._

_-Señor, es en ésta casa-. Comentó Rinto y el conductor detuvo el vehículo rápidamente._

_-Me cagast...-. Rin no pudo terminar debido a que Rinto abrió la puerta._

_FIN..._


	47. El primer beso

ADVERTENCIAS: Incesto

Hola, hello, llohe, laoh (?) Vine a molestar e h interrumpir sus vidas otro poco x3.

Tranquilos, tranquilos aun no acabo el fic! (siempre pongo fin en todos los capis fijense anteriores :S)

Rumores everywhere xD.

Sensuales review s (?) xD:

Dannyplz:

Yoshina Rin: Aaaaaaaaaaah! una chica moe :D! (?). Seee yo también (?) XD. Jajajajaj noooo, mira capítulos anteriores veras que últimamente siempre pongo continuara o fin por si sucede algun problema, ustedes saber que si no termina así el fic se acortó, por lo que supongo que me alertaran :P.

Jajajaja nuuu y no me trate de usted que no me gusta ¬¬. Jajajajajajajaj ¡Casemonos y que viva el yuri y los casamientos lesbicos :D! (?) ok, si lo que escribiste fue raro esto seguramente fue aun más raro XD. Jajajaja ¿en verdad? mira la picara ¬w¬, ¿como se llama? :3 awww

Nyan-Mad:

Tusombra22:

Jo-Chan demencia total: daksjldoncoaisndcioasn (?) XD, tyy gracias! -w-. ¡LOOOOOL entonces borrale todo lo que tiene bien de _**vengativa enojona mode on**_! XDDDD. Jajajajaja.

¡Gracias!.

Yowane Haku:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw

Dianis Mar:

Guest:

Nohe-Chan: Jajajajaja seeee. Jajajaja nuuu es que comenzaron los rumores de que Len tenia hijos debido a su apellido y para que no se sepa lo del incesto dijeron que se casaria con una "chica imaginaria" (para que no supieran que era Rin) XD.

_MASCARAMENTAL357:_ _Tal vez, jajajaja que malo xD._

_Jajajaja sii, es que nuestras mentes estan convinadas :D (?) ok, no ._.- _

_Pues, hay una pagina llamada FRIV, pueden probar con juegos de allí, hasta hace un año yo entraba a esa pag :P. Si quieres dime tu facebook para agregarte SI QUIERES no estas obligado ñ_ñ._

_P-P-Pues...¿c-como empiezo xD?. O-Ok esto es incómodo Jajajajajaja..._

_E-Es depende...S-Si te enamoras de alguien que __**NO**_ _debes enamorarte (cupido me hizo bullyng xD) si es algo lastimoso, aun si esa persona corresponde, aveces sientes que si pudieras cambiar el mundo entero por un segundo lo arías sin siquiera pensarlo una vez y que darías lo que sea por estar a su lado sin importar lo que digan o hagan los demás, que luego de que esa persona se acerca a tí más de lo normal y escuchas un simple "Me gustas..." tu corazón se acelere como un sueño del que tu misma te tienes que despertar ya que sabes que nadie te entendería, dejando perderlo todo. Que te pregunten "¿por qué?" y tu respuesta sea la misma que esa persona espera como mazoquista pero sabe cual es._

_..._

_**Ni siquiera leere lo que puse anteriormente por que estoy segura que lo borrare xD, así que es inédito LOL.**_

_**Espero no haber escrito muchas tonterias o cursilerias o haber dicho algo que no debía o haberte incomodado jajajaja :S...**_

_Entonces, cuando tenias esas pesadillas, (si sabes a lo que me refiero) tal vez solo era la culpa que te quedaba por estar enojado con ella... :S_

_¡Pues este es el primer fic que lees sobre esa pareja así que espero lo disfrutes! XD ^^_

_Jajajaajajajajajajajajajaja me mató eso de "los ojos con vida propia" jajajajajaja xD._

_LOL sierto jajajajaja, aun recuerdo algunos detalles de cada cap del fic -w- fue (y creo que sera) él que más disfrute escribir, por eso me cuesta dejarlo a tal punto de __**hacer 46 CÁPITULOS **__**random **__xD._

_Jajajaja no desesperes, ya veras la sorpresa que te llevas. (Al menos eso creo O_o). _

_Ja naa~ :P_

_S__hadechu Nightray: LOOOOL AGAIN XD._

_*Bajando la bazooca* Mmmmm...Lo pensaré, lo pensaré, XD. Jajajajaja seeee 8P. Tyyyyy jajajajajajaja cada ves que va a tomar su leche me pide que lo tome en mis brazos, coloca una mano en mi oreja o me agarra el dedo menique de la mano y se duerme Jajajajaja xD. Es que eso hace con la madre que vivia las 24 horas del día, ahora que ella va a trabajar (hace como una semana comenzó) lo hace conmigo y no se por que me da sueño a mi también, una vez me quede dormida con él y cuando mi madre me desperto fui hasta el comedor aun media dormida, me sente a su lado, coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro mientras restregaba mis ojos y le dije "quiero mimos :3" y comenzó a hacerme una pared invisible con las manos ._. Jajaajajaja .w.U_

_Si lo sé, parezco de 8 años -w-Uu_

_Jajajajaja sip, mientras que no se pare y sigue siendo asesino/a XD. Etto...Siquiera yo lo sé -_-U Sorry, detalles, detalles xDU. Jajajajaja yeah! xD. JAjajjajajajajajaj "ovejitas negri-rubias" jajajaja xD. jajajajaja "incestradición fámiliar" jajajajajaj Shadechu estás loca xDDD pero me haces reír jajajajaja._

_Lo mató directamente xD. De echo pensaba hacerlo, pero estoy muy dudosa que si siguo estirando el fic tengo la sensación que me asesinaran xD. Jajajajaja gomeeeeen mi creatividad murió (__**Yoshina-Chan**__, ahora me quede yo sin creatividad xD). Pueees...SPAM ALERT XD:_

_Como es pelinegra y las fotos que e visto de ella en su mayoría tiene ojitos miel, pensaba ponerla como hija de Rei y Rui .w.U_

_Por cierto, en cuanto a las demás parejas las iré agregando nuevamente poco a poco .w.U_

_.W.U owoU OWOUu (ok, basta con esa carita xD)._

_PD: Jajajaja ya te asombraras (O eso creo O_O)._

Kuro Yuno:

_Gabriela Kagamine: Jajajaja noooo, aun tengo para molestarlos xD, así qe ESPERO LO DISFRUTES XD :D._

INSPIRACIÓN: Explicación sobre que "**sueños son la vía de escape de deseos imposibles" **

**BY: MASCARA -w-**

Capítulo 47: El primer beso

-¿Habla sobre el incesto tan tranquilamente?-. Escucharon una voz femenina, entonces, ¿"él conductor" era "la conductora"?-.

-Escuche, señora...¡¿Eh?!-. Rinto se asomo por la parte de adelante, notando que quien manejaba el automovil era...

-¡Kaiko-chan!-. Exclamó Rin al ver parte de su rostro por el retrovisor desde atrás. La chica de ahora hermoso cabello largo, _sedoso, acompañado de su típico y embellecedor color zafiro._

_-¡Bonito cabello!-. Exclamó despertando a su hija quien parpadeó y restregó sus ojos con sus manos._

_-¿Tantos estudios y trabajas como conductora?, claramente no digo que sea malo pero, es extraño en ti-. Comentó Rin a lo que Rinto aclaró su garganta._

_-Mamá, ¿no te molestaría invitarla a pasar?, es que me estoy mojando un po...un po...*ACHIS*-. Lenka se encontraba en medio por lo que obstruía paso a su madre así que bajó rápidamente y luego bajo Rin mientras Kaiko buscaba donde estacionar sin molestar a los demás vehículos._

_YA EN HOGAR KAGAMINE..._

_-Estoy en horario de trabajo pero mi jefe no lo sabe así que está bien-. Intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga mientras saludaba a Len._

_-Veo que dejaste crecer tu cabello-. Comentó Len en lo que Kaiko aceptaba con su cabeza._

_-Y veo que has crecido mucho...¡AAAAAH!-. Rin jaló del cabello de Len al notar como éste no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia los pechos de Kaiko al decirlo. Lenka contuvo la risa mientras Rinto suspiraba. Luego de esta escena, todos se sentaron en la mesa._

_-Ayer vi a Kaito por la televisión, ¿trabaja como guitarrista en una banda de rock?-. Ante la pregunta de Len, Kaiko mostró un rostro de tristeza._

_-En realidad, él es él guitarrista y el cantante junto a un baterísta y a quien toca el bajo. Pero...no le gusta ser lo que es. A cambiado demasiado al ser consumido por la gloria y la fama, pero ahora que quiere dejarlo no puede-. Len y Rin se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose lo mismo que pregunto Lenka..._

_-Pero...fama...gloria, dinero, ¿por qué dejarlo?-._

_-Según Meiko, él dice que es consciente de cuanto a cambiado y no le gusta. Pero...Lo amenazaron de muerte si salía de la banda...-. Explicaba Kaiko mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su bazo derecho y bajaba la mirada. Len se quedo pensativo unos segundos mientras los demás lo miraban en silencio._

_-Tranquilo papá-. Escuchó la voz de Lenka observándola. La chica sonrió y Rinto la observó asombrado._

_-Kaiko-San, tranquila, lo recuperaremos y saldrá con vida, puedes calmarte-. Kaiko sonrió ante las palabras de Lenka al igual que su padre, al parecer había heredado algo más de Len, si, el echo de querer evitar el sufrimiento de los demás._

_-Tengo que ir a trabajar chicos, gracias por el apoyo perdonen las molestias-. Kaiko quería salir lo más rápido posible antes de romper en llanto, ensombreció su mirada y con pasos largos y rápidos salió de la casa._

_-Pobresilla...-. Masculló Rin casi inaudible y con cierto tono de tristeza. _

_-Si, pobre silla quedo empapada-. Al parecer la rubia escuchó a su madre_

_-¡LENKA!-. Regañó su hermano con un disimulado codazo._

_-¡¿Que?!, jajajaja es que como venimos de afuera que hay lluvia-. Rinto suspiró mientras Len colocaba una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa amable dirigida a su hija._

_-Debemos pensar que hacer, por mientras, Rinto...-. Su madre sonrió de forma extraña asustando a su hijo._

_-¿Q-Que?-._

_-Tu y Lenka vayan al dormitorio-._

_-¡Mamá, ya somos b-bastante grandes como para poder escuchar-...!-. Rinto fue bruscamente interrumpido por su madre quien señalo la puerta de la habitación con su dedo indice._

_-¡Ahora!-. Vencido e impotente, acepto con su cabeza y ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio._

_-¿Ahora que?-. Pregunto él rubio._

_-¡A espiar detrás de la puerta!-._

_-¡Lenka eso está mal!-._

_-Dame una razón por la que lo este, «Mika-Chan» jajajajajaja-. Rinto tomó a Lenka del brazo arrinconando a la misma para que se calle lo cual funciono._

_-¡Ya deja eso!-._

_-Jajajajajajaja...-. Lenka comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa lo cual no era bueno._

_-mi...¡MIA-...!-. Lenka logró soltar una de sus manos para cubrirse la boca._

_-¿Eh?, ¿estas bien?-._

_-¡Jajajajajaja, no te preocupes por miAU..-. Lenka volvió a cubrir su boca, pero esta vez llegó tarde. Rinto sonrió de forma malvada._

_-Así que eres neko...-._

_-¡NO!-._

_-¿Segura?-._

_-¡MIAU, DIGO SI!-. La chica comenzaba a sonrojarse, al notarlo, Rinto se contagió. Los pocos segundos que pasaban mientras se miraban a los ojos parecían horas. Lenka no pudo evitar humedecer sus labios pero al momento de acercarse al rostro de su hermano esto lo giró hacia la derecha rechazando el beso. _

_-Rinto...-._

_-No...-._

_-¡Escucha!, esta bien...Papá, mamá, nuestros primos y...-. Lenka fue interrumpida._

_-No quiero que sufras por culpa de lo que digan los demás-._

_-¿Solo yo?...-._

_-Lenka, solo siento hermandad por ti...-. Ese pequeño dolor en su pecho al terminar la frase, ¿pero por qué?...Nunca había sentido ese dolor antes._

_-Esto me pasa por no pensar antes de hablar...-. Quitó a Rinto con un leve empujón producido por sus manos al chocar con el pecho de su gemelo. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Pero...-. Balbuceó provocando que la chica se detenga._ En esos segundos se detuvo a pensar, tenía que decir algo no podía dejar que Lenka se fuera así como así, frustrada y probablemente herida en el fondo. En ese momento el celular de Rinto sonó. Él cerro los ojos y suspiró sabiendo que Lenka se iría aun más molesta y no falló, ya que la puerta se abrió y cerró sonoramente. Hasta que ella no saliera, no volteó ni atendió la llamada.

_-¿Que sucede Mika?...¿Ya lo descubriste?, entiendo, okey...-. Rinto era algo cortante cuando se trataba de hablar por teléfono. Luego de eso, se dirigió al comedor donde encontró a su hermana sentada en el sofá con lagrimas en los ojos y sus padres en la mesa, sin notar el dolor de la adolescente._

_-Lenka...¿Podemos hablar?-. La chica negó con su cabeza._

_-Lenka...-. Volvió a negar quitando un suspiro a Rinto. Giró su cabeza para mirar a su gemelo quien prácticamente le pedía a Lenka por favor con la mirada. Ella no pudo evitarlo y cedió, parándose, moviendo al chico y adentrándose en la habitación seguida por él quien cerro la puerta y apoyo su espalda en ella para suspirar. Siguió adentrándose más en la habitación para sentarse a lado de su gemela quien se encontraba sentada en su cama debido a que dormían en la misma habitación pero en diferentes camas._

_-Perdón...-._

_-¿Solo para eso me pediste venir?-._

_-Lenka no puedes molestarte así por que alguien te rechaza-. La chica se paró pero él la tomó del brazo haciendo que vuelva a sentarse._

_-¡Perdón, perdón!...-. Rinto intentaba buscar las palabras justas para no decir alguna tontería y confundir a su hermana._

_-Emm...-. Comenzó a rascar su cabeza._

_-¡Eres un tonto!-. No pudo evitar regañar a su gemelo. Parecía realmente molesta. _

_-Oye, sabes que soy tonto, frío, egoísta, que soy torpe, que aveces miro hacia donde no debo-. Lenka aceptaba con su cabeza conteniendo la risa por aquello último. _

_-Pero...¿Sabes que?, aveces los defectos de una persona pueden ser sus mejores atributos-. Lenka observó a Rinto confundida y él mismo sonrió amablemente._

_-Por ejemplo, tu eres dormilona, ¿y eso que?, para ti es un defecto pero para mi es un atributo por que me gusta despertarte a los gritos-._

_-¡Oye!, jajajaja-. Lenka no pudo contenerse, así que dejo pasar una pequeña y traviesa risita. _

_**/Bien, comenzó a reír/.**_ _Fue lo primero que pensó Rinto ya más aliviado._

_-¡Juguemos!, ¿Otro defecto?-. Pregunto Lenka con una voz un tanto infantil y entusiasta al estilo niña de 8 años mientras Rinto mostraba una sonrisa un más aliviado._

_-Mmmm...No lo sé-._

_-¡Espera, esta vez voy yo!. ¿Aun no haz dado tu primer beso, cierto?-. Rinto elevó una ceja confundido._

_-N-No...-._

_-¿Crees que es un defecto?-._

_-...N-No sé, tal vez...-._

_-Para mi es un atributo por qué yo tampoco, así no me sentiré como la tonta de la familia, jajajajajaja-. Rinto se quedó en silencio, observando como su hermana reía sonrojada._

_-Pero...¡Puedo ayudarte con Mika-Chan!-. Rinto mostró asombro, pudo notar como por el rostro de su hermana caían lagrimas, pero su voz era alegre y decidida. _

_-Le-Lenka...-. La chica lo interrumpió..._

_-¡Tranquilo, solo era broma lo anterior!, jajajaja-._

_-¿Por qué estas llorando?...-._

_-...Jajaja no lo estoy...-. Su hermano colocó una mano en su mejilla y ella la quitó dulcemente._

_-¡Estoy bien, jajajaja!-. Se paró._

_-¿Solo eso tenias para decirme?-._

_-...No lo entiendo...-. Masculló Rinto._

_-¿Eh?-._

_-S-Si...-. La chica se retiro del cuarto dejando a Rinto pensativo._

_A LA NOCHE..._

Rinto se encontraba en su cama, ya era tarde por lo que Lenka también (Al menos eso pensaba). Miró hacia la derecha notando que su hermana no estaba allí lo cual lo asombró un poco.

-¿Eh?-. La chica estaba sentada en el piso a lado de su cama, con sus brazos apoyados en la ya mencionada y su cabeza arriba de sus brazos. Una pequeña sonrisa reflejada en su rostro hacia que él adolescente se extrañara aun más.

-¿Lenka?, ¿no deberías estar en tu cama?-. Un corte de luz se produjo, provocando que la habitación que ya de por si escaseaba de luz quedara completamente obscura. Rinto no pudo evitar sentir nervios al sentir la mano de Lenka en su hombro. Pudo sentir la respiración de la chica cerca de su rostro mientras que ella parecía querer besar sus labios, pero en el momento que sus labios apenas se tocaron...

_Rinto despertó de su sueño sentándose bruscamente en su cama. Miró hacia su derecha, Lenka se encontraba profundamente dormida. Suspiro dejando caer su cuerpo en su cama y llevando ambas manos hacia su rostro, preguntándose por qué le sucedía todo esto, sus sentimientos, sus sueños...¡¿Que era lo que le estaba pasando?!. Respiró lentamente por la nariz y exhalo de la misma forma por la boca intentando tranquilizarse. Dirigió su mirada a Lenka._

_-Es tan linda...¡NO!-. Negó con su cabeza intentando no gritar esa ultima palabra tras lo que había susurrado anteriormente. Se paro con su pijama de verano ya que hacía calor, un pantalón y una musculosa ambas de color negro, caminó hacia su hermana y le regaló un beso en la frente. Tomó su almohada, quitó una sabana de la cama, para poder dirigirse al sofá del comedor, pero la voz de Lenka lo distrajo provocando que detenga su paso bruscamente._

_-Ri-Rinto...-. Mascullo la chica haciendo que él deje la almohada y sabanas en su cama como si nada y se arrodille frente a su cama para escuchar lo que decía._

_**/Que estará soñando.../.**_ _A Rinto le despertó la curiosidad al escuchar su nombre. Notó que la chica sonrió de medio lado algo sonrojada lo cual despertó aun más su curiosidad. Notó que la chica entreabrió los ojos, restregándolos un poco con sus manos._

_-Tengo calor-. Rinto sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de la pelirrubia. La chica comenzó a patear las sabanas por lo que Rinto se las quitó de encima. Un pijama color rosa que parecía un vestido. Era algo corto, lo que provocó que la mirada de Rinto se centre en las piernas de Lenka. Abrió y serró su mano tragando saliva, como si tuviera deseos de acariciarlas. Cubrió sus ojos contando hasta diez internamente mientras la cubría con la sabana más fina hasta los hombros. Luego descubrió sus ojos._

_-Que luego puede hacer frío y te vas a resfriar...*ACHIS*-. Lenka comenzó a reír aun algo dormida provocando que Rinto sonría._

_-No te burles de mis estornudos. Ya, duerme-._

_-Espera hasta que me duerma...-. Rinto suspiró al ver que mientras decía esto su hermana tomo su mano colocando a la misma en su cabello. Al igual que su madre, al parecer también la tranquilizaba y le gustaba. Rinto comenzó a acariciar su cabello, pero, ¿por qué le gustaba tanto?...Podría quedarse toda la noche así, mas al momento que Lenka se quedó dormida, le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomando sus cosas se fue al sofá del comedor._

_**CONTINUARA... -_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_xD._


	48. La confesión de Rinto

_LOL PERDÓN PERO DEBÍA TERMINAR EL CAPI XDDD. Fue forzado, pero murió mi inspiración ._.U_

_Te enviare primero los rewievs (como se escriba xD) y luego el capiiii_

_AQuí VAN xD:_

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_RIN-SWEETGIRL: Volviiii :D! gracias!...un segundo...¿¡ES RIN-SAN?! (?)_  
_¡chicos Rin esta comentando mi fiiic :D *death* XD!._  
_Gracias muchiiiisimas gracias :D! atte: yo! XD_

_Dannyplz:_

_Yoshina Rin: You Goodness (?) xD. Es que es necio como sus padres :3._  
_Jajajaja todos se enojan con Rinto poeshiito :3 (?) XD. LOOOOOL ¡ESO SERA _  
_MÁS FAMOSO QUE GENTLEMAN, SLENDERMAN, Y GAMNAM STYLE (?) JUNTOS :D_  
_(?) XD ayayayaay aaay yaaaay yyyyaaa (?) ta, xD. ¡Siiiii lo eres, tenemos _  
_una chica moe super mega hiper linda y violable! :D. Yo tambiééeéééén :333 *3*._  
_*Es escupida por Yoshina* ._._  
_Tyyyy...Tu novio ¬w¬ *se acerca en plan "se acerca en plan intimidante* XD._  
_LOL ¿ke ase francisco? :D (re mal escribia xD). Awwwwwwwwww congratulations :3!._  
_Awwwww! moeeeee moeeeeeee moeeeeeeeee moeeeeeeeee! *death for moe girl (?) xD*_  
_CCON MÁS RAZÓN LEAN ESE FIC DIOS _  
_UNA UNIÓN BY: YOSHINA RIN :DDD._  
_Jajajajajajaja lol. Graciassss yo las tuyas *-*_  
_Pues si, el propósito de este fic fue quitar a los personajes un poco de la apariencia_  
_en la que siempre se los ve:_  
_Len: tímido, educado, el chico perfecto xD._  
_Rin: tímida histerica (aun que lo es un poco en este fic xD), _  
_Lenka: Tímida, agradable, simpática_  
_Rinto: Ni idea aun q el Rinto de tu fic es algo similar a este *troll face* XD_  
_byeee :DDD. Se despide el pony multicolor defecador de fics :D (?) xD._

_Nyan-Mad:_

_Tusombra22:_

_Jo-Chan demencia total: shdgiasdy7asgdahsdihas *SONROJO MODE ON X/D*_  
_Gra-Gracias! :/D. seee TT_TT. Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja pobre de tu hermano! XD_  
_LOOOOOOOL mira tienes que...*le explicaba como xDD*_  
_yo también tengo fama de ser torpe :D pero por no pensar antes de hablar XD._  
_Un chico que se parecia mucho a MASCARAMENTAL357 en cuanto al caracter_  
_hablaba sobre como era y yo estaba casi convencida qe era él, así que pregunte:_  
_"¿Eres de los que nunca hacen promesas?" y mi amiga lo malinterpreto y me grito:_  
_"¡Cállate o te callo!" y yo quede como "WTF?! que hice por que el regaño?!" XD_

_Yowane Haku:_

_SessKagome and Shade Shaw_

_Dianis Mar:_

_Guest:_

_Nohe-Chan:_

_MASCARAMENTAL357: Jajajajajajajajajaja ¿cofcofcofasdoexperienciadadsspropiaasomnoascofcof ?_  
_(?) XD, ok, no ._._

_demasiado descuidados xD. H, H...Yo lo sabía pero lo olvide LOL XD es qe estube demasiado ausente_  
_por los estudios y ensima ahora me resfrié XD._

_Tengo un compañero de clase que es identico a ti en cuanto actitud (aclaro por qe no se como eres_  
_físicamente xD) O_o (lo sé por que me llevo bien y se como es XD). Pero dijo qe no conocía fanfiction_  
_así que supongo que fue coinsidencia ._._

_Por cierto, como no e estado en Fanfiction no pude decirte:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! XD que fue el 16 de Agosto (espero, o si no quedare pegada xD). Nop, no me _  
_olvide :3. ¿Que?, ¿tu recordaste el mio y pensaste que no recordaría el tuyo?, pues milagrosamente_  
_¡Lo recorde xD! ya eres un año más viejo :3, ok, no ._._

_Volví! :D Ja naa~~ :)_

_Shadechu Nightray:_

_Kuro Yuno:_

_Gabriela Kagamine: Ty, eso parece jajajaja :3. Pervert's pervert's everywhere_  
_x33. Seeeee xD. Pobre-silla :3333. Jajajajaajaja gracias muchas :D! volviii :D xD_

**_..._**

_**WIIIII VOLVÍ**_  
_**SINCERAMENTE NO TENGO COMO PEDIRLES 1000 DISCULPAS**_  
_**PERDÓN, LO SIENTO MUCHO...**_  
_***haciendo reverencias xD***_  
_**¡GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEEEEEEEEN!. CREO QE LOS DEFRAUDE TT_TTU**_

_**Inner: Es que la muy cavernicola rompió su laptop y no tenía como subir los capítulos de Blue Eyes, así **_  
_**que se le borraron ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Cállate!. ¡MIL DISCULPAS EN SERIO PERDONENME TT_TT!.**_

_**1280370231702173012730 GRACIAS A SHADECHU-CHAN. AGRADESCAN QE SIN ELLA NO HUBIERA**_  
_**SIDO POSIBLE SEGUIR CON BLUE EYES!. Ella se ofreció a subir el cap por mi LA AMOOO *-***_  
_**Simplemente le di mi correo, mi código y listo :D.**_

_**Adenmaz dee korejir myz horivles ._. (?) XD faltas ortográficas.**_  
_**la historia fue así: FOR MP XD:**_

_**Ihara: **__No puedo seguir con Blue eyes rompí mi laptop __**D:**_  
_**Shadechu: OoO **__Si quieres yo lo subo por ti :D pero necesito tu correo y contraseña __**owó**_  
_**Ihara: **__Claro!__** (pensando)**__: TE AAAMOOO! __**:D**_  
_xD_

_**Algunas palabras de Shadechu :D**__: Ettooooo… h-hola, bueno. Ihara me encargo subir el capítulo, aunque antes de ello quise ayudarla y corregir un poquito algunas palabras o errorcitos, pero en éste capítulo no hubo gran cosa, y además: amodoré leerlo cofcof¡EN-VIP!cofcof (?) *Q* ¡Así que aquí lo tienen! Y no, descuiden… no pienso hackearle su cuenta a Ihara-chan xD... Aún -w- (¿?) Nah, mentira, disfruten el capítulo pechocho :D_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 48: La confesión de Rinto**_

Rinto comenzó a despertar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su cama.

-Papá...-. Susurró con una media sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Que con 15 años su padre lo cargue hasta su cama? No todos los adolescentes tenían esa suerte.

-Hmmp...-. Escuchó como su hermana mascullaba algo adormecida. Se sentó en su cama dirigiendo su mirada hacia  
la chica que se desperezaba. Notó como esta volteó dandole la espalda.

-Arriba holgazana-. Ordenó su hermano. Ella le hizo señas con su mano de que esperara y él sonrió.

Se paró dirigiendose  
con su pijama hacia el comedor. Saludando a sus padres con un cálido beso, luego de pescarlos colocando la mesa para que sus hijos pudiesen desayunar placenteramente. Luego de esto, Rinto se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde mojó su cara y su cabello.  
Tomó la toalla, secó su rostro, luego tomó su peine y comenzó a arreglar su cabello color oro.

-¡Riiiiintooo! ¡La gente normal se viste antes de arreglarse el cabello! ¡Recuerda que acabas de salir de un pequeño resfriado! -Escuchó a su madre gritar desde el comedor.

Se dirigió al cuarto y cerró la puerta rápidamente, al notar que su hermana solo llevaba falda. Lo bueno era que estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta. Abrió un poco la puerta, algo sonrojado, mientras su hermana se colocaba el brasier. Solo podía ver su espalda, pero era motivo más que suficiente para provocarle un salvaje sonrojo. Lenka se colocó la camisa rápidamente y al abrir la puerta, vio a su hermano parado. Unos minutos de silencio incómodo pasaron rápidamente para Rinto, cuando su gemela parecía enfadada.

-¡ ¡ ¡KAGAMINE RINTO! ! ! - Gritó la chica furiosa y con un notable sonrojo, lo que provocó que el chico saliera corriendo.

Su hermana comenzó a perseguirlo. En su desespero, Rinto comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa. Lenka tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Lenka! -Exclamaron sus padres preocupados, en lo que Rinto se arrodillaba frente a ella.

-Mira que eres tonta. ¿Estás bien? -Ella asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta y ofensa de su gemelo.

_UN POCO MÁS TARDE..._

-Rinto... -Escucho que su hermana lo nombraba, mientras lo llevaba del brazo hacia donde sus padres no los pudieran escuchar.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Kaito-san… -Explicaba su hermana, con un rostro de preocupación. El asintió con su cabeza.

-Lo sé. Pero papá y mamá se preocuparán por nosotros, tenemos que-... -Rinto fue bruscamente interrumpido.

-Rinto, acepta la realidad. Papá y mamá no aceptaran que ayudemos a la familia Shion, sea solos o con ellos -Rinto negó con su cabeza.

-Lenka, por una vez no hagas estupideces y piensa antes de actuar -Dicho esto, despeinó a su hermanita y volvió al comedor.

Lenka negó con su cabeza. Claramente no tomaría en cuenta las palabras de su hermano. Así que se dirigió al comedor y comentó-. Iré a casa de Mika-chan… -Con una honesta sonrisa que parecía muy creyente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y tomó su celular llamando a la chica-. Mika, necesito que vengas a casa, es urgente.

Solamente diciendo esto e impidiendo que la peliturquesa hablara, colgó. La chica llegó corriendo lo más rápido posible. Ambas se adentraron en la casa de Lenka.

-Ya llegó a recogerme, nos vemos -Cuando cerró la puerta, Rinto entrecerró sus ojos, sin quitar la mirada de la puerta. Estaba sospechando que a Lenka le daba igual todo lo que dijo e iría por Kaito.

-¿Kaiko? -Lenka llamo por celular a la chica-. ¿Dónde? No, tranquila, mamá y papá no nos dejarán ir a Rinto y a mí… Entiendo, yo les diré. Adiós.

Con éstas simples mentiras y palabras dichas, Lenka colgó bajo la atenta mirada de Mika… que reflejaba gran preocupación. Ambas comenzaron a caminar por la calle, sin notar la presencia de Rinto, quien iba detrás de las dos adolescentes lentamente. Las chicas se encontraban en la puerta de lo que parecía ser una enorme mansión. Posiblemente, la casa de aquél productor. En la puerta se encontraba un guardaespaldas, observando a las adolescentes. Era  
mucho más alto que ellas, MUCHO.

-¿Cómo lograremos entrar? -Preguntó Mika en susurros. Lenka se acercó al hombre con pasos decisivos y retadores.

-¡ ¡ ¡ESPERA, LENKA-CHAN! ! ! ¡Nunca viste los guardaespaldas de la televisión! ¡Son muy bruscos y malos! -A pesar de los gritos de Mika,  
Lenka no hizo caso.

-¡Déjeme pasar! -Ordenó Lenka. El hombre le mostró una amable sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Mika, obligándola a reiterar lo dicho  
anteriormente.

-Lo lamento, chicas… no pueden pasar -Intentó despeinarla, pero Lenka le quitó la mano bruscamente.

-Es urgente, señor... -Comentó Mika acercándose. El hombre se alejó un poco de la puerta, lo que le dio oportunidad a Rinto de esconderse  
detrás de él.

-Chicas, no puedo dejarlas entrar... ¡¿QUÉ?! -El hombre acabó su oración gritando, ya que al parecer Rinto abrió la puerta.

-¿¡RINTO!? -Exclamó su hermana, asombrada.

-¡No se queden allí mirándome! ¡Corran ya, ya, ya, ya! -Las chicas obedecieron y rápidamente se adentraron.

El gran hombre intentó tomar a Rinto del brazo, pero éste cerró la puerta en su cara. Aprovechando que la puerta se podía cerrar desde adentro, trancó con el pasador y los 3 corrieron  
para adentrarse más en aquél hogar. Se adentraron en un despacho, donde había un hermoso chico de cabello negro y ojos rojizos.

/Ese rostro.../ -Pensó Rinto, mientras que Lenka y Mika solo sonrojaban.

-Que extraño que los hayan dejado entrar -dijo aquél chico-. Son muy parecidos a los Kagamine... Y a mi prima.

-¿Prima? -Preguntó Mika, al mismo tiempo que Lenka preguntaba/gritaba un "¡¿Qué?!" fuerte.

-Veo que no te han hablado de tus primos lejanos -Comentó el chico, con una leve sonrisa.

-Zatsune... -Susurró Mika-. Eres similar a Miku...

-¿De qué hablas, Mika? Miku es de cabello y ojos... -Pero Lenka fue interrumpida, antes de acabar.

-Hablo de mi prima -Explicó la peli-turquesa, demasiado seria. Rinto observó como las piernas de Mika temblaban un poco. Él pelinegro se  
paró del asiento, que estaba junto al escritorio del despacho y empezó a acercarse a Rinto.

-¿Dónde está Kai-... to...? -Rinto sólo se sorprendio, ya que el chico dijo dirigiéndose hacia él, en lo que colocó una mano en su mentón.

-Es el rostro perfecto para televisión. Dime, ¿tocas algún instrumento o algo similar? -Rinto quitó la mano del Zatsune bruscamente. Con la  
misma rudesa, él pelinegro lo tomó del brazo-. Escúchame, mocoso, te hice una pregunta y más te vale responder de la forma más honesta o...

Pero no pudo acabar esa amenaza aparente, ya que un despeinado Kaito entró al despacho-. ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? -Aunque su tono parecía de molestia, estaba más bien sorprendido. Zatsune sonrió ante la mirada de enojo que le  
lanzó Rinto.

-¿Sabes qué? Te ves muy bonito haciendo esa cara. Sólo por casualidad… ¿Te gusta el yaoi? -La voz de pervertido que colocó el peli-negro para preguntar eso último, hizo que el rostro serio de Lenka cambiara a uno de sorpresa. Rinto simplemente sonrió de forma burlona y despreocupada.

-Ya quisieras... -Luego de ese comentario por parte del rubio, Zatsune extendió su mano para colocarla en la mejilla del chico… pero Lenka rápidamente corrió a quitarla, e interponerse entre él y su hermano.

-¡Tócale un solo cabello y te daré una patada que te dejará sin descendencia! -Alertó Lenka, muy furiosa.

-Le-Lenka... -Susurró su hermano, un poco somprendido por la actitud de la gemela. Nuevamente, el Zatsune sonrió.

-¡GUARDIAS! -Gritó fuertemente, provocando que cuatro guardaespaldas se adentraran rápidamente al despacho. Uno tomó a Kaito de los brazos, y sin importar los gritos del mismo, se lo llevó de allí.

-¡NO! -Exclamó Mika al ser tomada por otro, mientras los otros dos se encargaban de Rinto y Lenka.

El chico de ojos rojizos sonrió satisfecho, haciendo una seña con la mano de que se los llevaran. A pesar de las patadas, gritos, y quejas de los adolescentes, los guardias se rehusaron a soltarlos en todo momento. Al lanzar a Lenka a una habitación completamente vacía y de cerrar la puerta con llave, uno de los guardias se fue, provocando que Rinto se desesperara.

-¡ ¡ ¡LENKA! ! ! -Exclamaron su amiga y su gemelo.

-¡ ¡AH! ! -Mika se quejó de dolor, al sentir que aquél grande y brusco hombre imitó al anterior, solo que la lanzó hacia el suelo de otra  
habitación.

-¡ ¡MIK-...! ! -En ese momento, el último que quedaba para ser encerrado, fue lanzado al suelo.

-Para ti debe de haber algo especial. Eres de los que Zatsune prefiere… -Rinto no pudo evitar demostrar las náuseas que le provocó  
escuchar esa frase en su rostro-. Jajajaja... Tranquilo, no me refiero a eso.

La risa sarcástica del guardia y su aclaración asombraron un poco a Rinto. Entonces… ¿A qué se refería? El peli-negro llegó, colocándose detrás del guardia.

-Llévalo amablemente hacia la habitación donde está su hermana… -Ordenó seriamente, en lo que el hombre obedecía.

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

-Rinto dijo que iría a la tienda, pero a demorado demasiado… -Rin comenzaba a preocuparse, al igual que Len.

-Lenka quizás se quede hasta la noche en casa de Mika. Pero que Rinto tarde tanto, teniendo en cuenta que no le gusta ir de compras... eso sí que es raro... -Len también comenzó a preocuparse, y a sacar sus própias conclusiones.

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

El hombre golpeó a Rinto, haciéndolo caer al suelo… ya que éste intentó detener a Zatsune, mientras acorralaba a su gemela contra la pared.

-¡De-detente...! -Exclamó la chica sonrojada, en tono autoritario, pero tembloroso.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? -Preguntó él, casi en susurros, pero lo suficientemente audibles para ambos gemelos.

Rinto se paró furioso, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, el cual hizo que se dejara caer de rodillas y que lanzara un fuerte gemido de dolor.

-¡ ¡ ¡RINTO! ! !

-¿Estás preocupada por tu hermano? -El rubio tosió un poco para poder hablar...

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja ir a Mika y a Lenka... -El peli-negro sonrió burlonamente.

-Estoy seguro de que te dolera más, si le hago algo a tu patética amiga y a tu estúpida hermana -Los ojos de Rinto se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia.

Sabía que no podría con el guardia, era muy grande y fuerte. Su cuerpo comenzaba a decirle que debía parar de luchar, algo que notó el hombre, cuando vio que el oji-azul colocó una mano encima de su estómago.

-Por favor... -Suplicó el chico. Se paró como pudo y el hombre comenzó a hacer sonar sus dedos, advirtiendo que sería golpeado si volvía a intentar alguna "estupidez" más.

Zatsune besó a Lenka a la fuerza y nuevamente, Rinto intentó detenerlo, fallando por un puño que dejó su mejilla de color rosa… y al caer, recibió una patada justo en la costilla. Su gemela no tenía la fuerza, como para quitarse de encima al chico de ojos carmesí.

-¡Déjame! -Exclamó la chica, dando un fuerte arañazo, que dejó una marca en la mejilla del pelinegro.

Bajo la mirada de odio que se reflejaba en los ojos de Lenka, claramente había miedo también. Intentó quitarle la falda, más con los bruscos movimientos de la chica: era imposible. Ya harto, la lanzó al suelo. Rinto intentó correr a golpear al chico, más el guarda-espaldas lo detuvo, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo...

-¡NO! -Exclamó Lenka, arrodillándose frente al chico de ojos rojos.

-Espera... -Ordenó el Zatsune al guardia, mientras Lenka lloraba arrodillada frente a él, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

-Le-Lenka... No... -Susurró para sí mismo el rubio.

-Te lo suplico... No quiero verlo sufrir así por mi egoísmo -Rinto mostró asombro en su rostro, ante las palabras de ella-. Al menos… deja a Mika y a Rinto. Yo obligué a mi amiga a que me ayudara, por no escuchar a Rinto ahora está sucediendo esto...  
No lo hagas... Solo pido un poco de compasión... -Zatsune hizo una seña con su mano, para que el hombre soltara a Rinto y lo siguiera.

-Los dejaré unos minutos a solas, pero cuando vuelva… tu hermano estará muerto. Así que aprovecha cada segundo -Luego de estas frías palabras, se retiró, asegurando la puerta para que no escaparan.

Rinto intentó correr hacia donde estaba Lenka, pero estaba adolorido,así que caminó lento hacia donde estaba la chica y se dejó caer de rodillas. Colocando una mano en su mentón dulcemente, para recibir su atención y mirada-... -Abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salían. Tenía un nudo en su garganta. Su hermana lo abrazó repentinamente.

Al igual que su padre Len con Rin, él intentaría animarla, aún destrazado… pero era tanto el dolor que sentía, que no podía.

-Perdón... -Confesó su hermana, aún llorando. Rinto comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Él rubio estaba seguro que la hora de su muerte se acercaba. Así que secó sus lágrimas, apartó un poco a su hermana y con una falsa sonrisa comenzó a hablar.

-Perdóname tú a mí, Lenka…

La chica se confundió al ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Rinto, notar como ocultaba su mirada entre cabellos y a la vez la desviaba mirando hacia el suelo. Rinto cerró sus puños fuertemente, era algo que debía hacer, algo que debía sacar de su pecho. Su corazón estaba a todo dar, podía sentir un fuego recorrer no solo su rostro, sino todo su cuerpo.

-... Ah... -Abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un leve gemido. No podía, simplemente no podía decirle que cada vez que se acercaba más de lo normal a ella, su corazón se aceleraba, que no podía entender por qué le gustaba  
tanto acariciar su cabello, más de lo normal... No podía entender por qué se le hacía tan difícil decirle todo esto...

-Rinto... -Una voz masculina dentro de su mente lo llamó. Rinto se desmayó y su hermana comenzó a moverlo.

-¡ ¡RINTO! ! -Gritaba la chica intentando despertarlo.

_MIENTRAS EN "LA MENTE" DEL CHICO..._

Allí estaba, parado en una habitación vacía, donde todo era blanco, era como un cielo sin nubes y sin color.

-¿Dónde... estoy...? -Se cuestionó a sí mismo, mientras un hombre joven, cubierto de vendas y de cabello morado se posicionaba frente a él.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Len y Rin, ¿eh?... La verdad sí tienes gran parecido con ellos. Pero noto más parecido con Rin… -Comentaba sonriente.

-¿Quién eres...? ¿Cómo conoces a mis padres?

-Pues, se podría decir que fui "amigo" de ellos. Sobretodo de Yowane Haku -explicaba él, algo nostálgico-. Es más… soy un Shion. Taito Shion -Rinto le observó, desconfiado-. Y me asombra que, al menos, no seas tan orgulloso como tu padre. Pero… te rindes fácil, cosa que tus padres no hacían…

-¿¡TÚ QUÉ SABES DE MÍ!? -Rinto parecía molesto por las palabras de aquél hombre. No era raro, de hecho, estaba un poco irritable.

-Cuando tu madre creyó estar embarazada lloró y lloró, ya que no lo estaba… pero tu padre la apoyó en todo momento -explicaba él, con una sonrisa ladina, pero mirada serena-. Cuando tus abuelos no estaban de acuerdo en la relación de ustedes… no se rindieron, siguieron luchando por su amor. Vayamos un poco más hacia atrás...

Taito dio un paso hacia adelante, al terminar de hablar, lo que hizo que Rinto retrocediera un paso...

-Cuando Nero Akita intentó lastimarlos, ellos no se rindieron… incluso triunfaron. Cuando Tei Sukone intentó asesinar a Rin, ella no  
aceptó su muerte, corrió y corrió, pero luego la enfrentó, bajo el apoyo de Len y sus amigos, así fue como Tei también pasó a ser una  
de sus amigas… -esbozó una expresión extraña, al recordar los momentos que él pasó con Tei. Un Yandere con otro Yandere cerca, no era una buena combinación-. Aún si los demás no estaban de acuerdo en la relación entre ellos, aún cuando sabían que estaba mal, se sintiero orgullosos de ello… por que se aman y son felices como son. Jamás bajaron los brazos… -le envió una mirada intensa al chico, para decir luego-. Rinto… si pones esfuerzo en las cosas, no habrá nada que salga mal, puede que no como lo esperabas… pero siempre habrá un lado positivo.

-Hablas como… si pudieras leer el futuro…

-El futuro no está escrito, tú eres quien lo escribe -corrigió el peli-morado-. Recuerda que el miedo está en tu mente, el miedo es lo que te impide admitir lo que sientes por tu hermana…

-¿¡De qué hablas!? -Rinto se sonrojó por sus palabras-. Aún si pudiéramos estar juntos… no tendría sentido, no podríamos salir a la calle tomados de las manos, o... -pero el rubio fue interrumpido de forma abrupta, por un grito del Shion vendado.

-¡ ¡ ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO! ! ! -El oji-azul mostró asombro en su rostro, ante tales palabras-. ¡Te preocupas demasiado por lo que digan los demás, es por eso que haz rechazado a tu hermana! ¡¿A quién le importa lo que digan los demás?! ¡Piensa en ésto: quizás otros hermanos adolescentes sienten lo mismo que ustedes, pero sus padres les impiden estar juntos! ¡Estás desperdiciando una gran oportunidad! -Los ojos del adolescente se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡ ¡ ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE SIENTO! ! !

-¡Tan solo eres un maldito cobarde, que tiene miedo a sus propios sentimientos! ¡ ¡Eres tan orgulloso que siquiera puedes decir: "Te amo"! !

-¡ ¡ ¡MENTIRA! ! !

-¡ ¡ ¡ENTONCES QUIERO ESCUCHARTE DECIR QUE LA AMAS! ! !

-Y-yo... -Sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr como cascadas por sus mejillas.

-¡ ¡ ¡NO TE ESCUCHO! ! !

-L-la amo...

-¿¡ACASO ERES UN IDIOTA!? ¡ ¡ ¡ESO YA LO SÉ! ! !

-¡ ¡ ¡DIJE QUE LA AMO! ! ! ¡PERO TENGO MIEDO! ¡¿BIEN?! -Taito sonrió y no dijo nada, sólo dejó que Rinto se desahogara-. ¡ ¡TENGO MIEDO DE NO PODER LLEGAR A CUIDARLA, DE QUE OTROS IDIOTAS LA TRATEN COMO BASURA, SI SABEN QUE  
ELLA SIENTE LO MISMO POR MÍ! !... ¡ ¡AÚN SIGO SIENDO DÉBIL Y COBARDE! !

-¿Qué hay de tus padres, de Mika, de los amigos de tus padres...? ¿No crees que tendrás el apoyo de muchas más personas, de las que se pueden enterar? -Rinto sonrojó violentamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente. Taito se acercó para despeinar al chico.

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

Rinto comenzaba a despertar. Lo primero que escuchó fue el llanto de Lenka, el cual parecía ser expulsado con gran sentimiento. Cuando volvió en sí completamente, notó que estaba con su espalda recostada en la pared, y con la cabeza de Lenka recostada en su hombro, ya que la chica estaba arriba de Rinto.

-Le-Lenka... -Rinto volvió a sonrojarse. Lenka parecía alegre, al escuchar su voz.

-¡RINTO, PERO SI NO RESPIRABAS!

-Pe-pero si solo me desvanecí unos segundos... -Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, algo sonrojada y él correspondió de la misma forma. La apartó un poco, para acariciar su mejilla.

-Perdón, se que te confundí... -La confesión del chico hizo que ella se confundiera realmente. Unos minutos de silencio provocaron que, por fin,  
comprendiera de qué se trataba-. Pero... Aún sigo sin entender la razón por la que mi mente pierde su tranquilidad, cuando estás muy cerca de mí… no comprendo por qué cuando te imagino al lado de otro chico, la angustia me invade… tampoco comprendo la razón por la que me duele decirte esto. Siempre, de  
alguna forma u otra, logras ponerme nervioso, logras hacer que mi corazón se acelere... Incluso ahora...

Ambos estaban realmente sonrojados-. ¿E-es... verdad? -Él asintió con su cabeza.

-E-escucha... -Tomó una mano de la chica y la colocó sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Lenka se acercó para besarlo, pero el  
sonido de la puerta abriéndose los alertó, poniendo su atención en ello.

-¡RINTO, LENKA! -Exclamó un aliviado Kaito, entrando al cuarto.

-¿¡Kaito-San!? -Exclamaron ambos sonrojados, mientras se ponían en pie rápidamente. Rinto se dejó caer de rodillas. Aún parecía algo adolorido. Kaito lo colocó rápidamente sobre su espalda.

-Me siento como una niña… -Comentó Rinto, no muy feliz de la situación.

-Jajajaja, eres una niña sexy -opinó su hermana sarcástica, para luego preguntar-. Kaito-san, ¿cómo es que te permitieron entrar?

-No me lo permitieron, pero si golpeas a alguien por la espalda fuertemente y en la cabeza… seguro si te lo permita luego… -Respondió el peli-azul, con apuro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Salieron hacia las afueras de la gran mansión, más Kaito -al dejar a los gemelos en un lugar seguro- volvió por Mika, cerrando la puerta por dentro, para asegurarse de que los Kagamine no se volvieran a adentrar.

-¡DEMONIOS! -Exclamó Rinto, golpeando con su puño cerrado la puerta y bajo la mirada de Lenka.

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

Zatsune se estaba acercando a Mika cuando la misma lo empujó, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Kaito se quedó congelado frente a la puerta, para evitar ser visto por el chico, así que con una rápida seña, le indicó a Mika que saliera. Eso hubiese logrado, si Zatsune no se hubiese puesto en pie rápidamente.

Para su mala suerte, Kaito corrió a golpearlo por la espalda y fue tan fuerte que él peli-negro cayó al suelo. Él peli-azul tomó del brazo a la adolescente, y la sacó corriendo de aquella habitación. Se retiraron de la mansión y al encontrarse con los Kagamine, los cuatro comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad. Tomaron un taxi a mitad de camino, que el mismo Kaito pagó.

_MÁS TARDE..._

Lenka y Rinto se adentraron en su casa, viendo los rostros de enfado de sus padres y una Kaiko sentada en el sofá del comedor… quien por  
alguna "extraña" razón, los observó casi suplicando disculpas con su mirada.

-Pa-papi... M-mami... -Ni la voz tierna de Lenka, ni las orejas de neko que salieron de su cabeza, ni la cara de preocupación de Rinto -con algunas  
heridas en la misma- los iba a convencer. Un segundo... ¡¿HERIDAS?!

-¿¡Rinto!? -Exclamó Len, algo sorprendido pero sí preocupadísimo, mientras Rin se acercaba a ver las heridas de su hijo.

Kaito no se encontraba, debido a que  
se tomó la molestia de llevar a Mika a su hogar. Luego de curar a su hijo, las horas pasaron rápidamente para Rin y Len. La noche cayó y los chicos fueron castigados, ordenados a no salir del dormitorio hasta la cena, o si sentían deseos de ir al baño.

-Rinto... -Su hermana llamó su atención, sentada en su cama, mientras Rinto hacía lo mismo en la suya, quedando frente a frente. Como la cama de Rinto estaba prácticamente pegada a la pared, recostó su espalda en la misma.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó curioso, al notar el leve nerviosismo de su hermana.

-P-pues... Ya sabes… ¿Lo que me dijiste fue una confesión? -Rinto sonrojó, suponiendo a qué se refería.

-N-no...

-Rinto... Por favor, dime la verdad... -Por alguna razón, su corazón se aceleró unos segundos, al notar que su hermana se paró y se sentó a su  
lado-. ¿Tan difícil es para ti...? Mamá, papá...

Él solo miraba angustiado como la chica le hablaba, apenas si escuchaba algunas palabras. Sentía  
deseos de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Al fin negó con su cabeza, bajo la mirada de su gemela. Colocó una mano en su barbilla con una media sonrisa, (la más honesta que pudo mostrar en ese momento).

-Tu mientes la gran mayoría de las veces, cuando alguien te pregunta como te sientes. Así que no eres la más indicada para regañarme -Aclaró Rinto, con un leve suspiro luego de ello. Quitó la mano lentamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el blanco techo de su habitación.

-Lo único que quiero saber, es si sientes algo... con un beso... -Para la sorpresa de Lenka, Rinto la observó y asintió con su cabeza, más no sonrojó. Él se acercó y besó dulcemente sus labios. De la misma forma se apartó, mientras Lenka aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Bien? -Preguntó él, invirtiendo los roles, a lo que Lenka abrió rápidamente los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te gustó? -La chica sonrojó y asintió con su cabeza, a lo que él tomaba su mano-. Entonces... Ya tienes pareja -La rubia lo abrazó, sorprendida y alegre.

**_/No sé quién era ese hombre… Pero le doy las gracias eternamente/_** -Pensaba un sonriente Rinto, correspondiendo el abrazo, dirigiendo su mirada  
hacia el techo de la habitación nuevamente, pensando en aquél sujeto de cabello morado.

**_/Al fin, podré ser feliz.../_** -Pensó Lenka sonrojada.

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

Len y Rin estaban pegados a la puerta, escuchando todo. Se notaba un claro sonrojo en el rostro de su madre.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_MIL Y UN DISCULPAS (TODAVIA SIGO ARREPENTIDA XD)_  
_Byeee nos vemos :3_


End file.
